EL PRINCIPE OSCURO
by Black Angel Lilith
Summary: Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Adpt. Summary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.

* * *

_**Ok niñas aca les traigo el Prologo de esta adaptación que me encanto y espero a ustedes también tratare de actualizar todos los días o so mas de 20 capitulos asi que no tardare tanto un beso.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas del Face que me apoyan y me animaron para subirla un beso especial a ellas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DECLAIMER:**_  
_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN**_

* * *

**Sipnosis**

**Edward,**_** príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 1

No podía engañarse a sí mismo durante más tiempo. Despacio, con infinito cansancio, dejó a un lado el libro. Era una primera edición, encuadernado en cuero. Este era su fin. No podía soportarlo más. Los libros que tanto amaba no podrían ahuyentar durante más tiempo la infinita soledad de su existencia. El despacho estaba repleto de libros, desde el suelo hasta el techo, a lo largo de tres de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Había leído todos y cada uno de ellos a lo largo de los siglos, algunos los conocía de memoria. Pero su mente no encontraba ya sosiego en ellos. Los libros alimentaban su intelecto, pero destrozaban su corazón.

- El problema no reside realmente en estar solo, sino en sentirse solo. Uno puede sentirse solo en mitad de una multitud, ¿no es verdad?

Edward se puso rígido, sólo sus ojos carentes de alma se movían con cautela, como los de un peligroso depredador olfateando el peligro. Inspiró profundamente, cerrando su mente al momento, mientras todos sus sentidos se extendían para localizar al intruso. Estaba solo. No podía equivocarse. Era el más viejo, el más poderoso, el más astuto. Nadie podría penetrar sus hechizos de protección. Nadie podía acercársele sin que él lo supiera. Intrigado, repitió las palabras, escuchando la voz. Mujer, joven, inteligente. Entreabrió su mente, sopesando los caminos hacia ella, buscando sus huellas mentales.

- He descubierto que es así -contestó él.

Se dio cuenta que contenía el aliento, que necesitaba de nuevo el contacto. Una humana. ¿Quién se interesaba por él? Estaba intrigado.

- En ocasiones, voy a la montaña y me quedo allí durante días, semanas, y no me encuentro sola, pero en una fiesta, rodeada de cientos de personas me siento más sola que en cualquier otro lugar.

Una oleada de pasión hizo que su cuerpo se contrajera. La voz de la mujer llenaba su mente con su suavidad, era musical y sensual por la inocencia que desprendía. Edward no había experimentado ninguna emoción desde hacía siglos; su cuerpo no había querido una mujer durante cientos de años. Pero ahora, escuchando esta voz, la voz de una mujer humana, estaba perplejo al sentir el calor que se extendía por sus venas.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes hablarme?

- Siento mucho si te has sentido ofendido -Podía sentir que su arrepentimiento era sincero, sentía su disculpa- Tu dolor era tan extremo que no pude ignorarlo. Pensé que quizás querrías hablar. La muerte no es la respuesta a la infelicidad. Creo que ya lo sabes. En cualquier caso no hablaré más si no lo deseas.

- ¡No! -Su respuesta fue una orden despótica dada por un ser acostumbrado a una obediencia total.

Edward sintió la risa de la mujer antes de que el mismo sonido llegara a su mente. Suave, libre, incitante.

- ¿Estás acostumbrado a que todos los que te rodean te obedezcan?

- Por supuesto.

Edward no supo cómo interpretar la risa de ella. Estaba intrigado. Sentimientos. Emociones. Se amontonaban en su interior hasta sobrecogerlo.

- Eres europeo, ¿verdad? Rico, y muy, muy arrogante.

Se encontró a si mismo sonriendo con las bromas de la mujer. Él nunca sonreía. No lo hacía desde hacía más de seiscientos años.

- Has acertado en todo.

Se encontró de nuevo esperando la risa femenina, necesitándola con la sed que un adicto espera la droga. Cuando llegó fue un sonido ronco y alegre. Tan suave como el roce de unos dedos sobre su piel.

- Soy americana. Somos como el agua y el aceite, ¿no crees?

La había escogido, tenía su rastro. No se le escaparía.

- Las mujeres americanas pueden ser amaestradas, con los métodos adecuados -Arrastró las palabras deliberadamente, anticipando su reacción.

- Eres realmente arrogante.

Amó el sonido de su risa, lo saboreó y lo guardó en su interior. Edward percibió la somnolencia de la mujer, su bostezo. Mucho mejor así. Envió una ligera orden mental, apenas un empujoncito a la mente femenina, con delicadeza, instándola a dormirse para poder examinarla.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

La mujer reaccionó con una rápida retirada, dolida y suspicaz. Se alejó con un bloqueo mental tan rápido que lo dejó atónito con su destreza, demasiada fuerza para alguien tan joven, muy fuerte para ser humana. Y ella era humana. Estaba seguro de ello. Supo, sin mirar siquiera, que tenía exactamente cinco horas hasta que el sol saliera. Podía soportar el pálido sol del amanecer y el del atardecer. Comprobó el bloqueo de la mujer, con cuidado para no alarmarla. Sus labios dibujaron una débil sonrisa. Ella era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente.

El cuerpo de Edward, dotado de fuertes músculos y con una fuerza sobrehumana, perdió consistencia y se disolvió convirtiéndose en una ligera neblina cristalina que se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, flotando en el aire de la noche. Las pequeñas gotas de agua se unieron, se conectaron entre sí para dar forma a un pájaro de grandes alas. Bajó en picado, voló en círculos y atravesó la oscuridad de la noche en silencio, hermoso y letal.

Edward se deleitó en la poderosa sensación de volar, el viento chocaba contra su cuerpo, el aire de la noche le hablaba, susurrándole secretos, trayéndole el olor de la caza, del hombre. Siguió el ligero rastro psíquico de la mujer sin perderlo. Muy sencillo. Su cuerpo todavía se agitaba con la pasión. Una humana, joven, rebosante de vida y risas, una humana conectada mentalmente a él. Una humana llena de compasión, inteligencia y fuerza. La muerte y el dolor podrían esperar otro día, hasta que su curiosidad quedara saciada.

La pensión era pequeña, en la linde del bosque, al pie de la montaña. El interior estaba oscuro, una luz suave alejaba la penumbra en una o dos de las habitaciones y quizás también el recibidor estuviera iluminado mientras los huéspedes descansaban. Se posó en el balcón de la habitación de la joven, en el segundo piso y se quedó completamente quieto, como si formara parte de la noche. La luz estaba encendida, señal de que la chica no podía dormir. Los ojos de Edward, oscuros y ardientes, la vieron a través del cristal, la vieron y la reclamaron.

Era una mujer de delicada estructura, con bonitas curvas y pequeña cintura, y una hermosa melena chocolate que se deslizaba por su espalda, desviando la atención hasta su redondeado trasero. Edward se quedó sin aliento. La joven era exquisita, hermosa, de piel sedosa, con inmensos ojos azul oscuro rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas. No se le escapó un solo detalle. Un camisón de encaje, largo, se pegaba a su piel acariciando sus pechos, dejando desnuda su garganta y sus pálidos hombros. Sus pies eran pequeños, como sus manos. Mucha fuerza para un envoltorio tan pequeño.

Se estaba cepillando el pelo, de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando la noche sin ver nada. Su rostro tenía una expresión ausente; la tensión podía percibirse en sus labios, plenos y sensuales. Edward podía sentir su angustia, la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Se encontró a si mismo siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento del cepillo a lo largo de su melena. Ella se movía de forma inocente y erótica. Edward tembló, atrapado en el cuerpo del ave. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, dando gracias. Después de siglos sin sentir ninguna emoción, la sensación de felicidad que atravesaba su cuerpo era increíble.

Sus pechos se elevaban, apetitosamente, con cada pasada del cepillo, marcando su delicado talle y su pequeña cintura. El encaje se adhería a su cuerpo, dejando entrever el triángulo oscuro entre sus piernas. Edward clavó las garras en la barandilla de madera, dejando sus marcas. Siguió contemplándola. Era elegante y seductora. Fijó su ardiente mirada en su delicada garganta, donde el pulso latía de forma agitada. ó bruscamente este pensamiento, agitando la cabeza.

Ojos azules. Azules. Ella tenía los ojos azules. Fue solo entonces cuando se dio cuenta que podía ver los colores; brillantes e intensos. Se quedó totalmente paralizado. No podía ser. Los hombres de su especie perdían, junto con sus emociones, la capacidad de ver otro color que no fuese el gris. Era imposible. Solo la mujer que compartiría su vida, su compañera, devolvería a un hombre las emociones junto con el color. Las mujeres de la raza de los Cárpatos eran la luz para la oscuridad del hombre. No quedaban mujeres de su raza que dieran a luz a posibles compañeras para los hombres que se encontraban solos. Las pocas que aún quedaban parecían incapaces de concebir niñas, sólo nacían niños. Se encontraban en una situación desesperada. Las mujeres humanas no podían ser transformadas sin dañarlas. Ya se había intentado. Era totalmente imposible que esta humana fuera su compañera.

Edward siguió observándola mientras apagaba la luz y se echaba en la cama. Percibió la pequeña agitación en su mente, la búsqueda.

- ¿Estás despierto? - Estaba desafiándolo.

Se negó a contestar en un principio, no le gustaba la sensación de necesidad que parecía crecer en su interior. No podría soportar su falta de control; no lo consentiría. Nadie tenía poder sobre él; y ciertamente no se lo iba a permitir a una jovenzuela americana con más fuerza que sentido común.

- Sé que puedes oírme. Lo siento si soy una entrometida. Lo hice sin pensar; no volverá a ocurrir. Pero para que tomes nota, no vuelvas a intentar doblegarme con tus músculos.

Le alegró estar bajo la forma de un animal, así no podía sonreír. Ella ni siquiera sabía con qué músculo le gustaría doblegarla.

- No me sentí ofendido -Le contestó con suavidad. Se vio obligado a contestar, fue un acto compulsivo. Necesitaba oír su voz, el suave susurro deslizándose por su mente como si fueran caricias sobre su piel.

La chica se dio la vuelta, arregló la almohada, se frotó las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza. Su otra mano yacía sobre la sábana. Edward quería tocar esa mano y sentir la piel cálida y sedosa bajo la suya.

- ¿Por qué intentaste controlarme? -No era sólo una pregunta meramente intelectual, como ella pretendía. Pudo percibir que de alguna forma se sentía herida, desilusionada. Se movía inquieta, como si estuviera esperando a su amante.

La imagen de ella con otro hombre lo enfureció. Sentimientos después de tantos años. Claros, afilados, dirigidos hacia ella. Sentimientos reales.

- Está en mi naturaleza intentar controlar.

Estaba exultante de felicidad y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que era más peligroso que nunca. Siempre había que controlar férreamente la sensación de poder. A menor emoción, más fácil contenerse.

- No intentes controlarme.

Había algo en su voz, no podía darle un nombre, una especie de amenaza. Y Edward era una amenaza real para ella.

- ¿Cómo puede alguien controlar su propia forma de ser, pequeña?

Vio cómo la sonrisa de la joven llenaba su soledad, como si quedase grabada en su corazón, en sus pulmones, haciendo que su sangre circulara vertiginosamente.

- ¿Por qué ibas a pensar que soy pequeña? Soy tan grande como una casa.

- ¿Se supone que debo creérmelo?

La risa se desvaneció poco a poco de la voz y la mente de la joven, pero permaneció en la sangre de Edward.

- Estoy cansada, de nuevo te pido perdón. Me he divertido hablando contigo.

- ¿Pero? -Apuntó él amablemente.

- Adiós -Terminantemente

Edward emprendió el vuelo, subiendo vertiginosamente por encima del bosque. No era un adiós. Él no lo permitiría. No podía permitirlo. Su supervivencia dependía de ella. Algo, alguien había despertado su interés, su deseo de vivir. Ella le había recordado que todavía existían cosas como la risa, que la vida consistía en algo más que en la simple existencia.

* * *

_**OK mis niñas un beso para todas aca el primer capitulo enseguida les mando el segundo espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como to un besote **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DECLAIMER:**_  
_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN**_

* * *

**Sipnosis**

**Edward,**_** príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, se maravilló de la vista que ofrecía el bosque desde las alturas. La bóveda de ramas que se mecían con el viento, la forma en que los rayos de la luna se derramaban sobre los árboles y bañaban de plata los arroyos. Todo era increíblemente hermoso. Le habían hecho un regalo de valor incalculable. De alguna forma, una mujer humana se las había arreglado para conseguirlo. Y ella _era _humana. Lo habría sabido de inmediato si hubiera pertenecido a los de su especie. ¿Podría hacer lo mismo por los otros hombres al borde de la desesperación si tan sólo les hablara?

Una vez en el refugio de su hogar, paseó preocupado con una inquieta energía hacía largo tiempo olvidada. Recordaba la piel suave, imaginaba su tacto al acariciarla, bajo su cuerpo, intentaba descubrir cuál sería su sabor. Se excitó al pensar en la imagen de su sedosa melena rozando su acalorado cuerpo, de su delicada garganta ante él. Su cuerpo se endureció inesperadamente. No era la suave atracción física que había sentido siendo un novato, ahora era un dolor salvaje, apremiante e implacable. Perplejo ante el giro erótico que tomaban sus pensamientos, Edward se impuso una rígida disciplina. No era capaz de afrontar la pasión real. Descubrir que era un hombre posesivo, mortal si lo encolerizaban y protector más allá de cualquier medida lo dejó aturdido. Esta clase de pasión no podía compartirse con una humana; era demasiado peligroso.

La joven era una mujer libre, fuerte para ser mortal, y estaba seguro que le plantaría cara a su naturaleza posesiva en cualquier ocasión. El no era humano. La suya era una raza de seres con instintos animales implantados mucho antes del momento de nacer. Era mucho mejor mantener la distancia y satisfacer su curiosidad solo a nivel intelectual. Cerró todas las puertas y ventanas de forma meticulosa, protegiendo cada posible entrada con hechizos imposibles de franquear y descendió a su lugar de descanso, la cámara donde dormía durante el día. Estaba protegida de cualquier posible amenaza. Si dejaba esta vida, sería por su propia voluntad. Se tumbó en la cama. No tenía necesidad del reparador sueño que proporcionaban las profundidades de la tierra; podía disfrutar de las pequeñas comodidades humanas. Cerró los ojos y ralentizó su respiración.

Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de ella, de escenas eróticas y burlonas. La imaginó tumbada en la cama, desnuda bajo el encaje blanco, alzando los brazos para recibir a su amante. Maldijo en voz baja. En lugar de imaginarse que era él el que la tomaba, vio la imagen de otro hombre. Un humano. Su cuerpo se agitó con ira, y su ira era implacable y mortal.

Piel como la seda, cabello como la seda. Alzó la mano. Construyó la imagen con mortal precisión y con un firme propósito en la cabeza. Prestó atención a todos los detalles, incluso a las uñas de los pies, pintadas de un color absurdo. Sus fuertes dedos se cerraron en torno a su pequeño tobillo, sintió la textura de la piel femenina y se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo se tensó al imaginar el placer. Pasó la mano por su pantorrilla, masajeándola, tentándola, subió hasta la rodilla, hasta el muslo.

Edward sintió el preciso instante en que ella despertó. Sentía su cuerpo arder, el miedo de la chica lo golpeó. De forma deliberada, para que ella supiera a que se estaba enfrentando, deslizó la palma de su mano por el interior del muslo, acariciándola, frotando suavemente.

_- ¡Detente! -_Ella sentía como su cuerpo ardía por él, anhelaba su contacto, deseaba que la poseyera. Sentía el desenfrenado latido del corazón a la par que la lucha mental que sostenía con él.

_- ¿Te ha tocado algún hombre de esta forma? -_ Edward le susurró las palabras de forma mortalmente sensual y oscura.

_- ¡Maldito seas, no sigas! _ -Las lágrimas brillaban como joyas en los ojos azules y en su mente- _Yo sólo quería ayudarte. Ya me disculpé..._

Siguió moviendo la mano, hacia arriba, tenía que hacerlo, hasta llegar a los pequeños y húmedos rizos que guardaban la entrada a su lugar secreto. Dejó la mano allí, de forma posesiva, introduciéndose en su cálida humedad.

_- Vas a contestarme, pequeña. Todavía hay tiempo para que vengas a mí, para que ponga mi marca sobre ti, para que te posea -_le advirtió con voz sedosa- _Contéstame._

_- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?_

_- No me desafíes_ - Edward habló ahora con rudeza, por la simple necesidad. La acarició con los dedos hasta encontrar el lugar más sensible- _Estoy siendo extremadamente amable contigo._

_- Ya sabes que la respuesta es no -_murmuró derrotada.

Entonces, él cerró los ojos, y fue capaz de calmar a los salvajes demonios que herían su cuerpo.

_- Duerme, pequeña; nadie te hará daño esta noche._

Rompió el contacto y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba tenso, cubierto de sudor. Era demasiado tarde para detener a la bestia que rugía en él, ansiando su liberación. Ardía de deseo por ella, sentía cómo el pulso le martilleaba las sienes, las llamas recorrían su piel y llegaban a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. La bestia surgió, mortal y hambrienta. Había sido mucho más que amable. Y ella, sin advertirlo, había liberado al monstruo. Deseaba que la joven fuera tan fuerte como él la creía.

Edward cerró los ojos ante su otro yo maldito. Hacía siglos que había aprendido que no había nada que hacer. Y esta vez no quería luchar. Esta no era una simple atracción sexual, era mucho más. Era algo primario. Algo en su más profundo ser llamaba a la parte más profunda de ella. Quizás ella anhelaba su naturaleza salvaje de la misma forma que él ansiaba su risa y su compasión. ¿Qué importaba? Ya no había escapatoria para ninguno de los dos.

La buscó con la mente suavemente, antes de cerrar los ojos y permitir que su respiración cesara. La chica lloraba en silencio, aún sentía en su cuerpo el deseo que él le había provocado tan sólo con la mente. Estaba dolida y confundida, tenía dolor de cabeza. Sin pensarlo, sin razonar, la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, acarició su cabello y le envió toda la calidez y la ternura que pudo para arroparla.

_- Me temo que te he asustado pequeña; fue un error. Duerme ahora, estarás segura -_Murmuró las palabras mientras rozaba sus sienes, su frente, con los labios, con suavidad, acariciando su mente con ternura.

Pudo sentir como la mente femenina se fragmentaba, como si hubiera estado utilizando su capacidad telepática para seguir a alguien enfermo y retorcido. Parecía tener heridas mentales que aún sangraban y necesitaban cura. Estaba rendida de cansancio debido a su encuentro anterior y no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra él. Edward acompasó su respiración a la de ella, respirando con ella, para ella, despacio, de forma regular, acompañó los latidos de su corazón hasta que ella se relajó, agotada y somnolienta. Le ordenó en un susurro que se durmiera, y ella cerró los ojos. Se quedaron dormidos a la vez, pero muy alejados, la joven en la pensión, Edward en sus aposentos.

Alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, el sonido penetró hasta lo más profundo de su sueño. Isabella Swan luchaba contra la espesa niebla que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y hacía que su cuerpo se negara a moverse. La sensación de alarma la recorrió de arriba abajo. Era como si la hubieran drogado. Vio el pequeño despertador en la mesita de noche. Eran las siete de la tarde. Había estado durmiendo durante todo el día. Se incorporó lentamente, tenía la sensación de estar atrapada en arenas movedizas. Los golpes en la puerta comenzaron de nuevo.

El sonido retumbó en su cabeza martilleando sus sienes.

- ¿Qué?

Intentó que su voz sonara calmada, aunque el corazón le latía frenéticamente. Estaba metida en un problema. Necesitaba hacer su equipaje ya. Salir corriendo. Sabía que sería inútil. ¿No era ella la única que había seguido mentalmente a cuatro asesinos psicópatas? Y este hombre era mil veces más poderoso que ella. Aunque la verdad era que se sentía intrigada al encontrar a otra persona con habilidades telepáticas. Nunca había conocido a otra persona con un don como el suyo hasta ahora. Quería quedarse y aprender de él, pero la forma casual en la utilizaba sus poderes lo hacía demasiado peligroso. Se vería obligada a poner distancia entre ellos, quizás cruzar el océano para sentirse a salvo.

- Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? -La voz masculina dejaba entrever la preocupación.

Jacob. Había conocido a Jacob y a Leah Clearwater, una pareja de hermanos, la noche anterior en el comedor, al llegar del viaje en el tren. Viajaban haciendo un recorrido turístico junto con otras seis personas. Ella se sentía muy cansada y no se enteró muy bien de la conversación que mantuvieron.

Bella había venido a los Cárpatos para estar sola y recuperarse del sufrimiento que supuso el conocer la mente retorcida de un depravado asesino en serie. No había buscado la compañía de los turistas, pero Jacob y Leah habían ido a buscarla. Los había olvidado por completo.

- Estoy bien, Jacob, me temo que tengo una pequeña gripe, -le contestó ella, sintiéndose lejos de estar bien. Se pasó una mano trémula por el pelo- Sólo estoy cansada. Vine aquí para descansar.

- ¿No vamos a cenar juntos? -estaba dolido y eso la sorprendió. No quería que nadie le impusiera nada y lo último que necesitaba era estar en un comedor atestado, rodeada de un montón de gente.

- Lo siento. Quizás en otra ocasión -No tenía tiempo para ser educada. ¿Cómo pudo cometer ese error tan enorme la noche anterior? Siempre era muy cuidadosa, evitaba cualquier contacto, nunca tocaba a otra persona, nunca se acercaba a nadie.

Simplemente percibió el tremendo dolor y la soledad que irradiaba aquel desconocido. Supo por instinto que él tenía poderes telepáticos, que su soledad era mucho mayor que la de ella, que su dolor era tan enorme que se estaba planteando la idea de acabar con su vida. Ella sabía lo que era la soledad. Cómo te hacía sentir diferente. No había sido capaz de quedarse con la boca cerrada; necesitaba ayudarle si era capaz. Bella se frotó las sienes intentando aliviar el martilleo que sentía en la cabeza. Siempre le ocurría después de usar sus poderes telepáticos.

Obligándose a levantarse, caminó despacio hacia el baño. Él la controlaba sin ni siquiera mantener contacto. La idea la aterrorizó. Nadie debería ser tan poderoso. Abrió el grifo por completo, esperando que el chorro de agua despejara las telarañas de su mente.

Había ido allí para descansar, para deshacerse del hedor que impregnaba su mente, para sentirse limpia y entera de nuevo. Su preciado don psíquico la agotaba hasta dejarla físicamente exhausta. Bella alzó la barbilla. Su nuevo contrincante no la asustaría. Ella tenía disciplina y control. Y esta vez podía huir. No había vidas inocentes en juego.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros desgastados y un top de ganchillo como desafío. Había notado que él pertenecía al Viejo Mundo y frunciría el ceño ante su atuendo americano. Hizo la maleta en un momento, de cualquier manera, metiendo el maquillaje y la ropa en la maltrecha maleta tan rápido como pudo.

Horrorizada, leyó el horario del tren. No pasaba ninguno hasta dentro de dos días. Podía usar sus encantos para pedirle a alguien que la acercara a la ciudad más próxima, pero eso significaba compartir la estrechez de un coche con otra persona durante horas. Aunque, probablemente, era un mal menor al lado del otro.

Escuchó una risa masculina, ronca, divertida, burlona.

_- Intentas huir de mí, pequeña._

Bella se sentó deprimida en la cama, se le aceleró el corazón. La voz del hombre era como terciopelo negro, un arma muy peligrosa.

_- No te eches flores, pez gordo. Soy una turista; yo viajo. _

Obligó a su mente a permanecer tranquila a pesar de que sentía el roce de los dedos de él sobre su rostro. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era la más ligera de las caricias, pero la estremeció de arriba abajo.

_- ¿Y qué lugar pensabas visitar? -_ Edward se desperezaba perezosamente, estaba descansado y su mente se sentía viva de nuevo. Disfrutaba luchando con ella.

_- Pensaba irme lejos de ti y de tus grotescos jueguecitos. Quizás a Hungría. Siempre quise visitar Budapest._

_- Mentirosilla. Piensas volver corriendo a los Estados Unidos. ¿Juegas al ajedrez?_

Bella parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta.

_- ¿Ajedrez?_ -Repitió.

La forma de divertirse de un hombre podía ser muy extraña.

_- Ajedrez_

_- Sí. ¿Y tú?_

_- Por supuesto. Juega conmigo_

_- ¿Ahora?_

Empezó a recogerse su espesa melena. Había algo en su voz que la cautivaba, la hipnotizaba. Tocaba las fibras de su corazón y aterrorizaba su mente.

_- Primero debo saciar mi apetito. Y tú también estás hambrienta. Puedo sentir tu dolor de cabeza. Baja a cenar y pasaré a por ti esta noche a las once._

_- De ninguna manera. No quedaré contigo._

_- Tienes miedo - _Era un insulto deliberado

Ella se rió de él, y el sonido hizo que las llamas envolvieran el cuerpo de Edward.

_- Puede que alguna vez haga tonterías, pero no soy tonta._

_- Dime tu nombre. _

Era una orden y Bella se vio obligada a obedecer.

Forzó su mente a quedarse en blanco, como una pizarra recién borrada. Dolía, sentía pinchazos en la cabeza, y retorcijones en el estómago. Él no iba a coger por la fuerza lo que ella le hubiera dado libremente.

_- ¿Por qué luchas contra mí cuando sabes que soy el más fuerte de los dos? Te haces daño a ti misma, te debilitas y al final ganaré de todas formas. Siento el efecto que esta forma de comunicarnos tiene sobre ti. Soy capaz de obtener tu sumisión en otras cuestiones muy diferentes._

_- ¿Por qué me obligas cuando te lo habría dicho si simplemente me lo hubieras preguntado?_

Ella percibió su perplejidad.

_- Lo siento, pequeña. Estoy acostumbrado a salirme con la mía sin esfuerzo._

_- ¿Sin tener la más mínima cortesía?_

_- A veces es más rápido._

Bella golpeó la almohada.

_- Necesitas pulir tu arrogancia. El hecho de que tengas poder no significa que tengas que ir haciendo gala de él._

_- Olvidas que la mayoría de los humanos no detectan un empujoncito mental._

_- Esa no es excusa para dejar de lado la libertad de las personas... Y tú no usas un _empujoncito _de ninguna manera; tú lanzas una orden y esperas obediencia. Eso es peor, porque conviertes a las personas en un rebaño. ¿Estoy cerca de la verdad?_

_- Me estás regañando. _

Esta vez sus pensamientos no llegaron tan claros, como si todas aquellas burlas tan masculinas lo estuvieran cansando.

_- No intentes obligarme._

Esta vez la voz de Edward dejaba ver una cierta amenaza y bastante peligro. - _No tengo que intentarlo, pequeña. Conseguiría tu obediencia sin esfuerzo. _Inexorable pero suave como la seda era su voz.

_- Eres como un niño malcriado que siempre consigue lo que quiere -_Bella se puso de pie, apretando la almohada sobre su dolorido estómago- _Voy a bajar a cenar. Siento un terrible dolor de cabeza. Puedes meter la tuya en un cubo de agua para refrescarte._

Ella no mentía; luchar contra él suponía un gran esfuerzo y empezaba a sentir náuseas. Se encaminó despacio hacia la puerta, temerosa de que él la detuviera. Se sentiría más segura entre la gente.

_- Por favor, tu nombre, pequeña -_Le pidió con gran educación.

Bella se encontró sonriendo a pesar de todo.

- _Isabella. Bella Swan._

_- Así pues, Bella Swan, come y descansa. __Volveré a las once para nuestra partida de ajedrez._

El contacto se rompió de repente. Bella soltó el aire de sus pulmones muy despacio, demasiado consciente de que debería sentirse aliviada y no echarlo de menos como de hecho le ocurría. Su voz la hipnotizaba y la seducía, sentía su risa masculina en cada conversación. Ella sufría la misma soledad que él. No se permitió analizar la forma en que su cuerpo volvió a la vida con el roce de sus dedos. Ardía por él. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Y sólo la había tocado con la mente. Su forma de seducir iba más allá de lo meramente físico; había algo profundo, elemental y ella no era capaz de precisarlo. Él había llegado al fondo de su alma. La necesidad que percibió en él, su oscuridad, su atormentada y terrible soledad. Ella también sentía necesidad. Alguien que entendiera lo que era estar tan solo, tan asustado al tocar a cualquier otro ser humano, tan aterrorizado por tener a alguien cerca. Le gustaba su voz, con la elegancia europea, y la tonta arrogancia masculina. Quería su conocimiento, sus habilidades.

Su mano tembló al abrir la puerta, al respirar el aire del pasillo. De nuevo, su cuerpo volvía a ser suyo, se movía naturalmente, de forma acompasada, obedeciendo sus propias instrucciones. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y entró en el comedor.

Había varias mesas ocupadas, bastantes más que la noche anterior. Normalmente, Bella evitaba los lugares públicos tanto como le era posible, así no tenía por qué preocuparse de levantar su escudo protector para no sentir las emociones ajenas. Inspiró profundamente y entró.

Jacob le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, se levantó como si esperara que se uniera al grupo de su mesa. Bella le sonrió a su vez, sin darse cuenta de su apariencia, inocente, sensual y completamente inalcanzable. Cruzó la habitación, saludó a Leah y fue presentada a James y Victoria Gingadet. Americanos. Intentó no mostrar ninguna señal de alarma. Sabía que su fotografía había sido publicada en todos los periódicos e incluso en la televisión, durante la investigación de los últimos asesinatos. No quería ser reconocida, no quería volver a vivir la horrenda pesadilla que supuso la mente depravada y retorcida de aquel hombre. No habría lugar para un tema tan horroroso durante la cena.

- Siéntate aquí Bella - Jacob le ofreció una silla de respaldo alto.

Evitando cuidadosamente el contacto físico, Bella se sentó. Era un infierno estar cerca de tanta gente. Cuando era pequeña, la cantidad de emociones que percibía la sobrecogían. Estuvo a punto de volverse loca hasta que aprendió a protegerse, a construir una barrera protectora. Funcionaba a no ser que el dolor o la angustia fueran demasiado fuertes, o si tocaba de forma física a cualquier otro ser humano. O si estaba en presencia de una mente enferma y malvada.

En ese momento, con la conversación fluyendo a su alrededor y todos disfrutando de la cena, empezó a sentir los síntomas clásicos de la sobrecarga de imágenes. Unos agudos pinchazos le atravesaban la cabeza y su estómago protestaba. No sería capaz de comer.

Edward inspiró el aire de la noche, moviéndose despacio por el pueblo, buscando lo que necesitaba. No era una mujer. No podría soportar tocar la piel de otra mujer. Era muy peligroso que lo hiciera en su actual estado de excitación sexual, estaba muy cerca de sucumbir a la transformación. Podía perder el control. Por eso tenía que ser un hombre. Se movió fácilmente entre la gente, devolviendo saludos a aquellos que conocía. Era un hombre respetado y querido.

Se deslizó detrás de un joven fuerte y musculoso. Su olor era saludable, sus venas estaban llenas de vida. Tras una breve y sencilla conversación, Edward envió suavemente su orden, pasó su brazo por los hombros del muchacho. Se internaron en las sombras, inclinó la cabeza y se alimentó. Mantuvo sus emociones firmemente controladas. Le gustaba este hombre, conocía a su familia. No podía cometer ningún error.

Mientras levantaba la cabeza, le asaltó la primera oleada de angustia. _Bella. _ Inconscientemente había buscado el contacto mental con ella, rozando su mente para asegurarse de que aún seguía allí. Ahora que estaba alerta, acabó su tarea rápidamente, liberó al joven del trance, continuó con la conversación, riendo amistosamente, aceptando con alivio la mano del muchacho al despedirse, sujetándolo cuando pareció perder el equilibrio.

Edward abrió su mente, se concentró en el hilo que debía seguir. Habían pasado años – sus habilidades estaban un poco oxidadas – pero todavía podía "ver" cuando quería. Bella estaba sentada a la mesa con dos parejas. Se veía hermosa, serena. Pero él sabía que no se sentía así. Podía percibir su confusión, el implacable dolor de cabeza, su deseo de saltar de la silla y dejar atrás a todo el mundo. Sus ojos, brillantes zafiros, parecían atormentados, meras sombras en un rostro totalmente pálido. Tensión. Le sorprendió su fortaleza. No había forma de que cualquier otra persona que no fuera él percibiera telepáticamente su agonía.

Y entonces, el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado se inclinó hacia ella, la miró a los ojos, su cara reflejaba su inexperiencia, sus ojos deseo.

- Salgamos a pasear, Bella -sugirió, y dejó casualmente la mano por encima de su rodilla.

Al instante, el dolor de cabeza de Bella aumentó, estallando en su interior, golpeándola detrás de los ojos. Apartó la pierna de la mano de Jacob. Los demonios interiores saltaron, rugieron de ira, se liberaron en una explosión. Edward jamás había sentido tanta furia. Recorría su cuerpo, lo reclamaba, se apoderó de él. Aquel tipo podía herirla, de forma tan casual, sin saberlo o sin importarle. Aquel tipo podía tocarla mientras era vulnerable y estaba desprotegida. Aquel tipo podía permitirse poner sus manos sobre ella. Atravesó el cielo como un rayo, mientras el aire fresco dispersaba su ira.

Bella percibió su furia. La atmósfera de la habitación se hizo pesada; en el exterior, el viento empezó a soplar formando diabólicas espirales. Las ramas de los árboles golpeaban los muros de la pensión; el viento hacia sonar las ventanas de forma siniestra. Varios camareros hicieron la señal de la cruz, mirando asustados el repentino cambio de la noche, ahora oscura, sin estrellas. La habitación se quedó inesperadamente en silencio, como si todos estuvieran conteniendo la respiración.

Jacob jadeó, llevándose las manos a la garganta, como si tirara de unos dedos fuertes y opresivos. Su cara se volvió roja, con manchas violáceas, tenía los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas. Leah chilló. Un camarero joven corrió a ayudar a Jacob que se asfixiaba. La gente se ponía de pie, estirando el cuello para poder ver. Bella obligó a su frágil cuerpo a permanecer calmado. No podía salir ilesa con tantas emociones fluyendo a la vez.

- _Libéralo -_Obtuvo un silencio por respuesta.

El camarero intentaba ayudar a Jacob desde atrás, realizando la maniobra de Heimlich, aún así, Jacob cayó de rodillas con los labios azulados mientras dejaba los ojos en blancos.

- _Por favor. Te lo suplico. Suéltalo. Hazlo por mí._

De repente, Jacob empezó a respirar dificultosamente, jadeando. Su hermana y Victoria se agacharon a su lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De forma instintiva, Bella se movió hacia él.

_- ¡No lo toques! -_Fue una orden real, sin que la aumentara mentalmente, más atemorizante que si la hubiera forzado con sus poderes.

Las emociones de todas las personas de la habitación asaltaban a Bella. El dolor y el terror de Jacob. El miedo de Leah, el terror de la dueña de la pensión, el impacto que habían sufrido los otros americanos. La agobiaban, la golpeaban hasta hacerla sentir frágil y desbordada. Pero era _su_ avasalladora ira la que enviaba alfileres punzantes a su cabeza. Sintió nauseas, se le revolvió el estómago y casi se vio obligada a arrodillarse para evitar el dolor, miró desesperada a todos lados, buscando el tocador de señoras. Si alguien intentaba tocarla, ayudarla, se volvería loca.

- Bella.

La voz era cálida, sensual, acariciante. La calma en el ojo del huracán. Terciopelo negro. Hermosa. Balsámica.

Se hizo un extraño silencio en el comedor mientras Edward lo cruzaba. Emanaba autoridad, arrogancia. Era alto, moreno, bien formado, musculoso, pero eran sus ojos, llenos de energía, de oscuridad, de miles de secretos los que atrajeron inmediatamente su atención. Esos ojos podían hipnotizar, seducir, como hacía con su voz. Sabía por donde debía moverse para llegar a ella, apartaba a los camareros a un lado.

- Edward, es un inesperado placer tenerte entre nosotros -jadeó con sorpresa la dueña de la pensión.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la rolliza figura de la mujer.

- He venido a por Bella. Tenemos una cita -Dijo dulcemente pero con tal autoridad que nadie se atrevió a discutir con él- Me ha desafiado a una partida de ajedrez.

La dueña de la pensión asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Que os divirtáis.

Bella se tambaleó, se apretaba el estómago con los brazos. Sus ojos de color esmeralda eran enormes, al sentir que Edward se acercaba, levantó la cabeza. Estuvo a su lado antes de que fuese capaz de moverse, alargó los brazos para sostenerla.

_- No lo hagas_.

Bella cerró los ojos, aterrorizada por su contacto. Ya no podía con tantas emociones, no sería capaz de soportar las poderosas irradiaciones de su cuerpo.

Edward no dudó un instante, la cogió en brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Mientras se volvía para salir con ella del comedor, su rostro era una máscara de granito. Tras ellos, los susurros y murmullos empezaron a elevarse.

Bella se puso tensa, esperando la descarga sobre sus sentidos, pero él había cerrado su mente y lo único que pudo percibir fue la enorme fuerza de sus brazos. Salieron a la oscuridad de la noche, Edward andaba con agilidad y elegancia, como si ella no pesara nada.

- Respira, pequeña; eso ayuda.

Percibió la pizca de diversión en la calidez de su voz. Bella hizo caso de su sugerencia, demasiado exhausta para luchar. Había venido a este lugar salvaje y apartado para curarse, pero en lugar de sentirse recuperada, su mente estaba todavía más maltrecha. Abrió los ojos con mucho cuidado, mirándolo a través de sus espesas pestañas.

Su pelo era de color castaño con reflejos dorados, algo asi como el cobrizo,. Lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás y recogido en la nuca. Su rostro podría pertenecer a un ángel o a un demonio, fuerte y poderoso, con una boca sensual que se curvaba con un amago de crueldad; sus ojos entrecerrados eran oscuros, hielo negro, pura magia negra.

Bella no pudo leer su mente, sus pensamientos o emociones. Jamás le había sucedido antes.

- Bájame. Me siento un poco tonta, parece que me ha secuestrado un pirata o algo así.

Se estaban internando en las profundidades del bosque a grandes zancadas. Las ramas de los árboles y los arbustos crujían con el viento. Su corazón latía descontrolado. Tensó el cuerpo, empujó los fuertes hombros y luchó en vano.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia su rostro, de forma posesiva, pero no disminuyó el paso, y tampoco le contestó. Era humillante que él ni siquiera percibiera sus esfuerzos por liberarse. Con un pequeño suspiro, Bella se permitió apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro.

- ¿Me rescataste o me secuestraste?

Mostró sus dientes blancos con la sonrisa de un depredador, de un hombre en busca de diversión.

- Quizás las dos cosas.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? -Se presionó la frente con la mano, no quería empezar otra batalla física o mental.

- A mi casa. Tenemos una cita. Soy Edward Cullen.

Bella se frotó las sienes.

- Puede que no sea una buena idea, esta noche me siento un poco... -se interrumpió al captar con el rabillo del ojo una sombra que seguía sus pasos. Casi se le paró el corazón. Miró a su alrededor, volvió a mirar, lo hizo por tercera vez. Su mano se aferró al hombro masculino- Bájame, Cullen.

- Edward -corrigió él sin ni siquiera detenerse. Una ligera sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

- ¿Has visto a los lobos? -Ella notó que encogía los hombros con total indiferencia.

- Estate tranquila, pequeña; no nos harán daño. Este es su hogar igual que es el mío. Tenemos un acuerdo y estamos en paz los unos con los otros.

De alguna forma supo que decía la verdad.

- ¿Vas a hacerme daño? -Hizo la pregunta con suavidad, necesitaba saberlo.

Sus ojos oscuros, pensativos, se detuvieron de nuevo en su rostro, había una inequívoca mirada posesiva y encerraban miles de secretos.

- No haría daño a una mujer tal y como tú estás pensando. Pero estoy seguro que nuestra relación no siempre será serena. Te gusta desafiarme -Contestó de forma tan honesta como le era posible

Su mirada hacía que se sintiera suya, como si perteneciera solo a él, y él tuviera derecho sobre ella.

- Cometiste un error al hacer daño a Jacob, lo sabes. Podías haberlo matado.

- No lo defiendas, pequeña. Permití que siguiera con vida por ti, pero no me causaría ningún problema acabar el asunto -_Sería agradable. Ningún hombre tenía derecho a tocar a la mujer de _Edward_ y herirla como ese humano acababa de hacer. La incapacidad del hombre de percibir el dolor que le estaba causando a Bella no lo absolvía de su pecado._

- Estoy segura de que no piensas eso. Jacob no tiene la culpa. Se sentía atraído hacia mí -intentó explicar amablemente.

- No volverás a decirme su nombre. Te tocó, puso su mano sobre ti.

Se detuvo de repente, en las profundidades del bosque, tan salvaje como la manada de lobos que les rodeaban. Ni siquiera respiraba con esfuerzo aunque había andado varios kilómetros con ella en los brazos. La miró directamente a los ojos, de forma implacable.

- Te hizo mucho daño.

Se quedó sin aliento al notar que bajaba la cabeza hacia ella. Su boca se detuvo casi sobre su la suya, tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre la piel.

- No me desobedezcas en este asunto, Bella . Este hombre te tocó, te hizo daño y no encuentro ningún motivo para que siga viviendo.

Contempló su rostro implacable.

- Estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? -No quería sentir la calidez que se extendió por su cuerpo después de oír sus palabras. Jacob le hizo mucho daño; sintió tanto dolor que apenas si podía respirar, y de alguna forma, sólo Edward lo había percibido.

- Mortalmente en serio -Siguió andando, a grandes zancadas.

Bella permanecía en silencio, intentando solucionar aquel misterio. Ella sabía lo que era el mal, lo había perseguido, se había bañado en él, en la mente depravada y obscena de un asesino en serie. Este hombre hablaba de dar muerte como si fuera algo normal. Pero no percibía maldad en él. Sabía que estaba en peligro, Edward Cullen era un grave peligro para ella. Un hombre con poderes ilimitados, prepotente en el uso de su fuerza, un hombre que se creía con derechos sobre ella.

- ¿ Edward? Estaba empezando a temblar- Quiero regresar.

Los ojos oscuros bajaron de nuevo hacia su rostro, percibiendo las sombras bajo sus ojos dilatados por el miedo. Su corazón latía alocado y su cuerpo menudo temblaba.

- ¿Regresar a dónde? ¿A la muerte? ¿A la soledad? No tienes nada con toda esa gente, conmigo lo tienes todo. Regresar no es la respuesta. Antes o después no serás capaz de satisfacer sus demandas, sus peticiones. Cada vez que les ayudas se llevan parte de tu alma. Conmigo cuidándote estarás más segura.

Bella se abalanzó sobre el pecho masculino, intentando empujarle, pero sus manos quedaron atrapadas por el calor que desprendía su piel. Edward simplemente estrechó su abrazo, la diversión que le provocaban los inútiles intentos de Edward daban calidez a su mirada.

- No puedes luchar conmigo, pequeña.

- Tengo que volver, Edward -Logró controlar su voz. No estaba segura de estar diciendo la verdad. El la conocía. El sabía lo que ella realmente sentía, el precio que pagaba por su don. La atracción entre ellos era tan fuerte que apenas si podía poner en orden sus pensamientos.

La casa se alzó delante de ellos de repente, oscura, amenazadora, una confusa masa de piedras. Bella se aferró a la camisa de Edward. El sabía que en su estado nervioso no fue capaz de controlar el revelador gesto.

- Estás a salvo conmigo, Bella. No permitiría que nada ni nadie te hicieran daño.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, tragó saliva mientras él empujaba las pesadas puertas de hierro de la verja y subía las escaleras.

- Detrás de ti.

Dejó que su barbilla acariciara su sedoso pelo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se sacudía en respuesta.

- Bienvenida a mi hogar -Pronunció las palabras dulcemente, arropándola con ellas, como si se trataran de la luz del fuego o de un rayo de sol. Muy despacio, a regañadientes, la dejó de pie en el suelo de la entrada.

Edward pasó a su lado para abrir la puerta, después se apartó.

- ¿Entras a mi casa por tu voluntad, libremente? -Le preguntó de modo formal, mirándola de forma abrasadora, clavándole la mirada en los labios antes de posarla en los ojos.

Estaba asustada, podía leer en ella fácilmente, un ser salvaje y cautivo que quería confiar en él pero que se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, tentada a salir corriendo, arrinconada, pero deseosa de luchar hasta el último momento. Lo necesitaba casi tanto como él la necesitaba a ella. Tocó el marco de la puerta con la yema del dedo.

- Si digo que no, ¿me llevarás de regreso a la posada?

¿Por qué quería estar con él cuando sabía que era un hombre terriblemente peligroso? Él la estaba "empujando"; ella podía percibirlo porque sus poderes psíquicos estaban demasiado desarrollados como para no darse cuenta. Se veía tan solo, tan orgulloso, y sus ojos ardían de deseo por ella, hambrientos. No le contestó, no intentó convencerla, simplemente se quedó de pie, en silencio, esperando.

Bella emitió un pequeño suspiro, sabiéndose derrotada. Nunca antes había conocido a otro ser humano con el que pudiera sentarse y hablar, incluso tocarlo sin sufrir el bombardeo de pensamientos y emociones. Eso ya era una forma de seducción.

Traspasó el umbral de la entrada. Edward la agarró del brazo.

- Libremente; dilo.

- Libremente. Lo hago por mi voluntad -Entró a su casa, mirando hacia el suelo. No vio la alegría salvaje que iluminó su rostro.

* * *

**_OK pequeñas mañana o pasado max actualizo depende de mi trabajo las adoro un beso diganme que les parecio y si sigo subiendo o no la historia besos_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DECLAIMER:**_  
_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN**_

* * *

**Sipnosis**

**Edward,**_** príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La pesada puerta se cerró tras Bella con un ruido sordo. Empezó a tiritar y a frotarse los brazos, estaba muy nerviosa. Edward le echó una capa sobre los hombros. Bella se vio envuelta por su cálido aroma masculino. Atravesó el recibidor a grandes pasos y abrió las puertas de la biblioteca. Encendió el fuego en un momento. Le señaló un sillón, al lado de la chimenea. De respaldo alto y mullida tapicería, una pieza de anticuario, aunque no parecía nada deteriorado ni desgastado.

Bella estudió la habitación con aprensión. Era una estancia grande, con un hermoso entarimado de madera en forma de mosaico. En tres de las paredes se veían estanterías cubiertas de libros, la mayoría encuadernados en piel, muchos de ellos muy antiguos. Los sillones eran cómodos, la mesita, muy antigua, también estaba en estupendas condiciones. El tablero de ajedrez era de mármol y las piezas estaban esculpidas a mano.

- Bebe esto.

Estuvo a punto de saltar de la impresión cuando lo vio junto a ella ofreciéndole un vaso de cristal.

- No tomo bebidas alcohólicas.

El sonrió de aquella forma que hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado. Su agudo sentido del olfato ya había percibido esa información con anterioridad.

- No es alcohol; es una mezcla de hierbas para tu dolor de cabeza.

Una sensación de alarma se extendió en su interior. Había sido una locura ir allí. La situación era la misma que la de intentar relajarse sabiendo que hay un tigre salvaje en la habitación. Él podía hacerle cualquier cosa y nadie acudiría a ayudarla. Si la drogaba…Movió la cabeza con decisión.

- No, gracias.

- Bella - Dijo en voz baja, acariciante, hipnótica - Obedéceme.

Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del vaso, luchó para impedirlo, pero la cabeza le estalló con un súbito y lacerante dolor. Gritó.

Edward estaba a su lado, de pie, cubrió con su mano los dedos que aferraban el frágil cristal.

- ¿Por qué me desafías en algo tan insignificante?

Las lágrimas le quemaban la garganta, pero no iba a llorar.

- ¿Por qué me obligarías a tomarla?

Llevó la mano a su garganta, la rodeó y le alzó la barbilla.

- Porque te duele y quiero que el dolor desaparezca.

¿Podía ser tan simple? Sus ojos se agrandaron con la estupefacción. ¿Le dolía la cabeza y quería que el dolor desapareciera? ¿Era realmente tan protector o simplemente le divertía que se acatara su voluntad?

- Yo soy la que decide. En eso consiste la libertad.

- Veo el dolor en tus ojos, lo siento en tu cuerpo. Sabiendo que puedo ayudarte, ¿es lógico que permita que te sigas haciendo daño simplemente porque quieres demostrar algo? - Su voz denotaba confusión - Bella, si tuviera intención de hacerte daño, no necesitaría drogarte. Déjame ayudarte - Movía el pulgar sobre su piel con una caricia ligera, sensual, siguiendo la línea del cuello, dibujando su mandíbula hasta llegar a la plenitud del labio inferior.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que él le acercara el vaso a los labios, haciendo que el líquido agridulce bajara por su garganta. Sintió que estaba poniendo su vida en manos de aquel hombre. Sus caricias eran posesivas.

- Relájate, pequeña - dijo suavemente - Háblame de ti. ¿Cómo es que puedes oír mis pensamientos? - Sus fuertes dedos iniciaron un relajante masaje sobre las sienes de Bella.

- Siempre he sido capaz de hacer esas cosas. Cuando era pequeña, pensaba que todo el mundo podía leer los pensamientos de los demás. Pero era terrible oír lo más profundo de cada persona, sus secretos. Oía y sentía cosas a cada minuto - Ella nunca hablaba de su vida, de su niñez, a nadie y menos a un completo extraño. Pero Edward no era un extraño. Parecía formar parte de su vida. Una parte de su alma. Era importante que se lo contara - Mi padre pensaba que yo era una especie de monstruo, un demonio, incluso mi madre se asustaba de mí. Aprendí a no tocar a nadie, a no meterme en una multitud. Era mejor estar sola, en lugares solitarios. Era la única forma de no perder la razón.

Durante un segundo los dientes de Edward aparecieron, amenazantes, quería estar a solas con su padre. Solo unos minutos, para enseñarle lo que era realmente un demonio. Las palabras de Bella habían despertado la ira en su interior, era una situación alarmante e interesante. Saber que ella había estado tan sola hacía tantos años, que había soportado el dolor y la soledad estando él en el mundo lo enfurecía. ¿Por qué no había ido a buscarla? ¿Por qué su padre no la había amado y protegido como debía?

Sus manos estaban obrando milagros, deslizándose hasta la nuca, sus dedos eran fuertes, su masaje hipnótico.

- Hace pocos años un hombre estaba asesinando a familias enteras, a niños pequeños. Yo vivía con una amiga del instituto y cuando volví del trabajo, los encontré a todos muertos. Cuando entré en la casa pude sentir su maldad, sus pensamientos. Las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza me daban nauseas, pero fui capaz de localizarlo y finalmente guiar a la policía hasta dar con él.

Acarició la gruesa trenza con sus manos, hasta encontrar el broche que la sujetaba, la soltó y deshizo los largos y sedosos mechones, aún húmedos por la ducha que había tomado horas antes.

- ¿Cuántas veces hiciste lo mismo? - Ella dejaba que la información fluyera, el horror, el dolor, las caras de las personas a las que ayudaba mientras ella realizaba su trabajo, atónitos, fascinados y asqueados por la habilidad que poseía. El vio todos esos detalles compartiendo su mente, leyendo sus recuerdos para conocerla realmente.

- Cuatro. Perseguí a cuatro asesinos. La última vez me derrumbé. Estaba tan enfermo, era tan malvado. Me sentí sucia, incapaz de sacármelo de la cabeza. Vine esperando encontrar paz. Decidí que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Detrás de ella, Edward cerró los ojos un momento para calmarse. ¡Ella se sentía sucia! Podía ver su interior, su alma y su corazón, cada secreto. Ella era luz y compasión, fuerza y amabilidad. Jamás debería haber visto las cosas que había presenciado. Esperó hasta que su voz estuvo calmada y serena.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza al usar tus habilidades telepáticas? - cuando asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, continuó - y aún así, cuando me oíste, dolorido y desprevenido, llegaste hasta mí sabiendo el precio que ibas a pagar.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Lo sintió como un animal herido, irradiando tanto dolor que se ella misma se echó a llorar. Compartían la misma soledad. Y ella había percibido su intención de acabar con el dolor, con su vida. No podía dejar que lo hiciera, sin importarle lo que a ella le ocurriera.

Edward dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. La bondad de su carácter, su entrega lo dejó atónito e impresionado. Estaba dudando, no sabía si podría expresar con palabras por qué se había puesto en contacto con él, pero Edward supo que era algo natural en ella entregarse de forma desinteresada. También descubrió que ella oyó su llamada tan intensamente porque, ese algo profundo en él que alcanzó su mente, había descubierto en Bella todo lo que necesitaba. Aspiró su perfume, abrazándolo, disfrutando de la maravillosa visión de tenerla en su hogar, de respirar su olor, de sentir su cabello sedoso entre sus manos, su piel suave bajo sus dedos. La luz del fuego arrancaba reflejos azulados a su pelo. La necesidad lo golpeó con fuerza, con dolorosa urgencia y se deleitó en este dolor porque ahora era capaz de sentir. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de ella, arrastró su mirada perezosamente por sus tentadoras curvas.

- ¿Por qué te vistes con ropa de hombre? - le preguntó.

Ella soltó una risa suave y melodiosa, los ojos se le iluminaron con esta pequeña travesura.

- Porque sabía que te molestaría.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Esta vez la risa era genuina, pura, real. La felicidad lo inundaba y el cariño empezaba a agitarse en su interior. No era capaz de recordar como eran esos sentimientos, pero las emociones que lo atravesaban eran agudas, claras y dejaban a su cuerpo dulcemente dolorido.

- ¿Es necesario molestarme?

Ella alzó una ceja y lo miró, se dio cuenta que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo.

- Es tan fácil… - bromeó Bella.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

- Eres una mujer irrespetuosa. Querrás decir que es muy peligroso.

- Hum, quizás un poco también - Se apartó el pelo de la cara con un movimiento de la mano. El gesto era un hábito inocente pero a la vez increíblemente sensual. Dejó a la vista la perfección de su rostro, la plenitud de sus pechos, la suave curva de su garganta.

- ¿Entonces, es cierto que eres tan buen jugador de ajedrez? - lo desafió con imprudencia.

Una hora más tarde Edward se acomodó en su silla, observando su rostro mientras estudiaba el tablero. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración, intentado descubrir la estrategia que él seguía. Ella podía percibir que le estaba tendiendo una trampa, pero no era capaz de ver en qué consistía. Bella apoyó la barbilla sobre la mano, relajada, sin prisa. Era paciente y meticulosa, en dos ocasiones había conseguido ponerlo contra las cuerdas porque él estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

De repente, abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, mientras que una lenta sonrisa asomaba a sus carnosos labios.

- Eres un astuto diablo, ¿no es así, Edward? Pero tu astucia te puede meter en un pequeño problema.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus dientes se veían muy blancos a la luz del fuego.

- ¿Se me olvidó mencionar que la última persona lo suficientemente impertinente como para ganarme una partida de ajedrez, fue arrojada a la mazmorra y torturada durante treinta años?

- Supongo que entonces tendrías unos… dos años - bromeó con la mirada fija en el tablero.

Bruscamente, se le cortó la respiración. Se había sentido tan a gusto junto a ella, sentía que lo aceptaba totalmente. Obviamente ella lo creía mortal, con poderes telepáticos muy superiores a los suyos. Edward extendió perezosamente un brazo sobre el tablero para hacer su movimiento, viendo como ella comprendía lo que iba a hacer.

- Creo que esto es un jaque mate - dijo con voz aterciopelada.

- Debería haber sabido que un hombre que camina por el bosque rodeado de lobos sería muy taimado - Le dedicó una sonrisa - Una estupenda partida, Edward. He disfrutado mucho.

Bella se apoyó cómodamente en los cojines.

- ¿Puedes hablar con los animales? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Le gustaba su presencia en su hogar, la forma en la que el fuego tintaba de azul su cabello y las sombras oscurecían adorablemente su rostro. Había memorizado hasta el más pequeño detalle. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos la vería allí, los delicados pómulos, la pequeña nariz y la exuberante boca.

- Sí - Contestó con honestidad, no quería mentiras entre ellos.

- ¿Habrías matado a Jacob?

Sus hermosas pestañas llamaron su atención.

- Ten cuidado con tus preguntas, pequeña - le advirtió.

Acurrucó las piernas en el sillón, sentándose encima, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Sabes, Edward? Estás tan acostumbrado a usar tu poder que no te paras a pensar si lo que haces está bien o mal.

- Él no tenía derecho a tocarte. Te estaba haciendo daño.

- Pero él no lo sabía. Y tú no tienes derecho a tocarme, pero lo haces de todas formas – señaló, intentando razonar.

Sus ojos brillaron fríos.

- Tengo todo el derecho. Me perteneces - Lo dijo tranquilamente, pero el tono de voz suave dejaba ver una pequeña advertencia - Y lo que es aún más importante, Bella, yo no te hago daño.

Bella se quedó sin respiración. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua sin darse cuenta.

- Edward – elegía las palabras con sumo cuidado, dudando – Yo me pertenezco a mí misma. Soy una persona, no algo que se pueda tener en propiedad. De todas formas, vivo en los Estados Unidos. Regresaré pronto a mi casa y tengo intención de coger el próximo tren a Budapest.

Sus labios dibujaron la sonrisa de un cazador, de un depredador. La luz del fuego se reflejó por un instante en sus ojos que brillaron como los de un lobo en la oscuridad. No dijo nada. La contemplaba fijamente, sin parpadear.

Bella se llevó la mano a la garganta de forma protectora.

- Es tarde; debería marcharme - podía oír el latido de su corazón. ¿Qué quería de él? No lo sabía, sólo podía pensar que estaba disfrutando de la noche más perfecta y aterradora de toda su vida y que quería verlo de nuevo. Edward estaba totalmente inmóvil, amenazante. Bella esperó sin aliento. El miedo la asfixiaba, la hacía temblar. Miedo a que él la dejara marchar; miedo a que la obligara a quedarse. Inspiró profundamente - Edward, no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí - Tampoco ella sabía lo que quería.

Entonces se puso de pie, emanaba poder y elegancia. Su sombra la alcanzó antes que él. Tenía una enorme fuerza, pero sus manos fueron gentiles cuando tiraron de ella para ponerla en pie. Se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta dejarlas descansar sobre sus hombros mientras le acariciaba el cuello con los pulgares. Una extraña sensación de calidez subió por su estómago. Era tan pequeña a su lado, tan frágil y vulnerable.

- No intentes dejarme, pequeña. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro - Inclinó la cabeza para acariciar sus párpados con los labios, enviando pequeñas llamaradas que hacían arder su piel - Me haces recordar lo que es la vida - susurró con aquella voz hipnótica. La besó en la comisura de los labios y Bella sintió que una descarga eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo.

Se alzó para acariciar la oscura línea de su mandíbula, a la vez que intentaba separarse de él poniendo la otra mano sobre los fuertes músculos del pecho. - Escúchame, Edward - dijo con voz ronca - Ambos sabemos lo que es la soledad, la completa soledad. Aún no me puedo creer que pueda estar tan cerca de ti y tocarte sin que me agobien involuntariamente tus pensamientos. Pero no podemos seguir con esto.

El fuego que ardía en sus ojos dejó entrever una pizca de ternura y diversión. Entrelazó los dedos en su nuca.

- Oh, ya lo creo que podemos - El terciopelo negro de su voz era pura seducción, su sonrisa abiertamente sensual.

Bella percibió su poder con todo su cuerpo. Era incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Estaba tan cerca de él que se sentía parte de su cuerpo, rodeada por él, envuelta en su abrazo.

- No tengo intención de dormir con un desconocido por el simple hecho de estar sola.

Su risa fue casi una caricia.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que dormirías conmigo sólo porque estás sola? - de nuevo acarició suavemente su garganta haciendo que su sangre ardiera - Por esto harás el amor conmigo. ¡Por esto! - dijo atrapando su boca en un beso agresivo.

Se sintieron arrollados por un fuego abrasador, por la fuerza del relámpago, la tierra tembló y se elevó bajo sus pies.

Edward acercó su cuerpo esbelto hasta hacerla sentir su masculinidad, la agresividad de sus músculos. La dominaba con su boca, ahogándola en un mundo de puro placer.

Bella no pudo hacer nada más que aferrarse a él, su cuerpo era su ancla en una tormenta de turbulenta pasión. De lo profundo de su garganta se elevó un gruñido fiero, animal, como el de un lobo al despertar. Su boca se trasladó hacia la suave y frágil curva de su garganta, donde el pulso latía desenfrenadamente contra su sedosa piel.

Los brazos de Edward se cerraron aún más en torno a ella, sujetándola contra su cuerpo de forma posesiva, consciente de que Bella no podría liberarse de su abrazo. Bella se sentía arder de necesidad, se derretía encerrada en su abrazo, su piel quemaba. Se movía inquieta rozándose contra su cuerpo, los pezones se erguían dibujándose claramente bajo el fino hilo de su jersey.

Le acarició el pezón suavemente por encima del encaje, olas de sofocante calor subían en espiral por el cuerpo de Bella haciendo que sus rodillas flaquearan y que sólo la fuerza de sus brazos la mantuviera en pie. Edward movió de nuevo su boca y su lengua trazó una senda ardiente allí donde se agitaba el pulso en su garganta.

Y entonces su sangre se convirtió en fuego líquido, sintió un dolor abrasador, su cuerpo se retorcía enfebrecido por la desesperación. La asaltaban olas de exquisito deseo. La mezcla de dolor y placer que su lengua estaba provocándole en el cuello era tan intensa que ya no sabía donde empezaba su cuerpo y dónde empezaba el de Edward. Con el pulgar le echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su garganta expuesta, unió la boca a su piel, devorándola, bebiendo de ella. Bella sentía que su boca le quemaba pero de esta forma satisfacía su propia sed.

Edward murmuró algo en su lengua natal y rompió la unión apartando ligeramente la cabeza. Bella sintió que algo cálido caía por la garganta, resbalando hacia el pecho. La lengua de Edward siguió el rastro, lamiendo la cremosa curva de sus pechos. La agarró de la cintura, de repente fue consciente del estado de su propio cuerpo, rugía por liberarse. Tenía que reclamarla como su _compañera_. Su cuerpo se lo exigía, ardía por ella.

Bella se agarró a su camisa para no perder el equilibrio. Edward lanzó una maldición muy elocuente, mezclando las dos lenguas, furioso consigo mismo, mientras la acunaba de forma protectora entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento, Edward - Estaba asustada, aterrada por la debilidad que invadía su cuerpo. La habitación parecía girar a su alrededor y una bruma parecía envolverlo todo. Sentía un dolor ardiente en el cuello.

Inclinó la cabeza para besarla con delicadeza.

- No, pequeña, estoy yendo demasiado rápido - Todo lo que él era, la mezcla de la bestia y del hombre con cientos de años a sus espaldas, bramaba en su interior para que la tomara, para que la conservara a su lado, pero él quería que viniera por su propia voluntad, deseosa de hacerlo.

- Me siento rara, mareada.

Había perdido el control un solo instante, la bestia había surgido hambrienta por la dulzura de su sabor y deseosa de poner su marca sobre ella. Su cuerpo necesitaba con urgencia liberarse del ardor que lo dominaba, poseerla. Pero la disciplina y el control vencieron a sus instintos depredadores. Inspiró profundamente y la dejó en la silla, junto al fuego. Ella se merecía que la cortejara, se merecía conocerlo de verdad, llegar a sentir aunque sólo fuera una pizca de cariño por él antes de unir sus vidas para siempre. Una humana. Un ser mortal. Era un error. Era peligroso. Mientras la acomodaba gentilmente sobre los cojines percibió que algo andaba mal.

Su rostro tenía una expresión oscura y amenazadora al girarse. Su cuerpo no expresaba protección, ahora mostraba poder y amenaza.

- No te muevas - le ordenó suavemente. Se movió tan rápido que pareció desaparecer de repente, cerrando las puertas de la biblioteca mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Edward envió una llamada silenciosa a sus centinelas.

Un lobo solitario aulló en el exterior, otro contestó, después se unió un tercero hasta formar un coro de aullidos. Cuando el sonido cesó Edward se quedó esperando junto a la puerta, su rostro era una implacable máscara de granito. La niebla flotaba en el bosque, los densos jirones se arremolinaban junto a la casa, formando una masa espesa.

Alargó el brazo y la puerta principal se abrió. La densa niebla penetró en el recibidor, se amontonó hasta que lo cubrió todo. Poco a poco la bruma empezó a condensarse, formando figuras que tomaban consistencia hasta aparecer de forma totalmente corpórea.

- ¿Por qué me molestáis esta noche? - era un desafío, sus ojos brillaban de forma peligrosa.

Un hombre se adelantó al resto, llevando a su esposa del brazo. Estaba pálida y tenía enormes ojeras, su estado de gestación era muy avanzado.

- Necesitamos tu consejo, Edward, y te traemos noticias.

Bella sintió que la alarma crecía en su interior, golpeaba su cabeza y la ahogaba despejando las telarañas del trance en el que Edward la había sumido. Alguien sufría, estaba loco de inquietud, el dolor le atravesaba como un cuchillo afilado. Se puso en pie, agarrándose al respaldo del sillón. Las imágenes la asaltaron. Una joven de piel pálida con una estaca atravesándole el pecho. La sangre manaba a chorros, le habían cortado la cabeza y le habían puesto algo asqueroso en la boca. Un ritual, una advertencia para los otros. Un asesino en serie aquí, en esta pacífica tierra.

Bella apretó los dientes, se tapó las orejas con las manos, quizás así consiguiera detener el flujo de imágenes que llegaban a su mente. No podía respirar, no quería respirar; sólo quería que aquello acabara. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor y vio una puerta a su derecha, en dirección contraria al flujo de agobiantes emociones. Cayó al suelo, estaba débil, desorientada y mareada. Salió de la biblioteca dando tumbos, necesitaba respirar aire fresco lejos de la muerte y el horror que los recién llegados traían en la mente de forma tan intensa. La ira y el miedo parecían cobrar vida en sus mentes. Eran animales heridos, listos para destrozar y desgarrar en venganza. ¿Por qué había gente tan malvada? ¿Por qué existían personas tan violentas? No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ni quería esperar más para obtenerla. Había dado varios pasos a lo largo de un amplio recibidor cuando una figura se alzó de repente delante de ella. Era más joven que Edward, más delgado, de ojos brillantes y pelo castaño y ondulado. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y una actitud amenazadora mientras se acercaba.

Una mano invisible le golpeó en el centro del pecho, alejándolo de Bella y estrellándolo contra la pared. Edward se materializó, como una sombra oscura y malévola. Alcanzó a Bella y la empujó hasta colocarla detrás de él de forma protectora. Esta vez el gruñido gutural era el rugido de una bestia al lanzar un desafío.

Bella podía sentir la terrible ira de Edward, ira mezclada con dolor; las emociones eran tan intensas que impregnaban el aire a su alrededor. Le tocó el brazo, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca sin apenas cubrirla del todo, una minúscula disuasión para toda aquella violencia que giraba en su interior. Podía sentir como la tensión le recorría el cuerpo como si tuviera vida propia.

Oyó como varias personas contenían el aliento. Bella se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención. Había una mujer y cuatro hombres con los ojos fijos en la muñeca de Edward que ella rodeaba con sus pequeños dedos. Parecía haber cometido un terrible crimen, tocar a Edward. Él movió su figura, bastante más corpulenta que la de ella, para protegerla del escrutinio de aquellas personas. No intentó apartar su mano. Si acaso, movió su cuerpo de forma protectora, acercándola a la pared de forma que ellos no la vieran en absoluto.

- Ella está bajo mi protección - Era una declaración. Un desafío. Una promesa de venganza rápida y mortal.

- Como todos nosotros también lo estamos - dijo la mujer suavemente, intentando apaciguarlos.

Bella se tambaleó; su único apoyo era la pared. La ira y el dolor llegaban hasta ella en incesantes oleadas hasta hacerla desear gritar. Dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de protesta. Rápidamente Edward se volvió hacia ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, envolviéndola en ellos.

- Mantened vuestras emociones y pensamientos bajo control – siseó - Ella es muy empática. La acompañaré a la pensión y volveré para que discutamos las preocupantes noticias.

Bella no tuvo oportunidad de ver a los demás antes de que él la acompañara hasta el coche que esperaba en el garaje. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro sonrió débilmente.

- Este coche no va con tu estilo, Edward. Tu forma de tratar a las mujeres es tan arcaica, en una vida anterior debiste ser el 'señor del castillo'.

Le echó un rápido vistazo. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, se fijó en la marca que su boca le había dejado en el cuello, se veía a través de su larga melena. El no tenía intención de dejar ninguna marca, pero ahora estaba allí, era la señal de que ella era suya.

- Voy a ayudarte a dormir esta noche - Era una afirmación.

- ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? - Le preguntó porque sabía que él no quería contestar. Estaba tan cansada, tan mareada. Se masajeó la cabeza y deseó poder ser normal sólo por esta vez la vida. Seguramente él iba a pensar que era de aquellas que se desmayaban.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Edward suspiró.

- Mi familia.

Supo que decía la verdad, pero no fue del todo sincero.

- ¿Por qué haría alguien una cosa tan terrible? - Lo miró a la cara - ¿Ellos esperan que persigas y localices a este asesino para detenerlo? - Su voz reflejaba dolor y preocupación por él. Su pena era enorme, al borde de la culpabilidad y sentía la necesidad de desahogarse de forma violenta.

Él sopeso la pregunta en su mente. Entonces Bella supo que la mujer asesinada era alguien de su gente. Probablemente había recogido los detalles de la mente de algunas de las personas que habían llegado. El dolor y la preocupación eran por él. No había ninguna recriminación. Simplemente se preocupaba por él. Edward sintió como se desvanecía la tensión. Una sensación cálida subió por su estómago.

- Trataré de mantenerte alejada de este lío, pequeña - Nadie se preocupaba por él, ni por su estado mental ni por su salud. Nadie parecía sentir nada por él. Algo en su interior se derritió. Ella estaba acurrucándose allí, en lo más profundo de su ser, donde más la necesitaba.

- Quizás no deberíamos vernos en unos días. Jamás he estado tan cansada - Le estaba dando una salida fácil. Bella se miró las manos. También ella necesitaba una excusa. Nunca se había sentido tan cercana a alguien, tan cómoda, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, aún así, la aterrorizaba el hecho de que él pudiera dominarla - Y no creo que a tu familia le hiciera ilusión vernos juntos. Juntos somos demasiado… explosivos - acabó tristemente.

- No intentes abandonarme, Bella - El coche paró delante de la posada.

- Siempre guardo lo que es mío, y no te confundas, tú eres mía - Era una mezcla de advertencia y ruego. No tenía tiempo para palabras suaves. El quería hablarle con palabras dulces, Dios sabía que ella lo merecía, pero los otros esperaban y sus responsabilidades eran una carga muy pesada.

Le acarició el mentón.

- Estás tan acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya - Había risa en su voz - Puedo dormir por mí misma, Edward. Llevó años haciéndolo.

- Necesitas dormir con tranquilidad, sin que nada te moleste, profundamente. Lo que viste esta noche te atormentará si no te ayudo - Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar - Puedo borrar el recuerdo si lo deseas.

Bella sabía que él ansiaba hacerlo, creía que era lo mejor para ella. Veía que le resultaba difícil dejar la decisión en sus manos.

- No Edward, gracias - dijo solemnemente - Creo que conservaré todos mis recuerdos, los buenos y los malos - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se movió en el asiento para abrir la puerta - ¿Sabes? No soy una muñeca de porcelana. No voy a romperme porque vea algo que no deba ver. He perseguido a unos cuantos asesinos en serie antes - Le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

Su mano atenazó la muñeca de Bella.

- Y casi consiguieron destruirte. No ocurrirá lo mismo esta vez.

Bajó las pestañas, ocultando su mirada.

- No es tu decisión - Si otras personas lo convencían para que usara su don en la búsqueda de los malvados asesinos que poblaban el mundo, no lo dejaría solo. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?

- No te asusto lo suficiente, deberías estar mucho más asustada - dijo refunfuñando.

Le dirigió otra sonrisa mientras tiraba de su muñeca para recordarle que la soltara.

- Creo que sabes que lo que hay entre nosotros no merecería la pena si siempre me obligas a hacer tu voluntad.

La mantuvo cautiva mientras sus ojos oscuros y peligrosos contemplaban su rostro de forma posesiva. Ella tenía una voluntad de hierro. Estaba asustada y no obstante era capaz de mantener su mirada. Perseguir el mal la enfermaba, la llevaba al borde de la locura, pero volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez. Edward buscaba en su mente casi sin que ella lo percibiera. Vio que estaba decidida a ayudarlo, que tenía miedo de sus increíbles poderes pero que no lo dejaría solo en el enfrentamiento con el horrible asesino. Quería mantenerla a salvo en su guarida. Edward trazó con sus dedos, una línea a lo largo de sus pómulos, la adoraba.

- Vete antes de que cambie de opinión - le ordenó bruscamente mientras la soltaba.

Bella se alejó de él muy despacio, intentando sobreponerse a la sensación de mareo que parecía haberse apoderado de su cuerpo. Tuvo mucho cuidado de andar en línea recta para que él no notara que cada paso que daba suponía un enorme esfuerzo. Irguió la cabeza y mantuvo su mente en blanco deliberadamente.

Edward la vio entrar en la pensión. Vio como se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, se frotaba las sienes y después la nuca. Todavía estaba mareada por la pérdida de sangre. Había sido un egoísta, pero algo más fuerte que él mismo lo obligó a hacerlo. Ahora ella sufría las consecuencias. Le dolía la cabeza por el bombardeo de emociones que había recibido, incluyendo las suyas. Su gente tendría que tener más cuidado a la hora de bloquear sus mentes.

Salió del coche y se dirigió hacia las sombras con todos sus sentidos comprobando que estaba solo. Se transformó en niebla. Entre la niebla su forma era invisible y podía pasar fácilmente por debajo de la ventana que Bella mantenía abierta. La vio meterse agotada en la cama. Tenía el rostro mortalmente pálido y una mirada obsesionada en los ojos. Se recogió el pelo, tocándose con cuidado la marca que él había dejado en el cuello. Le llevó unos minutos deshacerse de los zapatos como si fuera una enorme tarea.

Edward esperó hasta que se tumbó bocabajo sin quitarse la ropa.

- _Vas a dormir_ -Fue una orden arrogante, buscando doblegar su voluntad.

_- Edward. _

Sintió pronunciar su nombre dentro de su cabeza, muy suavemente, con voz somnolienta y una pizca de diversión.

- _Sabía que de todas formas intentarías salirte con la tuya -_No luchó, sino que se rindió voluntariamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Edward la desvistió, y la metió bajo las mantas. Protegió la puerta de la habitación con un fuerte hechizo, ni siquiera el más poderoso de sus congéneres podría evitarlo, lo cual dejaba sin posibilidades a cualquier patético asesino mortal. Aseguró las ventanas y protegió cualquier posible entrada. Posó los labios sobre su frente con una suave caricia, después tocó su marca en el cuello antes de marcharse.

* * *

Mis niñas Preciosas gracias por su aceptación, seguire subiendo la historia pero les tengo que comunicar algo, una vez que la halla terminado de subir he pensado en borrarla, pero no para siempre sino que lo subiré en un blog que me veo en la intención de crear, realmente me da miedo que FF me cierre la cuenta pero para eso aun falta un monton asi que se los aviso desde ya, luego de terminada la historia la dejare una semana o dos mas luego la subiré al blog al cual dejare la dirección, como les dije no pienso desaparecer la historia ni dejar de subirla sino que cuando la termine la subiré a un blog que estoy creando ahora ¿si? un beso mis amores.

Gracias a las que me dejaron los rr sobretodo a aquella que me dio animos y me defendió de esa chica que me hizo entrar en miedo

Lili (Guest):Gracias mi niña preciosa por darme esos animos lei el rr y me cambio de idea por que realmente me dio miedo que borraran mi cuenta donde tengo cosas que amo pero me arriesgo por ti y por otras que como tu y yo tbn disfrutan leyendo estas adaptaciones y como dices desde un principio dije que la historia no es mia

Tbn gracias a las que me agregaron en sus favoritos pieso seguir subiendo historias

YekitabTammy Swan de Cullenkarenov17Estteffani Cullen-Swanalecssie cullen vulturiKjmimaCovaricAshleysw anAzuMarMikagisscoco cullenswanrainbow rawMC-y-ECcovaricashleyswanGuest

Anabelen


	5. Chapter 5

_**DECLAIMER:**_  
_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN**_

* * *

**Sipnosis**

**Edward,**_** príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Los otros dejaron de hablar en cuanto él entró. Angela sonrió tanteándole, posando la mano de forma protectora sobre el niño que llevaba en su vientre.

- ¿Ella está bien, Edward?

Asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, agradecido por su preocupación. Nadie le preguntó nada, pero su comportamiento había sido totalmente inapropiado en él. Fue directo al grano.

- ¿Por qué encontraron los asesinos a Lizzy totalmente desprotegida?

Se miraron unos a otros. Edward les había inculcado el hecho de no olvidar nunca ni la más ligera forma de protección para asegurar su seguridad, pero a lo largo de los años, era fácil que poco a poco fueran abandonando las costumbres, hasta llegar a ser imprudentemente descuidados.

- Lizzy tuvo a su bebé hace sólo dos meses. Siempre estaba demasiado cansada - Angela intentó disculpar el desliz.

- ¿Y Rand? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué dejó sola a su mujer si estaba exhausta, desprotegida mientras dormía? - preguntó con un tono mortalmente tranquilo.

Byron, el hombre que había amenazado a Bella con anterioridad, se movió inquieto.

- Ya conoces a Rand. Siempre persiguiendo mujeres. Le llevó el niño a Angela y salió a cazar.

- Y olvidó rodear a Lizzy con las protecciones adecuadas - La repugnancia que sentía Edward era demasiado evidente - ¿Dónde está?

Eric, el compañero de Angela, le contestó ceñudo.

- Se volvió loco, Edward. Nos costó un enorme esfuerzo aplacarlo, pero ahora duerme. El bebé está enterrado con él, durmiendo. La cura les vendrá bien.

- No podíamos permitirnos perder a Lizzy - Edward dejó a un lado el dolor; no era el momento de expresarlo ni de sentirlo - Eric, ¿puedes mantener a Rand bajo control?

- Creo que deberías hablar con él - contestó honestamente - El sentimiento de culpabilidad lo está volviendo loco. Estuvo a punto de atacarnos.

- Vlad, ¿Dónde está Eleanor? Está en peligro, a punto de dar a luz. Debemos protegerla como a Angela - dijo Edward - No podemos afrontar la pérdida de ninguna de nuestras mujeres y menos aún de sus bebés.

- El parto está muy próximo, por eso me preocupaba que viajara - Vlad suspiró con preocupación - Está segura y bien protegida por el momento, pero creo que la persecución comienza de nuevo.

Edward golpeaba suavemente la mesita con el dedo.

- Quizás sea muy significativo que tres de nuestras mujeres den a luz a la vez, después de diez años. Nuestros niños son escasos y pasan muchos años entre los alumbramientos. Si de alguna forma, los asesinos han obtenido la información de estos embarazos, estarán atemorizados ante la idea de que nos multipliquemos y ganemos fuerza de nuevo.

Edward miró intensamente al más musculoso de los hombres.

- Emmett, tú no tienes una compañera a la que tengas que proteger, careces de esa carga - En su voz apareció una ligera muestra de cariño, un cariño que nunca antes había sentido o demostrado y quizás nunca fue consciente de que otros lo conocieran. Emmett era su hermano - Byron tampoco tiene compañera. Vosotros dos llevaréis las noticias a todos los demás. Dormid en las profundidades de la tierra, alimentaos sólo en los lugares más seguros y usad siempre los hechizos de protección más poderosos. Debemos vigilar a nuestras mujeres y ponerlas a salvo, especialmente a las que están embarazadas. No llaméis la atención en absoluto.

- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo, Edward? - Los ojos de Angela estaban llenos de tristeza y las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas - ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que vivir así?

- Hasta que yo encuentre a los asesinos y haga justicia - Su voz tenía una nota salvaje y fiera - Todos vosotros os habéis convertido en criaturas débiles al tratar tanto a los mortales. Estáis olvidando los dones de nuestra raza que pueden salvar vuestras vidas - la reprimenda fue severa - Mi mujer es mortal y aún así captó vuestra presencia antes de que vosotros descubrieseis la suya. Sintió vuestras emociones, que no supisteis guardar y ahora sabe que hay unos asesinos sueltos porque leyó vuestros pensamientos. No tenéis excusa por ello.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - se atrevió a preguntar Eric - Ningún mortal tiene ese enorme poder.

- Ella tiene habilidades telepáticas muy desarrolladas, tiene un preciado don. Estará aquí muy a menudo. Se la protegerá como a todas nuestras mujeres.

Los otros intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas y confundidas. De acuerdo con la leyenda, solo sus congéneres más fuertes podían ser capaces de convertir a una mujer mortal. Simplemente, nunca se hacía, era demasiado arriesgado. Muchos siglos atrás se intentó, cuando el número de mujeres de los Cárpatos había sido mermado y los hombres pasaron por una situación desesperada. Pero nadie osó hacerlo de nuevo. La mayoría de ellos creían que era una leyenda inventada para evitar que los hombres perdieran sus almas. Edward tenía la mente totalmente cerrada, imposible de leer, sus decisiones eran inapelables, jamás se discutieron a lo largo de los siglos. Él ponía fin a las disputas y los protegía. Perseguía y cazaba a los hombres de su raza que habían elegido convertirse en vampiros, peligrosos para los mortales y para los inmortales por igual.

Y ahora esto. Una mujer mortal. Estaban perplejos y no podían ocultarlo. Estaban obligados a poner la vida de la mujer de Edward por encima de las propias. Si Edward decía que estaba bajo su protección, realmente lo estaba. Jamás decía algo sin intención. Y si ella resultaba dañada la pena sería la muerte. Edward era un enemigo salvaje, implacable y despiadado.

Se sentía responsable por la muerte de Lizzy. Había visto la debilidad de Rand hacia las mujeres. Edward se había opuesto a la unión de Rand y Lizzy, pero no la había prohibido como debería haber hecho. Rand no era el verdadero _compañero_ de Lizzy. La unión entre _compañeros_, la química que compartían, jamás permitiría al verdadero _compañero_ engañar a su mujer. Lizzy, su hermosa hermana, tan joven y vital, la habían perdido para siempre. Había sido muy testaruda, quería a Rand porque era guapo no porque sus almas estuvieran unidas. Habían mentido, pero él sabía que mentían. En el fondo había sido responsabilidad suya permitir que Rand continuara intentando buscar emociones con otras mujeres mientras Lizzy se convertía en una mujer amargada y peligrosa. Su muerte había sido instantánea, de otra manera, él lo hubiera percibido, aunque hubiera estado durmiendo profundamente. Rand no debería haber tenido jamás a una mujer bajo su protección.

Edward había pensado que, cuando llegara la hora, cada uno encontraría a su verdadero _compañero_, pero no sucedió así; Lizzy cada vez era más peligrosa y el comportamiento promiscuo de Rand empeoraba. Era imposible que Rand sintiese nada con las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama, aún así continuaba, como si fuera el castigo que Lizzy se merecía por haberlo atado a ella.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento, permitiendo que la realidad de la injusta muerte de Lizzy lo llenara por completo. La sensación de pérdida era insoportable, su dolor salvaje e intenso, mezclado con una rabia helada y un propósito mortal. Agachó la cabeza. Lágrimas de sangre corrían por su rostro. Su hermana, la más joven de las mujeres. Él era el culpable.

Edward sintió la agitación en su mente, se sintió reconfortado como si alguien le abrazara.

- _¿Edward? ¿Me necesitas?_ -Preguntó Bella preocupada, su voz sonaba ronca y somnolienta.

Estaba totalmente asombrado. Su orden había sido firme, mucho más firme que las que solía enviar a cualquier humano, y aún así, su dolor le había llegado a través del sueño. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a las caras de sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos había percibido el contacto mental. Era muy significativo, aún somnolienta como estaba, Bella era capaz de concentrarse, canalizar sus pensamientos y enviarlos directamente a su mente sin que nadie lo percibiera. Era una habilidad que muy pocos de los suyos se habían molestado en desarrollar ya que confiaban demasiado en la incapacidad de los humanos de percibir sus comunicaciones telepáticas.

_- ¿Edward? - _La voz era ahora más fuerte, estaba preocupada - _Voy a ayudarte._

_- Duerme, pequeña. Estoy bien - _la tranquilizó aumentando la orden con el tono de su voz.

_- Cuídate, Edward,_ susurró muy despacio obedeciéndole.

Edward centró su atención en aquellos que esperaban sus órdenes.

- Enviadme mañana a Rand. El bebé no puede vivir con él. Esme perdió otro niño hace un par de décadas. Todavía llora a sus otros bebés desaparecidos. Le entregaremos el hijo de Lizzy. Carlise los protegerá. Nadie usará una conexión psíquica hasta que sepamos con certeza que ninguno de nuestros adversarios posee el mismo don que tiene mi mujer.

Sus rostros mostraron un asombro absoluto. Ninguno de ellos pensaba que un humano fuera capaz de poseer semejante poder y disciplina.

- ¿Edward, estás seguro que esta mujer no es nuestra enemiga? Podría representar una amenaza para nosotros - Eric sugirió esta idea con mucho cuidado, incluso Angela le clavó los dedos en el brazo en señal de advertencia.

Edward entrecerró los ojos oscuros.

- ¿Creéis que me he mantenido ocioso maravillándome de mi propio poder? ¿Tan poco me conocéis que me creéis incapaz de reconocerla como una amenaza después de aventurarme por su mente? Os lo advierto, estoy deseando dejar de ser vuestro líder, pero no voy a alejarla de mi protección. Si cualquiera de vosotros le hace daño os las veréis conmigo. ¿Deseáis que ceda a otro el liderazgo? Estoy cansado de mis deberes y responsabilidades.

- ¡Edward! - protestó Byron indignado.

Los demás se negaron rápidamente, como niños asustados. Emmett fue el único que se mantuvo en silencio, apoyaba la cadera perezosamente sobre la pared mirando a Edward con una sonrisilla burlona. Edward lo ignoró.

- Casi está amaneciendo. Id todos bajo tierra. Usad todas las protecciones posibles. Cuando despertéis, comprobad los alrededores, buscad la presencia de intrusos. No ignoréis ni el más pequeño de los detalles. Debemos estar en estrecho contacto y cuidar los unos de los otros.

- Edward, el primer año es crucial para nuestros bebés, la mayoría de ellos no sobreviven - Los dedos de Ángela se retorcían nerviosos mientras le daba la mano a su marido - No estoy segura de que Esme pueda soportar otra pérdida.

La sonrisa de Edward fue tierna.

- Ella cuidará al niño mejor que cualquier otra, y Carlise será el doble de protector que ninguno de nosotros. Él ha estado intentando convencer a Esme para que vuelva a quedarse embarazada, pero ella se ha negado. Al menos así podrá acunar a alguien.

- Y volverá a desear tener otro bebé - dijo Angela enfadada.

- Si nuestra raza quiere seguir adelante, debemos tener niños. Aunque me gustaría mucho ser yo el que los trajera al mundo, son sólo las mujeres las que pueden realizar el milagro.

- Es descorazonador perder a tantos bebés, Edward - señaló Angela.

- Es por el bien de todos, Angela - Su tono no dejó lugar a ninguna duda, nadie osó discutir ni preguntar. Poseía absoluta autoridad y sentía una ira y un dolor más allá de cualquier medida. Rand no sólo había fallado al proteger a Lizzy, una mujer joven, hermosa y vital, su vida se había desperdiciado por culpa del juego sádico que ella y Rand habían llevado a cabo. Sabía que era igual de responsable que Rand. Ambos eran culpables de la muerte de Lizzy. El desprecio que sentía por Rand también iba dirigido a él mismo.

* * *

_** hoy estoy de buen humor y me parecio que este cap esta muy cortito asi que les voy a subir 2 el dia de hoy :D nos vemos en el otro cap XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DECLAIMER:**_  
_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN**_

* * *

**Sipnosis**

**Edward,**_** príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Bella se despertó poco a poco, se sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos, el sueño se apoderaba de ella y la arrastraba. De alguna forma sabía que no debía despertar, aunque era esencial que lo hiciera. Abrió los ojos a la fuerza y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana. El sol entraba a raudales. Se obligó a sentarse y al hacerlo, las sábanas se deslizaron dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo.

- Edward – susurró - te tomas demasiadas libertades - Intentó conectar con él automáticamente, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo. Al notar que dormía, se retiró de su mente. El ligero contacto fue suficiente. El estaba a salvo.

Bella se sentía diferente, feliz incluso. Podía hablar con cualquiera, tocar a cualquiera sin importarle esa sensación de peligro. La libertad de relajarse en presencia de otro ser era una alegría enorme.

Edward tenía grandes responsabilidades. Ella no sabía quién era él, solo que era alguien importante. Era obvio que se sentía muy a gusto con sus poderes, no como ella, que aún se sentía como una especie de monstruo. Quería ser como él, tener confianza en sí misma y no importarle la opinión de los demás.

No conocía apenas nada de la vida en Rumanía. Las poblaciones rurales eran pobres y supersticiosas. No obstante eran personas amables y con una bonita artesanía. Edward era diferente. Había oído hablar de la gente de los Cárpatos; no de los gitanos, sino de unas personas bien educadas, con dinero y que vivían por decisión propia en el corazón del bosque, en plena montaña. ¿Edward era su líder? ¿Era esa la razón de su arrogancia y de su carácter reservado?

La ducha le sentó bien a su cuerpo, librándolo de aquella sensación de somnolencia. Se vistió con sumo cuidado, se puso unos vaqueros, un jersey de cuello de cisne y una sudadera. Aunque hiciera sol, hacía mucho frío en las montañas, y tenía pensado ir a explorar. Por un momento sintió un dolor agudo y una quemazón en el cuello. Se retiró el jersey para examinar la herida. Era una marca extraña, parecía el mordisco de un adolescente enamorado, pero aún más intenso.

Se ruborizó al recordar la imagen de Edward en el momento de dejarle la marca. ¿Por encima de todo tenía que ser tan extremadamente provocativo? Podía aprender mucho de él. Se había dado cuenta de que él era capaz de estar siempre protegido del constante bombardeo de emociones. Para ella, ser capaz simplemente de sentarse en medio de una habitación atestada de gente y no sentir nada más que sus propias emociones, sería un enorme milagro

Bella se calzó sus botas de montaña. ¡Un asesinato en este lugar! Era un sacrilegio. Los habitantes del pueblo debían estar aterrorizados. Al salir de la habitación sintió un extraño movimiento del aire. Como si tuviera que empujar contra una fuerza invisible. ¿Edward otra vez? ¿Intentaba mantenerla encerrada? No. Si había sido capaz de tal cosa, aquellas barreras invisibles la habrían detenido. Aquello era una especie de protección para mantener a cualquiera lejos de su habitación. Aún destrozado por el dolor y la rabia de aquel asesinato sin sentido y tan horrendo, la había ayudado a dormir. La imagen de Edward preocupándose de protegerla y ayudarla la hizo sentirse querida.

Eran las tres de la tarde – demasiado tarde para almorzar y excesivamente temprano para cenar – y Bella tenía hambre. La dueña de la pensión le preparó muy amablemente una cesta con comida para que cenara de camino. Ni una sola vez mencionó que se hubiera producido un asesinato. De hecho, parecía ignorar por completo esta noticia. Bella no se sentía con ganas de sacar el tema. Era raro; la señora fue tan amable y simpática – incluso habló de Edward, para ella era un viejo amigo, muy querido – pero Bella no pudo decir ni una sola palabra del asesinato ni de lo que había supuesto para él.

Una vez fuera, se colocó la mochila en la espalda. No pudo percibir el horror del asesinato en ningún sitio. Ni en la pensión ni en la calle parecían excesivamente perturbados. Pero no podía estar equivocada; las imágenes habían sido claras y fuertes, y el dolor agudo y muy real. Había percibido tantos detalles que no podía ser obra de su imaginación.

- ¡Señorita Swan! Su apellido es Swan, ¿verdad? - dijo una voz femenina unos pasos detrás de ella. Victoria Gingadet se acercaba deprisa, su rostro reflejada ansiedad, nerviosismo. Era una señora próxima a los setenta años, de aspecto frágil, cabello gris y una forma de vestir acorde con su edad - Querida, está muy pálida esta mañana. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por usted. Ese joven, llevándosela de la manera que lo hizo, nos dejó muy asustados.

A Bella le hizo gracia.

- Su presencia intimida un poco ¿no es así? Es un viejo amigo que se preocupa en exceso por mi salud. Créame, Sra. Gingadet, me cuida muy bien. Es un importante hombre de negocios; puede preguntarle a cualquiera del pueblo.

- ¿Está enferma querida? - Preguntó Victoria de forma solícita, acercándose tanto que Bella se sintió amenazada.

- Me estoy recuperando - contestó sin dejar lugar a dudas, deseando que fuese cierto.

- ¡Yo la he visto antes! - exclamó Victoria - Usted es la extraordinaria joven que ayudó a la policía a capturar a aquel demonio que asesinaba en San Diego hace más o menos un mes. ¿Qué puede estar haciendo usted aquí, en este lugar?

Bella se frotó la frente.

- Este tipo de trabajo es muy extenuante, Sra. Gingadet. A veces enfermo. Fue una persecución larga y necesitaba alejarme de todo aquello. Quería visitar algún hermoso lugar remoto, un lugar saturado de historia, donde nadie me reconociera y me señalara con el dedo como a un monstruo. Los Cárpatos son muy hermosos. Puedo caminar, sentarme tranquilamente y dejar que el viento se lleve los recuerdos de aquella mente depravada.

- ¡Oh, querida! - Victoria alargó la mano con preocupación, intentando tocarla.

Rápidamente, Bella se apartó hacia un lado.

- Lo siento mucho; me molesta mucho tocar a cualquier persona después de impregnarme de la mente de un loco. Por favor, entiéndalo.

Victoria asintió con la cabeza.

- Aunque he notado que a su joven amigo no le importó tocarla.

Bella sonrió.

- Es muy mandón, y le encanta especialmente representar escenas melodramáticas, pero es muy bueno conmigo. Hace tiempo que nos conocimos. Edward viaja muchísimo, ¿sabe? - Sus labios soltaron toda la sarta de mentiras sin ninguna dificultad. Se odió por ello - No quiero que nadie sepa nada de mí, Sra. Gingadet. Odio la publicidad y en este momento necesito estar apartada de todo. Por favor, no le diga a nadie quién soy.

- Por supuesto que no, querida, pero ¿cree que es seguro que ande vagando por ahí, sola? Hay muchos animales salvajes merodeando por esta zona.

- Edward me acompaña en mis pequeñas excursiones, y obviamente no voy a curiosear por el bosque cuando anochece.

- ¡Oh! - Victoria pareció calmarse - ¿Edward Cullen? Aquí todos hablan de él.

- Ya se lo dije, me cuida en exceso. Y en verdad, le encantan los platos de la dueña de la pensión - le confió con una sonrisa, alzando la cesta con comida - Mejor me marcho o llegaré tarde.

Victoria la dejó pasar.

- Tenga mucho cuidado, querida.

Bella se despidió agitando la mano y se alejó dando un paseo despacio y tranquilo por el camino que se internaba en el bosque y subía hacia la montaña. ¿Por qué se había visto obligada a mentir? Le gustaba estar sola y jamás se había tenido que justificar por lo que hacía. Por algún motivo que no acababa de entender, no quería hablar de la vida de Edward con nadie, menos aún con Victoria Gingadet. La mujer parecía excesivamente interesada en él. Se le notaba en la mirada y en la voz, aunque no hizo ningún tipo de comentario al respecto. Podía sentir a Victoria Gingadet estudiándola cuidadosamente, hasta que el camino giró bruscamente y los árboles la ocultaron.

Bella movió la cabeza con tristeza. Se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de presa, al evitar que cualquiera se le acercara, incluso una dulce viejecita preocupada por su seguridad.

- ¡Bella! ¡Espera!

Cerró los ojos, molesta por la intromisión. Se las arregló para componer una sonrisa en cuanto Jacob la alcanzó.

- Jacob, me alegra que te hayas recuperado, te atragantaste, ¿verdad? Fue una suerte que el camarero conociera la maniobra de Heimlich.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

- No me atraganté - dijo a la defensiva, no quería que ella lo acusara de no saber comportarse en la mesa - Todos lo creen, pero no me atraganté con un trozo de carne.

- ¿De verdad? La forma en la que te agarró el camarero… - no acabó la frase.

- Bueno, no te quedaste el tiempo suficiente para darte cuenta - la acusó de mala gana, totalmente ceñudo - Dejaste simplemente que ese… Neandertal te sacara en brazos de allí.

- Jacob - dijo amablemente - no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí ni de mi vida privada. Por lo poco que conoces, ese hombre podía ser mi marido. Me encontraba muy mal anoche. Siento mucho no haberme quedado, pero en cuanto vi que te recuperabas, no creí apropiado vomitar en el comedor.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces a ese hombre? - preguntó Jacob celoso - Los vecinos del pueblo dicen que es el hombre más poderoso de esta zona. Es rico, es el dueño de todos los negocios petrolíferos. El típico hombre de negocios con mucho poder. ¿Cómo pudiste conocer a un hombre así?

Se estaba acercando a Bella cada vez más, y de repente, cayó en la cuenta de lo solos que se encontraban y de lo retirados del pueblo que estaban. Tenía una mirada de niño consentido que estropeaba su rostro infantil. También pudo percibir otra cosa, una especie de excitación, que lo hacía sentir culpable. Percibió que ella era una parte importante de sus fantasías más perversas. Jacob era un niño rico acostumbrado a conseguir cualquier nuevo juguete que se le antojara.

Bella percibió un pequeño movimiento en su mente.

- _¿Bella? Temes por tu seguridad -_Edward estaba profundamente dormido, pero luchaba por despertarse.

Ahora empezó a preocuparse. Edward era una especie de interrogación en su cabeza. No sabía qué iba a hacer él, solo que la protegería. Por ella misma, por Edward y por Jacob, este último tenía que entender que no quería nada con él. _Puedo manejar esto_, le contestó para tranquilizarlo.

- Jacob - dijo pacientemente - creo que deberías marcharte; vuelve a la pensión. No soy una mujer fácil de intimidar. Me estás acosando y no tendré ningún problema en exponer una denuncia en la policía local, o como se llamen - Contuvo la respiración al notar que Edward esperaba.

- ¡Muy bien, Bella! ¡Véndete al mejor postor! ¡A ver si consigues un marido rico! Él te usará y luego te dejará tirada; ¡Eso es lo que hacen los hombres como Cullen! - gritó Jacob. Escupió algunos insultos más y se marchó dando zancadas.

Bella dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones muy despacio, dando gracias.

- _¿Ves?- _Dijo obligándose a reírse en sus pensamientos- _Manejé yo misma la situación, y eso que soy una insignificante mujer. Sorprendente ¿no?_

Desde el otro lado de la densa arboleda, imposible de ver desde donde ella estaba, se oyó el grito de terror de Jacob y después un débil gemido. Mezclado con su segundo chillido, pudo oírse el rugido de un oso enfurecido. Algo pesado cayó al suelo entre los arbustos, detrás de Bella. Ella oyó la risa de Edward, muy masculina, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- _Muy divertido, Edward._ -Jacob emanaba miedo pero no se había hecho daño- _Tienes un sentido del humor bastante dudoso._

_- Necesito dormir. Deja de meterte en problemas, mujer._

_- Si no te quedaras despierto toda la noche, no pasarías todo el día durmiendo, _le regañó. _¿Cuándo trabajas?_

_- Los ordenadores trabajan solos._

La imagen de Edward con un ordenador la hizo reír. A él no le pegaban los coches ni los ordenadores.

- _Vuelve a dormir grandullón. Muchísimas gracias, puedo manejarme yo sola sin un enorme machote que me proteja._

_- Preferiría, en realidad, que volvieras a la pensión hasta que yo me levante. _No hubo ni el más ligero asomo de orden en su voz. Estaba intentando suavizar su forma de ser y sus esfuerzos la hicieron sonreír.

_- No lo haré, aprende a vivir con mi forma de ser._

_- Las americanas sois realmente difíciles._

Siguió subiendo la montaña, la risa de Edward todavía resonaba en su cabeza. Dejó que la quietud de la naturaleza inundara su mente. Los pájaros cantaban suavemente; el viento susurraba entre los árboles. El prado estaba cubierto de flores de intensos colores que se mecían con la brisa.

Bella no se detuvo, se sentía en paz en aquella soledad. Se encaramó a una roca escarpada, en la parte alta de una pradera rodeada de espesos grupos de árboles. Comió y se tumbó de espaldas, recreándose en el paisaje.

Edward se movió, permitiendo a sus sentidos explorar su entorno. Yacía en la tierra poco profunda, sin que nadie lo molestara. Ningún humano se había acercado a su guarida. Quedaba poco menos de una hora para el anochecer. Emergió de la tierra, saliendo al sótano húmedo y frío. Mientras se duchaba, imitando la manera humana de proceder a la limpieza – aunque realmente no era necesario -, tocó la mente de Bella. Estaba amodorrada en la montaña, desprotegida y empezaba a oscurecer. Frunció el ceño. La mujer no tenía ni idea de cómo tomar medidas de protección. Le urgía darle una buena sacudida, no, más aún, quería levantarla de donde estaba tumbada y mantenerla segura en sus brazos para siempre.

Se puso en marcha bajo el pálido sol, subiendo por los caminos de la montaña con la rapidez de los suyos. El sol acariciaba su piel, calentándola, haciéndole sentir vivo. Las gafas oscuras, realizadas especialmente para él, le protegían los ojos ultrasensibles; no obstante, le molestaban unos pequeños pinchazos. Al acercarse a la roca donde Bella dormía, captó el olor de otro de los suyos, de un hombre.

_- Rand. _

Edward enseñó los dientes. El sol se hundió tras la montaña, alargando las sombras de las colinas y bañando el bosque con tenebrosos secretos. Edward salió al claro, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados. Su cuerpo emanaba poder, se movía de forma fluida, como si volara. Era un demonio que acechaba, silencioso y letal.

Rand estaba de espaldas a él, acercándose a Bella. Al sentir la fuerza en el aire, se giró. Sus facciones estaban desfiguradas por el dolor y la ira.

- Edward… - le falló la voz, cerró los ojos - Sé que jamás me perdonarás. Sabías que no era un verdadero _compañero_ para Lizzy. Aún así, ella no hubiera permitido que yo me marchara. Me amenazó con quitarse la vida si la dejaba, si yo intentaba buscar a otra. Permanecí junto a ella como un cobarde.

- ¿Por qué te encuentro agazapado al lado de mi mujer? - gruño Edward, mientras la furia lo invadía. Las excusas de Rand le asqueaban, aunque fueran ciertas. Si Lizzy había amenazado con morir bajo el sol, él tendría que haberlo sabido. Edward tenía el suficiente poder para detener el comportamiento auto-destructivo de Lizzy. Rand sabía muy bien que él era su príncipe, su líder, y aunque nunca había compartido su sangre con el _compañero_ de su hermana, podía leer en su mente el placer perverso que le proporcionaba esta relación, su dominio sobre ella y la obsesión que Lizzy sentía.

A sus espaldas, Bella se movió, se sentó y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, ese pequeño gesto tan suyo. Se veía soñolienta, provocativa, era una sirena esperando a su amante. Rand giró la cabeza para mirarla y una expresión taimada y astuta cruzó por su rostro. Ella sintió la inmediata orden de Edward para que guardara silencio, y percibió el dolor no reprimido de Rand, sus celos y el odio que sentía hacia Edward, la tensión palpable entre los dos hombres.

- Byron y Emmett me dijeron que ella estaba bajo tu protección. No podía dormir y sabía que estaba sola sin ningún hechizo que la protegiera. Tenía que hacer algo o habría elegido unirme a Lizzy - Era un ruego, buscaba comprensión, no el perdón. No obstante, Bella no creyó nada de lo que Rand dijo. No supo por qué ya que su dolor era real. Quizás estaba desesperado por conseguir el respeto de Edward y sabía en el fondo que no iba a lograrlo - Entonces, estoy en deuda contigo - dijo Edward solemnemente, le costaba un enorme esfuerzo ocultar el asco que sentía por un hombre que dejaba a su mujer desprotegida, habiendo dado a luz hacía tan poco tiempo, para atormentarla con el olor que otra mujer dejaría sobre él.

Bella bajó de la roca, era una menuda mujer de mirada compasiva en sus grandes ojos azules.

- Siento muchísimo la muerte de su esposa - dijo en un susurro, cuidando de mantener la distancia. Era el marido de la mujer asesinada. Su dolor y culpabilidad llegaban hasta el cuerpo de Bella con dolorosa intensidad, pero ella estaba preocupada por Edward. Algo iba mal con Rand. Su mente estaba desequilibrada, no era malvado, pero había algo extraño en él.

- Gracias - dijo Rand escuetamente - Necesito a mi hijo, Edward.

- Necesitas que la tierra te cure - le contestó Edward como respuesta, era una decisión irrevocable y estaba firmemente decidido a que se cumpliera su voluntad. No entregaría un precioso bebé indefenso a este hombre en su actual estado mental.

El estómago de Bella se contrajo de dolor, igual que su corazón, al oír la crueldad de las palabras de Edward. Apenas comprendía lo que encerraba la orden de Edward. Este hombre, rebosante de dolor por el asesinato de su esposa, iba a ser privado de la presencia de su hijo, y aceptaba la palabra de Edward como una ley absoluta. Sintió su profundo dolor como si fuera propio, y no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Edward.

- Por favor, Edward. Yo amaba a Lizzy - De forma instintiva Bella supo que no estaba rogando para quedarse con el bebé.

La furia oscureció el rostro de Edward, dejó un atisbo de crueldad en su boca y enrojeció sus ojos oscuros.

- No me hables de amor, Rand. Entiérrate; cúrate. Encontraré al asesino y vengaré la muerte de mi hermana. Jamás volveré a dejarme arrastrar por el sentimentalismo. Si no hubiera escuchado sus súplicas, ahora estaría viva.

- Soy incapaz de dormir. Tengo el derecho de cazar a los asesinos - La voz de Rand sonaba resentida, desafiante, buscando el respeto y la igualdad como lo hace un niño, aún sabiendo que no podía conseguirlos.

La impaciencia y la amenaza brillaron en los pensativos ojos de Edward.

- Entonces te obligaré a que lo hagas, te daré la orden para que descanses, puesto que tu mente y tu cuerpo lo necesitan - Dijo con el tono más neutral que Bella le había escuchado. Si no hubiera sido por la furia que ardía en sus ojos negros, habría creído que se comportaba de forma amable y que cuidaba realmente de la salud del hombre.

- No podemos permitirnos que desaparezcas, Rand - Su voz se suavizó, usó un tono aterciopelado que seducía y ordenaba implacablemente.

- _Vas a dormir, Rand. Irás con Eric y dejarás que te prepare y te cuide. Permanecerás dormido hasta que no representes un peligro ni para ti, ni para los demás._

Bella estaba asombrada y alarmada por el absoluto poder de su voz, él ostentaba ese poder como si fuera su deber. La voz de Edward por sí sola podía inducir a un profundo trance hipnótico. Nadie discutía sus decisiones, ni siquiera en un asunto tan grave como era decidir quién cuida a un bebé. Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba muy confundida. Edward tenía razón en lo del bebé. Ella percibía algo malo en Rand, pero que un hombre maduro obedeciera su orden – tuviera que obedecer su orden – la aterrorizó. Nadie debería poseer esa voz, ese don. Algo tan poderoso podía emplearse de la forma equivocada, podía corromper a aquel que lo poseía.

Se quedaron de pie, uno en frente del otro, mirándose, mientras Rand se alejaba entre la creciente oscuridad. Bella sentía el enfado de Edward, estaba disgustado con ella. Desafiante, alzó la barbilla. El se acercó, deslizándose increíblemente rápido, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su garganta, como si quisiera estrangularla.

- No volverás nunca a cometer una tontería como esta.

Ella parpadeó, mientras mantenía su mirada.

- No intentes intimidarme, Edward; no funcionará. Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, ni dónde puedo ir.

Bajó las manos hasta sus muñecas, apresándolas, amenazando con romper sus frágiles huesos.

- No toleraré ninguna tontería que pueda poner en riesgo tu vida. Ya hemos perdido a una de nuestras mujeres. No voy a perderte.

Había dicho que era su hermana. La compasión luchó con su instinto de protección. La base de esta discusión era el miedo que él sentía a que ella desapareciera.

- Edward, no puedes guardarme dentro de una caja y ponerme en un rincón seguro - Habló tan tiernamente como pudo.

- No voy a discutir sobre tu seguridad. Hace un rato estabas sola con un hombre que estaba planeando tomarte a la fuerza. Cualquier animal salvaje podía haberte atacado, y si no hubieras estado bajo mi protección, Rand podría haberte hecho daño en su actual estado.

- Nada de eso ha ocurrido, Edward - Tocó dulcemente su mentón en una tierna caricia - Tienes suficientes preocupaciones, suficientes responsabilidades como para que me añadas a la lista. Puedo ayudarte. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Tiró de su muñeca para que cayera sobre él.

- Vas a volverme loco, Bella - La estrechó contra su cuerpo. Su voz bajó de tono, hasta convertirse en una caricia hipnótica, en pura magia negra - Eres la única persona a la que ansío proteger, y aún así no me obedeces. Insistes en mantener tu independencia. Todos los demás se apoyan en mi fuerza, pero tú buscas ayudarme, compartir mis obligaciones - Bajó la boca hacia la suya.

De nuevo Bella sintió que la tierra retumbaba bajo sus pies, sintió el estallido eléctrico en el aire, a su alrededor. Era algo curioso. La temperatura de su piel subió hasta hacerla arder. En su cabeza giraban miles de puntitos de colores. La boca de Edward reclamaba la suya, posesiva, agresiva, dominante, borrando cualquier intento de resistencia. Ella separó los labios, permitiendo su ardiente y dulce asalto.

Bella posó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros, y después le rodeó el cuello. Sentía como su cuerpo se derretía. Edward quería tumbarla sobre la suave hierba, arrancarle esas ofensivas prendas del cuerpo y hacerla irremediablemente suya. Sabía a pura inocencia. Nadie, nunca, le había pedido compartir sus pesadas obligaciones. Nadie, hasta que llegó esta muchachita mortal, había pensado en el precio que él pagaba. Una humana. Tenía el coraje necesario para plantarse ante él, y él no podía más que respetarla por ello.

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, deleitándose en la sensación del cuerpo de Bella pegado al suyo, en el hecho de quererla con aquella intensidad. Estaba consumido por un deseo ardiente. De mala gana alzó la cabeza, le dolía todo el cuerpo, de forma atroz.

- Vámonos a casa, Bella - Su voz era pura seducción.

La boca de Bella se curvó en una sonrisa.

- No creo que tu casa sea un lugar seguro. Eres de la clase de hombre contra la que me previno mi madre.

Edward la abrazó de forma posesiva, atrapándola contra su cuerpo. No tenía ni la más ligera intención de apartarse de ella, de dejar que se marchara. Le indicó con su cuerpo el camino a seguir, por donde él quería. Caminaron juntos en un agradable silencio.

- Jacob no tenía intención de hacerme daño - negó de repente - Lo habría percibido.

- Tú no tenías intención de tocarlo, pequeña, y eso lo salvó.

- Realmente creo que es capaz de cometer actos violentos. Siempre es duro evitar la violencia - Le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa - Va pegada a ti como una segunda piel.

Le tiró de la gruesa trenza en venganza por la broma.

- Quiero que vengas a vivir a mi casa. Por lo menos hasta que encontremos a los asesinos y nos hagamos cargo de ellos.

Bella caminó en silencio. Edward había dicho _hagamos_, como si fueran un equipo. Eso le gustó.

- ¿Sabes, Edward? Es de lo más extraño. Nadie en el pueblo, ni en la pensión, parecía saber nada del asesinato hoy.

Sus dedos rozaron levemente sus delicados pómulos.

- Y tú no dijiste nada.

Le dirigió una mirada calmada, por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

- Por supuesto. No me divierto cotilleando.

- Lizzy murió cruelmente, su muerte no tiene ningún sentido. Ella era la _compañera_ de Rand…

- Ya dijiste eso antes, ¿qué significa "_compañera_"?

- Ese término es igual al de marido o esposa – explicó - Lizzy había dado a luz a un niño hace sólo dos meses. Yo era el responsable de ellos. Lizzy no será tema de cotilleo. Nosotros mismos encontraremos a sus asesinos.

- ¿No crees que si hubiera un asesino en serie suelto en pueblo tan pequeño, la gente tendría derecho a saberlo?

Edward escogió las palabras con sumo cuidado.

- Los rumanos no están en peligro. Y esto no es obra de una sola persona. Los asesinos desean acabar con nuestra gente. La verdadera raza de los Cárpatos está casi extinguida. Tenemos enemigos implacables que estarían felices de vernos muertos a todos.

- ¿Por qué?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- Somos diferentes; tenemos ciertos dones, ciertos talentos. La gente teme aquello que es diferente. Deberías saberlo.

- Quizás por mis venas corra una versión diluida de vuestra sangre - dijo Bella con una pizca de tristeza. Era agradable pensar que tenía antepasados con su mismo don.

El corazón de Edward voló hacia el de Bella. Su vida debía haber sido terriblemente solitaria. Edward quería arroparla entre sus brazos, protegerla de las cosas desagradables de la vida. La suya era una soledad auto-impuesta; Bella no había tenido elección.

- Nuestros negocios con el petróleo y los minerales, en un país donde la mayoría apenas tiene nada, provocan odio y celos. Yo soy la ley para mi gente. Me enfrento con aquello que amenaza nuestra posición y nuestras vidas. Fue mi desacertada decisión la que colocó a Lizzy en peligro; debo atrapar a sus asesinos y hacer justicia.

- ¿Por qué no has llamado a las autoridades locales? - Se esforzaba por entender, pero tenía que ir despacio.

- Yo soy la autoridad para mi gente. Soy la ley.

- ¿Tú solo?

- Tengo otros que ejecutan mis órdenes, que persiguen y cazan; son muchos, de hecho. Pero todas las decisiones son responsabilidad mía.

- Eres juez, jurado y ¿también verdugo? - apuntó ella, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta. Sus percepciones no podían mentir. Ella habría sentido la mancha del mal en él, sin importar lo buena que fuera la protección que él hubiera intentando interponer. Nadie era tan poderoso como para que sus sentidos no detectaran una pequeña brecha. No se percató de que había dejado de andar hasta que Edward le acarició los brazos arriba y abajo, calentándola porque empezaba a tiritar.

- Ahora me temes - Dijo con cansancio, pero muy suavemente, como si se sintiera herido. Y en realidad la idea le hacía daño. Había intentado que ella le temiera; había provocado su miedo deliberadamente, y ahora que conseguía su objetivo, entendía que no era lo que pretendía de ella.

Bella sintió la voz suave de Edward en el fondo del alma.

- No te tengo miedo, Edward - negó dulcemente, ladeando la cabeza para estudiar sus facciones a la luz de la luna - Tengo miedo por ti. Tanto poder acaba por corromper a quien lo posee. Tanta responsabilidad lleva a la destrucción. Tomas decisiones de vida o muerte que sólo están en manos de Dios.

Las manos de Edward acariciaron su sedosa piel, hasta posarse en sus labios. Sus ojos eran enormes en su pequeño rostro, sus sentimientos estaban desnudos ante los hipnóticos ojos de Edward. Había preocupación, compasión, un amor que empezaba a nacer y una dulce, muy dulce inocencia que agitaba sus entrañas. Ella se preocupaba por él. _Estaba preocupada._

Edward emitió un gemido. Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ofreciendo a alguien como él. No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para resistirse, y se odiaba a él mismo por su egoísmo.

- Edward - Bella le acarició el brazo enviando oleadas de calor por su piel, haciendo hervir su sangre. No se había alimentado y la mezcla de amor, deseo y hambre era explosiva, embriagadora y muy, muy peligrosa. ¿Cómo no iba a amarla cuando conocía sus pensamientos y su mente? Era la luz que iluminaba su oscuridad, su otra mitad. Aunque debía estar prohibido y probablemente fuese un error de la naturaleza, no podía evitar amarla.

- Deja que te ayude. Comparte esto conmigo. No te alejes de mí - El simple roce de su mano, la preocupación de sus ojos, la pureza y la sinceridad de su voz le llenaron de una dulzura desconocida hasta entonces para él.

La atrajo hacia él, demasiado consciente de las urgentes demandas de su cuerpo. Con un ronco gruñido animal la levantó, le susurró una orden muy suave y se movió con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz.

* * *

_**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA fui muy linda para darles hoy dos capitulos pero lo que no saben es que en el proximo viene... y los dejo con la intriga hahahahahaha ... todo depende de unas horas si me animo a dejarles el cap en la noche o mañana en la mañana :D **_

_**aparte de mi parte malvada les queria dar las gracias por sus rr sorry que no se los conteste personalemnte pero mi hijo aveces no me deja time pero aca toy como prometi actualizando a diario**_

Gracias a:

_**naive sweet girl gracias por tu rr como dije la historia no es mia aunque me encantaría, y si este es un Edward del viejo mundo super protector y super amoroso a su manera con Bella ya se enteraran, la verdad es que ame esta historia cuando la descubri y la nduve buscando por todos lados por tbn la descubri en ff pero al parecer fue borrada por lo que la quise subir nuevamente para que halla mas de uds que la leyera y se enamoraran mas de este Edward :D**_

_**JEKA CULLEN mas problemas vendrán por la testarudez de Bella ya se darán cuenta que ella no se quiere dejar dominar por nuestro Edwar, yo lo dejaría sin pensármelo un momento.**_

_**gracias a todas las que siguen la historia y me colocaron en sus favoritos y aquellas qu leen invisiblemente,(plop enserio son anonimas pero como que mi cerebro anda cansado) un beso especial para:  
**_

_**brujas, naive sweet girl, Bells Cullen Miranda, JEKA CULLEN,Yekitab, Tammy Swan de Cullen, karenov17, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, alecssie cullen vulturi, Kjmima, Covaric, Ashleysw an, AzuMar, Mikagisscoco cullenswan, rainbow raw, MC-y-EC, covaric, ashleyswan, Guest y Anabelen  
**_

__


	7. Chapter 7

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

**Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**En el Capitulo anterior:**

_**Las manos de Edward acariciaron su sedosa piel, hasta posarse en sus labios. Sus ojos eran enormes en su pequeño rostro, sus sentimientos estaban desnudos ante los hipnóticos ojos de Edward. Había preocupación, compasión, un amor que empezaba a nacer y una dulce, muy dulce inocencia que agitaba sus entrañas. Ella se preocupaba por él. Estaba preocupada.**_

_**Edward emitió un gemido. Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ofreciendo a alguien como él. No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para resistirse, y se odiaba a él mismo por su egoísmo.**_

_**- Edward - Bella le acarició el brazo enviando oleadas de calor por su piel, haciendo hervir su sangre. No se había alimentado y la mezcla de amor, deseo y hambre era explosiva, embriagadora y muy, muy peligrosa. ¿Cómo no iba a amarla cuando conocía sus pensamientos y su mente? Era la luz que iluminaba su oscuridad, su otra mitad. Aunque debía estar prohibido y probablemente fuese un error de la naturaleza, no podía evitar amarla.**_

_**- Deja que te ayude. Comparte esto conmigo. No te alejes de mí - El simple roce de su mano, la preocupación de sus ojos, la pureza y la sinceridad de su voz le llenaron de una dulzura desconocida hasta entonces para él.**_

_**La atrajo hacia él, demasiado consciente de las urgentes demandas de su cuerpo. Con un ronco gruñido animal la levantó, le susurró una orden muy suave y se movió con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz.**_

* * *

Bella parpadeó y se encontró en la cálida biblioteca de Edward, el fuego arrojaba sombras sobre la pared, y ella no estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado hasta allí. No recordaba haber ido caminando, pero aún así, estaban en el interior de la casa. Edward tenía la camisa desabrochada, dejando a la vista los fuertes músculos de su pecho. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en su rostro, observándola con la quietud y la atenta vigilancia de un depredador. No intentaba ocultar que la deseaba.

- Te daré una última oportunidad, pequeña - Las palabras le salieron bruscas y roncas, como si le rasgaran dolorosamente la garganta - Encontraré la fuerza necesaria para dejarte marchar si quieres hacerlo. Ahora. En este momento.

Estaba al otro lado de la habitación. El aire pareció detenerse. Si viviera hasta llegar a los cien años, jamás borraría este momento de su memoria. Edward estaba de pie, esperando su decisión de unirse a él o condenarlo a la soledad eterna. Tenía la cabeza orgullosamente levantada; su cuerpo, vibrante de masculina agresividad, estaba tenso; sus ojos ardían de deseo.

Su imagen borraba todo pensamiento cabal de la mente de Bella. Si lo condenaba, ¿no se condenaría ella misma a sufrir el mismo destino? Alguien necesitaba amar a este hombre, cuidarlo aunque fuera un poquito. ¿Cómo podía seguir tan solo? Él estaba esperando. Sin órdenes, sin seducciones, solo con sus ojos, su necesidad, su absoluta soledad. Los otros confiaban en su fuerza, le exigían que utilizara sus habilidades, no obstante, no le mostraban ningún afecto ni le agradecían su incesante vigilancia. Ella podía saciar su hambre como los otros no podían. Lo supo instintivamente. No habría otra mujer para él. La quería a ella. La necesitaba a ella. Era incapaz de alejarse de él.

- Quítate la sudadera - Dijo suavemente. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Edward había leído la decisión en sus ojos, en el suave temblor de sus labios.

Bella dio un paso atrás, sus ojos azules se agrandaron. Muy despacio, casi de mala gana, se quitó la prenda, de alguna forma, en su interior, sabía que le estaba dando mucho más que su inocencia. Sabía que le estaba dando su vida.

- El jersey.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos. Una salvaje sacudida, casi primitiva traspasó el cuerpo de Edward en respuesta. Mientras ella se quitaba el jersey de cuello de cisne, sus manos bajaron a los botones del pantalón. Se sentía aprisionado, la tela se tensaba haciéndole daño. Tuvo cuidado de utilizar la forma humana de desvestirse para no asustarla más.

El cuerpo desnudo de Bella brillaba a la luz del fuego. Las sombras rozaban los contornos de su figura. Su talle era estrecho y su cintura pequeña, acentuando la generosidad de sus pechos. El hombre que había en él inspiró bruscamente, el animal rugió exigiendo ser liberado.

Edward dejó caer su camisa sobre el suelo, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el roce de la tela sobre su piel. De lo profundo de su garganta surgió un sonido animal, una salvaje llamada. En el exterior de la casa el viento empezó a soplar y unas nubes oscuras ocultaron la luna. Apartó todos los adornos humanos que quedaban sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo a la vista, sus músculos estaban bien formados y estaban tensos por la necesidad.

Bella tragó saliva con dificultad mientras se bajaba los tirantes de encaje del sujetador, dejando que cayera al suelo. Sus pechos quedaron a la vista, incitantes, los rosados pezones endurecidos por el deseo.

Cruzó la distancia que los separaba de un solo salto, sin importarle las explicaciones que tendría que dar más tarde. El instinto de un milenio de edad tomó el control de su cuerpo. Rasgó los ofensivos vaqueros y se los arrancó de un solo tirón, arrojándolos a un lado. Bella gritó, el miedo ante su fuerza añadió una tonalidad gris a sus ojos azules. Edward la calmó con una caricia, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, guardando cada línea del mismo en su memoria.

- No temas mi deseo, pequeña - susurró dulcemente - Jamás te haría daño. Sería incapaz.

Bella tenía una estructura pequeña y delicada, y su piel era seda ardiente. Las manos de Edward la tocaban por todos lados, le dejó suelto el pelo y se lo cepilló con los dedos, su tacto enviaba dardos ardientes a su ingle. Su cuerpo se tensó, dolorido. Dios, la necesitaba tanto. Tanto.

Edward atrapó la nuca de Bella de forma que ella no pudiera escapar; con el pulgar, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejar expuesta su garganta y los pechos a su alcance. Movió la mano muy lentamente, siguiendo la curva de su hombro hasta dejarla, por un momento, sobre la marca que le dejó en el cuello que con el contacto, se tornó ardiente y palpitante. De allí tomó un camino descendente, para acariciar la suavidad de su pecho. Siguió con los dedos cada marca de sus costillas, alimentando su deseo, y acallando el miedo de Bella. Se recreó en su vientre, y en la curva de sus caderas hasta reposar la mano sobre el triángulo de suaves rizos sobre sus piernas.

Bella ya había sentido sus caricias con anterioridad, pero esto era mil veces más fuerte. Sus manos despertaban en ella una desesperada necesidad y tenía la sensación de estar hundiéndose en un mundo de puro placer. Edward gruñó algo por lo bajo, en su propia lengua y la tomó en sus brazos para dejarla en el suelo frente al fuego. Su cuerpo se movía con agresividad, atrapando a Bella bajo él, en el suelo. Por un momento a ella le recordó un animal salvaje que intentaba someter a su compañera. Edward ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de lo cerca que había estado de transformarse en un vampiro. Las emociones, la pasión y la lujuria formaban en su interior un torbellino que le hacía temer por Bella y por él mismo.

La luz del fuego arrojó una sombra diabólica sobre él. Parecía un enorme e invencible animal agazapado junto a ella de forma peligrosa.

- Edward - Pronunció su nombre tiernamente, en un intento de que suavizara la expresión salvaje de su rostro. Necesitaba que fuera más despacio.

Le agarró las muñecas con las dos manos, uniéndolas por encima de la cabeza de Bella y manteniéndola así inmovilizada.

- Necesito que confíes en mí, pequeña - En su voz se mezclaban la orden imperante y esa magia negra que sólo él conjuraba - Dame tu confianza. Por favor, dámela.

Ella estaba aterrada, era tan vulnerable, allí, atrapada en el suelo como en un sacrificio pagano, en una especie de ofrenda a un dios desaparecido hace siglos. Los ojos de Edward devoraban su cuerpo haciéndola arder allí donde posaba su brillante mirada. Bella yacía inmóvil bajo su despiadada fuerza, sintiendo que había tomado una decisión implacable, consciente de la terrible lucha interior que se desarrollaba en su mente. Su mirada azul vagó sin rumbo por las líneas de su rostro; su boca, tan sensual, también era capaz de demostrar crueldad; sus ojos, que brillaban con ardiente fiereza. Bella se movió para comprobar la fuerza del cuerpo masculino, sabiendo que sería imposible detenerlo. Temía su unión porque no se sentía segura, no sabía qué esperar, pero confiaba en él, creía en él.

La sensación de su suave cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose bajo él lo inflamó aún más. Edward pronunció su nombre en un gemido mientras su mano se deslizaba por el muslo de Bella, hasta encontrar el cálido lugar entre sus piernas.

- Confía en mí, Bella. Necesito tu confianza - Sus dedos recorrieron la suavidad de Bella, reclamándola, provocando un flujo de cálida humedad. Inclinó la cabeza sobre ella para probar su sabor, su textura, su aroma.

Bella gritó cuando sintió la boca de Edward sobre un pezón, cuando sus dedos se introdujeron aún más en ella. Oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo. Él se movió más despacio, recorriendo con la lengua el camino abierto por sus dedos. Con cada caricia, su cuerpo se tensaba aún más, su corazón se abría a Bella y el animal que él mantenía enjaulado se hacía más y más fuerte. Una _compañera_. Su _compañera_. Suya. Inhaló su aroma hasta guardarlo en lo más profundo de su alma; su lengua la recorría lentamente, en una prolongada caricia.

Bella volvió a moverse bajo él, aún insegura, pero se calmó cuando vio que él levantaba la cabeza y que en sus ojos ardía el firme propósito de ser su dueño. De forma deliberada, le separó las rodillas, dejándola totalmente vulnerable. Le sostuvo la mirada, advirtiéndola, inclinó la cabeza entre sus piernas y bebió.

Edward sabía, en el fondo de su mente, que Bella era demasiado inocente para hacer el amor de forma tan salvaje, pero estaba decidido a que ella conociera lo que era el placer, el placer que él podía proporcionarle, muy distinto del placer que obtuvo con su sugestión hipnótica. Había esperado demasiado que apareciera su _compañera_, habían sido interminables siglos de hambre, oscuridad e infinita soledad. No podía ser tierno y considerado cuando su cuerpo entero le exigía que la hiciera totalmente suya para siempre. Sabía que su confianza en él significaba todo. Su fe en él sería lo único que la protegería.

El cuerpo de Bella se convulsionó en una serie de espasmos mientras gritaba. Edward pasó la lengua muy despacio sobre ella, saboreando su piel, su suavidad y lo exquisito de su cuerpo. Cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo, quedó grabado en su mente, formando parte del salvaje placer al que estaba abandonándose.

Le soltó los brazos y se inclinó para besarla sobre los ojos, en la boca.

- Eres tan hermosa, Bella. Sé mía. Sólo mía - Apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, los músculos totalmente tensos, increíblemente fuerte, temblando de necesidad.

- No podría haber nadie más, Edward - contestó dulcemente mientras pasaba los dedos por la piel ardiente de su espalda. Acarició su rostro, contraído por la desesperación, se deleitó en el tacto de su pelo - Confío en ti, sólo en ti.

Edward la agarró por las caderas.

- Seré tan delicado como pueda, pequeña. No cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo.

Estaba preparada para él, húmeda, caliente, pero al entrar en ella sintió la barrera. Ella jadeó tensando el cuerpo.

- Edward - Había pánico en su voz.

- Será sólo un instante, pequeña, y después te llevaré al cielo - Esperó su aprobación con mortal agonía.

Lo miró con ojos trémulos, confiando plenamente en él. Nadie de los suyos ni ningún humano lo había mirado de esta forma a lo largo de los siglos. Edward se movió hacia delante penetrando en su estrecha funda, enterrándose allí. Bella emitió un pequeño quejido, y él la besó para borrar el dolor con su lengua. Se obligó a permanecer quieto, a sentir como sus corazones latían al unísono, y a escuchar el murmullo de la sangre por sus venas. Bella acomodó su cuerpo al suyo.

La besó dulcemente, con ternura, abriendo su mente para compartirlo todo con ella. Su amor era salvaje, obsesivo, protector y ciertamente no lo daba fácilmente, pero su entrega a Bella era total y absoluta. Se movió despacio y con mucho cuidado en un principio, esperando la reacción en sus expresivos ojos.

Las demandas del cuerpo de Edward empezaron a imponerse sobre ellos mismos. Su piel ardía en llamaradas y sus entrañas rugían. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaron sus músculos, tensos. Empezó a moverse sobre ella muy lentamente, reclamándola como suya, enterrando su cuerpo en el de ella una y otra vez, con un hambre insaciable.

Bella le empujó ligeramente en el pecho con las manos, en una especie de protesta. Edward gruñó una advertencia mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia el pecho izquierdo. Ella era pura seda, estrecha y ardiente. Su ritmo se hizo más rápido, buscando el único alivio que conocía para saciar su desesperación. Eran un solo ser; ella era su otra mitad. Bella se movió de nuevo, alejándose ligeramente de él, y su boca dibujó un grito silencioso que evidenciaba su temor a las oleadas de increíble placer que la consumían. Edward gruñó otra vez, era la protesta del animal que habitaba en él. Hundió los dientes en la curva de su hombro, aplastándola contra el suelo.

La leña que ardía en la chimenea estalló. Retumbó el trueno y la casa tembló mientras los relámpagos caían uno tras otro en el bosque. Edward rugió, gritó al cielo mientras se elevaban por encima de la tierra. El placer continuó mezclado con el dolor. Necesitaba más y más. Al introducirse con fiereza en ella desencadenó un deseo tal que la bestia despertó por completo en su interior.

La boca de Edward se deslizó desde el hombro hasta encontrar el loco latido del corazón de Bella bajo sus apetitosos pechos. Su lengua acarició un pezón endurecido y trazó sendas de placer a su alrededor. Clavó profundamente los dientes y bebió, se alimentó de ella, la hizo suya de nuevo en un frenesí sexual que era totalmente incapaz de saciar.

Su sabor era dulce, limpio y muy adictivo. Anhelaba todavía más y más, su cuerpo empujaba una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo, poderoso y fuerte, llevándola de nuevo a sentir aquella explosión de placer.

Bella luchó consigo misma porque era incapaz de reconocer a Edward en aquel animal sensual y voraz. Su cuerpo respondía a sus demandas, incapaz de sentirse saciado. Edward torturaba la piel de su pecho, la hacía arder y le enviaba espirales de placer que parecían no tener fin. Sentía como se iba debilitando mientras una euforia totalmente desconocida la dejaba lánguida bajo él. Tomó la cabeza de Edward entre sus manos y la acunó, entregándose por completo para que saciara su hambre mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba una y otra vez.

Fue su entrega lo que le devolvió la cordura. Esta mujer no estaba hipnotizada; se ofrecía libremente porque era capaz de sentir la necesidad que habitaba en él, porque confiaba en que él no sería capaz de hacerle daño, porque sabía que él se detendría antes de matarla.

Cerró la herida del pecho lamiéndola con la lengua. Elevó la cabeza, en sus ojos oscuros aún se podía ver el ansia, en su boca llevaba el sabor de su sangre. Soltó una maldición en voz baja, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Ella estaba bajo su protección. Jamás había experimentado por nadie el asco que sintió en ese momento hacia él. Bella se había entregado voluntariamente, y él la había tomado de modo egoísta, había dejado que imperara la bestia de su interior para sentir el éxtasis de unirse a su compañera.

Cogió su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos.

- No morirás, Bella - Estaba furioso consigo mismo. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Lo había buscado en algún lugar remoto de su mente? Buscaría la respuesta más tarde. En este momento ella necesitaba sangre urgentemente.

- Quédate conmigo, pequeña. Me quedé en este mundo por ti. Tienes que ser fuerte por los dos. ¿Me oyes Bella? No me dejes. Puedo hacerte feliz. Sé que puedo.

Se abrió una herida en el pecho y apretó la boca de Bella contra el torrente carmesí que salió de la brecha.

- V_as a beber; obedéceme. _

Sabía que era mejor darle su sangre en un vaso, pero quería sentir su boca sobre su piel, necesitaba abrazarla mientras ella tomaba su sangre, mientras le devolvía la vida a su famélico cuerpo.

Obedeció a la fuerza, casi rechazando su sangre. Intentó apartar la cabeza. Pero él la agarró, impidiendo que se alejara.

- Vivirás, pequeña. _Bebe más._

Bella tenía una voluntad de acero. Ni siquiera su gente necesitaba una orden tan fuerte para conseguir que le obedecieran. Por supuesto, ellos confiaban en él, y querían obedecer. Aunque Bella no era siquiera consciente de que él la estaba obligando, algún remoto sentido de supervivencia luchaba contra su orden. No importaba. Impondría su voluntad. Siempre la imponía.

Edward la llevó en brazos hasta sus aposentos. Estrujó las hierbas curativas y un aroma dulzón impregnó la habitación. Las extendió alrededor de la cama y sobre su pequeño e inmóvil cuerpo. La sumió en un profundo sueño. La obligaría a beber dentro de una hora. Por un momento, se quedó de pie, observándola, mientras un profundo grito le subía por la garganta. Era tan hermosa, un extraño y valioso tesoro que él había tratado de forma tan cruel en lugar de cuidarla y mimarla, apartándola de su otro yo salvaje. Los hombres de los Cárpatos no eran humanos. Su forma de hacer el amor era extremadamente salvaje. Bella era joven, era humana y virgen. Y él no había sido capaz de enterrar sus recién adquiridas emociones en el torbellino de pasión.

La tocó con temblorosos dedos, dejando una ligera caricia sobre su rostro mientras se inclinaba para besar su boca. Con un juramento, se dio la vuelta, y salió de la habitación. Los hechizos de protección eran los más fuertes que conocía, ella no podría salir y nadie podría entrar.

En el exterior rugía la tormenta, con la misma furia e intensidad que había en su alma. Dio tres pasos y saltó hacia el cielo, cruzándolo como un rayo hacia el pueblo. El viento gemía y formaba remolinos a su alrededor. La casa que buscaba no era más que una pequeña cabaña. Se quedó de pie en la puerta, su rostro reflejaba el tormento que sufría.

Aro Vulturi abrió en silencio la puerta, apartándose hacia un lado para dejarle pasar.

- Edward.

Su voz era amable. Aro Vulturi era un anciano de ochenta y tres años. La mayoría de ellos los había pasado al servicio del Señor. Consideraba un enorme privilegio ser uno de los escasos amigos de Edward Cullen.

Edward invadió la habitación con su sola presencia, con el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso, profundamente molesto. Caminaba de un lado a otro sin descanso mientras la tormenta aumentaba en el exterior.

Aro se sentó en su sillón, encendió la pipa y esperó. Para él, Edward era un hombre tranquilo, que no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción. Este era, sin embargo, un hombre peligroso, un hombre que Aro jamás había vislumbrado en Edward.

Edward golpeó con el puño la chimenea y resquebrajó algunas piedras.

- Esta noche estuve a punto de matar a una mujer - Confesó de forma súbita y dolorida - Me dijiste que Dios nos creó con un propósito, que fuimos creados por Él. Soy más animal que hombre, Aro, no puedo continuar engañándome. Buscaría el descanso eterno, pero incluso eso se me niega. Los asesinos acechan a mi gente. No tengo derecho a abandonarles hasta que sepa que están protegidos. Ahora, mi mujer está en peligro, no solo por mi parte, sino también por parte de mis enemigos.

Aro dio una calada a su pipa tranquilamente.

- Has dicho 'mi mujer'. ¿Amas a esta mujer?

Edward agitó la mano obviando el tema.

- Ella es mía - Era una afirmación, un decreto. ¿Cómo podía él usar la palabra amor? Era tan insípida para los sentimientos que él albergaba por Bella. Ella era la encarnación de la pureza, la bondad, la compasión. Todo lo que él no era.

Aro asintió con la cabeza.

- Estás enamorado de ella.

Edward frunció el entrecejo de forma amenazadora.

- Yo necesito. Yo ansío. Yo quiero. Esa es mi vida - Lo dijo atormentado, intentando que fuera verdad.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué sientes ese dolor, Edward? Tú la querías, quizás la necesitaras y me imagino que la tomaste. Tú estabas hambriento, supongo que te alimentaste de su sangre. ¿Por qué deberías sentir dolor?

- Sabes que no es correcto que tomemos la sangre de las mujeres por las que sentimos otros apetitos.

- Has dicho muchas veces que no has sentido apetitos sexuales desde hace siglos. Que eres incapaz de sentir - le recordó con voz calmada.

- Ella me hace sentir - confesó Edward, con un vivo dolor en los ojos - La quiero a mi lado cada momento del día. La necesito. Dios, debo tenerla. No sólo su cuerpo, también su sangre. Soy adicto a su sabor. Lo ansío todo de ella, pero está prohibido.

- Pero ¿lo hiciste de todas formas?

- Estuve a punto de matarla.

- Pero no lo hiciste. Todavía vive. Ella no puede ser la primera de la que te alimentas hasta este extremo. ¿Te causaron las otras este dolor?

Edward se dio la vuelta.

- No lo entiendes. Fue la manera en la que sucedió, lo que hice con posterioridad. Me lo temía desde la primera vez que escuché su voz.

- Si nunca había sucedido antes, ¿Por qué lo temías?

Edward dejó caer la cabeza apretando los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

- Porque la quería, no podía soportar la idea de dejarla. Quería que ella supiera cómo soy, que conociera lo peor de mí. Que viera todo lo que soy. Quería unirla a mí, atarla a mí para que nunca se marche de mi lado.

- Ella es humana.

- Sí. Tiene habilidades, tiene un vínculo mental conmigo. Tiene compasión, es hermosa. Me dije a mí mismo que no podía hacer esto, que estaba mal. Pero en el fondo, sabía que lo haría.

- Y aún sabiendo que ibas a hacer algo incorrecto, lo hiciste. Debías tener una buena razón.

- Egoísmo. ¿No me has escuchado? Yo, yo, yo. Todo para mí. Encontré una razón para continuar con mi existencia y tomé lo que no era para mí, y aún ahora, mientras hablo contigo, sé que no la dejaré marchar.

- Acepta tu forma de ser, Edward. Acepta tu verdadera naturaleza.

Edward soltó una amarga carcajada.

- Todo está tan claro para ti. Dices que soy uno de los hijos de Dios. Que tengo una razón de ser. Que debo aceptar mi naturaleza. Mi naturaleza es tomar lo que creo que es mío, guardarlo y protegerlo. Encadenarlo a mí si es necesario. No puedo dejar que se marche. No puedo. Ella es libre como el viento. Si encerrara al viento en una jaula, ¿moriría?

- Entonces no lo encierres, Edward. Confía en que permanecerá a tu lado.

- ¿Cómo puedo proteger al viento, Aro?

- Edward, has dicho que no puedes. No puedes dejarla marchar. No lo harías, no lo harás. Dijiste que no puedes, en presente, hay una diferencia.

- Para mí. ¿Y ella qué? ¿Qué opción le estoy dando a ella?

- Siempre he creído en ti, en tu bondad y en tu fuerza. Es bastante posible que la chica te necesite también. Has estado escuchando las leyendas y mentiras asociadas a los de tu especie durante tantos años que estás empezando a creer esas tonterías. Para un vegetariano, alguien que come carne puede resultar repulsivo. El tigre necesita al ciervo para sobrevivir. Una planta necesita agua. Todos necesitamos algo. Tú sólo tomas lo que necesitas. Arrodíllate, recibe la bendición de Dios y vuelve con tu mujer. Encontrarás la manera de proteger al viento.

Edward se arrodilló obedientemente, inclinó la cabeza dejando que la paz que emanaba del anciano penetrara en él y le reconfortara. En el exterior, la furiosa tormenta cesó de repente, como si hubiese desgastado toda su furia.

- Gracias, Padre - susurró Edward.

- Haz lo que debas para proteger a los tuyos. A los ojos de Dios, sois sus hijos.

* * *

_**mis nñas hermosas les dejo el cap de hoy super rapido tengo que ir a cuidar a mi prima que esta mal tuvo un accidente de coche hace una semana pero aun nesecita de cuidados este dia me toco a mi asi que sorry si no les mando los saludos mas tarde las compenso a todas subiendoles otra parte del cap si tengo posibilidad gracias a todas las que me agregaron como favoritos y a todas las que me dejaron rr las adoro niñas un beso me voy corriendo** _


	8. Chapter 8

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

**Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Edward estrechó el esbelto cuerpo de Bella entre sus brazos. Inclinó su cuerpo para protegerla. Estaba profundamente dormida, relajada, pero su rostro estaba muy pálido. Tenía profundas ojeras. Le susurró suavemente.

- Lo siento muchísimo, pequeña, siento haberte metido en esto. Y como animal que soy, sé que lo haría de nuevo. No morirás; no puedo permitirlo.

Se abrió una herida alargada sobre la vena de la muñeca y llenó una copa con el espeso líquido rojo.

- _Escúchame, Bella. Necesitas beber esto. Obedéceme sin demora_ -Presionó la copa contra los labios descoloridos y vertió un poco de sangre en su boca. Su sangre era extremadamente curativa y le daría vida.

Bella se atragantó, intentó impedir que el líquido bajara por su garganta y apartó la cabeza como había hecho la vez anterior.

- _Obedéceme de una vez. Te lo beberás todo -_La orden fue mucho más fuerte esta vez. Ella odiaba el sabor de la sangre y su cuerpo se afanaba por rechazarla, pero prevalecería su voluntad, como siempre.

_- ¡Edward_! -Escuchó el desamparado grito en su cabeza.

_- Debes beber, Bella. Sigue confiando en mí._

Ella se relajó y volvió a hundirse en un sueño profundo, obedeciéndole de mala gana.

Edward había captado parte de sus confusos pensamientos, el torbellino de las emociones junto con el miedo. Bella creía estar en mitad de una pesadilla. El color volvió a su rostro. Satisfecho, se tumbó junto a ella. Recordaría el intercambio de sangre tan solo como parte de la pesadilla. Apoyó un codo en la cama, incorporándose para poder estudiar tranquilamente su rostro, sus espesas y largas pestañas, su impecable piel y sus delicados pómulos. No sólo era su belleza, lo sabía; era su interior, la compasión y la luz que había dentro de ella las que le permitían aceptar su naturaleza salvaje e indomable.

Jamás se le había pasado por la imaginación que pudiera ocurrir este milagro. En el mismo momento que había decidido entregarse al sol al amanecer, le había sido enviado un ángel. Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios. Su ángel se negaba a cualquier cosa que él le pedía. Respondía mucho mejor cuando él se tomaba tiempo para pedírselo, sin órdenes. Había estado acostumbrado a la obediencia de aquellos que estaban bajo su protección durante mucho tiempo. Tenía que recordar que ella era mortal, educada en una época muy diferente y con principios y valores muy distintos a los suyos. Los hombres de los Cárpatos ya llevaban impreso en sus pensamientos, mucho antes de que nacieran, el deber de proteger a las mujeres y a los niños. Con tan pocas mujeres de su especie y sin niñas que hubieran nacido en los últimos tiempos, era sumamente importante salvaguardar todas y cada una de las mujeres que tenían.

Bella era mortal, no era de los suyos. No pertenecía a su mundo. Cuando se marchara, se llevaría las emociones y los colores que él era capaz de sentir y ver junto a ella. Se llevaría hasta el aire que él respiraba. Cerró los ojos ante la idea. ¿Dónde podría encontrar la fuerza suficiente para dejarla marchar? Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes del amanecer. Quería quedarse con ella, abrazarla, convencerla de que no lo dejara, decirle lo que sentía en su corazón, contarle lo que significaba para él, que no podía abandonarlo, que él no podría vivir sin ella. No viviría.

Suspiró profundamente y se levantó de nuevo. Él mismo necesita reponerse, alimentarse y volver al trabajo. Volvió a esparcir las hierbas sanadoras y la envió a un sueño mucho más profundo. Fue muy meticuloso con los hechizos de protección alrededor de sus aposentos, incluso envió una orden a las criaturas del bosque. Si alguien se acercaba a su guarida, si ella era amenazada de cualquier forma, lo sabría de inmediato.

A la llamada de Edward acudieron Emmett y Byron, encontrándose con él sobre los árboles cercanos a la casa de Lizzy y Rand. Una vez descubrieron el cadáver, había sido apropiadamente incinerado, como era su costumbre.

- ¿Tocasteis algo? - preguntó Edward.

- Sólo el cuerpo. Todas sus ropas y objetos personales se quedaron tal y como los encontramos - le contestó Byron - Rand no volvió a entrar en la casa. Sabes que ellos habrán dejado algún tipo de trampa para cazarte. El cuerpo era un cebo.

- Estoy totalmente seguro. Usarán toda la tecnología moderna que puedan traer consigo, cámaras, vídeos, cualquier cosa - Edward meditaba tristemente, sus facciones oscurecidas - Creen en todas las leyendas. Estacas, ajo, cortar la cabeza. Son tan primitivos y tan predecibles - Su voz reflejó el odio que sentía por los asesinos - Se toman mucho tiempo en estudiarnos antes de condenarnos a muerte.

Byron y Emmett intercambiaron una incómoda mirada. En este estado, Edward era letal. Los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ardiendo de furia.

- Quedaos quietos y observar. Si me meto en problemas, os vais. No os dejéis ver - Dudó por un momento - Si algo va mal, os pido un favor.

Edward empleaba el tono formal del viejo mundo. Byron y Emmett darían su vida por él. Era un raro privilegio que su príncipe les pidiera un favor.

- Mi mujer duerme profundamente. En mi casa. Las protecciones son muchas y muy peligrosas. Debéis ser muy meticulosos y cuidadosos para poder desentrañarlas. Ella debe ser sanada, y hay que enseñarle cómo debe protegerse, y si lo elige, quedarse bajo vuestra protección. A través de nuestra familia, Emmett, heredarás el liderazgo. Creo que en este momento debería ser Jasper el que lo tomara, para darte tiempo a acostumbrarte y a aprender a mandar. Si Jasper rechaza el ofrecimiento, y es seguro que lo hará, el liderazgo debe pasar a ti, Emmett. Supongo que no te gustara mucho, como ya veo. Haréis todo esto por mí. Byron, ayudarás a Emmett y a Jasper como me has ayudado a mí. Ambos debéis jurarle lealtad a Jasper si acepta.

Los dos contestaron formalmente, pronunciando el juramento. Byron se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Has…? O sea, ¿ella es una de las nuestras? - Hizo la pregunta con sumo cuidado. Todos ellos eran conscientes de que los vampiros habían intentado convertir a mujeres humanas. Incluso habían discutido el poder intentarlo ellos mismos, a causa de la desesperada situación en la que se encontraban. Pero los riesgos sobrepasaban en mucho a las ventajas. Las mujeres que habían sido convertidas por los vampiros se volvían locas, habían matado a bebés y había sido imposible devolverles la cordura. La raza de los Cárpatos nacía con sus habilidades y era sometida a una gran disciplina para controlarlas. Los pocos que se saltaban sus leyes eran quitados de en medio de forma brutal e instantánea. Su raza respetaba todas las formas de vida. Debía ser así a causa de los tremendos poderes que poseían.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Sé que ella es mi verdadera _compañera_. El ritual fue tremendamente duro para ella. No tuve más opción que darle mi sangre - Sus palabras fueron bruscas, malhumoradas, advirtiéndoles que se arriesgaban demasiado al preguntar sobre el tema - No la uní a mí. Ella es mortal y no sería correcto.

- Haremos lo que tú quieras - reiteró Byron mirando incómodamente a Emmett, que parecía más divertido que preocupado.

Edward se disolvió sin esfuerzo, deslizándose a través de las espesas ramas de los abetos. Una vez en el suelo, se transformó en lobo. La niebla no podía seguir el rastro de un olor, y él necesitaba las útiles habilidades de rastreo de estos hermanos peludos. Encontraría el rastro y lo seguiría. Después de todo, sobre todo lo demás, él era un depredador. Su inteligencia sólo le servía para aumentar y mejorar sus habilidades como cazador.

El lobo rodeó el claro con mucha cautela, con la nariz pegada al suelo, examinando cada árbol cercano a la casa. Olía a muerte. Llenaba sus fosas nasales con su olor amargo y acre. Empezó a rastrear el suelo cubriendo toda la superficie, reconociendo el olor de Rand, Eric y Emmett. Encontró el lugar desde donde los asesinos se habían aproximado a la casa. Cuatro hombres. Se detuvo sobre cada uno de los olores hasta que quedaron profundamente grabados en su mente. Se tomó su tiempo para desentrañar la macabra y horrible historia. Los hombres se habían acercado sigilosamente, casi arrastrándose de árbol en árbol a veces. El lobo siguió su camino, desviándose de cuando en cuando para buscar posibles trampas. Se detuvo en la puerta, se giró cautelosamente y dio la vuelta. De repente sus patas traseras se hundieron en el suelo para tomar impulso y atravesar una de las ventanas, rompiendo el cristal y aterrizando en el interior de la habitación. En el interior del cuerpo del lobo la risa de Edward resonó oscura y sin rastro de humor. Los cuatro asesinos habían vuelto a la escena de su espeluznante crimen para colocar cámaras que grabaran a los suyos. Si hubieran tenido agallas, habrían esperado a que descubrieran el cuerpo. Sin embargo habían llevado a cabo su brutal objetivo y habían salido huyendo demostrando su cobardía.

La bilis subió por su garganta. El lobo agitó la cabeza y gruñó. Tres de los olores eran desconocidos para él, el cuarto le resultaba familiar. _Un traidor._ ¿Cuánto le habían pagado para que traicionara a Lizzy? El lobo saltó de nuevo, rompiendo una segunda ventana. La cámara grabaría un lobo enorme, un amasijo de cristales rotos y niebla y el lobo de nuevo. Sólo Edward, y otros pocos cazadores, Emmett, Gregory, Aidan y Julian eran capaces de transformarse tan rápidamente.

Comenzó a rastrear a los asesinos. Un olor se separaba del resto y se internaba en el bosque, llegando hasta la linde cercana a la cabaña de Aro Vulturi y la oficina del doctor Black. El lobo se detuvo entre los árboles, mirando fijamente la casita que había detrás de la oficina. Los ojos brillaban con reflejos rojos, crueles y sin parpadear. Bruscamente, el lobo se dio la vuelta y volvió hasta el lugar donde los rastros se habían separado, recogiendo el rastro de los otros tres hombres. Llevaba directamente hasta la pensión donde Bella se alojaba.

Edward se reunió con Byron y Emmett en la copa del árbol.

- Tres de ellos se alojan en la pensión. Los reconoceré allí cuando los tenga cerca. Mañana acompañaré a mi mujer para que recoja sus cosas. Mientras esté allí reconoceré sus olores. No tenemos forma de saber si hay más personas involucradas. Hasta que lo descubramos, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos. Han dejado una cámara de video en la casa; el interruptor está conectado a la puerta. Nadie debe entrar - Edward guardó silencio durante momento.

- ¿Angela fue a ver al doctor Black? - preguntó con suavidad.

- Creo que es la mujer de Demitri Romanov la que lleva su embarazo. Trabaja con el doctor y trae al mundo a casi todos los bebés - contestó Emmett.

- ¿Y Eleanor? - preguntó Edward.

Emmett se movió incómodo.

- Creo que también.

- ¿Esta mujer asistió el parto de Lizzy?

Byron se aclaró la garganta.

- Lizzy dio a luz en casa al cuidado de Heidi Romanov. Rand estaba allí; yo acudí a su llamada. Después de que la partera se marchara, Lizzy tuvo una hemorragia. Rand tuvo que darle sangre. Me quedé con Lizzy mientras Rand salía a cazar. Y no, la Sra. Romanov no vio nada de todo esto. No había nadie más en los alrededores, de ser así, lo habría sabido.

- Fue Dimitri Romanov quien condujo a los otros hasta Lizzy. No sé si su esposa está implicada, pero alguien informó a los asesinos de que nuestra especie se estaba reproduciendo - Edward les informó en tono monótono, pero sus ojos ardían y su cuerpo temblaba de furia; abría y cerraba los puños, pero mantuvo la voz perfectamente controlada - Es necesario saber si la mujer está implicada.

- Debe estarlo - contestó bruscamente Byron - ¿A qué estamos esperando?

- No somos los animales salvajes y bárbaros que estos demonios creen. Tenemos que saber con certeza si la partera nos traicionó. Y tu deber no es hacer justicia, Byron. No es fácil vivir con ese deber, tener que quitar la vida a otros - Edward había sentido el peso de cada una de esas muertes a lo largo de los siglos, pero mientras su poder y sus responsabilidades aumentaban, así lo hacía la facilidad con la que mataba. Al disminuir y desaparecer sus emociones sólo su férrea voluntad y su sentido del bien y del mal le habían ayudado a mantener su alma alejada de los malditos susurros de la oscuridad, que siempre luchaba para obtener la supremacía.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? - preguntó Emmett.

- Eleanor y Angela no están seguras en sus casas. No deben volver a ver a la partera. Llevad a Angela a mi casa del lago. Eric podrá dedicarse a estudiar las Artes Antiguas, que ha tenido bastantes descuidadas hasta ahora. Es un lugar fácil de defender. Eleanor no puede viajar tan lejos.

- Pueden quedarse en mi casa - ofreció Byron - Estarán cerca en caso de que necesiten ayuda - Eleanor era su hermana, y sentía un enorme cariño hacia ella. A pesar de que hacía mucho que había perdido su capacidad de sentir, aún recordaba lo que era ese cariño.

- Es arriesgado. Si se conoce vuestro parentesco y sospechan de ella, o si te vieron ayudando a Rand… - Edward movió la cabeza, desechando la idea - Quizás deberían quedarse en mi casa.

- ¡No! - protestaron ambos al unísono con enfado.

- No Edward, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte - La voz de Emmett expresaba su profundo temor.

- Nuestras mujeres están antes que cualquiera de nosotros, Emmett - le recordó Edward amablemente - Sin ellas, nuestra especie morirá. Podemos mantener relaciones sexuales con humanas, pero no podemos procrear con ellas. Nuestras mujeres son nuestro más preciado tesoro. Cada uno de vosotros encontraréis finalmente vuestra pareja y tendréis niños. Pero aseguraos que la mujer que elijáis es vuestra verdadera _compañera_. Todos conocéis los signos que lo demuestran: los colores, las emociones y el deseo ardiente que despertará en vosotros. La unión es tan intensa que si uno de los dos muere, el otro también elegirá la muerte, en la mayoría de los casos. Es la muerte o la conversión. Todos lo sabemos.

- Según eso, Rand… - siguió Byron.

- Rand se impacientó con la espera. Lizzy estaba obsesionada con él, pero no eran verdaderos _compañeros_. Creo que al final acabaron odiándose, atrapados en una relación malsana. Él sobrevivirá a su muerte. Edward intentaba disimular el asco que sentía. Los verdaderos compañeros, las verdaderas parejas, no eran capaces de sobrevivir mucho tiempo el uno sin el otro. Ese hecho, junto con la alta tasa de mortalidad de sus niños, había causado un enorme número de bajas en una especie que menguaba. Edward no estaba seguro de que su raza llegara a sobrevivir hasta el próximo siglo. No importaban sus esfuerzos, no era capaz de encontrar una razón para evitar que sus congéneres de sexo masculino se convirtieran en vampiros.

- Edward - dijo Emmett buscando las palabras adecuadas - sólo tú y Jasper conocéis los secretos de nuestra especie. Sabes que Jasper elegirá mantenerse alejado, en soledad. Sólo tú puedes enseñarnos a los demás, guiarnos y ayudarnos a crecer. Si sobrevivimos y nos hacemos fuertes de nuevo, no podremos hacer nada sin ti. Tu sangre es la vida de los nuestros.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? - dijo Edward bruscamente incapaz de afrontar la verdad.

Emmett y Byron intercambiaron una mirada intranquila.

- Hemos estado preocupados desde hace un tiempo por tu constante retiro, te alejas de nosotros voluntariamente.

- Mi alejamiento era inevitable y no os concierne en absoluto.

- Has elegido permanecer totalmente solo, alejado incluso de aquellos que pertenecemos a tu propia familia - continuó Emmett.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme? - preguntó Edward con brusca impaciencia. Había estado demasiado tiempo alejado de Bella. Necesitaba verla, abrazarla, tocar su mente.

- No soportaremos tu pérdida. Y si no deseas continuar con tu vida, sé que empezaras a arriesgarte cada vez más, a descuidarte - dijo Emmett arrastrando las palabras.

Los oscuros ojos de Edward mostraron de repente una repentina calidez, y una pequeña sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios, suavizando los cincelados rasgos de su rostro.

- Sois unos diablillos. ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido a vigilarme sin mi consentimiento?

- La pareja alfa de la manada de lobos también está preocupada por ti - admitió Emmett - Y como yo soy de tu familia y me encuentro bajo tu protección, aceptaron hablar conmigo. Te vigilan cuando paseas solo y cuando corres con la manada. Dicen que no hay alegría en ti.

Edward soltó una suave carcajada.

- Necesito una buena madriguera de lobo para pasar el invierno. Cualesquiera que sean mis sentimientos, Lizzy era nuestra hermana, una de los nuestros. No descansaré hasta que sus asesinos sean ajusticiados.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta, y una sonrisilla típicamente masculina suavizó sus implacables rasgos.

- Supongo que esta mujer que escondes no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de tu repentino deseo de levantarte al anochecer.

Edward estuvo a punto de tirar a Emmett, de una patada, de la rama donde estaba apoyado, en venganza por su atrevimiento.

Byron se agarró con más fuerza a la rama.

- Eleanor y Vlad pueden quedarse conmigo. Será una doble protección para ella y para el niño que está a punto de nacer.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Aunque no acababa de gustarle la decisión, se daba cuenta de que seguirían protestando si él insistía en arriesgarse personalmente.

- Sólo por un par de días, hasta que encontremos una opción más segura.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Edward - advirtió Emmett.

- Dormid profundamente mañana – contestó - Saldrán a buscarnos.

Byron se detuvo, repentinamente alarmado

- ¿Cómo dormirás bajo tierra si la humana está contigo?

- No la dejaré - La voz de Edward era implacable.

- A mayor profundidad nos será mucho más difícil ayudarte si estás en problemas - le recordó Emmett en voz baja.

Edward suspiró.

- Sois igual de miedosos que un par de tías solteronas. Soy perfectamente capaz de proteger mi guarida - Su cuerpo emitió un ligero destello, se dobló y se transformó en el de un búho. Extendió las gigantescas alas y surcó el cielo para regresar junto a Bella.

Aspiró profundamente, llenando su cuerpo con el aroma limpio y puro de Bella, borrando de su mente los desagradables descubrimientos nocturnos. Su olor se percibía en la biblioteca, mezclado con el suyo propio. Los inhaló hasta llenar sus pulmones y se agachó para recoger la ropa esparcida por el suelo. Quería penetrar en su interior, tocarla, saborear su boca, hacer que su sangre fuera la de él, pronunciar las palabras rituales y unirla a él para toda la eternidad, como estaban destinados a hacer. La idea de Bella ofreciéndole ese regalo, aceptando su proposición, fue tan estimulante, que tuvo que permanecer totalmente quieto hasta que las urgentes demandas de su cuerpo se calmaron un poco.

Se dio una larga ducha, quitándose los restos que el cuerpo de lobo le había dejado, el polvo y la suciedad, y sobre todo, el olor del traidor. Todos los de su raza tenían mucho cuidado en imitar todos y cada uno de los hábitos de los humanos. Comida en las alacenas y ropas en los armarios. Lámparas por toda la casa. Ducharse aunque no fuera realmente necesario, aunque bien mirado, a casi todos ellos les gustaba. Se soltó la melena oscura y fue a ver a Bella. Por primera vez en su existencia, se enorgullecía de su cuerpo, de la forma en la que se tensaba, casi agresivo, cuando la tenía a la vista.

Estaba dormida, su cabello se derramaba como un velo de seda negra sobre la almohada. Las sábanas se habían deslizado, dejando su pecho cubierto tan solo con algunos mechones de su larga melena. Era una imagen tan erótica. Allí tumbada, esperándole dormida. Suavemente, murmuró la orden para liberarla del trance y que se despertara del profundo sueño.

Su cuerpo brillaba a la luz de la luna, su piel suave tenía el color del melocotón maduro. Edward deslizó la mano por el contorno de su pierna. Sentirla así hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Rozó sus caderas, y acarició su pequeña y estrecha cintura. Bella se movió inquieta. Edward se tumbó a su lado, refugiándola en su abrazo mientras dejaba descansar la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

El la quería a cualquier precio, pero debía ser honesto con ella. Se merecía toda la honestidad que él pudiera darle. Poco a poco, Bella fue emergiendo del sueño, buscando consuelo en la fortaleza de su cuerpo tras la horrenda pesadilla. ¿De qué forma podía una humana comprender las necesidades sexuales de un hombre de los Cárpatos en mitad del frenesí del ritual de emparejamiento? A lo largo de los años apenas si le había tenido miedo a nada, ahora temía ver su imagen reflejada en los inocentes ojos de Bella.

Supo por su respiración, el momento en el que se despertó completamente, y por la tensión de su cuerpo supo el momento exacto en el que recordó donde estaba y con quién. Había arrebatado brutalmente su inocencia, casi su vida. ¿Cómo iba ella a olvidar algo así?

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos, en un intento desesperado de separar la realidad de la ficción, los hechos de la fantasía. Le dolía el cuerpo en sitios que antes no sabía ni que existían. Se sentía distinta, mucho más sensible. El cuerpo de Edward a su lado parecía mármol frío, inamovible y agresivo, insoportablemente sensual. Podía escuchar con toda exactitud los crujidos y los ruidos de la casa, el movimiento de las ramas en el exterior. Empujó el pecho de Edward, que era como un muro de ladrillos, para intentar poner distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Edward estrechó su abrazo enterrando el rostro en su pelo.

- Si te introduces en mi mente, Bella, sabrás lo que siento por ti - Su voz sonó brusca pero denotó lo vulnerable que se sentía.

Su corazón cedió a pesar de sí misma.

- No quiero que me abandones, pequeña. Ten el coraje de quedarte conmigo. Quizás sea un monstruo, ya no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que necesito que te quedes conmigo.

- Podrías haberme forzado a olvidar - señaló, más para sí misma que para él, preguntando más que afirmando. Él había sido brutal, pero no podía decir que la hubiera maltratado. Al contrario, la había llevado hasta las mismas estrellas.

- Lo pensé - admitió de mala gana - pero no quiero recurrir a ese tipo de cosas entre nosotros. Siento mucho no haber sido más delicado tu primera vez.

Bella percibió el dolor en su voz y sintió en respuesta el dolor ella misma.

- Sabes que te aseguraste de que yo disfrutara - Ella había alcanzado el éxtasis. Fue un bautismo de fuego, un intercambio de almas. El había sido brutal, y la había arrastrado a la tormenta. Y lo quería de nuevo, ansiaba que la tocara, ansiaba sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo. Pero Edward era peligroso, muy, muy peligroso. Ahora lo sabía. Sabía que era diferente, que algo, más animal que hombre, habitaba en él.

- Edward - Volvió a empujar sobre su pecho. Necesitaba respirar, pensar sin sentir el calor de su piel y las urgentes demandas de aquel sólido cuerpo.

- ¡No me hagas esto! - Su voz era una severa orden - No me alejes de ti.

- Estás hablando de un compromiso que va más allá de lo que yo pueda imaginar… - Bella se mordió el labio - Mi hogar está muy lejos de aquí.

- Sólo hay tristeza allí, Bella - Rechazó la idea - Sabes que no sobrevivirás sola, y aunque ahora piensas que no volverás a usar tu don, cuando vayan de nuevo a buscarte para solucionar otro macabro crimen, sabes en el fondo que serás incapaz de negarte. Tu naturaleza te impide dejar a un asesino libre cuando podrías salvar a su siguiente víctima - Tomó unos sedosos mechones de pelo entre sus manos, reflejo de su negativa a que se marchara - No pueden cuidarte como yo.

- ¿Y qué pasa con nuestras diferencias? Tu actitud hacia las mujeres las coloca como ciudadanas de segunda clase, como si no fueran demasiado valiosas ni brillantes. Desafortunadamente, doblegas con tu voluntad a cualquiera que se oponga a tus designios. Y yo lo haría. Constantemente. Tengo que ser yo misma, Edward.

Le apartó el pelo de la nuca, sujetándolo con las dos manos, y depositó un ligero beso en su piel.

- Sabes que mi actitud hacia las mujeres no es más que el reflejo de mi afán por protegerlas, no considero que sean inferiores. Contradíceme y oponte a mi voluntad todo lo que quieras, pequeña. Te amo por todo lo que eres.

Acariciaba con su pulgar la delicada curva de sus pechos, haciendo que su sangre empezara a calentarse, enviando escalofríos que recorrían su espalda. Bella lo quería salvaje e indomable, como él era, quería que la necesitara. Estaba controlándose y para ella era un potente afrodisíaco saber que era capaz de hacer que perdiera totalmente el control.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para rozar con la lengua un erguido pezón. Lo succionó, humedeciéndolo, hasta que Bella cerró los ojos con un leve suspiro. Notaba como su cuerpo volvía a la vida, cada nervio exigía que Edward lo tocara. Se derretía bajo su calor.

Pero ella no quería que esto sucediera. Sentía un nudo ardiente en la garganta y las lágrimas le abrasaban los ojos. No quería, pero lo necesitaba. - No me hagas daño, Edward - Le susurró junto a los fuertes músculos de su pecho. Rogaba por su futuro. Bella sabía que él jamás le haría ningún daño físico, pero sabía con certeza que su vida junto a él sería extremadamente tempestuosa.

Él alzó la cabeza y levantó el cuerpo para aprisionarla debajo. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban de forma posesiva. Le rodeó el rostro con ambas manos mientras le acariciaba los pómulos y los labios con los dedos.

- No me tengas miedo, Bella. ¿No sientes la fuerza de lo que siento por ti, el lazo que me une a ti? Daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya - Admitió lo que era inevitable que supiera, porque quería que entre ellos brillara la verdad - No será fácil, pero arreglaremos las cosas entre los dos - Su mano bajó hasta su vientre liso y de allí se deslizó hasta los rizos oscuros como la noche de su sexo.

Bella le detuvo la mano, agarrándola con la suya.

- ¿Qué me ocurrió?

Estaba confundida. ¿Se había desmayado? Todo estaba tan confuso en su mente. Sabía con certeza que Edward la había obligado a beber algún tipo de brebaje medicinal asqueroso. Entonces se había quedado dormida. Más tarde llegaron las pesadillas. Estaba acostumbrada a las pesadillas, pero esta había sido espantosa. La habían acercado a la fuerza hasta el pecho de un hombre desnudo y había pegado su boca a una horrible herida. La sangre corría como un torrente y bajaba por su garganta. Luchó, casi ahogándose, pero en aquel mundo de pesadilla no fue capaz de alejarse. Había intentado llamar a Edward. Y cuando levantó la cabeza lo vio allí, mirándola con aquellos ojos oscuros y misteriosos, empujando su cabeza con la mano para que se mantuviera junto a la herida que tenía en el pecho. ¿No sería que se sentía influenciada por estar en la tierra del Conde Drácula y porque Edward le recordaba a un oscuro y misterioso príncipe?

Bella no pudo evitarlo; recorrió la tersura del pecho de Edward con las yemas de los dedos. Algo le había ocurrido que la había cambiado para siempre, y ahora era parte de Edward y él era parte de ella.

Suavemente, Edward le separó las piernas con la rodilla. De nuevo, se incorporó sobre ella, impidiéndole ver más allá de sus anchos hombros. La fuerza y el tamaño de Edward la dejaban sin respiración, su fuerza y su belleza. Muy despacio, con suavidad, se introdujo en ella tal y como debía haber hecho la primera vez.

Bella jadeó. Nunca podría sobreponerse al modo en que él la llenaba, la estrechaba, a la forma en que él transformaba su cuerpo en una hoguera. Si la primera vez había sido salvaje, ahora era tierno y cuidadoso. Cada impulso de Edward contra su cuerpo despertaba un ansia mayor en su interior, una desesperación que empujaba a sus manos a recorrer los músculos marcados en la espalda de Edward mientras besaba su pecho y su cuello una y otra vez.

Edward mantuvo el control gracias a su extraordinaria disciplina. Sus besos lo estaban volviendo loco, sus caricias en la espalda. Bella era tan estrecha, suave como el terciopelo se cerraba a su alrededor y encendía cada vez más el fuego en su interior. El animal en su interior luchaba por liberarse, rugía de hambre cada vez que empujaba más y más fuerte, enterrándose profundamente en ella, fundiendo sus cuerpos y sus corazones. Abrió la boca y buscó la suya. La desesperación de Bella lo arrastraba. Mientras el placer la recorría en oleadas estremecedoras, le hundió las uñas en la espalda. Edward cedió antes de que el animal de su interior pudiera liberarse. Se derramó en ella, mientras sentía su cuerpo caliente y apretado en torno al suyo. Se permitió un gruñido de plena satisfacción.

Se tumbó sobre su esbelto cuerpo, todavía unido a ella, satisfecho momentáneamente. Sintió las lágrimas de Bella en el pecho. Inclinó la cabeza para saborearlas.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¿Dónde encontraré la fuerza necesaria para alejarme de ti? - murmuró suavemente, dolorida.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron en amenaza. Se apartó de ella, tumbándose a su lado, mientras notaba lo incómoda que le resultaba a Bella su propia desnudez. La arropó con la manta. Bella se sentó en la cama, apartándose el cabello de la cara con aquel gesto tan inocente pero tan sensual que Edward tanto amaba. Sus ojos azules se mostraban cautos.

- No me dejarás, Bella - Su voz sonó mucho más ruda de lo que él pretendía. Con gran esfuerzo, se obligó a ser amable. Ella era joven y vulnerable. Tenía que recordarlo por encima de todo lo demás. Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que supondría para ella separarse de él, ni de lo que significaría para él - ¿Cómo puedes compartir lo que acabamos de hacer y después marcharte sin más?

- Sabes muy bien por qué. No finjas que no. Siento cosas. Esto es demasiado raro para mí. No conozco las leyes de este país, pero cuando alguien ha sido asesinado, hay que notificarlo a las autoridades y a la prensa. Y eso es sólo el principio, Edward; ni siquiera mencionaré las cosas que eres capaz de hacer, estrangular prácticamente a Jacob, por el amor de Dios. Eres muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada, y los dos lo sabemos - Se envolvió aún más en la manta, echándola sobre sus hombros - Te quiero, no puedo soportar la idea de estar sin ti, pero no estoy segura de lo que está sucediendo aquí.

Pasó la mano por su pelo en una caricia inquietante, los dedos entrelazaban los sedosos mechones hasta posarse suavemente en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Sus caricias la conmovieron hasta lo más profundo. Bella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas. No era una buena pareja para él, en ningún sentido.

Edward subió la mano, hasta dejarla sobe la nuca de Bella.

- Ya estamos comprometidos el uno con el otro. ¿No lo sientes Bella? - Fue un áspero susurro, sensual y cálido. Sabía que estaba luchando contra los instintos de ella, contra su innato sentido de supervivencia. Eligió las palabras con mucho cuidado.

- Sabes quién soy, lo que hay en mi interior. Si la distancia nos separa, aún necesitarás sentir mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, mi cuerpo en tu interior, formando parte de ti.

La hacía arder con sus palabras, hacía que aquel agudo dolor en su interior aumentara. Bella se tapó la cara avergonzada por aquella inmensa necesidad que sentía de un completo extraño.

- Me voy a casa, Edward. Estoy tan envuelta, tan rodeada de ti, que hago cosas que jamás creí posibles.

No era solo lo que sentía físicamente, ojalá fuera sólo eso. No quería sentir su soledad, su grandeza, su increíble voluntad y su capacidad de liderar y mantener a salvo a los suyos. Pero lo sentía. Podía sentir su corazón, su alma, su mente. Había hablado con él sin necesidad de pronunciar las palabras, había compartido su mente. Sabía que él estaba en su interior.

Edward rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y acercó su cuerpo acurrucado a él. ¿Para consolarla o para disuadirla? Bella se tragó las lágrimas que ardían en su garganta. Oía ruidos en su cabeza, un goteo de crujidos y susurros. Se tapó las orejas con las manos para no escucharlos.

- ¿Qué me está ocurriendo, Edward? ¿Qué hemos hecho que me ha cambiado tanto?

- Eres mi vida, mi compañera, la otra mitad de mí mismo que estaba buscando - Volvió a acariciarle el pelo con infinita ternura - Mi gente se une a un compañero para toda la vida. Yo pertenezco a la raza de los Cárpatos, provengo de la tierra. Tenemos dones muy especiales.

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, clavando los ojos azules en los de Edward.

- Tu habilidad telepática es muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte que la mía. Y tan desarrollada. Las cosas que eres capaz de hacer me sorprenden.

- El precio que hemos de pagar por poseer estos dones es muy alto, pequeña. Nuestra maldición es la necesidad de una _compañera_ para compartir un único espíritu, una sola alma. Una vez que esto ocurre, y el ritual puede ser brutal para una humana virgen, no podemos vivir separados de nuestros _compañeros_. Tenemos muy pocos niños; perdemos muchos de ellos el primer año de vida, y la mayoría de los recién nacidos son niños. Nuestra longevidad es a la vez una bendición y una maldición. Para aquellos de nosotros que encontramos la felicidad, una larga vida es una bendición. Para alguien solo y atormentado, es una maldición. Es una larga eternidad de oscuridad, una existencia dura y vacía.

Edward le rodeó la barbilla con la mano, alzándole la cabeza para que no pudiera escapar a sus oscuros ojos hambrientos. Suspiró profundamente.

- No tuvimos sólo sexo, pequeña; no hicimos el amor. Lo nuestro fue lo más cercano a nuestro ritual de emparejamiento que puede hacerse, ya que tú no perteneces a nuestra especie. Si me amas… - Su voz se desvaneció y agitó la cabeza. Necesitaba atarla a él irrevocablemente. Las palabras rituales estaban en su cabeza, en su corazón. El animal que era rugía por pronunciarlas. Ella jamás escaparía, aún así, no podía hacerle eso, no podía decir esas palabras a una mujer mortal. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía ocurrirle.

La marca que tenía sobre el pecho izquierdo le dolía, le palpitaba, le quemaba. Bella la miró, era la señal de Edward, la tocó con la yema de los dedos. Recordó como sus dientes la empujaron contra el suelo, su fuerza, el rugido animal que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Había tomado su cuerpo como si le perteneciera, con un poco de brutalidad, no obstante, algo en ella había respondido a la feroz voracidad y a la necesidad que él sentía. Al mismo tiempo había sido tierno, asegurando que ella alcanzara las cimas del placer antes que él, tan cuidadoso con su frágil cuerpo. La mezcla de ternura y salvajismo era imposible de resistir. Bella sabía que ningún otro hombre podría tocarla como él había hecho. Sólo existía Edward para ella.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que perteneces a otra raza, que no eres humano, Edward? - Intentaba unir toda la información.

- Creemos que somos una especie diferente, somos tan distintos. Lo escondemos bien, tenemos que hacerlo, pero podemos escuchar cosas que los humanos no pueden. Hablamos con los animales, compartimos nuestras mentes y nuestros cuerpos junto con nuestros corazones. Compréndelo, esta información, en malas manos, podría resultar fatal para nosotros. Mi vida está literalmente en tus manos. _En más de un sentido._

Ella captó el eco de sus pensamientos antes de él pudiera esconderlos.

- ¿Te habrías detenido si el pánico me hubiera atenazado?

Cerró los ojos avergonzado.

- Me gustaría mentirte, pero no lo haré. Te habría tranquilizado, hasta convencerte que podías aceptarme.

- ¿Me lo habrías ordenado con tus poderes?

- ¡No! - Negó con vehemencia - No habría llegado tan lejos. Estaba seguro de ello. Creía firmemente que podía haberla persuadido para que lo aceptara.

- Esos dones - Frotó la barbilla con las rodillas - Físicamente, eres más fuerte que cualquier humano que yo haya conocido jamás. Y el salto de la biblioteca, me recordaste a una enorme pantera, ¿forma parte de tu herencia también?

- Sí - Sus manos volvieron a su pelo para coger unos mechones y enterrar la cara en ellos, dejando su aliento en ellos. Su olor permanecería en ella. Un rastro de satisfacción se dejó ver en sus insondables ojos.

- Me mordiste - Se tocó primero el cuello, luego el pecho. Un dolor dulce la inundó junto con el recuerdo de Edward, totalmente indomable y salvaje entre sus brazos, frenético por la necesidad, con la mente nublada por un infinito deseo y su boca bebiendo ávidamente de ella.

_¿Qué le ocurría que aún quería más?_ Había oído hablar de mujeres tan enganchadas al sexo que eran prácticamente esclavas. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Levantó la mano queriendo protegerse de él.

- Edward, esto va demasiado rápido. No puedo enamorarme en un par de días y decidir qué hacer con mi vida en unos minutos. No te conozco. Incluso me asustas, me asusta lo que eres, el poder que ostentas.

- Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

- Y confío en ti. Eso es lo que me desquicia. ¿No lo ves? Somos tan diferentes. Haces locuras y aún así quiero estar contigo, escuchar tu risa, discutir contigo. Quiero ver tu sonrisa, la forma en que tus ojos se iluminan y la necesidad y el hambre que crecen en ti cuando me miras. Quiero hacer desaparecer esa frialdad de tus ojos, esa mirada distante y lejana que hace que tu boca se endurezca y parezcas cruel y despiadado. Sí, confío en ti, pero no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.

- Estás muy pálida. ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Quería decirle que era demasiado tarde, que habían llegado demasiado lejos, pero sabía que sólo conseguiría que ella se resistiera aún más y la preocuparía inútilmente.

- Mareada, tengo el estómago levantado, debería comer algo pero al pensar en la comida me dan nauseas. Me diste unos de tus brebajes, ¿verdad?

- Bebe agua y zumos durante un par de días, un poco de fruta, quizás. No comas carne.

- Soy vegetariana - Miró alrededor - ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Inesperadamente sonrió con esa típica arrogancia masculina.

- Me extralimité y rompí tus vaqueros. Quédate conmigo esta noche y mañana traeremos ropa nueva.

- Si es casi de día - señaló con pocas ganas de acostarse de nuevo con él. No podía estar en la cama con él sin que su cuerpo ardiera de deseo.

- Además, quiero ducharme - Antes de que Edward pudiera protestar, salió de la cama y se envolvió en el antiguo edredón.

Edward se guardó la sonrisa. La dejaría que se sintiera segura; no le costaba nada. De ninguna forma iba a abandonar su casa, y menos con los asesinos alojándose en la misma pensión. Para mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en la imagen del cuerpo de Bella desnudo bajo el agua, se concentró en recordar los detalles de las emociones de Bella antes de que él la sacara a la fuerza del comedor de la pensión.

¿Qué fue lo que la puso tan histérica? Se puso literalmente enferma, a punto de vomitar, la cabeza le estallaba. Bella creyó que ese estado fue la reacción a su repentina ira, pero no era así, su ira surgió como consecuencia del malestar que ella sentía. Él lo percibió antes de que ese patán humano le pusiera su asquerosa mano encima.

Edward rozó su mente porque tenía que hacerlo. Encontró lo que esperaba, lágrimas y confusión. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando, había cambiado al correr la sangre de Edward por sus venas. Según la leyenda, hacían falta tres intercambios de sangre entre un hombre de los Cárpatos y una humana para que se convirtiera. La sangre que le había dado en la copa no contaba porque no la había tomado directamente de su cuerpo. No tenía intenciones de convertirla, de arriesgarse a que se transformara en una peligrosa vampiresa. De todas formas, ya había traspasado peligrosamente los límites. Lo haría una vez más. Y tendría que durar una eternidad.

Bella había escuchado lo que él le dijo. Todo era verdad, pero él sabía que no tenía ni idea de la realidad. Bella oiría todos los susurros y murmullos de cada una de las habitaciones de la pensión, sabría que una abeja había entrado en el comedor de la planta baja. Los ojos le dolerían con la luz del sol y su piel se quemaría con facilidad. Los animales le contarían sus secretos. La mayoría de la comida la haría vomitar. Pero lo más importante, siempre lo necesitaría al lado, necesitaría que el le hablara con la mente, necesitaría sentir su cuerpo y arder junto a él. De hecho, ya lo sentía, y luchaba en contra de este sentimiento de la única forma que sabía: luchando por alejarse de él, luchando por entender qué le estaba sucediendo.

Bella se apoyó contra la mampara de la ducha. Sabía que no podía esconderse en el baño como una niña, pero él era tan poderoso, tan seductor. Quería borrar las duras líneas de su boca, quería tomarle el pelo, discutir con él, escuchar su risa. Se sentía curiosamente débil, un poco mareada.

- Vamos, pequeña - La voz de Edward la envolvió en una caricia de terciopelo negro. Cerró el grifo de la ducha, la cogió por la muñeca y la sacó del refugio de la mampara para envolver su delgada y esbelta figura en una toalla.

Bella se escurrió el pelo mientras un profundo rubor le cubría todo el cuerpo. Edward estaba tan cómodo desnudo, no le importaba mostrarse así. La forma natural en que él aceptaba su desnudez le había parecer un animal salvaje, sin domesticar. Comenzó a secarla con la enorme toalla de baño, frotando el cuerpo de Bella hasta que su piel estuvo seca y rosada. La toalla rozó sus sensibles pezones, se demoró demasiado en su redondeado trasero y se recreó en la curva de su cadera.

A pesar de que ya había tomado una decisión, su cuerpo volvió a la vida bajo sus caricias. Edward le tomó la cara entre las manos, inclinó la cabeza para rozarle los labios con su boca, seduciéndola con enorme dulzura.

- Vuelve a la cama - susurró, llevándola hacia allí.

- Edward - protestó sin aliento.

Tiró de ella hasta hacerla perder el equilibrio para que su cuerpo cayera sobre el suyo. Se fundió contra su cuerpo, sus tiernos pechos contra sus poderosos músculos, la evidencia de su deseo presionando contra su estómago. Los muslos de Edward eran fuertes columnas unidas a las suyas.

- Podría amarte toda la noche, Bella - murmuró seductoramente contra su garganta. Sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, dejando líneas ardientes por donde pasaban - Quiero amarte toda la noche.

- ¿No es gracioso? Está amaneciendo - Sus manos tenían vida propia, buscaban y encontraban cada poderoso músculo para acariciarlo.

- Entonces me pasaré el día haciéndote el amor - Susurró estas palabras sobre su boca, mordisqueándole el labio inferior - Te necesito junto a mí. Haces que las sombras desaparezcan y aligeras la terrible carga que pesa sobre mis hombros, que me ahoga.

Pasó los dedos por las comisuras de sus labios.

- ¿Me harás el amor o me poseerás?

Inclinó la cabeza para apoyarse en la dureza de su pecho, deslizando la lengua por la piel sensible donde se percibía el latido del corazón. No había ninguna cicatriz, ninguna marca, pero su lengua siguió el mismo camino donde antes estuvo la herida, de donde él la obligó a beber. Estaba totalmente unida a él, leía su mente, sus fantasías eróticas que él deseaba traer a la realidad.

Edward sintió un nudo en el estómago, su cuerpo reaccionaba con fiereza. Bella sonrió al sentir toda su dureza ardiendo sobre su piel. No sentía ninguna inhibición cuando yacía con él, solo un feroz deseo de abrasarse junto a él.

- Contéstame Edward, dime la verdad - Sus dedos rozaron la piel suave de su sexo, se cerraron a su alrededor percibiendo su dureza y su grosor, haciendo que un ávido deseo rugiera en el cuerpo de Edward. Jugaba con fuego, pero no tenía fuerzas para detenerla, no quería detenerla.

Agarró con las dos manos el pelo húmedo de Bella.

- Ambas cosas - jadeó.

Cerró los ojos cuando ella empezó a besarlo en el estómago, dejando un rastro ardiente. Allí donde le tocaba con los dedos, su boca dejaba después su húmeda marca. Tiró de ella para ponerla encima de él. Su boca era deliciosa, húmeda y cálida y le estaba volviendo loco. Dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y amenazador. El animal se agitaba de placer, necesitaba satisfacerse de la forma más primitiva.

Bella arañó sus muslos suavemente, en una caricia erótica que envió espirales de placer por el cuerpo de Edward. Se le nubló la mente y se sumergió aún más profundamente en la de Bella para ver el resplandor de la pura lujuria y de la necesidad. Ansiaba sus caricias, sus manos, su suave boca que lo estaba convirtiendo en una lengua de fuego.

Edward la atrajo hacia arriba, sus manos eran dos garras con enorme fuerza aunque luchaba por no hacerle ningún daño. La besó, era un beso hambriento, posesivo, profundo que la hizo pegarse aún más a él mientras su cuerpo latía y se movía sobre el de él totalmente incendiado por la pasión.

- Dime que me quieres - La besó en la garganta, sobre los doloridos pechos. Cada beso enviaba una oleada de calor sobre la piel de Bella.

- Sabes que te quiero - Se apretó contra él, pasando una pierna por encima de las de él.

Apenas podía respirar porque el deseo la ahogaba, se aferraba a Edward intentando estar aún más cerca, arrastrándose para que su cuerpo la protegiera, su mente la arropara. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo dentro de ella, que la poseyera como él quería, con su boca bebiendo de su pecho arrastrándola hacia su mundo.

- Completamente - dijo con brusquedad mientras sus dedos acariciaban los húmedos rizos - Únete a mí de nuestra forma.

Se movió frenéticamente contra los dedos de Edward.

- Sí, Edward.

Agonizaba buscando el alivio a lo que sentía, buscando el de él. Estaban consumidos por la misma confusión, eran incapaces de separar la lujuria del amor o la necesidad de la agonía. El cuerpo y la mente de Bella hervían de deseo, doloridos y atormentados sin saber donde empezaban sus salvajes y desinhibidas emociones y empezaban las de él.

Edward se sentó sobre la cama, poniéndola a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, con su enorme fuerza la elevó y la bajó poco a poco sobre su firme vientre hasta encontrar su ardiente sexo. La humedad de Bella lo atraía, lo abrasaba. Bella deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, abriéndose por completo a él. Muy despacio, Edward la fue bajando hasta que toda la largura de su miembro estuvo rodeada por la humedad y el calor del interior de Bella. Edward sintió un estremecimiento más allá de cualquier placer, la estrechez de Bella era el paraíso y a la vez el infierno.

Bella le clavó las uñas en los hombros.

- ¡Para! Eres demasiado grande para hacerlo así - Su cara tenía una expresión de alarma.

- Relájate, pequeña. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, mi cuerpo fue hecho para el tuyo, al igual que el tuyo fue hecho para el mío - La penetró más hondo y empezó a moverse con un ritmo lento mientras la acariciaba tranquilizándola con las manos.

Se echó hacia atrás para poder observar el rostro de Bella mientras su cuerpo la reclamaba con envites profundos, certeros y posesivos. Inconscientemente, las palabras brotaron de su alma_. __**"Yo te reclamo como mi compañera. Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. Te doy mi protección, mi fidelidad, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Para compartirlo todo. Tu vida, tu felicidad y tu bienestar serán lo primero para mí. Eres mi compañera, unida a mi para toda la eternidad y siempre bajo mi cuidado"**__._ Con estas palabras un hombre de los Cárpatos unía a su compañera a él para toda la eternidad. Una vez pronunciadas, Bella no podría alejarse de él. Edward no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero todos sus instintos, todo lo que había en su interior, lo obligaron a pronunciarlas para unir sus corazones como estaba escrito que así fuera. Sus almas por fin, se unieron, sus mentes se fundieron para ser una misma.

Bella se permitió que sus palabras y la fuerza ardiente de su posesión la calmaran. Su cuerpo parecía derretirse alrededor del de Edward. Él siguió elevándolos, lamiendo sus pezones, agarrando su pequeño trasero con ambas manos en un gesto claramente posesivo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su pelo los rodeara y acariciara la piel desnuda haciéndolos arder. Ella pertenecía a aquel lugar, aquel era su sitio. Se sentía salvaje y libre. Se sentía parte de Edward, su otra mitad. No podría haber otro hombre para ella, sólo este, tan ávido de ella. Este que la necesitaba tan desesperadamente, que compartía su solitaria existencia.

Edward se movió con más fuerza, más profundamente mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y se giraba dejando a Bella con el torso fuera de la cama, bajo él. Con cada embestida de su cuerpo se acercaban más a la cima. Sintió el cuerpo de Bella contraerse, cerrarse sobre él una vez, dos. Ella gritó de placer mientras sentía que su cuerpo se fundía con el de Edward. Pero el placer no acababa, oleada tras oleada, hasta que Bella pensó que sería incapaz de soportar más.

Edward inclinó la cabeza sobre ella muy despacio, dándole la oportunidad de detenerlo. Su miembro seguía enterrándose profundamente en ella, sus ojos oscuros mantenían cautivos los ojos de Bella. La hipnotizaba, le rogaba de necesidad. Bella arqueó el cuerpo hacia él, dejando los senos a su alcance, ofreciéndoselos para calmar su hambre.

El rugido de satisfacción que brotó de la garganta de Edward hizo que la sangre de Bella corriera aún más rápido por sus venas. Su cuerpo se movía ahora de forma más agresiva, elevándole las caderas para penetrarla con mayor facilidad. Bella sintió la caricia de sus labios sobre su pecho, sobre el corazón. Le lamió la marca que había dejado antes de forma erótica y suave. Se hundió en ella con un poderoso envite, llenándola, estrechándola entre sus brazos, en el mismo instante que clavaba los dientes en su suave carne.

Bella gritó al sentir un calor candente sobre su pecho. Acunó la cabeza de Edward, acercándola aún más a su pecho, sintiendo el torbellino de emociones que crecía en el interior de él mientras el fuego los abrasaba de tal forma que Bella pensaba que morirían allí. Edward movía la boca sobre ella devorándola mientras la poseía, consumiéndolos a los dos en agonía. Bella jamás había experimentado una sensación tan poderosa, ardiente y sensual.

Se oyó gritar el nombre de Edward con un salvaje abandono, clavando las uñas en los músculos de la espalda. En su interior, un deseo primitivo la instaba a buscar con la boca el músculo donde latía el corazón de Edward. Sintieron que estallaban a la vez, que se desintegraban y volaban hacia el sol. Edward levantó la cabeza y dejó escapar un fiero gruñido de satisfacción para después volver de nuevo a saborear su sangre.

Esta vez fue muy cuidadoso, solo bebió lo justo para hacer el intercambio. Su cuerpo aún estaba enterrado en el de ella. Le lamió la herida por última vez para cerrarla y curarla por completo. Edward estudió su rostro. Estaba pálida. Somnolienta. Murmuró la orden, su cuerpo se endureció de nuevo al pensar en lo que iba a suceder.

El cuerpo de Bella aún se estremecía lleno de vida, aceptaba gustoso sus posesivos envites. Edward se abrió la herida en el pecho y acercó la suave boca de Bella hacia su piel. Fue el éxtasis, su cuerpo se convulsionó casi dolorosamente. El animal que vivía en él echó la cabeza hacia atrás rugiendo de placer y alegría. De momento se sentía totalmente saciado.

Bella parpadeó y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo hiciste de nuevo - Apoyó la cabeza en el edredón - Cada vez que lo hacemos siento que me voy a desmayar - Sentía un extraño sabor acre en la boca.

Antes de que fuera capaz de identificarlo, Edward la besó rozándole los dientes con la lengua, explorando el interior de su boca, entrelazándola con la suya. Salió de su cuerpo muy lentamente mientras la acariciaba.

- No puedo moverme - admitió Bella con una sonrisa.

- Dormiremos una siesta y nos enfrentaremos al mundo más tarde - sugirió con la magia negra de su voz. La acunó entre sus brazos muy suavemente, la acostó cómodamente y la arropó con la sábana. No podía separar la mirada de sus fascinantes ojos. Le rozaba la garganta con las yemas de los dedos, descendiendo hasta el valle entre sus pechos. Todavía se sentía sensible, podía sentirla temblar bajo sus caricias y eso lo llenó de calidez.

- Si realmente hubiera querido que me amaras, te hubiera presentado más de un desafío - Se acurrucó en la almohada - Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama, y empezó a trenzarle los gruesos mechones.

- Si me presentaras más de un desafío, pequeña, mi corazón no sería capaz de soportarlo - Dijo divertido.

Le rozó el muslo con las yemas de los dedos sin abrir los ojos. Edward se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama durante un buen rato, mientras contemplaba como Bella se hundía en un profundo sueño. Era tan pequeña, eran tan solo una humana, pero había logrado cambiar su vida de la noche a la mañana. Y él había tomado la suya. Se había apoderado de su vida. No había pretendido decir las palabras rituales, se había sentido aún más hipnotizado que sus propias presas cuando exponían gustosas sus gargantas para que él se alimentara.

Ella podía pensar que eran extraños, pero habían compartido sus mentes, sus cuerpos y se habían ofrecido mutuamente sus vidas. El intercambio de sangre era el último paso para confirmar su compromiso. Literalmente cada uno de ellos había ofrecido su vida al otro. Era un ritual erótico y hermoso. Se convertían en una mente, un corazón, un alma, un cuerpo…con la misma sangre.

Los congéneres de Edward protegían sus guaridas de los demás. Eran demasiado vulnerables cuando estaban dormidos o en pleno frenesí sexual. La decisión de tomar una _compañera_ no era un acto consciente, era instintivo, un ansia y una necesidad. Ellos lo sabían. Eran capaces de reconocer a su otra mitad. Edward reconoció a Bella. Había luchado para no llevar a cabo el ritual pero sus instintos animales se habían superpuesto a sus modales civilizados. La había medio sumergido en su mundo y era totalmente responsable de las consecuencias.

La luz se empezaba a filtrar por las escaleras. Edward completó la tarea de proteger la casa contra los intrusos. La noche siguiente sería muy larga. El trabajo se había acumulado y él necesitaba salir de caza. Pero había tenido su momento de paz y alegría.

Edward se metió en la cama junto a Bella, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para poder sentir cada centímetro de ella. Bella murmuró su nombre entre sueños, apretándose contra él con la confianza de un niño. El corazón le dio un vuelco y una curiosa calidez se extendió por su interior. Se sentía feliz. En paz. La tocó porque podía hacerlo. Rodeó sus pechos con las manos, le lamió un pezón con una ligera caricia. Después de darle un beso en el cuello, envió la orden de dormir profundamente, acompasando su respiración a la de ella.

* * *

_**weno como prometi aca con mi primita convaleciente (nahhhhh dice eso pero ya esta caminando, menos mal) les dejo el segundo cap del dia, mañana lo lamento pero solo podre dejarles un cap =D aun tengo que hacer muchas cosas por aca pero les prometo actualizare les doy gracias a todas ustedes que leen la historia a las que me han agregado a sus fav y a los que me dejaron unos mensajes con eso me dan las ganas de seguir con la historia.**_

_**Nohemi (Guest) hola gracias por tus animos y si tienes razón existen personas que simplemente agarran y leen las adaptaciones y luego vienen con clases de moralidad, aun no se pero creo que si subo el resto de la saga todo depende de un para de cosas pero da mas que si que no ya les dire mi decisión estos días un beso nena.**_

_**karla (Guest),¿ gracias nena me encanta recibir rr sabiendo que les gusta la historia me dan fuerzas para seguirla.**_

_**Deysi Maria (Guest) gracias nena tu rr esta muy lindo enserio no te preocupes por lo de los rrs yo tampoco soy de poner muchos aunque lo hago de vez en cuando yo no exijo rr solo subo la historia para que otros como yo puedan disfrutar de las historias con saber que están ahí leyendo soy feliz un beso .**_

_**agradecimientos especiales a :**_

_**Pingunilla, jnnfrmrz, karla (Guest), Nohemi (Guest) Deysi Maria (Guest), AriiPattinson, ashleyswan, brujas, naive sweet girl, Bells Cullen Miranda, JEKA CULLEN,Yekitab, Tammy Swan de Cullen, karenov17, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, alecssie cullen vulturi, Kjmima, Covaric, Ashleysw an, AzuMar, Mikagisscoco cullenswan, rainbow raw, MC-y-EC, covaric, ashleyswan, Guest y Anabelen**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Prologo**

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Bella despertó poco a poco del profundo sueño, trabajosamente, con la misma sensación de estar hundiéndose en arenas movedizas.

- _¡Volviste a hacerlo!_ -Fue la rabia, simple y llanamente, la que consiguió despertarla e hizo que se sentara inmediatamente. Estaba sola en la habitación. La habitación de Edward.

Su sonrisa burlona y masculina resonaba en la cabeza de Bella. Arrojó la almohada contra la pared deseando poder tirársela a la cabeza. Había desaprovechado otro día. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? ¿En su esclava sexual?

_- Esa idea tiene muchas posibilidades,_ se burlo él.

_- ¡Sal de mi mente! _, -le gritó indignada para después desperezarse lánguidamente con un movimiento felino y perezoso. Su cuerpo estaba deliciosamente dolorido por todos sitios, un íntimo recuerdo de que él la poseyó. Era incapaz de enfadarse con él, la hacía reír con su comportamiento agresivo. ¿Cómo le iba a importar cuando su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera?

Cuando se incorporó para darse una ducha, vio ropa para ella al pie de la cama. Edward ya había salido de compras. Se encontró sonriendo, tontamente complacida de que él lo hubiera recordado. Cogió la falda y tocó la tela con los dedos, suave y de color azul profundo como la camisa que hacía juego.

- _No me compraste unos vaqueros -_No pudo resistir el impulso de tomarle el pelo.

_- Las mujeres no deben vestirse con ropa de hombre, -_contestó sin inmutarse.

Bella se metió en la ducha, y deshizo la gruesa trenza para enjabonarse el cabello.

- _¿No te gusta cómo me quedan los vaqueros? _

Le contestó la profunda risa de Edward, se estaba divirtiendo.

- _Esa pregunta tiene truco._

_- ¿Dónde estás? -_Bella le mandaba una provocativa invitación inconscientemente. Se tocó la marca del pecho con un roce de sus dedos. El contacto le hizo hervir la sangre y la marca empezó a latir.

_- Tu cuerpo necesita descanso, pequeña. No he sido exactamente el más delicado de los amantes ¿verdad? -_Su voz reflejaba una burla hacia sí mismo, pero en su mente se sentía culpable.

Bella rió suavemente.

- _No es que yo tenga mucha experiencia para poder asegurarlo ¿no crees? En mi vida no ha habido un desfile de hombres -_Edward sintió que su risa lo envolvía en un tierno abrazo- _Si quieres, siempre puedo encontrar a alguien para hacer la comparación -_Sugirió dulcemente.

Sintió el roce de unos fuertes dedos alrededor de la garganta, rodeando su frágil cuello. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

- _Estoy tan asustada, machote. Alguien tiene que _empujarte_ a este siglo a base de patadas y chillidos._

Los dedos acariciaron su rostro, su labio inferior.

- _Me amas tal y como soy._

Amor. La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Bella al escuchar la palabra. No quería amarlo. Ya tenía demasiado poder sobre ella.

- _No puedes encerrarme aquí, Edward. -_Amor no, obsesión era la palabra adecuada.

_- Dulzura, no hay candados en las puertas y el teléfono funciona correctamente. Y sí me amas, no puedes evitarlo. Soy perfecto para ti. Date prisa. Necesitas alimentarte._

_- Eres un absoluto coñazo. _

Mientras se cepillaba el pelo cayó en la cuenta de lo sencilla que resultaba su conexión telepática. ¿Por la práctica? No le dolían las sienes por el esfuerzo. Ladeó la cabeza un instante, para escuchar los ruidos procedentes de la casa. Edward estaba llenando un vaso con algún tipo de bebida, podía escucharlo con total nitidez.

Se vistió despacio, pensativamente. Sus habilidades telepáticas estaban aumentando. Sus sentidos eran más perceptivos. ¿Se debía simplemente a la compañía de Edward o quizás había algo en el brebaje que él la forzaba a beber? Había tantas cosas que quería aprender de él. Tenía enormes cualidades psíquicas.

La falda flotó alrededor de sus tobillos sensualmente, la camisa se adhirió a sus curvas. Debía admitir que el atuendo la hacía sentirse femenina, igual que las finas medias de encaje y el sujetador.

_- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentada pensando en mí toda la noche?_

_- ¡Toda la noche! Que no sea de nuevo de noche, Edward. Me estoy convirtiendo en una especie de topo. Y no te pongas muy ancho, no estaba pensando en ti_ -Le costó un enorme esfuerzo mentir tan descaradamente. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

_- ¿Y crees que me voy a tragar esa mentira?_ -De nuevo se reía a carcajadas y Bella no tuvo más remedio que unirse al ambiente relajado.

Dio una vuelta por la casa, observando maravillada las esculturas y los grabados del lugar. El sol desaparecía tras las montañas. Bella suspiró con resignación. Edward había dispuesto en el porche trasero de la cocina una antigua mesa hermosamente tallada. Giró la cabeza cuando la oyó aproximarse, su mirada se volvió cálida y una sonrisa bañó su rostro, disipando las sombras. Bella se humedeció nada más verlo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para besarla tiernamente en los labios. "Buenas noches". Le tocó el pelo y pasó la mano rozando su rostro en una delicada caricia. Bella permitió que la ayudara a sentarse a la mesa, asombrándose de su anticuada galantería. Dejó un vaso de zumo delante de ella. "Antes de que me vaya a trabajar, creo que podemos ir a recoger tus cosas a la pensión". Sus largos dedos eligieron cuidadosamente un pastelito de arándanos para depositarlo en un antiguo plato. Era exquisito, pero Bella estaba demasiado asombrada por sus palabras y no pudo más que mirarlo fijamente durante un segundo con los ojos azules totalmente abiertos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con recoger mis cosas? -Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que él pudiese esperar que fueran a vivir juntos en la misma casa. En su casa.

Edward sonrió de forma malvada, lenta y provocativamente.

- Puedo conseguirte cosas nuevas.

La mano de Bella tembló. La bajó a su regazo, fuera de la vista.

- No voy a mudarme aquí contigo, Edward -La idea era terrorífica. Ella necesitaba su privacidad, necesitaba largos periodos de soledad. Y él era el ser más sobrecogedor y embriagador que ella jamás había encontrado. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de resolver las cosas con él todo el rato a su lado?

Edward alzó las cejas.

- ¿No? Aceptaste nuestras costumbres, realizamos el ritual. Para mí, para los ojos de mi gente, eres mi compañera, mi mujer. Mi esposa. ¿Es costumbre de las americanas vivir separadas de sus maridos?

Su voz dejaba ver aquella pizca de humor masculino que siempre la hacía desear arrojarle algo a la cabeza. Bella pensaba que se burlaba de ella, divertido por su cautela.

- No estamos casados -dijo ella resueltamente. Le resultó muy difícil ignorar el vuelco de su corazón al oír sus palabras.

El bosque aparecía cubierto de jirones de niebla que flotaban alrededor de los troncos de los árboles, extendiéndose hasta casi rozar el suelo. El efecto era espectral pero muy hermoso.

- Lo estamos a los ojos de los míos, a los ojos de Dios -Había una resolución implacable en su voz, una especie de 'mi palabra es la ley' que hizo que se mordiera el labio.

- ¿Y a mis ojos qué, Edward? ¿Y mis creencias? ¿Acaso no importan? -preguntó beligerante.

- Veo la respuesta en tus ojos y la siento en tu cuerpo. Estás luchando inútilmente, Bella. Sabes que eres mía…

Se puso de pie de un brinco, empujando la silla al hacerlo.

- ¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie, y menos a ti, Edward! No puedes esperar decidir qué va a ser de mi vida y esperar que caiga rendida en tus brazos. Bella bajó corriendo los tres escalones que llevaban hasta el camino del bosque.

- Necesito un poco de aire. Me sacas de quicio.

Edward se rió suavemente.

- ¿Tienes miedo de ti misma?

- ¡Vete al diablo, Edward! -Bella puso el pie en el camino y empezó a caminar rápidamente antes de él pudiera hechizarla. Y podía hacerlo, ella lo sabía. Eran sus ojos, su boca y la pequeña sonrisa que le salía cuando la provocaba deliberadamente.

La niebla era muy densa y el aire estaba cargado de humedad. Con su agudo sentido del oído, podía escuchar el susurro de los arbustos, las ramas de los árboles mecidas por el viento y el batir de unas alas en el cielo.

Edward apareció detrás de ella.

- Quizás yo soy el diablo, pequeña. Estoy seguro de esa idea ha pasado por tu cabeza.

Lo miró ferozmente por encima del hombro.

- ¡Deja de seguirme!

- ¿Acaso no soy un caballero obligado a acompañar a su dama hasta la casa?

- ¡Deja de burlarte! Si te ríes de mí tan sólo una vez más, juro que no seré responsable de mis actos -Bella tomó conciencia de las sombras que se movían furtivamente, de los ojos brillantes que la perseguían. Casi se le paró el corazón para después martillear con fuerza en el pecho de nuevo.

- ¡Estupendo! -Se giró abruptamente y lo miró con enfado- ¡Esto es genial! Simplemente genial, Edward. Llama a los lobos para que me devoren viva. Encuentro esa idea muy típica de ti. Tan tuya.

Dejó que sus dientes blancos fueran visibles, como los de un depredador hambriento y se rió burlonamente de ella mientras le tomaba el pelo.

- No son los lobos los que te encontrarían deliciosa.

Bella cogió una rama del suelo y se la arrojó.

- ¡Deja de reírte de mí, hiena! Esto no es para nada divertido. Tu arrogancia me da ganas de vomitar -Le costó horrores no reírse. Él era un animal, demasiado encantador para ser bueno.

-Tu jerga americana es muy descriptiva, pequeña.

Le arrojó otra rama seguida de una pequeña piedra.

-Alguien tiene que enseñarte una buena lección.

Parecía un hermoso diablillo travieso, todo fuego y chispas. Edward inspiró muy despacio. Era suya, toda fuego y furia, toda independencia y valor, llena de una pasión abrasadora. Con su suave risa, Bella fundió su corazón junto al de Edward penetrando en su mente y en su alma. Él lo sintió en la mente de Bella, aunque estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadosa para que él no lo notara.

- ¿Y crees que eres la indicada para hacerlo? se burló.

Otra piedra vino volando hacia su pecho. La cogió con facilidad.

- ¿Crees que me asustan tus lobos? –Preguntó- El único lobo enorme y malo que hay por aquí eres tú. Llama a todos tus lobos ¡Vamos! -Fingía estar mirando hacia el oscuro y secreto corazón del bosque -Ven a cogerme. ¿Qué les has dicho?

Edward le aflojó los dedos que sostenían la rama dejando que ésta cayera al suelo. Pasó un brazo por su estrecha cintura atrayendo su suave cuerpo hasta la solidez del suyo.

- Les dije que sabías a miel templada -Susurró con esa voz aterciopelada de hechicero oscuro. Girándola entre sus brazos para tenerla de frente, tomó su hermoso rostro entre las manos -¿Dónde está todo ese maravilloso respeto que se merece un hombre tan poderoso como yo?

Su pulgar se movió sobre el labio inferior de Bella en una sensual caricia. Bella cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable. Tenía ganas de llorar. Sus sentimientos hacia él eran tan fuertes que tenía un nudo ardiente en la garganta. Edward rozó sus ojos con los labios, saboreó una lágrima y buscó refugio en la dulzura de su boca.

- ¿Por qué llorarías por mí, Bella? -murmuró sobre su garganta -¿Es que todavía quieres huir de mí? ¿Tan terrible soy? Jamás permitiría, si estuviera en mi mano, que ninguna criatura, hombre o animal, te hiciera daño. Pensaba que nuestros corazones y nuestras almas estaban conectados. ¿No estoy en lo cierto? ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

Sus palabras le desgarraban el corazón.

- No es eso, Edward, por supuesto que no -se apresuró a negar temerosa de haberlo herido –Echas abajo todos mis planes -Le acarició el rostro con los dedos, adorándolo -Eres el hombre más fascinante que he conocido. Tengo la sensación de que este es mi lugar, contigo, como si te conociera de toda la vida y te perteneciera. Es imposible en el poco tiempo que hace que nos conocemos. Sé que si pudiera alejarme un poco de ti, poner un poco de distancia entre nosotros, sería capaz de pensar con más claridad. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido. Es como si estuviese obsesionada contigo. No quiero cometer un error que nos cause daño a cualquiera de los dos.

Sus manos abarcaron sus pómulos.

- Me causaría un enorme dolor si me abandonaras, dejándome solo de nuevo ahora que te he encontrado.

- Tan sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, Edward, para pensar las cosas con cuidado. Me aterroriza lo que siento por ti. Pienso en ti constantemente, quiero tocarte, saber simplemente que si alargo la mano puedo hacerlo, sentir tu piel bajo mis dedos. Es como si te hubieras metido, arrastrándote, en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, incluso en mi cuerpo, y no soy capaz de sacarte -Lo dijo avergonzada, con la cabeza gacha, confesándose ante él.

Edward le tomó la mano y tiro de ella para que comenzara a caminar a su lado.

- Son los sentimientos de mi gente hacia su _compañero_, así es como nosotros sentimos. No es sencillo, ¿verdad? Somos apasionados por naturaleza, enormemente sexuales y muy posesivos. Lo que tú sientes, es lo mismo que siento yo.

Bella estrechó los dedos alrededor de los de Edward y le dirigió una pequeña e insegura sonrisa.

- ¿Me equivoco al pensar que me estás manteniendo aquí deliberadamente?

Edward encogió los anchos hombros.

- Sí y no. No quiero obligarte en contra de tu voluntad, pero es mi necesidad la que hace que te obligue, creo que somos compañeros y estamos irrevocablemente unidos mucho más que con una simple ceremonia de matrimonio. Yo me sentiría profundamente trastornado, de cuerpo y de mente, sin ti a mi lado. No sé cómo reaccionaría si otro hombre te tocara, y si te soy sincero, tengo miedo de mí mismo ante esa situación.

- Realmente pertenecemos a mundos distintos, ¿no es así? -preguntó con tristeza Bella.

Edward se llevó la mano de Bella a los labios.

- Existe una cosa llamada compromiso, pequeña. Podemos movernos entre ambos mundos o crear uno para nosotros.

Los ojos azules lo miraron sin detenerse mientras una débil sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

- Eso suena muy bien, Edward, muy del siglo veinte, pero creo que, de alguna manera, me tocaría a mi comprometerme a adaptarme.

Edward apartó una rama para que ella pasara, con esa cortesía tan pasada de moda. El camino giraba hasta llegar a su casa.

- Quizás tengas razón –de nuevo se percibía el humor masculino en su voz – pero entonces, como mi naturaleza me obliga, yo te cuidaría y te protegería. No tengo la menor duda de que tú eres mucho más que un pareja para mí-

Entonces, ¿por qué vamos de regreso a tu casa en lugar de dirigirnos a la pensión? -preguntó con una mano sobre la cadera y una sonrisa bailando en sus ojos.

- ¿Y qué ibas a hacer allí con lo tarde que es? -de nuevo esa voz aterciopelada, mucho más seductora que nunca -Quédate conmigo esta noche. Puedes leer mientras trabajo, y te enseñaré como protegerte mejor de las emociones indeseadas de los que te rodean.

- ¿Y qué ocurre con mi sentido del oído? Tus pequeños brebajes han aumentado mi oído hasta el absurdo -dijo arqueando una ceja -¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me ocurrirá a continuación?

Edward rozó la nuca de Bella con los dientes mientras acariciaba sus pechos desde atrás de forma posesiva.

- Tengo todo tipo de ideas, pequeña.

- Apuesto a que sí. Creo que eres un adicto al sexo, Edward -Dijo escapando a su abrazo- Creo que pusiste algo en ese brebaje para que yo también me convirtiera en una adicta -Se sentó a la mesa, y cogió tranquilamente un vaso de zumo, mientras lo miraba intencionadamente- ¿Lo hiciste?

- Bébete eso despacio -ordenó distraídamente- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Te he cuidado lo mejor que he podido. ¿Has sentido que te ordenara algo mentalmente?

Se dio cuenta de que no podía beber.

- Siempre estás obligándome a dormir -Bella olió el zumo con cuidado. Manzana, nada más. No había comido ni bebido nada desde hacía veinticuatro horas, ¿por qué no podía tomarse el zumo entonces?

- Necesitas dormir -dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Edward la miraba fijamente con ojos tristes- ¿Le pasa algo al zumo?"

- No, no, nada en absoluto -Bella se llevó el vaso a los labios y sintió que el estómago se le contraía protestando. Volvió a dejarlo en la mesa sin haber probado ni un sorbo.

Edward suspiró suavemente.

- Sabes que debes alimentarte -Se acercó inclinándose- Lo más fácil que sería que me permitieras ayudarte, pero dijiste que no debo hacerlo. ¿Tiene esto sentido?

Bella apartó la mirada, sus dedos jugando nerviosamente con el vaso.

- Quizás he contraído la gripe. Me estado sintiendo mareada desde hace unos días, mareada y débil -Apartó el vaso.

Edward lo acercó de nuevo.

- Lo necesitas, pequeña -Tocó su delgado brazo- Ya eres demasiado frágil. No creo que perder peso sea una buena idea. Toma un sorbo.

Bella se pasó una mano por el pelo, sabía que tenía razón y quería hacerle caso. Pero su estómago insistía en rebelarse.

- No creo que sea capaz, Edward -Lo miró preocupada- No estoy intentando ser difícil, es que creo que estoy enferma.

El rostro de Edward, oscuro y sensual, mostraba una determinación implacable. Se plantó a su lado, cogiendo el vaso.

- _Beberás -_Su voz era profunda e intensa, no admitía protestas, era imposible desobedecerle- El zumo se quedará en tu estómago, tu cuerpo lo aceptará -Habló suavemente en voz alta, rodeando sus hombros de forma protectora.

Bella parpadeó y lo miró, después miró el vaso vacío. Movió despacio la cabeza.

- No puedo creer que seas capaz de hacer eso. No recuerdo haberlo bebido y no tengo náuseas -Apartó la mirada de él para contemplar el oscuro misterio del bosque. La niebla brillaba, emitiendo destellos al reflejar la luz de la luna.

- Bella -Dijo Edward acariciándole la nuca.

Se apoyó contra él.

- Ni siquiera sabes lo verdaderamente especial que eres, ¿verdad? Las cosas que eres capaz de hacer van más allá de lo imaginable. Me asustas de verdad.

Edward se apoyó contra uno de los postes del porche, su rostro mostraba una expresión de absoluta perplejidad.

- Es mi deber y mi derecho cuidarte. Si necesitas el reposo del sueño, entonces, debo ver que lo tengas. Si tu cuerpo necesita beber, entonces, ¿por qué no puedo ayudarte? ¿Por qué debería asustarte esto?

- Realmente no lo entiendes ¿verdad? -Bella se quedó mirando a un jirón de niebla en particular que se movía de forma extraña- Eres el líder aquí. Obviamente, tus habilidades son infinitamente superiores a las mías. No creo que encajara en tu vida. Soy un ser solitario, no sirvo para ser la primera dama.

- Sí, tengo grandes responsabilidades. Los míos cuentan conmigo para dirigir los negocios y que todo vaya bien, para atrapar a los asesinos que acaban con los nuestros. Incluso están convencidos de que debería averiguar, yo mismo, la causa de la muerte de nuestros bebés durante el primer año de vida. No hay nada de especial en mí, Bella, excepto que tengo una voluntad de acero y que estoy dispuesto a cargar sobre mis hombros con estas responsabilidades. Pero no tengo nada, nunca tuve nada mío. Tú me diste una razón para continuar. Eres mi corazón, mi alma, el aire que respiro. Sin ti, no tengo más que oscuridad y soledad. El simple hecho de ser fuerte, de tener poder, no significa que no me sienta completamente solo. Vivir en total soledad es una existencia fría y desagradable.

Bella se llevó una mano hacia el estómago, presionando su abdomen. Edward parecía tan lejano, tan solo. Odiaba la manera en la que permanecía de pie en silencio, orgulloso y derecho, esperando que ella le arrancara el corazón. Tenía que consolarlo y él lo sabía. Él leía en su mente, sabía que no era capaz de soportar la soledad en su mirada. Bella cruzó la distancia que los separaba sin decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Se limitó a apoyar la cabeza sobre su corazón mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

Edward la abrazó. Él le había arrebatado la vida sin que ella lo supiera. Y ahora lo consolaba, le decía que era un hombre especial, fascinante a sus ojos, y aún no tenía ni idea del crimen que había cometido. Estaba unida a él, no podría estar lejos de él durante mucho tiempo. No encontraba las palabras para explicárselo sin dejar ver más cosas de su especie que no sería seguro que ella conociera. Ella creía que no podía ser la compañera de un hombre de tamaña dignidad. Lo hacía sentir miserable y avergonzado de sí mismo.

Le rodeó el rostro con las manos, acariciando el delicado mentón.

- Escúchame, Bella -La besó en la cabeza- Sé que no te merezco. Crees que eres inferior a mí, de alguna forma, pero honestamente, estás muy por encima de mí, ni siquiera debería tocarte.

Cuando ella se movió para protestar, Edward la detuvo haciendo más fuerte su abrazo.

- No, pequeña, sé que es verdad. Sé como eres realmente, veo tu interior mientras que tú no tienes acceso a mis pensamientos ni a mis recuerdos. No puedo dejarte ir. Ojalá fuera más fuerte, ojalá fuera un buen hombre y dejara que te marcharas, pero no puedo hacerlo. Sólo puedo prometerte que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte feliz, para que jamás te falte nada. Te pido tiempo para adaptarme a ti, a tus costumbres, y para que comprendas mis errores. Si necesitas escuchar palabras de amor – dijo rozando con su boca la comisura de los labios de Bella – entonces te las diré con total honestidad. Jamás he querido a una mujer. Nunca he deseado que alguien tuviera este poder sobre mí. No he compartido jamás con una mujer lo que he compartido contigo -La besó tiernamente, con infinito amor y dulzura- Estarás para siempre en mi corazón, Bella. Entiendo las diferencias que hay entre nosotros mucho mejor que tú. Sólo te pido una oportunidad.

Bella se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para mirar al bosque, apoyándose adorablemente contra su cuerpo.

- ¿De verdad piensas que podremos encontrar un término medio? ¿Crees que seremos capaces?

No tenía ni la más remota idea del riesgo que Edward iba a asumir. Una vez vivieran juntos, él jamás podría enterrarse profundamente en la tierra. No podría dejarla sin protección ni un solo día. A partir del momento en el que ella compartiera su vida, el peligro alrededor del Edward sería diez veces mayor, y de ella también. Los asesinos no verían la diferencia entre ellos. Bella estaría condenada. Y por encima del resto de sus faltas, arrastrarla a ese mundo tan peligroso, era su mayor delito.

Subió la mano hasta la nuca de Bella. Era tan pequeña y tan delicada.

- No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos- La abrazó acercándola más a su cuerpo, en un vano intento de no separarse de ella jamás.

* * *

Niñas no tengo inter desde el sabado ya me pelee con toda la compañoa de telefonos por eso pero ni asi y se va a demorar un par de dias mas asi que porfa perdonenme les subo este cap que es el unico beteado que tengo un beso :D


	10. Chapter 10

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

**Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 **

Bella sintió la repentina tensión en el cuerpo de Edward. Había subido la cabeza en alerta, como si olfateara el viento y escuchara los sonidos de la noche. Se encontró haciendo exactamente lo mismo, inspirando profundamente con los oídos en alerta penetrando el bosque. A lo lejos, los aullidos de la manada de lobos se oyeron débiles y distantes, flotando en la brisa, llamando a Edward.

Bella lo miró perpleja, girando la cabeza.

- ¡Te están hablando! ¿Cómo lo sé, Edward? ¿Cómo he podido saber tal cosa?

Edward le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

- Te mezclaste con la pandilla equivocada.

Bella lo recompensó con una burbujeante carcajada que llegó hasta su corazón, dejándolo vulnerable y desarmado.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿El señor del castillo hablando como la juventud de los noventa?

Le sonrió como un chiquillo tras una travesura.

- Quizás sea yo el que no está con la pandilla adecuada.

- Y quizás aún hay esperanza para ti- Dijo besándole en la garganta, en la barbilla y el la línea sombreada de azul de su mentón.

- ¿No te he mencionado lo hermosa que estás con esa ropa? -preguntó mientras le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros para acompañarla hasta la mesa- En un momento tendremos visita -Con movimientos lentos y pausados, llenó su copa de zumo hasta la mitad y la puso en su lado de la mesa, después deshizo un trozo de pastel entre sus dedos y dejó las migas en ambos platos.

- ¿Edward? -preguntó con cautela- Ten mucho cuidado si usas un contacto psíquico. Creo que hay alguien más, aparte de mí, que tiene habilidades telepáticas.

- Todos los míos las tienen -contestó con cuidado.

- No de los tuyos, Edward -Bella fruncía el ceño, arrugando la frente- De los míos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -pregunto suavemente pero exigiendo una respuesta- Sabes que acechan a mi gente y asesinan a nuestras mujeres. Seguí el rastro de tres de los asesinos hasta la misma pensión donde te alojas.

- Porque no lo sé con certeza, Edward. Intento no tocar a nadie. A lo largo de los años me he obligado a no tener contacto con nadie, a no permitir que nadie me toque -Se pasó la mano por el pelo, aún ceñuda- Lo siento. Debí hablarte de mis sospechas, pero no estaba segura de ellas.

Edward suavizó las arrugas de su frente con una caricia, le tocó los labios con ternura.

- No pretendí atemorizarte ni presionarte, pequeña. Necesitamos discutir esto a la primera oportunidad. ¿Puedes oírlo?

Se tensó escuchando la noche.

- Es un coche.

- Está a un kilómetro más o menos -Edward aspiró el aire de la noche, introduciéndolo en sus pulmones- El padre Vulturi y dos extraños. Mujeres. Llevan perfume. Una de ellas es una anciana.

- Sólo hay ocho huéspedes aparte de mí en la pensión -A Bella le resultaba difícil respirar- Vinieron todos juntos, en un viaje de agencia. Una pareja mayor de los Estados Unidos, James y Victoria Gingadet. Dos hermanos belgas, Jacob y Leah Clearwater. Y cuatro hombres de distintos lugares del continente. No he hablado mucho con ellos a decir verdad.

- Cualquiera de ellos podrían ser los asesinos -dijo con severidad. Estaba secretamente encantado de que Bella no hubiera prestado mucha atención a los hombres. No quería que se fijara en ninguno, nunca más.

- Creo que yo lo habría sabido, ¿no? -preguntó a Edward- Trato con asesinos más de lo que me gustaría. Sólo una de estas personas tiene habilidades telepáticas aunque, realmente, no son tan fuertes como las mías.

Ahora escuchaba el coche con total claridad, pero la niebla les impedía verlo. Edward le elevó la barbilla con dos dedos.

- Ya nos hemos unido según nuestra costumbre. ¿Pronunciarás los votos, según tu tradición?

Los ojos azules, en los que un hombre podría ahogarse, se abrieron con total asombro. Podía pasarse una eternidad mirando esos ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa arrogante curvaba sus labios. Había logrado dejarla perpleja.

- Edward, ¿me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

- Sinceramente, no estoy seguro de saber hacerlo. ¿Debería ponerme de rodillas? -le sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Me propones matrimonio con un coche lleno de asesinos acercándose?

- Probables asesinos -Sonrió de tal forma que a Bella se le encogió el corazón.

- Di que sí. Sabes que no serás capaz de resistirte a mí. Di que sí.

- ¿Después de obligarme a beber ese asqueroso zumo de manzana? Me echaste encima a todos tus lobos, Edward. Y todavía hay una larga lista de pecados que podía recitarte ahora mismo -Le brillaban los ojos traviesamente.

Tiró de ella hasta hacerla chocar con los poderosos músculos de su pecho, y contra sus caderas.

- Ya veo que necesitaré aplicar una buena dosis de persuasión -Sus labios dejaron un rastro de fuego en su rostro hasta cubrir su boca y hacerle sentir la tierra temblar bajo sus pies.

- Nadie debería ser capaz de besar así -Susurró Bella.

La besó de nuevo, seduciéndola con dulzura lamiendo sus labios sensualmente, prometiendo mucho más, hechizándola.

- Di que sí, Bella. Siente cuánto te necesito.

Edward la acercó aún más hasta que Bella sintió sobre su vientre la dura evidencia de su deseo. Tomándola de la mano, la guió hasta el palpitante bulto, haciendo que lo frotara con palma de la mano lentamente, arriba y abajo, atormentándolos a ambos. Abrió su mente para que ella pudiera entrar y sentir la voracidad de su deseo, de su hambre por ella, su pasión y la corriente de calidez y amor que los rodeaba.

- _Di que si, Bella -_susurró en su cabeza, necesitándola para que lo llevara de vuelta, para que lo aceptara con lo bueno y con lo malo que había en su interior.

_- Llevas ventaja, eso no es justo -_Su respuesta fue como la miel tibia, derramándose por su cabeza con amor y una pizca de diversión.

El coche salió de la niebla, hasta detenerse junto a un grupo de árboles. Edward se volvió para saludar a los visitantes, colocando de forma instintiva su cuerpo para proteger a Bella de sus miradas.

- Padre Vulturi, qué sorpresa tan agradable -Edward extendió la mano en señal de bienvenida, pero su voz sonó brusca.

- ¡Bella! -Leah Clearwater pasó junto al sacerdote empujándole de forma grosera y corrió hacia Bella, devorando a Edward con los ojos.

Edward vio el temblor y la consternación en los ojos de Bella, antes de que Leah la alcanzara extendiendo los brazos y estrechándola fuertemente. Leah no tenía ni idea de que Bella percibía la envidia que sentía en esos momentos y el deseo sexual que le despertaba Edward. Por su parte, Edward podía sentir la repulsión que Bella sentía ante el abrazo y ante la preocupación de la chica, y sobre todo por sus fantasías con él, pero logró sobreponerse, sonreír y devolver el abrazo.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Algo va mal? -Preguntó Bella dulcemente, apartándose educadamente de la mujer más alta.

- Bueno, querida -dijo Victoria Gingadet severamente, mirando a Edward y llegando hasta Bella- Insistimos hasta que el Padre Vulturi nos trajo para comprobar que estás bien.

En el instante en el que la arrugada mano tocó su brazo, Bella notó el empujón en su mente. Al mismo tiempo su estómago se reveló, sintió unas profundas náuseas y un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza, destrozando su mente. Era incapaz de respirar. Había tocado a la muerte. Se echó hacia atrás instintivamente, secándose la palma de la mano sobre el muslo.

_- ¡Edward! –_Canalizó sus pensamientos enviándoselos por completo a él- _Voy a vomitar_

- ¿No les aseguró la Sra. Cope que Bella estaría bien conmigo? Edward se colocó resueltamente, pero de forma educada entre Bella y la anciana. Había sentido el torpe intento de la mujer de penetrar en su mente cuando lo rozó al pasar. Sus dientes blancos refulgieron en una forzada sonrisa- Por favor, entren en mi casa y pónganse cómodos. Está haciendo frío aquí fuera.

Victoria Gingadet lo inspeccionaba todo, observaba los dos platos y los vasos de la mesa, las migas del pastel en ambos servicios. Sus ojos atravesaban a Bella intentando ir más allá de la tela de su blusa y mirarle el cuello.

Edward rodeó los hombros de Bella con un brazo para protegerla en el refugio de su cuerpo. Ocultó una sonrisa al ver que la Sra. Gingadet agarraba a Leah para dejar que el padre Vulturi entrara en primer lugar. Eran tan predecibles. Bajó la cabeza.

- _¿Te sientes bien?_

_- Voy a vomitar. El zumo de manzana -_Lo miró con reproche.

_- Deja que te ayude. No lo notarán_ -Se dio la vuelta y la ocultó con su inmenso cuerpo. Pronunció una orden suave y la besó dulcemente- _¿Mejor ahora?_

Bella le acarició el mentón, contestando con sus dedos.

- _Gracias_ -Se volvieron juntos para mirar a los invitados.

Victoria y Leah contemplaban maravilladas la casa de Edward. Tenía mucho dinero y el interior de su casa lo reflejaba; mármol y maderas preciosas; colores cálidos y acogedores; antigüedades y grabados. Era obvio que Victoria se sentía impresionada y sorprendida.

El padre Vulturi se sentó cómodamente en su sillón favorito.

- Creo que hemos interrumpido algo importante -Parecía encantado consigo mismo e interiormente divertido. Los ojos apagados brillaban cada vez que se cruzaban con la mirada oscura e insondable de Edward.

- Bella ha consentido en convertirse en mi esposa -Edward se llevó la mano de Bella a los labios- No tuve tiempo de darle el anillo. Ustedes llegaron antes de que pudiera ponérselo en el dedo.

Victoria tocó la Biblia hermosamente encuadernada que descansaba sobre la mesa.

- ¡Qué romántico, Bella! ¿Os casaréis por la Iglesia?

- Por supuesto que los jóvenes deben casarse en la Iglesia. Edward es creyente y no haría nada inapropiado -contestó el Padre Vulturi como ligera reprimenda.

Bella dejó su mano entrelazada entre la de Edward, mientras se sentaban en el sofá. Los descoloridos ojos de Victoria eran afilados como garras.

- ¿Por qué ha estado escondiéndose, querida? -Su mirada lo analizaba todo, intentando descubrir todos los secretos.

Edward se movió, inclinándose sobre el respaldo perezosamente.

- Ni siquiera nos hemos escondido. Telefoneamos a la Sra. Cope, la dueña de la pensión, para comunicarle que Bella se quedaría aquí. Seguramente se lo dijo a ustedes.

- Lo último que oí de Bella es que había ido al bosque para merendar con usted -aseguró Victoria- Sabía que estaba enferma y me preocupé, por eso averigüé su nombre y le pedí al párroco que nos acompañara hasta aquí -Su aguda mirada se detuvo en un antiguo espejo de plata.

- Siento haberla preocupado, Sra. Gingadet -dijo Bella con voz dulce- He tenido una gripe horrible. Si hubiese sabido que se preocupaban por mí, habría llamado yo misma -Señaló.

- Quería verla con mis propios ojos -Victoria apretó los labios en señal de tozudez- Las dos somos Americanas, y me siento responsable de usted.

- Le agradezco su preocupación. Bella es la luz de mi vida -Edward se incorporó un poco con su sonrisa de depredador- Soy Edward Cullen. No creo que hayamos sido presentados formalmente.

Victoria dudó, y elevando la barbilla, tendió la mano a Edward murmurando su nombre. Edward dejó que percibiera su buena voluntad y el amor, condimentado traviesamente con una saludable lujuria, que sentía por Bella.

Leah se presentó ávidamente.

- ¿Sr. Cullen?

- Por favor, llámenme Edward -Su encanto era tan intenso que Leah casi se cayó de la silla. Se contoneaba y cruzaba las piernas para que Edward tuviera una mejor vista- Edward entonces -Leah dibujó una coqueta sonrisa- El padre Vulturi nos contó que usted es una especie de historiador y que conoce todas las tradiciones de la región. Estoy haciendo una investigación sobre folklore. Más concretamente, me interesa si existe algún tipo de verdad sobre las leyendas locales. ¿Sabe usted algo sobre vampiros?

Bella parpadeó, intentando no soltar una carcajada. Leah hablaba totalmente en serio y había caído bajo el hechizo de Edward. Sería muy embarazoso si ella se riera. Se concentró en el pulgar de Edward que estaba acariciando la parte interna de su muñeca ayudándola a sentirse más fuerte.

- Vampiros -Edward repitió el término de forma trivial- La zona más popular para los vampiros es sin duda Transilvania, pero aquí también tenemos nuestras propias historias. Hay muchos cuentos sobre vampiros a lo largo y ancho de los Cárpatos. Incluso existe una ruta turística desde aquí hasta Transilvania, la ruta de Jonathan Harper. Estoy seguro de que lo encontraría la mar de divertido.

Victoria se inclinó hacia delante.

- ¿Cree usted en estas historias?

- ¡Sra. Gingadet! -exclamó Bella mostrando su asombro- No creerá usted en eso ¿verdad?

El rostro de Victoria borró cualquier asomo de expresión, apretando los labios de forma beligerante.

- Siempre he creído que existe una pizca de verdad en cualquier historia que se ha mantenido a través de los años. Quizás sea eso lo que cree la Sra. Gingadet -Dijo Edward amablemente.

Victoria asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente relajada, y dirigió una sonrisa benevolente a Edward.

- Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en esto, Sr. Cullen. Un hombre de su posición debe tener, ciertamente, una mente abierta. ¿Cómo es posible que, a lo largo de los siglos, tanta gente cuente una y otra vez las mismas historias sin que haya ni un ápice de verdad en estas leyendas?

- ¿Verdad en un cadáver viviente? -Bella arqueó las cejas- No sé nada sobre lo que ocurrió en la Edad Media, pero supongo que me daría cuenta si empezara a ver a mi alrededor muertos que raptan niños.

- Además está esa cuestión -añadió Edward- No hemos tenido una larga lista de muertes inexplicables, por lo menos que yo sepa, en los últimos años.

- Pero algunos de los vecinos cuentan historias muy extrañas- Leah estaba poco dispuesta a abandonar sus ideas.

- Por supuesto -Edward sonrió contagiosamente- Es mucho mejor para atraer a los turistas. Hace unos años… ¿cuándo sucedió Padre? Recuerde cuando Newton quería aumentar las ventas a los turistas y se pinchó él mismo en el cuello con las agujas de hacer punto. Hasta el periódico local le hizo fotos. Se colgó una ristra de ajos alrededor del cuello y se dedicó a caminar por el pueblo afirmando que el ajo le ponía enfermo.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted que no fue real? -Preguntó Victoria.

- Las heridas se le infectaron. Resultó que era alérgico al ajo y no le quedo más remedio que confesarlo todo -Edward sonrió traviesamente a las dos mujeres- El Padre Vulturi le puso la penitencia. Newton rezó el rosario treinta y siete veces seguidas.

El Padre Vulturi echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió de buena gana.

- En realidad, consiguió atraer la atención de todo el mundo durante un tiempo. Los periodistas vinieron de todas partes. Fue un espectáculo bastante entretenido.

Edward hizo una mueca.

- Si mal no recuerdo, tuve que pasar mucho tiempo alejado de mi oficina, me vi obligado a trabajar noche y día durante una semana en consecuencia.

- Incluso tú te tomaste la pequeña aventura con buen sentido del humor, Edward -Dijo el Padre Vulturi- He estado por los alrededores muchos años, señoras, y jamás he visto un cadáver andante.

Bella se pasó una mano por el pelo, masajeándose la cabeza para aliviar el dolor punzante que a estas alturas era insoportable. Siempre asociaba ese dolor al hecho de estar expuesta a una mente enferma demasiado rato. Edward alzó la mano para masajearle delicadamente la sien, pasando los dedos por su sedosa piel.

- Se hace tarde y Bella aún sufre los efectos de la gripe. ¿Podríamos, quizás, continuar la conversación otra noche?

El Padre Vulturi se levantó al instante.

- Por supuesto, Edward. Te pido disculpas por interrumpir en un momento tan inoportuno. Las señoras estaban nerviosas y venir hasta aquí me pareció la mejor manera de tranquilizarlas.

- Bella puede volver con nosotros -ofreció Victoria muy solícita.

Bella sabía que no sobreviviría a un viaje en coche con la mujer. Leah asentía con la cabeza ansiosa, dedicando a Edward su mejor sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Edward. Me encantaría discutir este tema con más profundidad y quizás ¿le importaría si tomara algunas notas?

- Por supuesto que no, Señorita Clearwater -Edward le alargó su tarjeta de visita- El trabajo me tiene absorto en estos momentos, y Bella y yo queremos casarnos lo más rápidamente posible, pero intentaré buscar un hueco - Estaba guiando a sus invitados hacia la puerta usando su enorme y musculoso cuerpo, a la vez que, con su sonrisa más cautivadora, les prevenía de tocar a Bella- Gracias Sra. Gingadet, por ofrecerse a cuidar a Bella en mi lugar, pero como nos interrumpieron, me gustaría asegurarme que ella no se marcha sin el anillo.

Cuando Bella intentó dar un paso para ponerse delante de él, Edward se lo impidió, con un movimiento tan natural y grácil que nadie lo notó. Deslizó la mano por el brazo hasta aferrar su frágil muñeca.

- Gracias por venir -dijo ella en un murmullo, temerosa de hablar demasiado alto y hacer que su cabeza estallara en mil pedazos.

Cuando las visitas se hubieron marchado, Edward la arrastró de forma protectora hasta el refugio de sus brazos, su rostro tenía una expresión de oscura amenaza.

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que soportar una cosa así, pequeña -La llevó al interior de la casa, hacia la biblioteca.

Bella podía escucharle recitando palabras en su idioma, en un suave murmullo apenas perceptible. Estaba maldiciendo y eso la hizo sonreír.

- Ella no es mala, Edward. Su mente está confusa, es una fanática. Fue como tocar la mente creyente de un cruzado. Cree que lo que hace es lo correcto -Frotó su cabeza contra su rígido mentón.

- Es despreciable -dijo escupiendo las palabras- Es obscena -Muy suavemente, Edward, la dejó sobre su cómodo sillón- Vino para probarme, trajo un sacerdote a mi casa e intentó ser más lista que yo. Su intento de tocar mi mente fue torpe y desmañado. Usa su don para señalar a los que van a morir. Sólo leyó lo que yo le permití.

- ¡Edward! Ella cree en vampiros. ¿Cómo es posible que crea que tú eres un cadáver viviente? Tienes unos dones inusuales, cierto, pero no te imagino asesinando a un niño para mantenerte con vida. Vas a la iglesia, llevas un crucifijo en el cuello. La mujer está chiflada - Se frotó las sienes intentando aliviar las punzadas de dolor.

* * *

**_SIIIIIIIIII meresco piedras y palos pero como dije en el face no tengo internet les dejo dos capitulos ahora para que perdonen a esta niña mala :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

**Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Edward apareció a su lado como una oscura sombra, con uno de aquellos brebajes en la mano.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si yo fuera uno de esos míticos vampiros y te mantuviera cautiva en mi guarida, pequeña?

Bella sonrió mirando su rostro, ahora serio, sus ojos mostraban dolor.

- Te entregaría mi vida, Edward, aunque lo fueras. Y te confiaría hasta la vida de mis hijos. Eres arrogante y a veces hasta despótico, pero jamás podrías ser malvado. Si eres un vampiro, entonces las criaturas de las leyendas no son reales, porque tú no eres así.

Edward se alejó de ella para que no notara lo mucho que significaban sus palabras para él. Lo aceptaba total e incondicionalmente. No le importaba que ella no supiera realmente de lo que estaba hablando. Veía la sinceridad en sus palabras.

- La mayoría de las personas tiene un lado oscuro, Bella, yo más que ningún otro. Soy capaz de ser extremadamente violento, cruel incluso, pero no soy un vampiro. Soy, por encima de todo, un depredador, pero no soy un vampiro -Empleó un tono brusco y casi ahogado.

Bella se movió para acortar la distancia que los separaba, para tocar la comisura de sus labios y alisar una profunda arruga de preocupación.

- Jamás pensé que lo fueras. Parece que crees que esos seres terribles existan. Edward, si eso fuese cierto, yo sabría que tú no puedes ser uno de ellos. Siempre te juzgas con dureza. Pero yo siento la bondad en tu interior.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? -pregunto rígidamente- Bébete esto.

- Sería mejor que no me mandaras a dormir. Voy a volver esta noche a la pensión, a mi propia cama -le dijo muy segura mientras tomaba el vaso de sus manos. El tono de voz era juguetón, pero sus ojos reflejaban nerviosismo- Por supuesto que siento la bondad que hay en ti, Edward. La veo en todo lo que haces. Para ti, cualquiera es más importante que tú.

Cerró los ojos, con un profundo dolor.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas, Bella?

Ella observó el contenido del vaso, preguntándose por qué sus palabras lo herían.

- Lo sé. Yo ya he hecho lo que ahora te exigen a ti, pero no tuve que ir más allá y llevar a los asesinos a la justicia. Esa idea debe corroerte todo el tiempo.

- Das demasiado crédito a mis acciones, pequeña, pero te agradezco la fe que depositas en mí -Su mano se curvó sobre la nuca de Bella- No estás bebiendo. Aliviará tu dolor de cabeza -Le masajeó las sienes con la relajante magia de sus dedos- ¿Cómo puedes regresar a la pensión cuando ambos sabemos que los asesinos están allí? Es la anciana la que los guía hasta los nuestros. Ahora también siente curiosidad por ti.

- Es imposible que piense que yo soy un vampiro, Edward. ¿Por qué iba yo a estar en peligro? Podría serte útil allí -una traviesa sonrisa curvó su suave boca- Oigo mucho mejor desde hace unos días- Hizo un brindis hacia él con el vaso, y se bebió todo el contenido.

- No hay discusión posible cuando tu seguridad está en juego. No te quiero en mitad de esta batalla -Su oscura mirada expresaba una clara preocupación.

- Estábamos de acuerdo en que íbamos a aceptarnos el uno al otro. Tu mundo y el mío. Tengo que ser yo misma, Edward, y tomar mis propias decisiones. Sé que jamás me dejarías sola mientras persigo a un asesino, por eso quiero ayudarte, estar contigo. Ese es el significado de la vida de pareja.

- Estar alejado de ti en circunstancias normales, ya sería un tormento para mí. ¿Cómo podría aguantar que estuvieras bajo el mismo techo que los asesinos de mi hermana?

Intentó bromear con él para ver si así desaparecía la oscuridad de sus ojos. - Haz uno de tus trucos y envíate a dormir a ti mismo, o enséñame a hacerlo. Me encantaría poder dejarte fuera de juego. Deslizó la mano por su garganta probando.

- Apuesto a que sí. ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña? ¿Mejora el dolor de cabeza?

- Mucho mejor, gracias. Entonces, dime todo lo que sabes -Bella lo observó mientras caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, con toda aquella desbordante energía- Ya lo he hecho antes, Edward. No soy una principiante y no soy estúpida. La Sra. Gingadet puede parecer una dulce ancianita, pero su mente está muy enferma. Si está señalando a otras personas como posibles vampiros, muchos más sufrirán. Y los otros deben creer a la Sra. Gingadet. Mataron a la mujer…

- A Lizzy -le dijo en voz baja- Se llamaba Lizzy.

Acarició el rostro de Edward con los ojos, enviándole con la mente una corriente de calidez y bienestar.

- Lizzy -contestó amablemente- fue asesinada como los libros de textos enseñan que hay que matar a un vampiro. Una estaca, la cabeza cortada y el ajo. Es un grupo de maniacos. Al menos, sabemos por donde empezar. Creo que resultará más seguro si asumimos que la Sra. Gingadet está implicada. Por tanto, tenemos dos.

- Esa chica tonta, Leah, está ciega. La usan para sacar información con sus estúpidas preguntas. No está directamente implicada porque no se fían que mantenga la boca cerrada. Su hermano la convenció para que estudiara las tradiciones y el folclore de la zona, y se supone que éste es un viaje de investigación. La lleva fácilmente por donde él quiere.

Se pasó una mano por la espesa mata de pelo. Tenía que alimentarse pronto. La furia crecía en su interior, oscura y fría, arrastrándose por su cuerpo peligrosa y mortal. Jacob no tenía escrúpulos, ni siquiera con su propia hermana, parecía. Y había mirado a Bella con lujuria.

Bella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos fijos en ella, sin parpadear. Oscuros, insondables, los ojos de un cazador. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, le temblaba la mano mientras se alisaba la falda.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

A veces, Edward parecía un completo extraño, no era el hombre cálido que se reía y la miraba con ternura y deseo; ahora era un hombre frío y calculador, alguien mucho más mortal y astuto que cualquier persona conocida. De forma automática, su mente voló hacia la de Edward.

Bella parpadeó intentando que las lágrimas no la delataran. Su rechazo fue muy doloroso, supuso un infierno para Bella.

- ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué me dejas fuera? Me necesitas. Lo sé. Estás tan ansioso de ayudar a los demás, de significar todo para los demás. Se supone que soy tu compañera, todo para ti. Deja que te ayude -Se acercó cautelosamente, muy despacio.

- No sabes lo que podría ocurrir, Bella -Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de la tentación y de su dolor.

Bella sonrió.

- Tú siempre me ayudas, Edward. Me cuidas. Te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para ser todo lo que tú necesitas -Permitió que su mente se hiciera trocitos, para que ella lo viera todo. Bella sintió el dolor mezclado con la furia por la muerte sin sentido de Lizzy, y miedo por ella misma. Amor, un amor fuerte y que cada vez iba a más; apetito, físico y sexual. Pura necesidad. Definitivamente, alguien tenía que amar y consolar a este hombre.

- Necesito que hagas lo que te pido -dijo con desesperación, luchando para que su parte animal no despertara hambrienta.

La carcajada de Bella fue suave y sensual.

- No. Ya hay demasiada gente que cree que tu palabra es la ley. Necesitas que alguien te desafíe un poquito. Sé que no me harás daño, Edward. Puedo sentir el miedo que te tienes a ti mismo. Piensas que hay algo en ti que no me gustará, que no puedo amar, algún tipo de monstruo que temes que yo vea. Te conozco mejor que tú mismo.

- Eres tan osada, Bella, tan descuidada ante el peligro -Atenazó con sus manos el respaldo de una silla, amenazando con reducir la madera a simple polvo. Le dejaría las marcas de sus dedos para toda la vida.

- ¿Qué peligro, Edward? -inclinó la cabeza y el pelo le cayó sobre el hombro. Sus manos desabrocharon el botón superior de la camisa- Jamás serías un peligro para mí, aunque estuvieras furioso. Lo único que está ahora en peligro es mi ropa -Dio un paso atrás, riéndose de nuevo, dejando que el sonido se introdujera en Edward y lo calentara, derritiendo su interior.

El calor se extendió en espiral por su cuerpo, la necesidad lo golpeó con fuerza y urgencia. El hambre lo desgarraba y no distinguía más que una neblina rojiza.

- Estás jugando con fuego, pequeña, estoy completamente fuera de control - Dijo como último intento para salvarla. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que realmente era, de que había tomado el control de su vida y nunca la liberaría? Era el monstruo que ella no veía. Quizás con el resto del mundo, la fría lógica y la justicia lo regían, pero no con ella. Con Bella era asaltado por una serie de emociones a las que era totalmente ajeno hasta entonces y que no era capaz de controlar. Hacía cosas de forma inconsciente. La dejaba ver la violencia que existía en su mente cuando rasgaba sus ropas y tomaba su cuerpo sin ningún control alguno.

Le contestó con la mente, con la calidez y el amor que su cuerpo, ansioso del suyo, lo recibía y aceptaba su lado violento. Bella tenía una fe ciega en los sentimientos de Edward, en su compromiso.

Maldijo en voz baja, tirando a un lado la ropa que apresaba su cuerpo. Saltó sobre ella como una pantera.

- Edward, me encanta este vestido -susurró sobre su garganta, con la risa aún invadiendo su mente. Carcajadas. Alegría. No había miedo.

- Pues sal de esa maldita cosa -dijo bruscamente sin darse cuenta que de esta forma aumentaba la confianza de Bella en él.

Ella se tomó su tiempo, irritándolo mientras buscaba los botones y lo instaba a desabrochar la trabilla de la falda.

- No sabes lo que estás haciendo -protestó de forma confusa, pero sus manos fueron suaves sobre el cuerpo de Bella, quitándole la ropa con cuidado hasta que estuvo completamente desnuda, toda su piel sedosa a la vista, cubierta tan solo con la melena azabache.

Edward cerró los dedos sobre la nuca de Bella. Se sentía tan pequeña y frágil, tenía la piel cálida. Desprendía un aroma femenino obsesivo, como el de la miel silvestre o una brisa de aire fresco. La apoyó contra la estantería, mientras sus manos dibujaban los contornos de su cuerpo y acariciaban la redondez de sus pechos, sus dedos absorbían el tacto de su piel para guardarlo en su alma. Bajó la cabeza para buscar un oscuro pezón y lamerlo. El demonio que habitaba en su interior retrocedió ante la suavidad de su piel y ante la total conformidad de Bella. No la merecía.

El cuerpo de Bella se debilitó con el primer roce de los labios ardientes de Edward sobre su pecho. Se apoyó sobre la estantería y sintió el tacto de la madera sobre la piel desnuda de su trasero. Un sentimiento de anticipación la recorrió excitándola. Los ojos de Edward la devoraban con avidez, posesivo pero tremendamente tierno. Descubrir todo lo que él sentía por ella le derritió el corazón, y la dejó a punto de llorar. Allá donde Edward posaba su mirada, la piel de Bella ardía y le dolía ansiando sus caricias.

Alzó los brazos por detrás de Edward para soltarle el pelo y acariciarlo, pasando después las yemas de los dedos por los fuertes músculos de su espalda. Podía sentirlo temblar bajo sus manos, sentía su naturaleza salvaje luchando por liberarse. Ella también sentía que algo salvaje despertaba en su interior. Quería sentirlo entre sus brazos, temblando, con sus endurecidos músculos rozando su piel y su cuerpo derramándose en su interior. Le envió las eróticas imágenes que bailaban en su cabeza mientras saboreaba la piel de su pecho.

Las manos de Edward estaban en todos lados, como las de ella. La boca de Edward abrasaba la piel, como la de ella. Su corazón latía desbocado, como el de ella. La sangre rugía dentro de sus cuerpos como lava recién salida de un volcán. Sus dedos acariciaron el pasaje húmedo entre las piernas de Bella, explorándolo. Edward la llevó hacia el suelo, tumbándola y elevándole las caderas para tener un mejor acceso y hundir su miembro en ella. La sangre rugía en sus oídos, todas las emociones formaban un violento torbellino aumentando la necesidad. El cuerpo de Bella recibía gustoso cada empujón de Edward, cada vez más rápidos y profundos. La sentía ardiente y estrecha a su alrededor, aceptando la tormenta que los envolvía.

Un hambre atroz despertó en Edward. Era peligroso. Anhelaba el dulce sabor de su sangre, quería sentir de nuevo el éxtasis del intercambio. Pero si se alimentaba de ella… gruñó ante la tentación. No sería capaz de detenerse y tomar lo justo para que ella no necesitara reponer su sangre. No podía hacerlo. Ella debía tomar la decisión de formar parte de su mundo de forma consciente. Era un riesgo demasiado grande. Si Bella no sobrevivía, él la seguiría hacia el más allá. No quería vivir sin ella. No existiría Edward sin Bella.

Su cuerpo, sus necesidades y sus maltrechas emociones estaban tomando de nuevo el control y lo empujaban hasta el límite. Nunca había sentido algo tan profundo, un amor tan envolvente por otro ser. Ella lo era todo. Su aire. Su aliento. Su corazón. La besó en la boca con besos largos y embriagadores, bajó hacia su garganta, hacia el pecho, hasta encontrar su marca. Probarla. Sólo una vez.

Bella se movió entre sus brazos, ladeando la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el pelo de Edward.

- Será mejor que me case contigo, Edward. Me necesitas desesperadamente.

Él alzó la mirada para contemplar lo hermosa que se veía allí, mientras hacían el amor, aceptando todas y cada una de sus necesidades. Arropaba su corazón con su calidez, suavizaba su mente con la suya, bromeaba con él e incluso lo igualaba con su lado salvaje. Le rodeó el rostro con las manos mientras sus ojos negros sondeaban las profundidades azules de los ojos de Bella, hundiéndose en ellos. Y sonrió.

- Edward -protestó cuando el sacó su miembro con suavidad.

Edward la puso boca abajo sobre el suelo, tirando de sus caderas para penetrarla por detrás. Al introducirse en ella rodeando su pequeña cintura con las manos, se sintió exultante de alegría. ¡Ella estaba a salvo! La alegría lo recorrió de arriba abajo y se abandonó al placer del cuerpo de Bella. Se movían acompasadamente, el pasaje de Bella era increíblemente estrecho, húmedo y ardiente, suave terciopelo envolvente. Una combinación explosiva.

Los lobos habían dicho a Emmett que no percibían alegría en él, pero Bella se la había devuelto. Su cuerpo gozaba y brillaba de alegría. Sintió que Bella se tensaba y que un espasmo, dos, la recorrían, pero no se detuvo, siguió en su interior formando un solo un cuerpo. La oscura sombra que envolvía su alma se desvanecía. Esta pequeña y hermosa mujer lo había conseguido. Ralentizó el ritmo de su penetración, maravillándose en la forma en la que Bella acompasaba sus movimientos. De nuevo la sintió tensarse bajo él, envolviendo su miembro con sus espasmos, la escuchó gritar hasta que sólo pudo emitir pequeños sonidos guturales que lo llevaron al borde del abismo. Se sintió arder y subir al cielo junto a ella mientras Bella gritaba de nuevo su nombre. La ayudó a tumbarse con cuidado. Le acarició el pelo y se inclinó para besarla con ternura.

- No tienes idea de lo que has hecho esta noche por mí. Gracias, Bella.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, las largas pestañas semejaban dos medias lunas oscuras sobre su blanca piel. Sonrió.

- Alguien tiene que enseñarte lo que es amar, Edward. No poseer ni adueñarse de algo, sino lo que es el verdadero amor, el amor incondicional - Alzó la mano y, aún con los ojos cerrados, sus dedos encontraron las comisuras de sus labios- Necesitas recordar cómo se juega, cómo se ríe. Necesitas aprender a quererte más a ti mismo.

La boca de Edward se curvó en una sonrisa, suavizando su expresión.

- Te pareces al Padre Vulturi.

- Espero que confieses que te has aprovechado de mi -bromeó Bella.

Edward se quedó sin respiración. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo inundó. Era cierto que se había aprovechado de ella. Quizás no la primera vez, cuando la enorme soledad que había sufrido lo hizo perder el control. Fue necesario hacer el intercambio de sangre para salvarle la vida. Pero la segunda vez fue por puro egoísmo. Él había buscado el ímpetu sexual y había completado el ritual. Y había pronunciado las palabras rituales. Estaban unidos. Él lo sabía, sabía que era lo correcto, sentía que su alma sanaba como sólo lo haría junto a su verdadera compañera.

- ¿Edward? Estaba bromeando -Las largas pestañas aletearon al abrir los ojos para comprobar que, como sus dedos percibían, él estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Edward le mordió los dedos suavemente, acariciándolos con la lengua. Su boca era cálida y sensual, sus ojos ardían de deseo por ella de nuevo. El ardor se extendió por el cuerpo de Bella, reflejándose en sus ojos como respuesta. Se rió suavemente.

- Lo tienes todo, ¿verdad? Tienes encanto, eres tan provocativo que deberías estar encerrado bajo llave, y tienes una sonrisa por la que los hombres matarían. O las mujeres, a cualquiera que miraras.

Se inclinó para besarla, encerrando un pecho en su mano de forma posesiva. - Olvidas mencionar que soy un gran amante. Los hombres necesitan oír esas cosas, ya sabes.

- ¿De verdad? -arqueó una ceja mirándolo- No me atrevería a hacerlo. Ya eres tan arrogante que no te soporto.

- Estás loca por mí. Lo sé. ¿Sabes? Yo leo las mentes -De repente, sonrió de forma juguetona, como un niño.

- La próxima vez que me hagas el amor, ¿crees que podríamos ser un poco más convencionales y buscar una cama? -se sentó con cautela. Los brazos de Edward la rodearon para ayudarla.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? -Ella se rió dulcemente.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Aunque, la verdad, no me importaría darme un largo baño en una bañera caliente.

Edward frotó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Bella.

- Creo que podemos arreglarlo, pequeña -Debería haber pensado que el suelo no era precisamente el lugar más cómodo- Consigues que cualquier pensamiento coherente desaparezca de mi cabeza -Era una disculpa. La cogió en brazos y atravesó con largas zancadas la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de baño principal. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de calidez, sonrió tan adorablemente que Edward se quedó sin aliento.

- Eres tú que sueles comportarte de forma un tanto… primitiva, Edward.

Soltó un gruñido y bajó la cabeza despacio para besarla. Había tanta pasión y ternura que a Bella le dolía el alma. La dejó cuidadosamente de pie, en el suelo y le cogió el rostro entre las manos.

- Jamás conseguiré saciar el hambre que siento por ti, Bella, jamás. Pero necesitas un baño y yo necesito alimentarme.

- Comer -dijo mientras se agachaba para abrir el grifo del agua caliente- Se dice comer. No soy la mejor de las cocineras, pero puedo prepararte algo.

Los dientes blancos brillaron a la luz de las velas, mientras las encendía.

- No estás aquí para ser mi esclava, pequeña. Por lo menos, no en el ámbito doméstico -La miró sin pestañear mientras Bella se recogía el pelo en un moño, en la parte superior de la cabeza. Era desconcertante, pero Bella sintió su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el calor de su mirada. Edward alargó la mano para ayudarla a meterse en la bañera. En el momento en que sintió los dedos alrededor de la muñeca, tuvo la extraña sensación de que había sido capturada.

Bella se aclaró la garganta y se sumergió con cuidado en el agua. El vapor se elevaba formando espirales.

- Entonces, ¿crees en la fidelidad? -intentó que sonara casual.

Una sombra oscura cruzó sus marcadas facciones.

- Un hombre de los Cárpatos, de mi raza, no siente la pálida e infantil versión del amor humano. Si estuvieses con otro hombre yo lo sabría, lo sentiría, sentiría tus sentimientos y tus emociones -Trazó una línea sobre el pómulo de Bella- No te gustaría enfrentarte al demonio que hay dentro de mí, pequeña. Soy capaz de la mayor violencia. No te compartiré con nadie.

- Tú nunca me harías daño, Edward. Sin importar la causa de tu ira -Dijo con voz suave y absoluta convicción.

- Siempre estarás segura conmigo –afirmó- pero no puedo decir lo mismo de cualquiera que amenazara con apartarte de mi lado. Todos los míos usamos la conexión telepática. Una emoción tan fuerte como la pasión sexual es imposible de ocultar.

- ¿Quieres decir que aquellos de vosotros que os casáis…?

- Toman una _compañera -_corrigió.

- ¿No son nunca infieles? -preguntó incrédula.

- Los verdaderos _compañeros_ no lo son. Ha habido excepciones… -dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza. Pobre Lizzy, tan dulce, tan obsesionada con Rand- Los pocos que traicionan al _compañero_ que han elegido no tienen una unión verdadera, no sienten lo que deberían sentir, de otra forma, sería imposible. Por eso es tan importante saberlo con la mente, con el corazón, con el alma y con el cuerpo. Como yo sé que tú lo eres -Las palabras rituales no podían unir a dos que no fueran uno. La unión se realizaba entre las dos mitades de un mismo ser, pero no era capaz de encontrar la forma de explicarlo de modo que ella lo entendiera completamente.

- Pero Edward, yo no pertenezco a tu especie -Empezaba a ser consciente de que entre ellos había diferencias que iban mucho más allá de las simples costumbres, y ella necesitaba tenerlas en cuenta.

Edward trituró unas hierbas en un cuenco, vertiéndolas después en el agua de la bañera. Le ayudarían con las molestias de su cuerpo.

- Tú lo sabrías si yo tocara a otra mujer.

- Pero la diferencia está en que tú podrías hacer que yo lo olvidara -se burló en voz alta frunciendo los labios. Pero Edward pudo sentir que su corazón se aceleraba ante la repentina duda que asaltó su mente.

Se arrodilló junto a la bañera, tomando el rostro de Bella entre sus manos. - Soy incapaz de traicionarte, Bella. Podría obligarte a hacer algo por el bien de tu seguridad o tu protección, por tu vida o tu salud, pero no para que olvidaras una traición.

Bella se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

- No me obligues a hacer nada a menos que me lo pidas antes, como hiciste cuando me sentía enferma hace un rato.

Edward ocultó una sonrisa. Siempre intentaba usar un tono severo, duro, era su pequeña caja de dinamita, con más valentía que sentido común.

- Pequeña, sólo vivo para hacerte feliz. Tengo que salir ahora, solo será un rato.

- No puedes salir tú solo en busca de los asesinos. Estoy hablando en serio, Edward. Es demasiado peligroso. Si eso es lo que estás pensando…

La besó riéndose de buena gana.

- Negocios, Bella. Date un baño bien largo, echa un vistazo por la casa, ojea mis libros, lo que quieras -Le sonrió como un niño- Tengo un montón de trabajo junto al ordenador, por si quieres echarme una mano con las ofertas.

- Esa es exactamente la manera en la que planeaba pasar la noche.

- Otra cosa -Edward se había marchado sin que ella hubiera podido siquiera parpadear, y volvió igual de rápido. Cogió su mano izquierda- Los tuyos reconocerán esto como una señal de que estás comprometida.

Ahora fue Bella quien ocultó una sonrisa. Edward era tan territorial, como un animal salvaje cercando su espacio. Se comportaba como los lobos que corrían libres por el bosque. Tocó el anillo con un dedo, extasiada. Era muy antiguo, de oro con un rubí de color rojo ardiente rodeado de diamantes.

- Edward, es hermoso. ¿Dónde encontraste algo así?

- Ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones. Si prefieres algo más… algo más moderno… -era perfecto para su dedo, donde pertenecía.

- Es perfecto y lo sabes -dijo mientras lo tocaba- Me encanta. Vamos, vete. Descubriré todos sus secretos mientras estás fuera.

Edward esta hambriento, necesitaba alimentarse. Se inclinó para acariciar con la boca la frente de Bella, la amaba tanto que le dolía el corazón.

- Sólo será hoy, pequeña, me gustaría tener una conversación normal y feliz contigo. Cortejarte como te mereces.

Bella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, con los ojos oscuros por la emoción.

- Ya me cortejas muy bien. Ve a comer, y déjame conmigo misma.

Edward le acarició el pelo una vez más antes de marcharse.

Se movió entre la gente del pueblo, respirando el aire de la noche. Las estrellas parecían más brillantes, la luna brillaba como la plata bruñida. Distinguía los colores de forma clara e intensa. La brisa estaba cargada de olores. Los jirones de niebla flotaban por la calle. Tenía ganas de cantar. La había encontrado después de tanto tiempo que hacía que la tierra se moviera y su sangre ardiera. Le había devuelto la sonrisa y le había enseñado lo que era el amor.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, las parejas caminaban hacia sus casas. Edward eligió un trío de muchachos. Estaba hambriento y necesitaba estar fuerte. La noche iba a ser muy larga. Tenía intención de confirmar o eliminar las sospechas que recaían sobre la Sra. Romanov. Las mujeres necesitaban una partera y una aunque fuese afligida y amargada era mejor que una que pudiera traicionarles a la primera oportunidad.

Convocó a los jóvenes para que se acercaran con una simple orden, maravillándose como tantas otras veces de lo fácil que era controlar a sus presas. Se unió a la conversación, riéndose con ellos, hablaban sobre las oportunidades de hacer "negocios calentitos" que les habían sucedido recientemente. Con veinte años no se pensaba en otra cosa que no fuesen mujeres, el dinero no importaba. Siempre le sorprendía lo irrespetuosos que los humanos eran con sus mujeres. Quizás no comprendían lo que serían sus vidas sin ellas.

Los llevó hacia la oscuridad de los árboles, allí estaría seguro, y se alimentó, asegurándose de no tomar demasiado de ninguno. Los dejó como hacía siempre, manteniendo todo bajo control, por algo era el más anciano y poderoso. Tenía en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle. Caminó con ellos durante unos minutos, asegurándose de que se encontraban bien antes de dejarlos con un saludo y una corriente de amistad entre ellos.

Edward les dio la espalda y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. La noche llamaba al cazador que había en él, haciendo que apareciera un terrible propósito en su mirada oscura y que la boca, otras veces sensual, se torciera en un rictus cruel. Sus músculos se agitaron con su enorme fuerza, flexionándose y crispándose. Dobló la esquina y simplemente, desapareció. Su velocidad era increíble, nadie podía comparársele.

Su mente voló hacia la de Bella, anhelando el contacto.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo tan sola en esa vieja casa encantada?_

Su suave carcajada transformó en calidez la frialdad que sentía.

- _Esperando que mi gran lobo malvado vuelva a casa. _

_- ¿Estás vestida?_

Esta vez, su respuesta se asemejó al roce de sus dedos sobre su piel, tocándolo íntimamente, calentando su cuerpo. Calidez, risas, pureza. No soportaba estar separado de ella, odiaba la distancia que los separaba.

_- ¡Por supuesto que estoy vestida! ¿Y si llega alguna visita inesperada? No puedo recibirlos desnuda ¿o sí?_

Ella estaba bromeando, pero la idea de que alguien se acercara a su casa estando sola y desprotegida hizo que el miedo se deslizara con un escalofrío por su cuerpo. Era una emoción extraña y apenas pudo identificarla.

_- ¿Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Me necesitas? Voy contigo._

_- Quédate donde estás. Escucha a los lobos. Si te aúllan, llámame enseguida._

Bella dudó un instante antes de contestar, dando a entender que le sorprendió el tono que Edward había usado.

_- No quiero que te preocupes por mi, Edward. Ya tienes suficientes personas que te lo exigen._

_- Quizás sea así, pequeña, pero tú eres la única por la que lo daría todo. Y bebe otro vaso de zumo. Lo encontrarás en la nevera. _

Rompió el contacto y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo con la pequeña conversación. Bella habría protestado por haberle ordenado que bebiera, si él le hubiera dado más tiempo. Le encantaba irritarla de vez en cuando. Le gustaba ver los ojos azules oscureciéndose como zafiros y escuchar el tono afilado en su voz, siempre tan controlada.

_- ¿Edward? -_Su voz lo dejó perplejo, le hablaba en voz baja y cálida, femenina y alegre- _La próxima vez intenta hacerme una sugerencia, o simplemente pídemelo. Vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, yo buscaré en tu extensa biblioteca un libro sobre los buenos modales._

Olvidando que estaba agachado junto a un árbol cercano a la cabaña de los Romanov, tuvo que esforzarse mucho en reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con brotar de su garganta.

- _No encontrarás ninguno._

_- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? _ Esta vez fue Bella quien rompió el contacto.

Por un instante se permitió el lujo de envolverse en su calidez, en su risa y en su amor. ¿Por qué Dios había elegido esta hora tan oscura, la más oscura, para enviársela como un regalo? No tenía ni idea. Lo que tenía que hacer era inevitable, la supervivencia de su raza así lo exigía. La brutalidad de lo que tenía que hacer lo llenaba de repulsión. Tendría que regresar al lado de Bella con las manos manchadas de sangre, con las muertes de más de un humano. No podía zafarse de este trabajo, no podía encargárselo a nadie. Su animadversión no se dirigía hacia el hecho de arrancarles la vida a los asesinos de Lizzy, sino al momento de tener que hacer vivir a Bella con lo que él iba a hacer. No sería la primera vez que le quitaba la vida a alguien.

Se transformó y soltó un suspiro. El pequeño roedor se escabulló fácilmente entre las hojas caídas en el suelo y cruzó el claro hacia la cabaña. El batir de unas alas llegó hasta sus oídos y el roedor se detuvo en seco. Edward siseó una advertencia y la lechuza le lanzó una salvaje mirada por haber cambiado el rumbo de su ataque. El roedor alcanzó la seguridad de las escaleras de madera, golpeó con la cola y empezó a buscar una grieta o un agujero en el muro por donde poder entrar.

Edward había captado dos olores familiares. Demitri tenía invitados. El roedor se deslizó a través de una hendidura entre dos tablas podridas y se metió en la habitación. Corrió sin hacer ningún ruido cruzando el suelo hasta la puerta de entrada. Edward permitió que el cuerpo del roedor procesara los olores de la casa. Se movió con mucho cuidado, deteniéndose con frecuencia, hasta que llegó a una esquina oscura del cuarto.

Heidi Romanov estaba sentada en una silla de madera, justo en frente de él, llorando en silencio con un rosario apretado en la mano.

Demitri hablaba con tres hombres, miraban un mapa extendido sobre la mesa.

- Estás equivocado, Demitri. Lo de Lizzy fue un error -Sollozó la Sra. Romanov- Te has vuelto loco y has atraído aquí a estos asesinos. ¡Dios mío! Has matado a una chica inocente que había sido madre recientemente. Tu alma está perdida.

- ¡Cállate vieja! -gritó Demitri con dureza, su rostro expresaba su fanatismo. Resplandecía a través de él, era un cruzado luchando en una guerra santa- Sé lo que vi -Se santiguó mientras miraba a un lado y a otro de la habitación al ver una curiosa sombra alada que pareció sobrevolar la cabaña.

Por un instante, todos se quedaron paralizados. Edward pudo saborear el miedo que sentían, y escuchar el latido frenético de sus corazones. En el interior de la cabaña, Demitri había colgado ristras de ajo en todas las ventanas y sobre las puertas. Se puso de pie muy lentamente, humedeciéndose los labios resecos, agarró el crucifijo que llevaba colgado del cuello y se acercó a una ventana para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Esa sombra de hace un momento? ¿Todavía pensáis todos que fue un error porque la encontramos en una cama en lugar de estar durmiendo en la tierra?

- No había nada, ni tierra ni ningún tipo de protección -dijo sin ganas un extranjero de pelo oscuro. Edward reconoció el rastro del hombre. Uno de los asesinos. Uno de los que se quedaban en la pensión. La bestia sacó sus garras en el interior del cuerpo del roedor. Habían asesinado a Lizzy sin asegurarse siquiera que ella era lo que buscaban.

- Yo sé lo que vi, Felix -afirmó Demitri- Después de que Heidi se marchara, la mujer empezó a desangrarse. Había ido hasta allí para acompañar a Heidi a casa, los bosques son peligrosos. Iba a decirle al marido que regresaría con Heidi, estaba muy agitado y no me vio cuando entré. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Ella bebió mucho, demasiado, él estaba pálido y débil. Salí de allí y me puso en contacto con vosotros de inmediato.

Felix movió la cabeza.

- Hiciste lo correcto. Vine tan pronto como pude con los demás. Si han descubierto la manera de tener cachorros, los demonios nos invadirán.

El hombre más alto de los que se encontraban en la habitación se agitó nervioso.

- Nunca he oído nada acerca de que los vampiros den a luz a sus crías. Ellos matan a los vivos para alargar sus vidas. Duermen en la tierra y protegen sus guaridas. Actuasteis antes de que pudiéramos estudiar todo esto en profundidad.

- Alec -protestó Felix- vimos la oportunidad y la aprovechamos. ¿Y cómo pudo su cuerpo simplemente desaparecer? Después de hacerlo huimos corriendo. Desde entonces, nadie ha visto al marido ni al niño. Sabemos que la mujer está muerta; la matamos; pero no hay protestas ni llantos por su muerte.

- Debemos encontrar al marido y al bebé -ordenó Demitri- Y a todos los otros. Debemos quitarlos de en medio a todos -Miraba la noche fijamente a través de la torcida ventana. De repente, una expresión de alarma salió de sus labios- Mira, Felix, un lobo. Ese maldito Cullen los protege en sus tierras. Algún día entrarán en el pueblo y matarán a los niños- Cogió el viejo rifle que estaba apoyado contra la pared.

- ¿Quién es este Cullen, el que protege a los lobos? -preguntó Alec.

- ¡El pertenece a la Iglesia! -siseó Heidi, perpleja por el intento de implicarlo- Es un hombre bueno, va a misa todos los domingos. El padre Vulturi es uno de sus íntimos amigos. Cenan juntos a menudo y juegan al ajedrez. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Demitri despachó el testimonio de Heidi con un movimiento de mano.

- Cullen es el mismísimo demonio. Mirad ahí fuera, ¿veis al lobo escabulléndose entre los arbustos, vigilando la casa?

- Os digo que eso no es natural -Dijo Felix bajando la voz- Es uno de ellos.

- Es imposible que sepan que fuimos nosotros -dijo Demitri, pero el miedo lo delató, le temblaban las manos. Se llevó el rifle hasta el hombro.

- Tendrás que conseguirlo con el primer disparo, Demitri -Advirtió Felix.

El roedor atravesó el suelo en una carrera frenética hasta la habitación y salió al exterior por la grieta. Edward salió del cuerpo del pequeño roedor en una explosión de fuerza y se transformó en un enorme lobo negro con los ojos rojos, deseando venganza.

Corrió la distancia que los separaba y saltó para cubrir el cuerpo del lobo más pequeño. En ese momento, sintió el fuego atravesar su carne. El otro lobo se internó en lo profundo del bosque. Aunque la sangre manaba de sus cuartos traseros, el enorme lobo no emitió un quejido, no huyó; muy al contrario, se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando la casa con dos brasas ardientes en lugar de ojos que encerraban una promesa. Venganza. Una oscura promesa de que la muerte los encontraría a todos.

_- ¡Edward! -_El agudo chillido de Bella resonó en su cabeza.

El lobo negro mantuvo fija la mirada un poco más, controlando a Demitri Romanov. Después se volvió y simplemente desapareció en la noche. Ninguno de los hombres se atrevió a seguirlo. El lobo negro había surgido de la nada, saltando para proteger al más pequeño. No era un lobo normal, y ninguno de los hombres quiso perseguirlo por la linde del bosque.

Edward corrió hasta sentirse seguro en el corazón del bosque, antes de que el dolor y la pérdida de sangre lo obligaran a tomar su forma humana. Tropezó, se agarró a una gruesa rama y se dejó caer al suelo.

_- ¡Edward! ¡Por favor! Sé que estás herido. ¿Dónde estás? Puedo sentir tu dolor. Déjame ir contigo. Déjame ayudarte._

Los arbustos se movieron detrás de Edward. No se molestó en volver la cabeza, sabía que era Byron el que estaba allí, profundamente avergonzado y lleno de remordimientos.

- Edward. ¡Dios!, lo siento. ¿Es grave?

- Bastante -Edward cerró la mano sobre la herida para detener la hemorragia- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí, Byron? Fue una locura, una tontería."

_- Edward -_El miedo y las lágrimas de Bella anegaban su mente.

_- Cálmate, pequeña. No es más que un rasguño._

_- Déjame ir contigo_ -Estaba rogándole y eso le rompió el corazón.

Byron cortó una tira de su camisa y vendó el muslo de Edward.

- Lo siento. Debería haberte escuchado, debería haber sabido que tú estarías tras ellos. Pensé que… -su voz se desvaneció, parecía incómodo.

- ¿Qué pensaste? -le cortó Edward con cansancio. El dolor era enorme. Se sentía mareado y tenía náuseas, pero de alguna forma tenía que reconfortar a Bella. Ella luchaba por reconfortarlo a él, por conocer el sitio donde estaba. Estaba intentando ver a través de sus ojos.

- _Déjalo, Bella. Haz lo que te digo. No estoy solo. Uno de los míos está conmigo. Pronto estaré junto a ti._

- Pensé que estarías tan complicado con esa mujer que no tendrías tiempo para la caza -Byron agachó la cabeza- Me siento como un idiota, Edward. Estaba tan preocupado por Eleanor.

- Jamás he dejado a un lado mis obligaciones. La protección de los míos ha sido siempre lo primero -Edward no podía intentar curar la herida con Bella en su mente.

- Lo sé, lo sé -Byron se mesó el cabello castaño- Después de lo que le sucedió a Lizzy, no podía soportar la idea de que a Eleanor le sucediera lo mismo. Y esta era la primera vez que nos advertías que estabas con una mujer.

Edward intentó esbozar una sonrisa irónica.

- También es nueva para mí la experiencia. Hasta que todo deje de ser tan novedoso y fuerte, es mejor que la mantenga tan cerca de mí como sea posible. En este mismo momento está discutiendo conmigo.

Byron estaba perplejo.

- ¿Discutiendo contigo? ¿Ella?

- Tiene sus propias ideas -Permitió que Byron le ayudara a levantarse.

- Estás excesivamente débil para transformarte. Y necesitarás sangre y dormir bajo tierra -Byron envió una llamada a Emmett.

- No puedo dormir bajo tierra. No la dejaré sin protección. Ella lleva mi anillo y mi marca. Un movimiento en falso y la matarán.

- Te necesitamos con todas tu fuerza, Edward.

La llegada de Emmett fue precedida por varios remolinos de hojas, pequeños tornados sobre el bosque. Emmett maldijo en voz baja y se arrodilló junto a Edward.

- Necesitas sangre, Edward -dijo suavemente y al instante se desabrochó la camisa.

Edward lo detuvo con un simple gesto. Sus ojos, infinitamente cansados y llenos de dolor, estudiaron los alrededores. Byron y Emmett se quedaron totalmente inmóviles, con sus sentidos en alerta, comprobando las inmediaciones del bosque.

- No hay nadie -susurró Emmett.

- Hay alguien -corrigió Edward.

Un pequeño gruñido de protesta escapó de la garganta de Emmett que, de forma instintiva, se colocó delante de su príncipe. Byron fruncía el ceño, estaba totalmente confundido.

- No puedo detectar a nadie, Edward.

- Ni yo, pero nos vigilan -Era una rotunda afirmación, tan cierta que ninguno de los suyos podría discutirla. Edward jamás se equivocaba.

- Llama a Eric, dile que traiga un coche -ordenó Edward y dejó caer la cabeza para descansar. Emmett estaba totalmente alerta y Edward confiaba en sus habilidades. Cerró los ojos, mortalmente cansado, preguntándose dónde habría ido Bella. No estaba conectada con él. Para mantener el contacto, tendría que utilizar las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban y en este momento, no podía desaprovecharlas. Pero su silencio, tan impropio de ella, le preocupaba.

* * *

**_gracias a todas las que siguen la historia y me colocaron en sus favoritos y aquellas que leen invisiblemente,(plop enserio son anonimas pero como que mi cerebro anda cansado) un beso especial para:_**

**_brujas, naive sweet girl, Bells Cullen Miranda, JEKA CULLEN,Yekitab, Tammy Swan de Cullen, karenov17, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, alecssie cullen vulturi, Kjmima, Covaric, Ashleysw an, AzuMar, Mikagisscoco cullenswan, rainbow raw, MC-y-EC, covaric, ashleyswan, Guest y Anabelen_**** Ashleyswan, .miau, ScarletCullen23, MorganaAndMerlin, Bells Cullen Miranda, MC-y-EC, Tatahasi, lobalunallena, saku12, ini narvel**

gracias a las que me dejaron rr ahora que mi internet se digno a volver prometo seguir subiendo diariamente un besos a todas y sorry por no respondeer hoy a sus rr mi hermano anda sacandome de la maquina :D


	12. Chapter 12

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

**Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

El viaje en coche hacia la casa fue una tortura para Edward. Su cuerpo ansiaba sangre para reemplazar la que había perdido. La debilidad aumentaba por momentos, los rasgos de su rostro eran cada vez más afilados y mostraban el dolor que sentía. Era uno de los ancianos, y todos ellos sentían las emociones y las heridas de forma intensa. En condiciones normales, simplemente habría detenido sus pulmones y su corazón para detener la hemorragia, el sanador se habría hecho cargo después y los demás lo habrían ayudado en lo que necesitara.

Pero Bella lo cambiaba todo. Bella y aquella cosa – fuese lo que fuese – que los vigilaba. Todavía podía sentir aquella inquietud sobre él. Sabía que otro ser los estudiaba desde la distancia, incluso mientras viajaban en el coche hacia su casa.

- Edward -siseó Eric mientras lo ayudaban a entrar en el santuario de su hogar- deja que te ayude.

Bella estaba en la puerta, no podía apartar la vista del pálido rostro de Edward. Parecía repentinamente tener más de los treinta años que ella le calculaba. Alrededor de su boca podían verse unas líneas blanquecinas, pero su mente estaba tranquila, incluso la respiración era relajada. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin decir nada, para dejarlos entrar.

Se sentía herida por la negativa de Edward ante su ofrecimiento de ayuda. Si él prefería la compañía de su gente, no iba a rebajarse a mostrarles lo molesta que estaba. Se mordió el labio inferior. Se retorcía los dedos y tenía una expresión de angustia en los ojos. Simplemente tenía que comprobar con sus propios ojos que Edward iba a ponerse bien. Llevaron a Edward hasta sus aposentos mientras Bella los seguía.

- ¿Puedo llamar a un médico? -preguntó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta. Percibía los sentimientos de todos ellos, la querían lejos de allí. Supo, de forma instintiva, que Edward no recibiría el tratamiento que necesitaba hasta que ella se marchara.

- No, pequeña -Edward le tendió la mano.

Ella se acercó, enlazando los dedos con los de él. Siempre era tan fuerte y ahora se veía tan pálido y consumido. Bella estaba a punto de llorar.

- Necesitas ayuda, Edward. Dime qué puedo hacer.

Sus ojos, negros y fríos, se llenaron de calidez al mirar su rostro.

- Ellos saben lo que hay que hacer. Esta no es mi primera herida, y tampoco es la peor que he recibido.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó tristemente la boca de Bella.

- ¿Estos eran los negocios de los que tenías que ocuparte esta noche?

- Sabes que debo atrapar a los que asesinaron a mi hermana -Su voz sonaba cansada y sin fuerzas.

Bella odiaba discutir con él en ese momento, pero había cosas que debían ser aclaradas.

- Me dijiste que sólo ibas a salir, que no harías nada peligroso. No era necesario mentirme sobre lo que estabas haciendo. Sé que eres el pez gordo de la zona, pero yo me dedico a esto precisamente. Persigo asesinos. Se supone que somos una pareja, Edward.

Byron, Eric y Emmett se miraron alzando las cejas. Byron dibujó con los labios la expresión 'pez gordo'. Ninguno se atrevió a sonreír, ni siquiera Emmett.

Edward frunció el ceño sabiendo que la había herido.

- No dije ninguna mentira. Simplemente salí a investigar un poco. Desafortunadamente todo se complicó. Créeme, no tenía ninguna intención de acabar herido. Fue un descuidado accidente.

- Tienes predilección por meterte en problemas cuando no estoy contigo -La sonrisa de Bella ni siquiera alcanzó sus ojos- ¿Es grave lo de la pierna?

- Nada más que un rasguño. No hay que preocuparse.

De nuevo guardó silencio, los ojos azules estudiaban el rostro de Edward con una mirada lejana y pensativa, como si no estuviera allí.

Edward sintió que el estómago se le retorcía. Bella tenía aquella mirada, la que solía poner cuando pensaba demasiado. Era lo último que necesitaba estando herido, obligado a enterrarse bajo el suelo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. No quería que ella se distanciara y había algo en su quietud que le preocupaba mucho. No podía abandonarlo. Él sabía que no podría hacerlo, pero no quería que ella quisiera abandonarlo, que pensara abandonarlo.

- Estás enfadada conmigo -Afirmó.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- No, de verdad que no lo estoy. Quizás esté desilusionada contigo -Parecía triste- Dijiste que no podría haber mentiras entre nosotros y aún así, a la primera oportunidad, me has mentido -Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza durante un instante. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos, pero parpadeó impaciente para alejarlas- Me pides que tenga plena confianza en ti, Edward, me da la sensación que tú necesitas confiar también en mí. Deberías haber mostrado mucho más respeto por mí, o al menos por mis habilidades. Yo persigo asesinos usando una conexión psíquica. Los persigo usando la visión de otra persona. Algunos de los tuyos son descuidados y están demasiado pagados de sí mismos. Ni siquiera se preocupan de bloquear sus mentes. Sois todos tan arrogantes que ni siquiera se os ocurre la idea de que un humano, no uno de vuestros congéneres de una raza superior, pueda colarse en vuestras mentes. Y alguien más ahí fuera que tiene la misma habilidad que yo y os señala a los asesinos. Si yo puedo husmear en vuestras mentes, ella puede hacerlo también. Mi consejo, si es que os interesa, es que extreméis las precauciones.

Bella dio unos pasos alejándose de la mano apaciguadora de Edward que continuaba extendida.

- Simplemente estoy tratando de salvar vuestras vidas, no quiero ser vengativa -Era el orgullo lo que la mantenía en pie. Ya había sentido la pérdida de Edward y de la compenetración tan especial que compartían. De alguna forma sabía que jamás habría otro hombre, en ningún otro momento de su vida con el que pudiera reírse y hablar como ellos lo hacían, con el que pudiera sentirse aceptada y cómoda- No necesitas decir nada, Edward. Vi tu pequeño rasguño en primera fila. Tenías razón, no estabais solos allí, yo estaba mirando. Ser honesto, en mi idioma, significa ser sincero, decir la verdad.

Bella tomó aire profundamente, se quitó el anillo y lo dejó con cuidado, y con mucho esfuerzo, sobre la mesita de noche.

- Lo siento, Edward, de verdad. Sé que te estoy desilusionando, pero no encajo en vuestro mundo. No entiendo sus reglas. Por favor, ten la bondad de mantenerte alejado de mí, de no ponerte en contacto conmigo. Ambos sabemos que no soy una buena compañera para ti. Me marcharé en el primer tren.

Con estas palabras, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que se cerró con un sonoro portazo. Bella la miró fijamente, sin volverse. La tensión se respiraba en el aire, cargado con una sensación oscura a la que ella era incapaz de poner nombre.

- No creo que sea bueno prolongar esto. Necesitas ayuda urgente. Es obvio que lo que intentan hacerte es algo que no puede hacerse delante de extraños. Yo soy simplemente eso, una extraña. Déjame volver a casa, donde pertenezco, Edward, y deja que te ayuden ahora.

- Dejadnos a solas -ordenó Edward a los otros, que obedecieron de mala gana.

- Bella, acércate a mí, por favor. Estoy débil y acercarme a ti acabaría con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan -Había delicadeza en su voz, y una honestidad que a Bella le rompió el corazón.

Cerró los ojos ante el poder hipnótico de su voz, ante la suave caricia de su tono, que se asemejaba a una capa de terciopelo negro sobre su piel; su voz penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, envolviendo su corazón.

- Esta vez no, Edward. No sólo vivimos en dos mundos diferentes, tenemos valores totalmente diferentes. Lo intentamos – sé que tú querías hacerlo – pero no puedo seguir así. Quizás nunca pude. Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa y no nos conocemos en realidad.

- Bella -Pronunció su nombre con vehemencia- Ven hacia mí.

Se apretó las sienes con los dedos.

- No puedo Edward. Si te permito engatusarme de nuevo, perderé todo el respeto por mí misma.

- Entonces no me queda otra opción que acercarme a ti -Se incorporó, usando las manos para mover la pierna herida.

- ¡No! -Gritó dándose la vuelta angustiada- Detente, Edward. Voy a llamar a los otros para que vuelvan -Dijo recostándolo sobre los almohadones de la cama.

La sujetó por la nuca, con sorprende fuerza.

- Eres la única razón que me mantiene con vida en este momento. Te dije que cometería errores. No puedes abandonarme, abandonarnos a ambos. Tú me conoces, todo lo que es importante lo conoces. Puedes penetrar en mi mente y sabes que te necesito. Jamás te haría daño.

- Ya me has hecho daño. Esto duele. Esas personas que esperan ahí fuera son tu familia, tu gente. Yo soy de otro país, de otra raza. Este no es mi hogar y nunca lo será. Deja que los llame para que te ayuden y permite que me vaya.

- Tienes razón, Bella. Te dije que no habría mentiras entre nosotros, pero necesito protegerte de cualquier cosa violenta o que represente una amenaza, de cualquier cosa que pueda hacerte daño -Su pulgar se movía acariciándole el pómulo hasta descender a los labios- No me abandones, Bella. No me destruyas. Moriré si me dejas- En sus ojos se leía todo, la persuadían mirándola con total resolución, sin ocultar la cruda realidad de sus palabras, su completa vulnerabilidad.

- Edward -dijo con desesperación en apenas un susurro- Te miro y algo, en lo más hondo de mí, me dice que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, que me necesitas y que jamás seré nada sin ti. Pero sé que es una tontería. He vivido sola la mayor parte de mi vida, y he sido bastante feliz.

- Estabas aislada, herida. Nadie te veía, nadie sabía quién eras. Nadie podía apreciarte o cuidarte como yo lo hago. No nos hagas esto Bella. No.

Estrechó su brazo y la atrajo hacia él inevitablemente. ¿Cómo podía resistirse al Edward más seductor? Era tarde, demasiado tarde. Su boca ya estaba buscando la suya, atrapándola. Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves, tan tiernos que los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Posó la frente sobre la de Edward, muy cansada.

- Me hiciste daño, Edward, mucho daño.

- Lo sé, pequeña. Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Bella.

- ¿Así de simple?

Edward recogió con el dedo una lágrima que bajaba por el rostro de Bella.

- No, pero es todo lo que puedo darte en este momento.

- Necesitas ayuda y sé que yo no puedo dártela. Me voy. Puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo cuando lo necesites. Te prometo que no me iré a ningún sitio hasta que estés mejor.

- Ponte de nuevo el anillo, Bella -dijo él con suavidad.

Negó con la cabeza, apartándose de él.

- No, Edward. Vamos a dejar las cosas así por un tiempo. Déjame pensar con tranquilidad.

La mano de Edward le acarició la nuca, bajó por el hombro, rozando el brazo hasta cerrarse sobre la muñeca.

- Mañana necesitaré dormir, dormir profundamente. Quiero que estés protegida de esa gente -Sabía que ella asumiría que los otros iban a llevárselo.

Bella apartó un mechón oscuro de la frente de Edward.

- Estaré bien, aunque esté sola, como lo he estado durante años. Estás tan ocupado cuidando del mundo que piensas que nadie es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Te prometo que no te abandonaré, y te prometo que tendré cuidado. No voy a esconderme en sus armarios ni debajo de sus camas.

Edward la sujetó por la barbilla.

- Esa gente es muy peligrosa, Bella, son fanáticos. Lo descubrí esta noche.

- ¿Pudieron identificarte? -por un instante no fue capaz de respirar. Estaba desesperada porque sus amigos le cuidaran la herida.

- No, de ninguna manera. Y no hay manera de que sepan que fui yo. Descubrí dos nombres más. Felix, muy moreno, con acento Húngaro.

- Ese es Felix Slovensky. Vino en la misma excursión que los otros.

-¿Conoces a alguien llamado Alec? -dijo apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, incapaz de bloquear por más tiempo el dolor del muslo. Sentía que una oxidada espada le atravesaba la carne.

- Alec Von Halen. También está con ellos. Había un tercer hombre, pero nadie pronunció su nombre -Su voz reveló la debilidad de su cuerpo- Tenía unos cuarenta años, pelo canoso y un delgado bigote canoso también.

- Ese debe ser James Gingadet, el marido de Victoria.

- La pensión es un nido de asesinos. Lo peor de todo fue lo que la partera le dijo a su esposo y a todos los demás, que Lizzy no era una no-muerta. ¿Cómo pudieron pensar esa tontería cuando acababa de dar a luz a un bebé? ¡Dios! Qué forma más horrible de perder la vida -El sufrimiento por la pérdida de su hermana lo inundó de nuevo, añadiéndose a la pesada carga del dolor físico.

Bella podía sentir el dolor golpeándola en sus entrañas con crueldad.

- Me voy ahora para que ellos puedan ayudarte, Edward. Te debilitas a cada instante -Se inclinó para besarlo en la frente- Puedo sentir su ansiedad.

La cogió de la mano.

- Ponte de nuevo mi anillo -Acariciaba con el pulgar la parte interna de la muñeca de Bella- Quiero que te lo pongas, es importante para mí.

- De acuerdo, Edward, pero sólo lo hago para que puedas descansar. Lo arreglaremos cuando te sientas mejor. Llama ahora a tus amigos. Volveré en tu coche a la pensión -Le acarició la piel.

Estaba frío, muy frío. Bella se puso de nuevo el anillo pero Edward volvió a agarrarla.

- No te acerques a esa gente, quédate en tu habitación. Yo dormiré durante todo el día. Descansa e iré a por ti por la noche.

- ¿No vas muy rápido? -preguntó mientras apartaba un rizo de la frente de Edward- Creo que estarás un tiempo en la cama.

- La estirpe de los Cárpatos sana muy rápidamente. Emmett te acompañará a la pensión, para que no te ocurra nada.

- No es necesario, de verdad -declinó la idea porque no se sentía nada cómoda ante la presencia de aquellos extraños.

- Es necesario para mi tranquilidad -dijo Edward suavemente, implorándole con los ojos negros que le hiciera caso. Cuando Bella consintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Edward tentó de nuevo a la suerte- Antes de que te vayas, por favor, intenta tomarte otro vaso de zumo. Servirá para que no me preocupe tanto por ti -Sabía, al leer su mente, que había tomado un poco de zumo un rato antes, pero su estómago se rebeló antes de que el primer sorbo tocara sus labios. Se maldijo por ello, él era el responsable de que el cuerpo de Bella rechazara los alimentos humanos. Bella ya estaba demasiado delgada, no podía afrontar una pérdida de peso.

- El simple olor del zumo me asquea -admitió queriendo levantarle el ánimo, pero sabiendo que era imposible- De verdad, creo que tengo la gripe. Lo intentaré más tarde, Edward.

- Te ayudaré -Murmuró las palabras con voz muy débil y los ojos nublados por la preocupación- Necesito hacer esto por ti. Por favor, pequeña, déjame hacer sólo esto.

A su espalda, la puerta se abrió y los tres amigos de Edward entraron. Uno de ellos se quedó de pie, esperando, junto a la puerta. Parecía una versión mucho más cordial de Edward.

- Tú debes ser Emmett -Bella tocó la mano fría de Edward una vez más antes de salir de la habitación.

- Y tú eres Bella -Miraba el anillo de su dedo, sin intentar ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Bella alzó una ceja.

- No quiero que esté preocupado y me pareció la forma más rápida de salir de aquí para que vuestra gente pudiera ayudarlo -Había sido incapaz de 'usar' a Emmett para 'ver' a Edward. Su bloqueo mental había sido demasiado fuerte para penetrarlo. Byron había sido un objetivo fácil.

Al dirigirse a la puerta de entrada de la casa, Emmett movió la cabeza y la instó a que se acercara con un gesto de sus dedos.

- Él quiere que bebas un poco de zumo.

- ¡Oh, déjalo! No le dije que fuera a tomarlo.

- Podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche -dijo encogiendo los hombros y esbozando una sesgada sonrisa- No me importaría, la casa de Edward es muy cómoda.

Lo miró ceñuda, tratando de parecer muy enfadada, cuando en realidad estaba empezando a encontrar a todos estos especímenes masculinos muy cómicos. Creían actuar con tanta lógica…

- Eres exactamente igual que Edward. Y no te lo tomes como un cumplido -añadió cuando vio que él parecía estar encantado.

Emmett sonrió de nuevo con aquella sonrisa sesgada que era capaz de detener el corazón de cualquiera para después hacerlo pedazos.

- Eres de su familia, ¿verdad? -aventuró Bella completamente segura. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Tenía el mismo encanto, los mismos ojos y era tan guapo como él.

- Cuando él quiere -Llenó un vaso con zumo de manzana fresco, y se lo ofreció.

- Pero si él no se iba a enterar si no me lo tomara -beberlo la mataría.

- Él lo sabría. Lo sabe todo. Y en todo aquello que te concierne, puede ser un poquitín irritable. Así que, bebe.

Bella suspiró resignada, e intentó obligarse a sí misma a tragar el zumo sin molestar a Edward. Sabía que Emmett tenía razón sobre él, enseguida sabría que no lo había bebido y parecía ser algo de vital importancia para él. Al olerlo empezaron las náuseas. Bella tosió y se atragantó.

- Llámale -le dijo Emmett- Deja que él te ayude.

- Está tan débil, no tiene por qué hacer esto, lo debilitará más.

- No se entregará al sueño hasta que tú estés segura -insistió Emmett- Llámale o nos iremos de aquí en la vida.

- ¡Incluso hablas como él! –Murmuró- _Edward, lo siento. Necesito que me ayudes con esto._

Le envió amor y cariño, una orden suave que le permitió apurar el vaso y mantener el zumo en el estómago, sin vomitarlo. Enjuagó el vaso en el fregadero y lo dejó secar.

- Tenías razón. No les habría permitido empezar con las curas hasta que yo me lo hubiera bebido. Es tan testarudo.

- Para nosotros, nuestras mujeres son lo primero. No te preocupes por él; jamás permitiríamos que le ocurriera nada malo -Dijo saliendo de la casa, acompañando a Bella hasta el coche que estaba escondido en la espesura de los árboles. Bella se detuvo.

- Escúchalos. Los lobos. Están hablándole, aúllan para él. Saben que está herido.

Emmett le abrió la puerta del coche. Deslizo los ojos oscuros, tan semejantes a los de Edward, por el cuerpo de Bella.

- Realmente es difícil encontrar a alguien como tú, eres especial.

- Eso dice Edward. Creo que es hermoso que los lobos le den ánimos -Emmett arrancó el coche.

- Sabes que no puedes decir una palabra a nadie sobre la herida de Edward. Lo pondrías en peligro -Era una afirmación, pero Bella pudo sentir la acuciante necesidad de proteger a su hermano.

A Bella le gustó mucho más por eso, sintió que había un vínculo entre ellos, pero no obstante, dirigió a Emmett una mirada ceñuda como reprimenda.

- Sois todos tan arrogantes. Persistís en la idea de que la raza humana no tiene grandes poderes telepáticos y que de alguna forma, carecemos de inteligencia. Te aseguro que tengo un cerebro, y soy perfectamente capaz de comprender las cosas por mí misma.

Emmett sonrió de nuevo.

- Debes volverlo completamente loco. Lo de llamarlo 'pez gordo' estuvo genial. Apostaría a que fue la primera vez que alguien le dijo eso.

- Le viene bien. Si alguien más le diera problemillas de este tipo, sería más… -dudó, buscando las palabras adecuadas y soltó una pequeña carcajada- Sería más tratable, más dócil.

- ¿Dócil? Nunca usaría esa palabra para describir a Edward. Ninguno de nosotros lo habíamos visto antes tan feliz como lo es ahora. Gracias -Dijo Emmett con suavidad. Dejó el coche en la zona más sombría deliberadamente.

- Ten mucho cuidado esta noche y mañana. No salgas de la habitación hasta que Edward se ponga en contacto contigo.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo una mueca.

- Estaré bien.

- No lo entiendes. Si te ocurriera algo, lo perderíamos también a él.

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

- Ellos lo cuidarán, ¿verdad? -No quería admitirlo, pero sentía que le faltaba una parte muy importante de sí misma, le habían arrebatado un pedazo de su alma. Su mente gritaba de dolor porque ansiaba el contacto con Edward, simplemente rozarlo. Lo justo para asegurarse de que estaba bien y que aún estaban unidos.

- Ellos saben lo que hay que hacer. Se curará muy rápido. Debo volver con él. Sin Jasper presente, yo soy el más fuerte, el más cercano a él. Me necesita en este momento.

* * *

_**Ya que les falle y no les subi les estoy regalando 4 capitulo =) enserio espero que me disculpen pero mi nene y otras cosas como que no me han dejado casi nada de tiempo para subir los caps las quiero niñas gracias a todas las que me siguen en esta adaptacion **_


	13. Chapter 13

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

**Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Edward estaba débil, consumido por el dolor y un hambre tan atroz que se le clavaba en el alma. Se sentía culpable. La había herido, había estado a punto de perderla. ¿Cómo podía cometer tantos errores cuando ella era todo lo que le importaba? No debería haberle mentido en algo tan trivial. _Bella. _Necesita llegar hasta ella, rozar su mente con la suya, sentirla y saber que estaba allí. Además del dolor, de la debilidad y del hambre sentía un terrible vacío en el alma. Sabía perfectamente que esta sensación tan poderosa estaba causada por el ritual de emparejamiento, pero saberlo no aliviaba la necesidad de contactar con ella.

- ¡Edward, bebe! -Emmett se materializó al lado de la cama, acercó a su hermano mayor hacia su cuerpo con el rostro desencajado por la furia- ¿Por qué permitiste que fuera solo, sin ayuda, Eric?

- Solo piensa en la mujer -dijo Eric en defensa propia. Emmett soltó una maldición en voz baja.

- Está segura en su habitación, Edward. Debes beber por los dos. No podéis existir el uno sin el otro. Si no sobrevives, la condenas a muerte o a vivir a medias en el mejor de los casos -Emmett se tragó la ira, respirando profundamente- Toma mi sangre. Te la doy libremente, sin reservas. Mi vida es tuya; juntos seremos fuertes -Usó las palabras rituales sintiendo cada una de ellas. Habría dado su vida por la de su líder. El resto comenzó la letanía sanadora, el ritual para sanarlo. Hablaban siguiendo un ritmo hipnótico en su antigua lengua.

A su espalda, Emmett podía oír el murmullo de sus voces, olía el dulce aroma de las hierbas sanadoras. La tierra de los Cárpatos, con grandes propiedades curativas, fue mezclada con las hierbas y la saliva de todos ellos, formando un emplasto que colocaron sobre las heridas. Emmett sostenía a su hermano en sus brazos, sentía como su fuerza y su vida fluían hacia el cuerpo de Edward, y dio gracias a Dios por ser capaz de curarlo. Edward era un buen hombre, un gran hombre y su gente no podía perderlo.

Edward sentía como la fuerza volvía su cuerpo, a sus músculos agotados, a su cerebro y a su corazón. El musculoso cuerpo de Emmett tembló mientras se dejaba caer en el borde de la cama, acunando aún a Edward entre sus brazos, sosteniendo todavía la cabeza de su hermano para ayudarlo a beber su sangre y recuperar así toda la que había perdido.

Edward se resistió, sorprendido por la fuerza que Emmett aún tenía y por lo débil que él se sentía a pesar de la cantidad de sangre que había bebido.

- _¡No! ¡Estoy poniendo en peligro tu vida! -_Le habló precipitadamente de forma telepática puesto que Emmett se negaba a soltarlo.

- Aún no es suficiente, hermano. Toma lo que se te ofrece libremente sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea recuperarte -Emmett continuó con la letanía tanto tiempo como le fue posible, hasta que, demasiado débil para seguir, le hizo un gesto a Eric.

Eric se hizo un corte en la muñeca sin pensarlo, sin pestañear ante la dolorosa herida abierta. Le ofreció la muñeca a Emmett que continuaba alimentando a Edward con su sangre. Eric y Byron continuaron con la rítmica letanía, pronunciando las palabras mientras Emmett se alimentaba a sí mismo y a su hermano.

Toda la habitación estaba inundada con los sentimientos de los que allí estaban, amor y cariño, se respiraba limpieza y frescura. El ritual sanatorio comenzó de nuevo. Ahora fue Eric el que necesitó una pausa cuando vio que el color volvía al rostro de Edward y pudo escuchar el potente latido de su corazón y la sangre correr por sus venas.

Byron pasó un brazo alrededor de Emmett para sostenerlo, ayudándolo a sentarse en una silla. Sin decir una palabra tomó el lugar de Eric, dando a Emmett el fluido vital.

Edward se movió, aceptaba el dolor de la herida como parte del proceso de cura, como parte de los mecanismos de la vida. Volvió la cabeza buscando a Emmett con su oscura mirada, lo encontró descansando sobre él, ligero como una pluma.

- ¿Está bien?- su voz era suave, pero al mismo tiempo exigente. Edward era autoritario en cualquier circunstancia. Emmett miró hacia arriba, pálido y macilento, sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

- Me paso demasiado tiempo salvando tu pellejo, hermano mayor. Cualquiera pensaría que un hombre con doscientos años más que yo, tendría más sentido común y vigilaría mejor su espalda.

Edward sonrió con cansancio.

- Te pones muy gallito cuando estoy tumbado.

- Tenemos cuatro horas hasta el amanecer, Edward -Dijo Eric con seriedad- Byron y yo debemos alimentarnos. Necesitas ir bajo tierra. Dentro de poco, la separación de tu mujer empezará a pasarte factura. No puedes permitirte malgastar energías contactando con ella. Tienes que ir bajo tierra ahora que puedes soportarlo.

- Yo conjuraré los hechizos de protección y dormiré unos metros por encima de ti para asegurar tu protección -dijo Emmett suavemente. Ya había perdido a su hermana a manos de los asesinos, no iba a perder a su hermano. También él necesitaba el poder sanador de la tierra. Incluso con la sangre de Eric y Byron sabía que estaba todavía débil y necesitaba el sueño reparador de la tierra. Edward alzó una ceja.

- Cinco minutos en compañía de Bella y estás a punto de provocar un motín -Una pequeña sonrisa suavizó el rictus severo de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio, se sentía muy culpable. Sería Bella quien llevaría el peso de la noche que les esperaba. Él estaría profundamente enterrado, muy lejos del dolor y sin percibir la separación. Muy lejos del horror y del odio de aquellos que despreciaban a los de su estirpe. Bella estaría rodeada por los asesinos, en peligro. Y lo que era peor, tendría que soportar la pérdida de su conexión psíquica.

- _Pequeña -_La convocó mandándole todo su amor.

_- ¿Estás mejor?_ -Preguntó Bella con alivio.

_- Iré a por ti muy pronto. ¿Estás acostada?_

_- Siempre pensando en la cama, Edward. Te escuché antes, tu temor por la vida de Emmett. Sé que era por Emmett. Tus pensamientos por él están llenos de cariño. ¿Está bien?_

_- Está cansado. Me dio sangre -_Mantener el contacto y salvar la distancia era agotador, pero era necesario por el bien de los dos.

_- Puedo sentir tu debilidad. Duerme ahora. No tienes que preocuparte por mí -_Le ordenó Bella con suavidad. Le dolía el cuerpo necesitando el roce de sus dedos, ansiaba verlo.

- Edward, estás hablando con ella -la voz de Eric resonó como un trueno- No puedes hacerlo.

Emmett hizo un gesto a Eric con la mano, dando por concluido el asunto.

- Deberías haber sabido que iba a hacerlo. Edward, si lo deseas, cualquiera de nosotros puede ordenarle que duerma.

_- Será muy incómodo para ti. Te resultará muy difícil dormir o comer. Necesitarás constantemente estar a mi lado. Tu mente buscará la mía pero no podrás contactar conmigo. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para ayudarte a dormir esta noche. ¿Permitirías que Eric o Byron te dieran la orden?_

A Edward no le gustaba la idea. Bella se encontró sonriendo. Él no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que podía percibir de sus pensamientos. Quería que estuviera a salvo, durmiendo mientras él dormía, pero no le gustaba la idea de que otro hombre hiciera algo tan íntimo como enviarla a dormir.

_- Estaré bien, Edward. La verdad es que ya me resulta muy duro aceptar eso de ti, imagínate de otro, sería incapaz de aceptarlo. Estaré bien, te lo prometo. _

_- Te amo, pequeña. Te lo digo con las palabras que vosotros usáis y salen de lo profundo de mi corazón._

Edward usó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para pedir un gran favor al único humano en el que confiaba, para asegurarse que Bella estaría segura.

Bella cerró los ojos, sabiendo que tenía que dejar que él se marchara antes de que agotara todas sus fuerzas.

- _Duerme, Edward. Con las palabras de tu gente, eres mi compañero._

Se quedó mirando al techo hasta mucho después que Edward se marchara. Jamás se había sentido tan sola, tan absolutamente abandonada y fría. Se envolvió en sus propios brazos, abrazándose fuerte, sentada en mitad de la cama y meciéndose en un esfuerzo por relajarse. Había pasado sola toda su vida, había aprendido a disfrutar de sí misma, de su propia compañía desde que era niña.

Bella suspiró. Era tan absurdo. Edward estaría perfectamente. Tendría oportunidad de leer un libro o continuar aprendiendo el idioma. El idioma de Edward. Caminó descalza por la habitación. De un lado a otro. Estaba helada y se frotaba los brazos con las manos para entrar en calor.

Encendió la lámpara con un manotazo y sacó de la maleta un libro de bolsillo, decidida a sumergirse en las redes de desengaños y asesinatos amenizados con una pizca de amor. Estuvo pegada al libro más de una hora, leyendo el mismo párrafo dos y tres veces. Pero continuó empeñada hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no había entendido ni una sola palabra. Frustrada, arrojó el libro al otro lado de la habitación.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Edward? No tenía familia en los Estados Unidos, nadie que pudiera importarle si volvía o se quedaba allí para siempre. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, aún necesitaba estar con Edward, tenía que estar con él. El sentido común le decía que debía marcharse antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos. Pero ya no había espacio ni en su cabeza ni en su corazón para el sentido común. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, estaba tan cansada. No tenía ganas de regresar para perseguir asesinos en serie.

Entonces ¿Qué iba a hacer con Edward? Todavía no había aprendido a decirle que no. Ella sabía lo que era el amor. Había conocido a varias parejas que se profesaban verdadero amor. Pero lo que ella sentía por Edward iba más allá de todo eso. Era mucho más que simple pasión y afecto, rayaba en la obsesión. Edward estaba dentro de ella, fluía junto con su sangre, envolvía sus entrañas y su corazón. Había penetrado de alguna manera en su mente robando los secretos de su alma.

No era sólo que su cuerpo ansiara el suyo, ardiera por el suyo, que su piel hirviera de necesidad por él, es que se sentía como una drogadicta. ¿Eso era amor o una obsesión enfermiza? Y además estaban los sentimientos de Edward hacia ella. Sus emociones eran tan intensas y encarnizadas. La forma en que él sentía hacía palidecer sus propios sentimientos. Su relación la asustaba. Él era tan territorial, tan posesivo, fiero y salvaje. Era un hombre peligroso, que ordenaba a los demás y estaba acostumbrado a una obediencia absoluta. Era juez, jurado y verdugo. Dependía tanta gente de él.

Bella se tapó la cara con las manos, él la necesitaba. Él no tenía a nadie más. La necesitaba realmente. Lo veía en sus ojos. Eran fríos e inexpresivos cuando miraban a los demás, pero se derretían cuando la miraban a ella. Su boca podía tener un rictus cruel y duro hasta que se suavizaba cuando se reía con ella, le hablaba, la besaba. Él la necesitaba.

Volvió a pasearse nerviosa. Las costumbres de Edward, su forma de vivir, eran tan diferentes a las suyas. _Estás asustada, Bella, _se castigó a sí misma. Presionó la frente contra el cristal de la ventana. _Estás tan asustada que jamás serás capaz de abandonarlo._ Él poseía demasiado poder y lo usaba sin pararse a pensar. No, no era eso lo que la ataba, si era justa. Ella también lo necesitaba. Su risa, la ternura de sus caricias. La forma en que su cuerpo ardía por ella, su mirada hambrienta y posesiva, abrasadora, la urgencia de su necesidad lo volvía salvaje. Su conversación, su inteligencia, su sentido del humor tan parecido al suyo. Se pertenecían el uno al otro. Eran dos mitades de un mismo ser.

Bella se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación, sorprendida por el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué creía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro? Su mente estaba en un estado caótico, tremendamente aturdida. Ella solía ser siempre fría, pensaba de forma racional y ahora parecía ser incapaz de lograr un solo pensamiento coherente. Todo en ella llamaba a voces a Edward, solo para sentir su presencia, para saber que estaba cerca. Sin pensarlo, intentó alcanzar su mente y solo encontró el vacío. O Edward estaba demasiado lejos, o dormía inducido por alguna droga. Empezó a temblar y se sintió más sola que nunca. Le faltaba algo. Se mordió los nudillos, estaba histérica.

Su cuerpo se movía porque tenía que hacerlo. A un lado y a otro de la habitación, una vez y otra hasta que estuvo totalmente exhausta. El peso que sentía en el corazón parecía aumentar a cada paso que daba. Era incapaz de razonar con coherencia, de respirar, incluso. Totalmente desesperada intentó tocar de nuevo la mente de Edward, para saber que estaba a salvo. Encontró de nuevo el vacío.

Se tumbó en la cama, en posición fetal, abrazando la almohada. Allí, en la oscuridad, dando vueltas de un lado a otro el dolor la inundaba, la consumía de tal manera que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward. Él se había ido. La había abandonado y ahora estaba completamente sola, a medias, una simple sombra. Comenzó a llorar de forma desgarradora, las lágrimas arrasaban sus mejillas mientras aquel vacío se clavaba en sus entrañas. No podría seguir viviendo sin él.

Todos sus planes para marcharse, calculados con meticulosidad no importaban, no podían importar. La parte cuerda de su mente le decía que era imposible sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Edward no podía ser su otra mitad; había sobrevivido durante años sin él. No podía estar pensando en tirarse por el balcón simplemente porque no pudiera contactar con él.

Bella se encontró de repente cruzando la habitación, muy lentamente, paso a paso, como si alguien la obligara. Abrió las ventanas del balcón de par en par y entró una corriente de aire frío y húmedo. La niebla cubría por completo las montañas y el bosque. Era todo tan hermoso, pero Bella era incapaz de verlo. No podía vivir sin Edward. Sus manos agarraron la barandilla de madera, y encontraron dos profundas marcas. Sus dedos las acariciaron una y otra vez, era la única cosa real en un mundo desnudo.

- ¿Señorita Swan?

Envuelta en su dolor, no había notado la presencia de otra persona. Se giró llevándose la mano a la garganta en un gesto protector.

- Perdóname por asustarte -La voz del Padre Vulturi era amable. Se levantó de una silla dispuesta en el extremo de su balcón. Tenía una manta sobre los hombros, pero Bella vio que estaba temblando a causa del frío de la noche- No estás a salvo aquí fuera, querida -La tomó del brazo y la llevó de nuevo al interior de la habitación, cerrando con llave la ventana. Bella encontró de nuevo su voz.

- ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo usted ahí fuera? ¿Cómo llegó usted hasta ahí?

El párroco sonrió con presunción.

- No fue difícil. La Sra. Cope es un miembro de la Iglesia. Sabe que Edward y yo somos grandes amigos. Simplemente le dije que Edward era tu prometido y que necesitaba entregarte un mensaje. Y como soy lo suficientemente mayor para ser tu abuelo, pensó que no había ningún peligro al permitirme esperar en el balcón hasta que volvieras. Y, por supuesto, ella jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo por Edward. Él es muy generoso y pide poco a cambio. Creo que el hizo la inversión inicial de la pensión y permitió que la Sra. Cope se lo devolviera a plazos razonables y cómodos.

Bella le dio la espalda, incapaz de detener el mar de lágrimas.

- Lo siento, Padre. Ahora no puedo hablar. No sé qué me está pasando.

El padre Vulturi le alargó un pañuelo por encima del hombro.

- Edward estaba preocupado, sabía que esta noche iba a ser… difícil para ti. Y mañana. Él esperaba que pasaras el tiempo conmigo.

- Estoy tan asustada… -confesó Bella- y sé que es una tontería. No hay ninguna razón para tener miedo. No sé por qué me estoy comportando de esta forma.

- Edward está bien. Él es indestructible, querida, un enorme gato de la selva con nueve vidas. Lo conozco desde hace muchos años. Nada acabará con Edward.

El sufrimiento invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su mente y su alma. Edward estaba fuera de su alcance, perdido para ella. De alguna manera, durante aquellas horas que debían estar separados, había desaparecido. Bella agitó la cabeza, su dolor era tan profundo y salvaje que la estrangulaba, era incapaz de llenar de aire sus pulmones.

- ¡Bella, detén esto ahora mismo! -El Padre Vulturi empujó su menudo cuerpo hasta el borde de la cama, para que se sentara- Edward me pidió que estuviera contigo. Dijo que vendría a por ti mañana al caer la noche.

- Usted no sabe…

- ¿Para qué si no me habría sacado de la cama a estas horas? Soy un anciano, niña. Necesito descansar. Tienes que pensar con claridad, usa tu cerebro.

- Pero todo es tan real, como si estuviera muerto y lo hubiera perdido para siempre.

- Pero sabes que no es así -Dijo intentando razonar- Edward te eligió por sí mismo. Lo que compartes con él es lo que comparten sus congéneres con sus compañeras. Ellos dan por sentada la unión física y mental. Cuidan tanto esta unión tan fuerte que, según he aprendido a lo largo de los años, ninguno de ellos suele sobrevivir cuando el otro desaparece. La gente de Edward procede de la tierra, son salvajes y libres como los animales pero tienen enormes habilidades y por supuesto tienen conciencia.

Estudió el rostro de Bella, estaba surcado por las lágrimas y en sus ojos podía verse un gran sufrimiento. Aún respiraba trabajosamente, pero vio que el llanto disminuía.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Bella?

Afirmó con la cabeza, luchando desesperadamente por agarrarse a sus palabras para recobrar la cordura. Este hombre conocía a Edward desde hacía años. Podía sentir el cariño que sentía por Edward, y estaba totalmente seguro de su fortaleza para superar esto.

- Por alguna razón, Dios te ha dado el don de poder establecer una unión física y mental con Edward. Eso conlleva una imponente responsabilidad. Tienes literalmente su vida en tus manos. Debes sobreponerte a este sentimiento y usar tu inteligencia. Sabes que no está muerto. Te dijo que volvería. Me envió a ti, temeroso de que te hicieras daño a ti misma. Piensa, razona. Eres humana, no un animal que llama a gritos a su compañero.

Bella intentó aferrarse a lo que el Padre le decía. Sentía que estaba en un pozo profundo y no era capaz de volver a la luz. Se concentró en cada una de sus palabras, obligándolas a que penetraran en su mente. Inspiraba el aire profundamente, los pulmones le ardían. ¿Era todo aquello posible?

_Maldito sea por hacerla pasar por esto, por saber lo que iba a ocurrir y no evitarlo. ¿Tan cercana al cambio está?_

Bella se secó las lágrimas dispuesta a reponerse. Dispuesta a expulsar aquel sufrimiento para poder pensar con lógica. Podía sentir como el dolor la carcomía y esperaba en los bordes de su inconsciencia para devorarla.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo comer ni beber otra cosa que no sea agua? -se masajeó las sienes, no vio la expresión de angustia que cruzó por el curtido rostro del párroco. El Padre Vulturi se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Cuánto hace que te ocurre esto? ¿Tu apellido es Swan, verdad?

Aquel terrible vacío permanecía agazapado en sus entrañas, en su mente, dispuesto a saltar y hundir sus dientes en ella de nuevo. Bella luchó para controlarse. Alzó la barbilla.

- Bella, por favor, llámeme Bella. Ya parece saber todo sobre mí -Estaba intentando controlar el temblor. Alargando las manos, las contempló mientras temblaban- ¿No es absurdo?

- Ven a mi casa, niña. Pronto amanecerá. Puedes pasar el día conmigo. Lo consideraría un gran honor.

- Él sabía lo que iba a ocurrirme, ¿verdad? -preguntó en voz baja, empezando a entenderlo todo- Por eso le envió. Tenía miedo de que consiguiera hacerme daño a mí misma.

Aro Vulturi dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones lentamente.

- Me temo que sí, niña. Ellos no son como nosotros.

- Intentó decírmelo. Pero yo no soy como ellos. ¿Por qué tendría que ocurrirme esto? -preguntó de nuevo Bella- No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué pensaba Edward que me iba a ocurrir esto?

- Completasteis el ritual. Eres su otra mitad. La luz que ilumina su oscuridad. No podéis estar el uno sin el otro. Ven conmigo, Bella, volvamos a mi casa. Nos sentaremos y hablaremos de Edward hasta que venga a buscarte.


	14. Chapter 14

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

**Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Bella dudó. La idea de saber más sobre Edward era tentadora, muy tentadora.

- Ahora que creo saber lo que me está ocurriendo es posible que sea capaz de manejarlo por mi cuenta. Es muy tarde, Padre, y ya me siento muy mal por haberlo hecho vigilarme sentado ahí fuera, con el frío de la noche.

El Padre Vulturi le dio una palmadita en la mano.

- Tonterías, niña. Me divierte hacer estos pequeños recados. A mi edad, uno está deseando que ocurran cosas imprevisibles. Al menos, ven a la planta baja y pasa un rato en mi compañía. La Sra. Cope dejó el fuego encendido en la salita.

Bella agitó la cabeza con vehemencia, protegiendo instintivamente a Edward. La pensión albergaba entre muros a muchos de sus enemigos. Jamás pondría en peligro a Edward, sin importar las dificultades que ella estuviera pasando. Aro Vulturi suspiró.

- No puedo dejarte sola, Bella. Le di mi palabra a Edward. Él ha hecho mucho por mi congregación y por la gente de este pueblo, y pide muy poco a cambio -El párroco se frotó el mentón pensativo- Debo quedarme contigo, niña, por si la cosa se pone peor.

Bella tragó saliva. Victoria Summer estaba dormida, en algún lugar del edificio. Bella podía ocultarse, incluso podía ocultarle el sufrimiento más intenso, pero Victoria sería capaz de leer con facilidad la preocupación natural del Padre Vulturi. Si ella podía hacerlo, entonces Victoria también lo haría. Aclarando sus ideas, Bella cogió su cazadora, se limpió los restos de lágrimas de la cara y bajó las escaleras delante del párroco antes de cambiar de opinión. Lo más importante para ella en esos momentos era proteger a Edward, era una necesidad que se había convertido en parte de su propia alma.

Una vez en el exterior, Bella subió la cremallera de la cazadora hasta la barbilla. Se había cambiado de ropa nada más llegar a la pensión, ahora llevaba los vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera. La niebla lo cubría todo, era una capa espesa que se elevaba a un metro del suelo. Hacía mucho frío. Miró al párroco con atención, su inglés podía ser un poco titubeante, pero su rostro y sus descoloridos ojos azules mostraban inteligencia e integridad. Estaba helado por el tiempo que había permanecido en el balcón y era demasiado mayor para hacerlo salir de la calidez de su casita para llevar a cabo esta tarea en mitad de la noche.

Tenía el pelo despeinado, se apartó unos mechones de la cara mientras se esforzaba por caminar con tranquilidad atravesando el pueblo. Debería ser un lugar pacífico, pero no era así, ella sabía que había un grupo de fanáticos que asesinaban a todo aquel que tomaban por vampiro. Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, en el corazón. Su mente necesitaba asegurarse, con un ligero roce, que Edward estaba bien. Se quedó mirando de nuevo al anciano que caminaba a su lado. Su paso era vigoroso, se veía que era una persona sosegada y que infundía calma a los demás. Era un hombre en paz consigo mismo y con los que le rodeaban, desde hacía muchos años.

- ¿Está seguro de que está vivo? -la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla, en el preciso momento en que empezaba a sentirse orgullosa por lograr un apariencia normal.

- Absolutamente, niña. Me dio la impresión de que pasaría este día en algún lugar donde no podría ponerse en contacto con nosotros de la forma habitual hasta el anochecer -Le envió una sonrisa cómplice- Yo utilizo su busca. Los chismes electrónicos me fascinan. Cuando voy a su casa de visita, juego con el ordenador todo lo que puedo. En una ocasión lo bloqueé, y le llevó un buen rato averiguar qué le había hecho -Le complacía todo aquello- Por supuesto que se lo podría haber dicho, ya sabes, pero le hubiera quitado toda la gracia.

Bella se rió sin poder evitarlo.

- Al fin, un hombre que piensa como yo. Me alegra encontrar a alguien que también le causa ese tipo de problemas. Lo necesita, usted lo sabe. Toda esa gente haciéndole reverencias y metiéndose en líos, no es bueno para él -tenía las manos tan frías que tuvo que metérselas en los bolsillos.

- Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, Bella -admitió el párroco- pero no tenemos que contárselo a él, algunas cosas deben ser un secreto entre nosotros.

Ella le sonrió, relajándose un poco.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted. ¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Edward?- si no podía ponerse en contacto con él, tocarlo mentalmente, quizás hablar de él calmara la herida abierta que le provocaba ese vacío. Descubrió que empezaba a enfadarse con Edward. Debería haberla preparado para esto.

El párroco miró hacia el bosque, hacia el lugar donde estaba la casa de Edward, después elevó los ojos hacia el cielo. Conocía a Edward desde que él mismo era un joven sacerdote, recién salido del seminario, enviado a este pequeño pueblo en mitad de la nada, lejos de su tierra natal. Por supuesto que se había movido por las cercanías, pero ahora estaba casi retirado y le estaba permitido ir donde quería y quedarse en aquel lugar que había llegado a amar.

Cuando Bella lo miró, sus ojos azules tenían una mirada cruel.

- No quiero ponerlo en un aprieto, Padre, no quiero que tenga que mentirme. Me encontré en esa misma posición por proteger a Edward y no sé muy bien por qué lo hice. Sólo Dios lo sabe, Edward no me lo pidió -Había dolor en su voz, odio y confusión.

- No te mentiría, Bella -dijo.

- ¿Omitir una verdad es igual que mentir, Padre? -las lágrimas brillaban de nuevo en sus ojos y en sus pestañas- Me está sucediendo algo que no entiendo y me aterroriza.

- ¿Lo amas?

Podía oír el sonido de sus pasos en el silencio que precede al amanecer. Sus corazones latían sin interrupción y la sangre corría por sus venas. Mientras pasaba por las puertas de las casas, podía escuchar ronquidos, crujidos, susurros y los gemidos de una pareja haciendo el amor. Sus dedos buscaron el anillo de Edward como si fuera un talismán. Lo cogió en la palma de la mano, de esta forma parecía tenerle más cerca.

_¿Lo amaba?_ Se sentía fascinada, estimulada por Edward. La química entre ellos era explosiva y muy poderosa. Pero Edward seguía siendo un misterio, un hombre peligroso que vivía en un mundo de sombras que ella era incapaz de comprender.

- ¿Cómo se puede amar lo que no se conoce, lo que no se comprende? -Podía ver la sonrisa de Edward mientras se hacía esta pregunta, la ternura de sus ojos, escuchar sus carcajadas, las conversaciones de horas entre ellos, los silencios que los unían cada vez más.

- Conoces a Edward. Eres una mujer extraordinaria, puedes percibir su bondad y su compasión.

- Pero tiene una parte celosa… y posesivo es un adjetivo que le queda pequeño -señaló Bella. Lo conocía, sí. Conocía lo bueno y lo malo que había en él, y lo había aceptado. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aunque le había abierto su mente, ella sólo había visto retazos de él.

- No olvides su vena protectora, y su profundo sentido del deber -contraatacó el Padre Vulturi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bella se encogió de hombros, estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo. Era humillante no poder controlarse cuando sabía que el párroco tenía toda la razón. Edward no estaba muerto; estaba en algún lugar, drogado, dormido, y se pondría en contacto con ella en cuanto fuese capaz.

- La intensidad de lo que siento por él me aterroriza, padre. No es normal.

- Él daría su vida por ti. Edward sería incapaz de hacerte daño. Si lo conozco, un poco aunque sea, sé que puedes iniciar una relación con él sabiendo que nunca te sería infiel, que jamás te levantaría la mano y que serías siempre lo primero para él -Aro Vulturi lo dijo completamente convencido. Sabía que era cierto, de la misma forma que sabía que había un Dios en el cielo. Bella se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Creo que él no me haría daño; lo sé. Pero, ¿y a los demás? Tiene tantos dones, tanto poder. La oportunidad de usarlo de forma incorrecta es tremenda.

El Padre Vulturi abrió la puerta de su casita y con un gesto de la mano la invitó a pasar.

- ¿Crees que eso es lo que ha hecho? Él es su líder por derecho de sangre, su línea dinástica se pierde en el tiempo. Le llaman Príncipe, aunque jamás lo admitiría delante de ti. Buscan su guía y su liderazgo, de la misma forma que mi congregación hace conmigo.

Bella necesitaba hacer algo, encendió el fuego en la chimenea de piedra mientras el párroco ponía a hervir el té.

- ¿De verdad es un príncipe? -por alguna razón, aquello la agobiaba. Dejando a un lado todo lo demás, estaba a punto de comprometerse con la realeza. Esas cosas nunca funcionaban.

- Me temo que sí, niña -admitió el Padre Vulturi tristemente- Él es quien decide, la suya es siempre la última palabra. Quizás por eso tiende a actuar como si fuera una persona tremendamente importante. Tiene muchas responsabilidades, y desde que yo lo conozco, jamás ha eludido ninguna de ellas.

Bella se sentó en el suelo, apartándose la larga melena de la cara, surcada de lágrimas.

- A veces, cuando Edward y yo estamos juntos, siento que somos dos mitades de un mismo ser. Puede ser tan serio, tan pensativo, y tan solitario. Me encanta hacerle reír a carcajadas, devolver la vida a sus ojos. Pero entonces, hace cosas que… -su voz se desvaneció.

El Padre Vulturi le tendió una taza de té, sentándose en su sillón favorito. - ¿Qué tipo de cosas? -pregunto de forma educada.

Bella soltó el aire muy lentamente, sollozando.

- He estado sola la mayor parte de mi vida. Siempre he hecho lo que he querido. Cuando quiero, hago las maletas y me mudo a otro lugar. Viajo mucho y valoro mucho mi libertad. Jamás he tenido que responder ante nadie.

- ¿Y prefieres ese tipo de vida a la que podrías compartir con Edward?

Le temblaron las manos al rodear la taza con los dedos para absorber el calor.

- Hace preguntas muy difíciles, Padre. Pensaba que Edward y yo podíamos llegar a algún tipo de relación, de compromiso. Pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido y ahora, no sé si todo lo que siento es cierto. Él siempre está conmigo. Ahora, de repente, no está y no puedo soportarlo. Míreme, soy un desastre. Usted no me conocía antes, pero solía estar sola frecuentemente; soy completamente independiente. ¿Puede Edward haber hecho algo para que todo esto me esté sucediendo?

- Edward nunca te obligaría a amarlo. No estoy seguro de que tenga la habilidad de hacer tal cosa.

Tomó un sorbo del relajante té.

- Lo sé. Pero y esto de ahora ¿qué es? ¿Por qué no puedo estar lejos de él? Me gusta estar sola, valoro mucho mi privacidad, pero aún así, sin su contacto me estoy cayendo a pedazos, me desmorono, Padre. ¿Tiene usted idea de lo humillante que es para alguien como yo?

El Padre Vulturi dejó la taza de té sobre el plato y la observó preocupado. - No tienes que sentirte humillada, Bella. Edward me contó una vez que cuando el hombre de su especie encuentra a su verdadera compañera, puede decir unas palabras rituales, un voto, para unirlos como se supone que deben estar. Si ella no es la compañera adecuada, la verdadera, ese voto no afecta a ninguno de los dos, pero si la mujer lo es, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Bella se llevó una mano a la garganta de forma defensiva.

- ¿Qué palabras? ¿Le dijo cuáles eran esas palabras?

El Padre Vulturi movió la cabeza, negándolo apenado.

- Sólo me dijo que una vez pronunciadas a la mujer adecuada, ella está vinculada, unida a él y no puede escapar. Las palabras son como nuestros votos matrimoniales. La Estirpe de los Cárpatos tiene valores diferentes a los nuestros. Para lo bueno y para lo malo. No existe el divorcio entre ellos, no pronuncian ni siquiera el término porque no lo conocen. Las dos personas que conforman una pareja son realmente dos mitades de un mismo ser.

- ¿Y qué ocurre si uno de ellos no es feliz? -se retorcía los dedos nerviosa. Recordaba haber oído a Edward decir algo extraño. Pero el recuerdo era muy vago, como el de un sueño.

- El hombre de los Cárpatos hará todo lo que sea necesario para asegurar la felicidad de su _compañera_. Ni sé ni entiendo de qué forma actúa ese vínculo, pero Edward me dijo que la unión era tan fuerte que no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea procurarle felicidad a su mujer.

Bella se tocó el cuello, deteniéndose en el lugar donde latía el pulso, bajo la oreja.

- Lo que fuera que hiciese, funcionó, Padre, porque yo no soy de la clase de mujeres que se tiran desde una ventana porque no pueden ver a su pareja durante un par de horas.

- Supongo que ambos deberíamos darnos por satisfechos si Edward está sufriendo un poco de su poca medicina -dijo el Padre Vulturi con una pequeña sonrisa.

El corazón de Bella golpeó con fuerza en su pecho y su cuerpo se agitó en repentina protesta. La simple idea de que Edward pudiera sufrir era terriblemente perturbadora. Intentó forzar una sonrisa como respuesta.

- Creo que de alguna manera está a salvo de sentir nada.

El párroco estudió sus rasgos sombríos, desfigurados por el sufrimiento, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

- Creo que Edward ha tenido mucha suerte al encontrarte. Eres muy fuerte, igual que él.

- Entonces es que estoy disimulando muy bien -dijo frotándose los ojos con los nudillos- porque me siento morir por dentro. Y no estoy muy contenta que digamos con Edward.

- No creo que debieras estarlo, pero, aún así, tu primer instinto es protegerlo. Te horrorizó la idea de que él sufriera lo que tú estás sufriendo.

- No me gusta ver sufrir a nadie. Hay algo muy triste en Edward, como si hubiera llevado el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros durante demasiado tiempo. A veces, contemplo su rostro y hay tanto sufrimiento allí… no sólo en sus ojos, sino en la expresión de su rostro, en sus rasgos -Bella dijo suspirando- Supongo que no tiene sentido, pero necesita a alguien que aparte las sombras de su vida.

- Esa es una afirmación muy interesante, niña. Y debo decir que te entiendo perfectamente, sé lo que quieres decir. Yo veo lo mismo en él. Apartar las sombras de su vida -repitió las palabras en voz alta, murmurando al respecto- Esa es la idea, exactamente eso.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

- Es como si hubiese visto demasiada violencia, demasiadas cosas horribles que le empujaran cada vez más hacia la oscuridad. Cuando estoy cerca de él tengo esa sensación. Él es el guardián que permanece firme delante de una puerta diabólica y malévola y mantiene a los monstruos bajo control, para que el resto de nosotros podamos continuar con nuestras vidas y ni siquiera seamos conscientes de que estamos amenazados.

El Padre Vulturi se quedó sin respiración.

- ¿Así es como lo ves? ¿Como el guardián de la puerta?

Bella asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

- Es una imagen muy real en mi mente. Sé que probablemente le parecerá muy melodramático.

- Me gustaría haberle podido decir esas palabras yo mismo -murmuró el párroco- Ha venido muchas veces en busca de consuelo y nunca he sabido con exactitud qué decirle. Rezaba para que Dios le enviara ayuda y encontrara la respuesta a sus preguntas, Bella, y quizás te envió a ti.

Bella temblaba de pies a cabeza, luchando continuamente contra el tormento al que su mente estaba sometida, contra la necesidad de tocar a Edward, contra la idea de que podía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Respiró profundamente, para tranquilizarse, estaba agradecida al párroco.

- No creo ser la respuesta de Dios, Padre. En este mismo momento me gustaría acurrucarme y llorar.

- Puedes superar esto, Bella. Sabes que él vive.

Bella tomó un sorbo de té. Estaba caliente y sabía delicioso. Le devolvió algo de calidez a su cuerpo, pero no fue capaz de templar el terrible vacío, helado y atenazante, que devoraba su alma. Muy despacio, centímetro a centímetro, ese agujero negro iba creciendo. Intentó concentrarse en otras cosas, disfrutar con la conversación con el párroco, un hombre que conocía a Edward y que le tenía cariño y consideración. Tomó otro sorbo de té, luchando desesperadamente por mantenerse cuerda.

- Edward es un hombre extraordinario -dijo el Padre Vulturi, esperando distraerla- Es uno de los hombres más amables que he conocido jamás. Tiene un extraordinario sentido del bien y del mal; y una voluntad de acero.

- Ya lo he visto -asintió Bella.

- Apuesto a que sí. Edward es un hombre al que pocos querrían tener como enemigo. Pero también es leal y afectuoso. Le he visto levantar este pueblo casi con sus propias manos después de que ocurriera una catástrofe. Cada persona que vive aquí es importante para él. Hay nobleza en Edward.

Bella se abrazaba las rodillas y se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás. Respirar era muy difícil, cada bocanada de aire que penetraba en sus pulmones era una pura agonía.

- _Edward._ _¿Dónde estás?_ -El grito desgarrado salió de su corazón. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba tocarlo, que le respondiera solo una vez. Sólo una vez.

El vacío negro amenazaba con tragársela. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, deliberadamente, recibiendo con gusto el dolor, concentrándose en él. ¡Ella era fuerte! Tenía cerebro. Aquello que la consumía, que la convencía de que no podría seguir adelante sin Edward, no la vencería. No era real.

De repente, el Padre Vulturi se puso en pie y levantó a Bella poniéndola a su lado.

- Ya es suficiente, Bella. Vámonos al exterior y cuidemos mi jardín. Cuando sientas la tierra entre tus dedos y respires el aire fresco te sentirás mucho mejor- Si aquello no daba resultado, no le quedaba más que arrodillarse y rezar.

Bella se las arregló para soltar una carcajada a través de las lágrimas.

- Padre, cuando me toca, leo sus pensamientos. ¿Está bien que un párroco odie la idea de ponerse de rodillas?

Él la soltó como si su contacto le quemara, y después empezó también a reírse.

- Querida, a mi edad, con mi artritis, maldigo más que rezo cuando me arrodillo. Y has descubierto uno de mis grandes secretos.

A pesar de todo, los dos rieron de buena gana mientras salían a la luz del sol. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, protestando por el intenso brillo de la luz del sol. Tuvo que cerrarlos para acabar con el dolor que sentía y que se deslizaba hasta su cerebro. Se protegió con una mano.

- ¡El sol es demasiado brillante! Apenas veo y me duelen los ojos si los abro. ¿No le ocurre lo mismo, Padre?

- Puede que Edward haya dejado algunas gafas de sol por aquí. Suele hacer esas cosas cuando pierde una partida de ajedrez.

El párroco revolvió en un cajón y regresó con unas gafas de sol, hechas especialmente para Edward. Eran demasiado grandes para Bella, pero el Padre Vulturi se las sujetó con una goma. Bella abrió los ojos con cuidado. Las gafas eran sorprendentemente ligeras, y los cristales muy oscuros. El alivio que sintió en los ojos fue instantáneo.

- Son fantásticas, pero no conozco la marca.

- Se las hizo un amigo.

El jardín era hermoso. Bella hundió las manos en la rica tierra oscura. Sus dedos se cerraban cogiéndola a puñados, y el peso que sentía en el corazón desapareció, haciéndole más fácil respirar. Tenía una extraña urgencia por tenderse en el suelo y cubrirse con la rica tierra, cerrar los ojos y absorber las propiedades por los poros de su piel.

El jardín del Padre Vulturi la ayudó a soportar las largas horas de la mañana. El sol del mediodía la hizo buscar refugio en el santuario de la casita. Aún con la protección de las gafas, a Bella le ardían los ojos, le escocían y se le llenaban de lágrimas con la potente luz del sol. También su piel se había vuelto ultra sensible, estaba enrojecida y quemada aunque nunca le había sucedido aquello.

Volvieron al interior y se las arreglaron para jugar dos partidas de ajedrez, una fue interrumpida mientras Bella se concentraba en luchar con sus demonios. Estaba muy agradecida al Padre Vulturi por su presencia, sin él estaba segura de no haber sobrevivido a la separación de Edward. Bebió de nuevo un poco de té para contrarrestar la terrible debilidad que invadía su cuerpo por la falta de comida.

Las horas del mediodía parecieron interminables. Bella soportó el vacío con unos pocos ataques de llanto. A las cinco de la tarde estaba completamente exhausta y decidida, para poder salvaguardar su orgullo, a pasar las pocas horas que quedaban hasta el atardecer por su cuenta. Edward la buscaría en dos horas, como mucho tres, si le había dicho la verdad. Si Bella quería recuperar su orgullo, su independencia y su dignidad, tenía que afrontar aquellas últimas horas sola. El sol aún le hacía daño en los ojos a pesar de las oscuras gafas de sol y aunque estaba mucho más bajo en el cielo y parcialmente tapado con unas tenues nubes. No habría podido volver a la pensión andando por el pueblo sin la protección de las gafas.


	15. Chapter 15

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

**Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Afortunadamente, la pensión estaba relativamente tranquila. La Sra. Cope y sus empleados estaban atareados preparando la cena y acondicionando el comedor. No se veía a ninguno de los otros huéspedes y Bella llegó a su habitación sin que nadie notara su presencia.

Tomó una larga ducha, dejando que el chorro de agua caliente golpeara su piel, esperando que arrastrara la terrible necesidad que sentía por Edward. Se trenzó la melena azabache y húmeda y se tumbó en la cama completamente desnuda. El aire fresco refrescaba su piel, aún caliente por la ducha, aliviándola. Bella cerró los ojos y fue consciente del sonido de las vajillas al colocar las mesas. Inconscientemente se agarró a esa nueva capacidad, explorando, parecía una buena manera de dejar a un lado el sufrimiento y el dolor. Bella descubrió que si se concentraba un poco podía aumentar o disminuir el volumen de los sonidos, incluso hacer que desapareciera, o podía concentrarse en los insectos que zumbaban en la despensa. También oía a los ratones corriendo a través de las paredes y a unos cuantos en el ático. La cocinera y la doncella discutían acerca de las obligaciones de esta última. La Sra. Cope tarareaba una desafinada canción mientras trabajaba en la cocina. Pero fueron unos susurros los que llamaron la atención de Bella, los susurros de una conspiración.

- De ninguna manera Edward Cullen o Bella Swan son no-muertos -discutía acaloradamente Victoria Gingadet- Puede que él conozca a esa gente, pero no es un vampiro.

- Tenemos que marcharnos ahora -Era la voz de Demitri- No volveremos a tener otra oportunidad como esta. No podemos esperar a los demás. No tengo intención de esperar a que oscurezca.

- Ya es demasiado tarde -La voz de Jacob era quejumbrosa- Sólo quedan un par de horas hasta la puesta de sol. Nos llevará una hora llegar hasta allí.

- No si nos damos prisa. Está atrapado en el suelo -Insistió Demitri- Mañana ya estará libre.

- Aún creo que deberíamos esperar a Felix y a los otros -se quejó Jacob- Tienen experiencia.

- No podemos esperar -decidió James Gingadet- Demitri tiene razón. Los vampiros saben que vamos tras ellos y probablemente cambien sus ataúdes de sitio cada noche. No podemos dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Coge las herramientas, rápido.

- Todavía creo que el Cullen ese es uno de ellos. Estoy convencido de que era joven cuando mi padre nació -dijo Demitri de forma inexorable.

- Te digo que no lo es -Victoria era inflexible.

- El efecto que tiene sobre las mujeres es extraño, y a los extremos que llegan para protegerlo -dijo Demitri, sospechando y silenciando a la anciana.

Bella podía oír los ruidos que hacían los asesinos mientras reunían sus herramientas mortales. ¿Habían convencido Demitri y Jacob a James para que matara a Edward? ¿O a otro de la gente de Edward? Se levantó de la cama y se puso unos vaqueros limpios, llamando a Edward con la mente mientras se enfundaba unos gruesos calcetines y las botas de montaña. Encontró de nuevo un negro vacío por respuesta.

Murmurando unos cuantos juramentos, Bella deslizó por su cabeza una camisa de batista azul claro. No conocía a nadie de la policía local, ni sabía donde podía encontrarlos. De todas formas, ¿quién iba a creer que había cazadores de vampiros? Era ridículo. ¿Y el Padre Vulturi? No, de ninguna manera podía perseguir a nadie a su edad a través de las montañas.

- Meteré todo esto en el coche -decía Jacob.

- ¡No! Iremos más rápido a pie. Podemos acortar el camino por el bosque. Metedlo todo en las mochilas -insistía Demitri- Deprisa, deprisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos llegar antes de que despierten y recuperen todas sus fuerzas.

Bella buscó algún tipo de arma por la habitación. Nada. Cuando ayudaba al FBI en un caso, los agentes la acompañaban, ellos llevaban las armas. Inspiró para relajarse, manteniendo afinada la conexión con el grupo mientras salían de la pensión.

Estaba segura de que había cuatro personas: Victoria, James, Jacob y Demitri. Debería haber sospechado de Jacob. Se había puesto muy enferma la noche que intentó cenar con ellos; debería haber notado las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo ante un psicópata asesino. Pero lo había achacado a un exceso de emociones por todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Y entonces, Jacob la tocó. No pudo tomar parte en el asesinato de Lizzy o ella lo habría sabido entonces. James y Victoria lo habrían convencido de que había vampiros en los alrededores; ellos eran fanáticos, gente muy peligrosa. Bella sabía ahora que Leah era ajena a todo esto. Estaba sentada en la cama, en su habitación, escribiendo notas para el trabajo. Es posible que tuviera la oportunidad de suplicarle a Jacob, de hacerle entender lo retorcido que era cazar vampiros, lo enfermos que estaban.

Cogiendo las gafas oscuras, salió de su habitación y atravesó el recibidor sin que nadie la viera. Era necesario ocultar sus pensamientos y sus emociones con Victoria Gingadet tan cerca. Desde que conoció a Edward y comenzó a usar la telepatía para comunicarse con él, cada vez encontraba más sencillo enfocar sus pensamientos.

Esperó hasta que el grupo desapareció en el camino que llevaba al bosque. Se le detuvo el corazón un instante en el pecho, y de nuevo volvió a latir con fuerza. Se le secó la boca; el camino llevaba hasta la casa de Edward; estaba segura de que era el mismo que el había seguido la primera vez que la llevó a su casa. Edward estaba indefenso, herido y dormido gracias a las drogas que le habían dado.

Bella empezó a correr, con cuidado de que los asesinos no la descubrieran al acercarse demasiado. Si era necesario, defendería a Edward con su propia vida, pero no quería forzar un enfrentamiento si podía evitarlo.

Unas nubes más oscuras y amenazadoras cruzaban ahora el cielo. El viento comenzó a levantarse, clara señal de que se aproximaba una tormenta, arrastrando las hojas secas por el camino mientras que las ramas más ligeras de los árboles se balanceaban sobre Bella. Al bajar la temperatura, Bella tembló, el miedo la atenazaba.

-_¡Edward! ¡Escúchame! -_Envió desesperada la imperiosa orden mientras rezaba y rogaba poder penetrar, ahora que se encontraba más cerca, cualquier tipo de barrera psíquica que las drogas hubieran erigido.

Escuchó el sonido de una respiración irregular y se detuvo, ocultándose tras un enorme árbol. James Gingadet se había quedado atrás incapaz de seguir la marcha impuesta por el grupo, intentaba recuperar el aliento. Bella lo observó mientras resoplaba y jadeaba al llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Se internaban cada vez más en las montañas. Con un suspiro aliviado, Bella se dio cuenta de que habían tomado una bifurcación del camino y ahora se alejaban de Edward. Envió una silenciosa oración dando gracias y empezó a caminar rápido tras James. Se movía con el sigilo de uno de los lobos de Edward, y esto la dejó totalmente pasmada. Ni una sola rama crujía bajo sus pies, ni una sola piedra se movía bajo sus pasos. Si pudiera también tener su misma fuerza; estaba muy débil por la falta de alimento, y se encontraba exhausta por la falta de sueño.

Bella elevó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante. Esta gente no cometería otro asesinato sin sentido. No importaba que la víctima elegida no fuera Edward; tenía que intentar evitar lo que se proponían hacer, fuera lo que fuera. James la hacía ir mucho más despacio de lo que le gustaría ya que se paraba a descansar cada pocos minutos. Sopesó la idea de adelantarlo internándose en los árboles paralelos al camino pero la desechó, de esa manera los enemigos la rodearían.

Media hora más tarde Bella miró nerviosa al cielo. Los árboles formaban densos grupos en algunos lugares mientras que en otros aparecían grandes claros, lo que la obligaba a ir aún más despacio. No se atrevía a ser vista en los lugares más abiertos. Y ahora el viento soplaba en rachas aún más fuertes y cada vez más frío. Con las prisas de no perder al grupo, Bella había olvidado coger la chaqueta. Aún quedaba más de una hora para que el sol desapareciera pero las nubes, cada vez más oscuras, hacían que apenas hubiera luz. Las tormentas se formaban muy rápido en estas montañas y descargaban su furia durante horas. En el siguiente repecho del camino, Bella se detuvo de repente.

Delante de ella se extendía un prado de hierba verde y flores silvestres. Había una casa medio oculta entre los árboles y rodeada de exuberantes arbustos. James había alcanzado a los demás a cierta distancia de la casa, estaban formando un círculo y miraban al suelo. James sostenía una estaca de madera y Demitri una enorme maza. Estaban entonando algún tipo de himno y rociaban la tierra con agua que sacaban de una vasija. Jacob apretaba en sus manos una pala y un pico.

Una oleada de náuseas asaltó a Bella y después aquella peculiar sensación de pánico que comenzaba en la parte baja de la espalda y se extendía por el abdomen, endureciendo cada uno de sus músculos. Aquel dolor no era suyo. Pertenecía a otra persona. _Ella necesita salir a la superficie para que pueda nacer su bebé._

- Es la ramera del diablo, está de parto -chilló Victoria con la cara desfigurada por el asco y el odio- Siento su miedo. Sabe que estamos aquí y que está indefensa.

Jacob hundió el pico en la tierra blanda. Demitri comenzó a cavar de forma frenética. El terrible sonido del pico chocando con las rocas revolvió el estómago de Bella. Era la música de fondo perfecta para sus depravadas mentes, enfermas de fanatismo.

Bella imaginó que percibía el mismo dolor de la tierra, chillando por el ultraje al que estaba siendo sometida. Luchó intentando respirar y calmarse. Necesitaba un plan. La mujer debía haber quedado atrapada en uno de los innumerables túneles de las minas que se extendían bajo las montañas, o quizás en algún tipo de celda. Sentía mucho dolor, estaba de parto, temía por su vida y por la vida del bebé a punto de nacer.

Bella captó las huellas mentales, siguió el rastro y bloqueando todo lo demás se concentró y logró llegar hasta la mente de la mujer. Esperó hasta que pasó la contracción y de forma delicada probó a ponerse en contacto con ella.

- _La mujer que está con los asesinos es capaz de oír tus pensamientos, siente tu miedo y tu dolor. Protégete y canaliza con mucho cuidado cualquier conversación que mantengas conmigo o nos pondrás en peligro a las dos._

Bella percibió el aturdimiento de la mujer, después nada. Tímidamente, la mujer respondió.

- _¿Eres uno de ellos?_

_- No. ¿Estás atrapada? Están cavando en la tierra._

Pánico, terror y después el vacío mientras la mujer luchaba por controlarse.

_- No quiero que mi bebé muera. ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿Puedes ayudarnos? ¡Por favor, ayúdanos!_

Otra contracción atravesó el cuerpo de la mujer, envolviéndola en dolor.

- ¡Está intentando contactar con alguien! -se agitó Victoria- ¡Deprisa!"

_- ¡Edward! ¡Te necesitamos!_ -Bella le envió la petición desesperanzada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba demasiado lejos para poder buscar ayuda en las autoridades, en un equipo de rescate. Necesitaba a alguien, a cualquiera que la ayudara a trazar un plan para salvar a la mujer y al bebé.

_- Debo subir a la superficie -_dijo desesperada la mujer- _No puedo permitir que mi bebé muera. Mi compañero intentará luchar con ellos mientras yo doy a luz._

_- Pero os matarán a todos. Intenta resistir. ¿Puedes aguantar media hora más, o una hora? Entonces vendrán a ayudarnos._

_- Llegaran antes hasta nosotros. Los siento justo encima de mí, perturbando la tierra. Tienen la muerte en sus mentes_

_- Intentaré ganar un poco de tiempo._

_- ¿Quién eres? _

La mujer parecía mucho más calmada ahora, decidida a mantener el control ya que alguien la ayudaba desde el exterior.

Bella tomó una honda bocanada de aire y la dejó salir despacio. ¿Cómo podía contestarle para tranquilizarla? Si le decía su nombre, Bella Swan apenas conseguiría nada, ni siquiera que confiara en ella.

- _Soy la mujer de Edward._

El alivio que sintió la mujer empapó a Victoria quien se agitó de nuevo, instigando a los hombres para que cavaran aún más rápido.

Bella salió caminando muy tranquila de la linde del bosque, paseando despacio y despreocupada, murmurando mientras caminaba. James fue el primero en verla. Bella escuchó la maldición que escapó de sus labios, el aviso en forma de susurro que envió a los demás. Jacob y Demitri dejaron de cavar, Demitri miraba inquieto al cielo.

Bella los saludó con la mano mientras les sonreía de forma inocente.

- Hola a todos. ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿No es hermoso este lugar? -giró sobre misma con los brazos extendidos- Las flores son preciosas ¿verdad? preguntó de forma cariñosa. Tuvo mucho cuidado de mantener una buena distancia con ellos- Estoy muy enfadada porque olvidé mi cámara de fotos.

Los cuatro asesinos intercambiaron miradas culpables, estaban muy nerviosos. Victoria fue la primera en recobrarse, enviando a Bella una tranquila sonrisa de bienvenida.

- Es encantador verla de nuevo, querida. Está muy lejos de la pensión.

- Pensé que me vendrían bien una buena caminata y un poco de aire fresco. ¿Están haciendo senderismo también? -Bella no pretendía temblar mientras se frotaba los brazos con las manos para entrar en calor- Parece que se avecina otra tormenta. Estaba ya pensando en darme la vuelta cuando les vi -Volvió la cabeza para echar una ojeada a la casa- Me encantaría vivir aquí, entre las montañas, rodeada de la naturaleza -Miró directamente a Demitri sonriendo inocentemente -Su tierra es hermosa. Debe ser precioso vivir aquí. Le encantará.

Todos parecían culpables y muy confusos, como si no tuvieran idea de lo que hacer. Jacob fue el primero en recuperarse. Tiró a un lado el pico y se acercó a ella. Bella se quedó sin respiración. Se sentía tan indecisa como ellos. No se atrevería a salir corriendo y marcharse, pero tampoco quería que Jacob le pusiera las manos encima.

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, y dejó que se desvaneciera la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿He interrumpido algo?

En ese instante, la mujer atrapada bajo la tierra sufrió otra dolorosa contracción. Bella la sintió en su cuerpo como una poderosa ola, y el dolor fluyó a través de ella. De forma instantánea, Victoria centró su atención en Bella, escudriñando su mirada.

Sólo podía hacer una cosa y Bella la hizo. Jadeando por el horror, corrió hacia el grupo.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Alguien está atrapada en una mina y está a punto de dar a luz! ¡Victoria! ¿Es eso lo que ocurre? ¿Ha ido alguien a buscar ayuda?

En su carrera hacia el grupo se alejó deliberadamente de Jacob, girando a la izquierda, hacia la linde del bosque cercana al grupo. Se detuvo bruscamente junto al hoyo que habían cavado. El aire estaba cargado y denso, era muy difícil respirar. Reconoció una versión tenue del hechizo de protección usado por Edward. El compañero de la mujer embarazada debía haber levantado una apresurada barrera en un intento de detener a aquellos fanáticos.

- Todo está bien -dijo Victoria con voz tranquila, como si hablara a una niña- Esa cosa que está ahí abajo no es humana.

Bella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos azules tenían una mirada de perplejidad.

- ¿No puede sentirla? Victoria, le dije que tenía ciertas habilidades. No me he inventado algo como esto. Hay una mujer atrapada ahí y está teniendo un bebé. En esta zona hay muchas minas, debe haber quedado atrapada en una de ellas. Puedo sentir su miedo.

- No es humana -Victoria caminó con cuidado, rodeando el hoyo, acercándose a Bella- Yo soy como tú, Bella. Somos hermanas. Sé lo doloroso que fue para ti perseguir a todos los asesinos que entregaste a la justicia porque yo hago lo mismo.

Bella se tragó el nudo de pánico que atenazaba su garganta. Victoria parecía dulce y educada, pero apestaba a fanatismo. Sus ojos tenían una mirada diabólica y el estómago de Bella se contrajo. Quizás pudiera ponerse en contacto con Emmett.

- Victoria, usted debe sentir su dolor, su miedo -Bella tenía la boca seca y un dolor punzante le atravesaba la cabeza- Usted sabe quién soy yo, de lo que soy capaz. Jamás cometería un error en un caso como este.

Demitri volvió a hundir la pala en la tierra, murmurando una advertencia a los otros. El viento agitó sus ropas e hizo que se inclinaran. Las nubes se oscurecieron, negras como el carbón, mientras el viento se agitaba entre ellos. Un relámpago trazó un arco de nube a otra y el trueno retumbó como una advertencia.

- Esto es una no-muerta. Una vampiresa. Se alimenta de la sangre de nuestros niños -Victoria se arrastró como pudo hasta Bella, intentando vencer la fuerza del viento.

Bella movió la cabeza, rechazando las palabras de la anciana, presionando su vientre con las manos.

- Usted no puede creer eso, Victoria. Los vampiros son pura ficción. Esta mujer es muy real. Los vampiros no tienen bebés. ¡Vamos, Jacob! No puedes creer esta tontería.

- Ella es un vampiro, Bella, y vamos a matarla -Dijo señalando la mochila, abierta en el suelo, donde estaban las estacas. Sus ojos brillaban anticipando el momento. Parecía ansioso por realizar su tarea.

Bella dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Todos ustedes están locos.

_- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Llama a Edward! -_El angustioso grito destilaba dolor y pánico.

Bella reaccionó de inmediato.

- _¡Edward! ¡Emmett! Ayudadnos._

- La diablesa está hablando con Bella -Informó Victoria

_- Por favor, llama a Edward. Él vendrá a por ti -_aulló la mujer.

- Detenla -chilló Victoria- La vampiresa le está hablando, le pide que busque ayuda. No lo hagas Bella. Te está engañando. No llames a Cullen.

Bella giró apartándose de ellos, se alejó corriendo bajo la tormenta, mientras enviaba una llamada frenética a Edward, a cualquiera que la escuchara. Llegó hasta los árboles justo antes de que Jacob la alcanzara, atrapándola por las piernas y tirándola al suelo.

El golpe la dejó sin aire y sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor, se quedó inmóvil por un instante con la cara pegada al suelo del bosque, preguntándose qué había ocurrido. Jacob tiró de ella de forma ruda, para dejarla tendida sobre su espalda, arrodillándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Bella vio que su rostro infantil estaba contraído por la lujuria y por el deseo de dominarla, su cuerpo emanaba un nauseabundo olor a cocaína.

_- ¡Edward! _Su llamada fue ahora implorante, sabía lo que Jacob tenía en mente y ella sería incapaz de detenerlo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

El viento sopló con más violencia. A lo lejos se escuchó el aullido de un lobo y la respuesta de otro más. Aún más lejos, un oso gruñó enfadado.

- Te crees condenadamente inteligente, vendiéndote al mejor postor, tan inocente e inalcanzable -Jacob agarró la camisa de Bella con ambas manos y tirando con fuerza la desgarró hasta la cintura, dejando a la vista sus senos que llamaron de inmediato la atención del hombre.

_- Lo siento. _Se disculpó en un grito la mujer atrapada, sintiéndose totalmente culpable. Había fallado al intentar ocultar sus contactos mentales con Bella, había permitido que Victoria Gingadet escuchara sus gritos.

_- ¡Edward! ¡Por favor!_ - El desesperado ruego de Bella continuaba- _Debes escucharme. Te necesito. Dios, ayúdame, por favor. Ayuda a esa pobre mujer._

Jacob rugió, y la abofeteó una vez, dos.

- Él te ha marcado, ha dejado su marca sobre ti. Dios mío, eres uno de ellos -Cerró las manos alrededor de la garganta de Bella amenazando con dejarla sin aire- Te ha impregnado como a los otros. Sé que fue él.

Levantó el brazo y Bella percibió un brillo metálico. Jacob le clavó el puñal mientras la miraba con odio y furia. El dolor se deslizó por el abdomen de Bella, la sangre manaba cálida de la herida. Jacob sacó el puñal de la carne de Bella y lo elevó de nuevo.

* * *

**_gracias a todas las que siguen la historia y me colocaron en sus favoritos y aquellas que leen invisiblemente,(plop enserio son anonimas pero como que mi cerebro anda cansado) un beso especial para:_**

**_brujas, naive sweet girl, Bells Cullen Miranda, JEKA CULLEN,Yekitab, Tammy Swan de Cullen, karenov17, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, alecssie cullen vulturi, Kjmima, Covaric, Ashleysw an, AzuMar, Mikagisscoco cullenswan, rainbow raw, MC-y-EC, covaric, ashleyswan, Guest y Anabelen_**** Ashleyswan, .miau, ScarletCullen23, MorganaAndMerlin, Bells Cullen Miranda, MC-y-EC, Tatahasi, lobalunallena, saku12, ini narvel, lunatico0030, liveblack, sory78**

**__****espero que les halla gustado y enserio disculpen la demora no me tarde mas de dos dias pero me siento super mal por eso las quiero nenas **


	16. Chapter 16

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

**Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

La tierra retumbó, agitándose y temblando. El puñal de Jacob se clavó profundamente por segunda vez. El viento desató su poder letal, enviando hojas, y ramas pequeñas que atravesaban el aire como dagas. El puñal la atravesó por tercera vez. Un rayo brilló una, dos, tres veces y golpeó el suelo mientras retumbaba el trueno, sacudiendo la tierra con su atroz sonido. El puñal la encontró por cuarta vez. Los cielos se abrieron y la lluvia cayó en una tromba, como si hubieran reventado las compuertas de una presa. Jacob estaba cubierto de sangre. Se apartó de ella, volviendo la cabeza mientras el cielo se oscurecía. Podía oír a los otros gritar de miedo.

- Maldita seas.

Hizo ademán de apuñalarla una quinta vez en un gesto de furia y desafío. Una mano invisible lo atrapó por la muñeca antes de que la hoja pudiera hundirse en el cuerpo de Bella, unos dedos se cerraron con dureza alrededor, en un apretón ineludible. El cuchillo giró hacia la garganta de Jacob, y por un instante, largo y eterno, vio horrorizado como la hoja sangrienta se acercaba poco a poco hacia su propia carne, clavándose en ella súbitamente, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura.

Los lobos surgieron del bosque, rodearon el prado, sus ojos brillantes fijos en las tres personas que trataban de esquivar las ramas que volaban por el aire. Victoria gritó y salió corriendo. James la imitó ciegamente y Demitri tropezó y cayó de rodillas cuando la tierra volvió a temblar y a sacudirse.

- Bella.

Edward se materializó junto a su cuerpo, mientras el miedo por ella le atenazaba las entrañas. Le arrancó los vaqueros para poder apreciar la gravedad de sus heridas.

La tierra volvió a temblar, abriendo una hendidura en el prado. Edward presionó sus manos sobre las heridas pulsantes en un intento de frenar el horrible flujo de sangre. Emmett se hizo visible emitiendo un vago resplandor, después Eric y Byron. Carlise llegó, junto con Vlad. Jasper se precipitó desde los cielos hacia los tres asesinos humanos rodeados por la manada de lobos. Allí, en el prado, con el mundo derrumbándose a su alrededor, tomó la forma de un enorme lobo negro, un lobo de mirada enloquecida y hambrienta, que prometía venganza.

- Dios mío - Emmett estaba de rodillas junto a Edward, reuniendo puñados de tierra fértil.

- Ve, Byron, busca las hierbas. ¡Date prisa!

En cuestión de minutos cubrieron las heridas de Bella con sus cataplasmas. Edward los ignoró, acunando a Bella en sus brazos, su enorme cuerpo inclinado de forma protectora para protegerla de la fuerte lluvia. Todo su ser estaba concentrado, enfocado en una sola cosa.

- _No debes dejarme –_ ordenó - _No te lo permitiré._

El relámpago brilló, restallando como un látigo en el cielo para después golpear la tierra. Pisándole los talones retumbó el trueno, sacudiendo las montañas.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Eleanor va a dar a luz! - Vlad estaba desesperado.

- Llévala dentro de la casa. Llama a Angela y a Esme - Emmett empujó desdeñosamente de una patada el cuerpo de Jacob, mientras colocaba su corpulenta figura para resguardar también a Bella.

- No está muerta - siseó Edward al leer la compasión en los ojos de su hermano.

- Se está muriendo, Edward - La certeza inundó de dolor el pecho de Emmett.

Edward la acercó hacia él e inclinó la cabeza hasta apoyar su mejilla contra la de ella.

- Sé que puedes oírme; debes beber, Bella. Bebe todo lo que puedas.

Sintió la débil señal en su mente. Calidez, arrepentimiento. Tanto dolor.

_- Déjame ir_.

_- ¡No! ¡Jamás! No hables. Tan sólo bebe. Si me amas hazlo por mí, por mi vida, bebe lo que te ofrezco_.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera adivinar sus intenciones e intentara detenerlo, Edward se hizo un profundo corte en su propia yugular. La sangre oscura se derramó a borbotones, Edward la obligó a aceptarla, usó todo el poder que poseía para lograr su sumisión. Su voluntad se doblegó; pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para imitarla. Tragó lo que fluía hacia su boca, pero era incapaz de succionar por si misma. Los relámpagos se abatían sin cesar sobre la tierra. Un árbol explotó, provocando una violenta lluvia de astillas. La tierra volvió a sacudirse y agrietarse.

Jasper apareció sobre ellos, el más oscuro de los hombres de los Cárpatos, sus pálidos ojos, fríos como el hielo, con una promesa de muerte escrita en ellos.

- Los lobos han hecho su trabajo - dijo Eric con tono grave - Los relámpagos y terremotos harán el resto.

Emmett lo ignoró, agarrando el hombro de Edward.

- Ya basta Edward. Te estás debilitando demasiado. Ha perdido demasiada sangre. Tiene heridas internas.

Una rabia negra inundó a Edward. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió su negativa, el eco retumbando entre el bosque y las montañas como el estallido de un trueno. Los árboles circundantes se incendiaron, explotando como dinamita.

- Edward - Emmett no aflojó su apretón - Detenla ahora.

- Ahora tiene mi sangre, la ayudará a sanar. Si logramos que la sangre permanezca en su cuerpo, la metemos bajo tierra y realizamos el ritual de cura ella vivirá.

- ¡Ya está bien, maldita sea! - la voz de Emmett dejaba ver auténtico pánico.

Jasper tocó a Edward con suavidad - Si tú mueres, viejo amigo, no tendremos ninguna oportunidad de salvarla. Debemos cooperar todos.

La cabeza de Bella cayó, sin vida, hacia atrás, su cuerpo estaba lacio, como el de una muñeca de trapo. La sangre de Edward se deslizaba desde la herida del cuello, cayendo libremente por su pecho. Emmett se agachó hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, pero Jasper llegó antes que él y cerró la herida con un lametón.

Edward no prestaba atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, todo su ser, toda su fuerza estaba concentrada en Bella. Ella se alejaba, se apagaba poco a poco. Su corazón latía con un ritmo irregular, un latido, una pausa, un solo latido. El silencio alrededor de ellos era irreal y opresivo.

Con una maldición, Edward dejó a Bella tendida en el suelo, para hacerle la respiración boca a boca y estimular su corazón con un masaje cardiaco. Su mente buscaba el camino para llegar a la de Bella y encontró una pequeña luz, vacilante y pequeña, muy difuminada. Ella flotaba en un mar de dolor. Estaba mucho más débil de lo que él imaginaba. Respirar por ella, hacerle el masaje. Llamarla, obligarla a volver con una orden. Y vuelta a repetir el proceso.

Un torrente de agua cayó por el barranco rocoso que estaba a sus espaldas, era un muro sólido con enorme velocidad y fuerza. La tierra volvió a temblar. Dos árboles estallaron en enormes llamas, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia.

- Déjanos ayudar - ordenó Jasper con voz suave.

Emmett apartó a su hermano con mucho cuidado y se encargó él mismo de continuar con el masaje cardiaco mientras Jasper insuflaba aire en los pulmones de Bella. Inspirar, expirar. Emmett obligaba al corazón de Bella a continuar bombeando. Y Edward se vio libre para poder concentrarse en su mente. Percibió una ligera agitación, era el más ligero de los roces pero supo que era ella y se agarró a aquel camino, siguiéndolo resueltamente.

_- No me abandonarás._

Bella intentó apartarse de él, alejándose hacia arriba. Había mucho dolor si seguía la voz de Edward.

Aterrorizado, Edward gritó su nombre.

- _No puedes dejarme, Bella. No podré seguir viviendo sin ti. Vuelve a mí, vuelve a mí, o te seguiré donde quiera que vayas._

- Tengo su pulso - dijo Emmett - es débil pero está aquí. Necesitamos un medio de transporte.

Algo brilló, emitiendo pequeños destellos en la creciente oscuridad. Carlise apareció al lado de donde ellos se encontraban.

- Eleanor ha dado a luz, el bebé vive – anunció - es un varón.

Edward dejó que el aire saliera entre sus dientes y con un siseo dijo:

- Ella traicionó a Bella.

Emmett advirtió a Eric con un movimiento de cabeza que no debía hablar, que no debía defender a la mujer. Edward hervía con una furia asesina. El más ligero error podría provocarle. Era la furia que sentía la que estaba desencadenando el mal tiempo, la tormenta y los terremotos.

Edward volvió a hundirse en su mente, sosteniendo a Bella y absorbiendo parte de su dolor. El viaje hasta su casa pasó en una especie de bruma, llovía a cántaros, los relámpagos rasgaban el cielo y hacían un ruido seco al caer a la tierra. El pueblo estaba desierto y a oscuras, no había electricidad debido a la intensidad de la tormenta. Dentro de sus casas, la gente rezaba y se acurrucaban unos contra otros, deseando poder sobrevivir al temporal, sin entender que sus vidas dependían de la valentía y la tenacidad de una menuda mujer.

El cuerpo de Bella, tan lacio e inerte, fue despojado de toda la ropa manchada de sangre y colocado en la cama de Edward. Estrujaron las hierbas sanadoras, quemando algunas de ellas en los mismos cuencos. Le cambiaron los emplastos de las heridas por otros más fuertes, intentando detener la pérdida de sangre. Con dedos temblorosos, Edward rozó los moratones de su rostro y las marcas oscuras que destacaban sobre sus blancos pechos, donde Jacob la había herido, rabioso de celos y cegado por la droga. La ira atravesó a Edward y deseó poder romper el cuello de Jacob con sus propias manos.

- Necesita sangre - dijo súbitamente.

- Tú también - Emmett esperó a que Edward tapara el cuerpo de Bella con una sábana antes de ofrecerle su muñeca - Bebe todo lo que puedas.

Jasper le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Perdóname Emmett, pero mi sangre es más fuerte, tiene un inmenso poder. Permíteme ayudar de esta forma a mi amigo.

Emmett asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y Jasper se abrió una herida sobre la vena de su muñeca. Todo permaneció en silencio mientras Edward bebía la poderosa sangre de Jasper. Emmett soltó un suave suspiro.

- ¿Bella ha tomado tu sangre tres veces? - Intentó que su voz sonara casual, no quería que hubiera ningún tono de reproche hacia su líder y hermano.

Los oscuros ojos de Edward parpadearon en advertencia.

- Sí. Si sobrevive, será probablemente uno de los nuestros.

Estaba de más el decir que existía la posibilidad de que sobreviviera para ser asesinada por el mismo que la había convertido.

- No podemos buscar ayuda médica humana para ella. Si nuestros métodos no funcionan, Edward, sus doctores tampoco serán de utilidad - advirtió Emmett.

- Maldita sea, ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, que no sé que le he fallado, que no la he protegido? ¿Crees que no sé que fueron mis acciones egoístas las que pusieron su vida en peligro? - Edward se desgarró la camisa manchada de sangre, la arrugó en una bola y la arrojó al rincón más apartado de la habitación.

- Es absurdo mirar atrás - dijo Jasper con calma.

Las botas y los calcetines de Edward cayeron al suelo. Se tumbó en la cama al lado de Bella.

- No puede tomar directamente mi sangre, está demasiado débil. No tenemos más remedio que usar el primitivo método de la transfusión.

- Edward… - advirtió Emmett.

- No tenemos otra opción. No bebió toda la que necesitaba, ni mucho menos. No podemos perder tiempo en discusiones. Te pido, hermano, y a ti, Jasper, como amigo, que hagáis esto por nosotros - Edward acunó la cabeza de Bella en su regazo, se recostó sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos con cansancio cuando comenzaron con el anticuado proceso.

Si vivía durante mil años más, Edward jamás olvidaría aquel pequeño aleteo en su mente cuando yacía como un muerto bajo la tierra. Cuando su cerebro cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba, su corazón se aterrorizó y la furia inundó su alma. Había percibido el creciente miedo de Bella, la mano de Jacob sobre su precioso cuerpo, los brutales golpes, y la desgarradora sensación del puñal mientras se abría paso por su piel y sus entrañas. Tanto dolor y miedo…tanta culpa por sentir que había fallado al proteger a Eleanor y a su bebé.

El ligero roce de la mente de Bella había penetrado en su conciencia en un susurro lleno de dolor y remordimiento.

- _Lo siento, Edward. Te he fallado._

Su último pensamiento coherente había sido para él. Edward se aborrecía, aborrecía a Eleanor por no haber tenido la disciplina necesaria en su contacto telepático, por no haber aprendido a canalizar sus pensamientos hacia una sola mente.

En ese segundo, cuando Edward lo comprendió todo mientras yacía indefenso, encerrado en la tierra, los cimientos de su existencia, su propia vida y sus creencias se sacudieron. Cuando salió de la tierra junto a Emmett, alcanzó la mente de Jacob y hundió el puñal en su garganta hasta la empuñadura.

La tormenta había impedido a Vlad salir de su enterramiento y sacar también a Eleanor, temiendo que un momento de desorientación o ceguera, diera a los asesinos la oportunidad de acabar con su mujer.

Edward buscó la mente de Bella, penetrando muy despacio en ella, con amor y calor, usando sus brazos como refugio. Tenía la aguja clavada en su brazo, igual que Bella. No tenía duda de que su hermano vigilaría el monitor atentamente. Emmett tenía la vida de Edward y la de Bella en sus manos. Si ella moría, Edward la seguiría. Él sabía que la negra furia que permanecía agazapada en el fondo de su corazón pondría en peligro a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él, ya fuese humano o de su estirpe. Sólo le cabía esperar que Jasper administrara la justicia de los suyos con él, rápido y preciso, si Bella moría.

_- No._ Incluso inconsciente, Bella intentaba salvarlo.

Edward le acarició el pelo.

- _Duerme, pequeña. Necesitas curarte, y el sueño te ayudará._

Usando su mente, la ayudó a respirar, inspirar, soltar el aire. Obligaba a los pulmones de Bella a llenarse de oxígeno a la par que los suyos lo hacían. Acompasó el ritmo de sus corazones. Se hizo cargo de todas las funciones vitales del cuerpo de Bella, para asegurar su supervivencia.

Emmett sabía que Edward lo tenía muy claro, si Bella moría, también perderían a Edward. En ese mismo momento, su hermano estaba usando todo su poder para que la sangre de Bella corriera por sus venas, su corazón siguiera latiendo y sus pulmones trabajaran. Era un proceso agotador.

Jasper buscó los ojos de Emmett por encima de la cabeza de Edward. Él no permitiría que la pareja muriera. Era su trabajo sanarlos.

- Yo lo haré, Emmett - y no era una petición.

El aire se agitó en la habitación y Angela y Eric se materializaron.

- Él ha elegido seguirla - dijo la mujer con suavidad - la ama hasta ese punto.

- ¿Lo saben todos? - preguntó Emmett

- Edward se aleja - contestó Eric - todos los miembros de nuestra estirpe pueden sentirlo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de salvarlos?

Emmett miró hacia arriba, tenía profundas ojeras, y sus ojos oscuros, tan parecidos a los de Edward, estaban llenos de sufrimiento.

- Ella lucha por él. Ya sabe que ha elegido seguirla.

- ¡Ya está bien! - siseó Jasper, captando la atención de todos - Nuestra única opción es salvarlos a ambos. Es lo único que debemos tener en mente.

Angela se acercó a Bella.

- Déjame hacer esto por ella, Emmett. Soy una mujer; llevo un bebé en mi vientre. No cometeré ningún error.

- Jasper es un sanador, Angela. Estás embarazada y es muy difícil - le negó Emmett.

- Los dos les estáis dando vuestra sangre. Podéis cometer un error - Angela apartó la sábana del cuerpo de Bella. Su jadeo fue audible, el horror que reflejaba su rostro era muy real. Inconscientemente, dio un paso atrás.

- Dios mío, Emmett. Es imposible.

Furioso, Emmett la apartó de un codazo. Jasper se interpuso entre ellos, con los pálidos ojos derramando su mirada sobre Angela. Brillaban con una fría amenaza y una terrible reprimenda.

- Nadie duda que seré yo quien se ocupe de curar a Bella. Y ella sanará. Mientras realizo mi labor quiero a mi alrededor solo a aquellos que tengan fe en ello. Vete ahora si no puedes ayudarme. Debo estar plenamente convencido, igual que los que se queden a mi lado. Ella vivirá puesto que no tiene otra alternativa.

Jasper colocó las manos sobre las heridas del abdomen de Bella, cerró los ojos y salió de su cuerpo para entrar en aquel que yacía, horriblemente mutilado, tan quieto que parecía no tener vida.

Edward sintió como Bella se agitó de dolor. Intentaba alejarse, desvanecerse para que esta nueva y dolorosa sensación no la alcanzase. Edward la rodeó con más fuerza, la sostuvo para que Jasper completara el intrincado trabajo de reparar todos los daños internos.

- _Relájate, pequeña. Estoy aquí contigo._

_- No puedo aguantarlo._ Más que palabras, Bella le transmitía sensaciones. Y mucho dolor.

_- Elige pues por los dos, Bella. No te irás sola._

- ¡No! - gritó Emmett en aguda protesta - Sé lo que estás haciendo, Edward. Bebe ahora o no continuaré con la transfusión.

La ira consiguió sacar a Edward de su estado semi-inconsciente. Emmett enfrentó la furia que ardía en sus ojos con fría calma.

- Estás demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre como para desobedecerme.

- Entonces, deja que beba - Dijo con palabras llena de una ira helada y negra como la noche que llevaban implícita una amenaza de muerte.

Emmett dejó su garganta al alcance de Edward sin dudar, intentando no emitir un gruñido de dolor mientras su hermano le clavaba profundamente los dientes y bebía con avidez, como un animal salvaje. Emmett no luchó ni dejó escapar sonido alguno, ofreció su vida a cambió de la de Bella y Edward. Eric se acercó a ellos cuando las rodillas de Emmett se doblaron y cayó sentado sobre la cama, pero Emmett lo apartó sin moverse siquiera.

Edward alzó súbitamente la cabeza, su rostro reflejaba tanto sufrimiento y se veía tan atormentado que a Emmett le dolió el alma.

- Perdóname, Emmett. No hay ninguna excusa para la forma en que te he tratado.

Eric se acercó rápidamente a Emmett para darle su sangre.

- ¿Cómo pudo hacerle alguien esto? Ella es tan bondadosa, tan valiente. Arriesgó su vida para ayudar a una extraña. ¿Cómo puede alguien querer hacerle daño? - preguntó Edward alzando su mirada al cielo.

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Edward fijó su mirada en Jasper. Lo observó trabajar totalmente concentrado en el ritual de sanación. La letanía que murmuraba lo apaciguaba, aliviando en gran parte el tormento de su alma. Podía sentir a Jasper con ellos, dentro del cuerpo del Bella, trabajando, conjurando la magia para reparar sus entrañas en un proceso lento y extremadamente doloroso.

- No más sangre - susurró Emmett con voz ronca mientras encendía las velas de incienso y comenzaba otra letanía.

Jasper se movió, asintió con la cabeza aún teniendo los ojos cerrados.

- El cuerpo de Bella está sufriendo los cambios de la conversión. Nuestra sangre humedece sus órganos y trabaja para transformar todos sus tejidos y repararlos. El proceso requiere tiempo.

Volvió a sumergirse en las profundas heridas. El útero de Bella estaba maltrecho y era muy importante, demasiado importante que estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Debería quedar totalmente restaurado.

- Su ritmo cardíaco es muy lento - dijo Emmett débilmente mientras se deslizaba del borde de la cama hasta el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentado allí, se quedó perplejo.

- Su cuerpo necesita más tiempo para completar el cambio y sanarse - añadió Angela, observando como trabajaba Jasper. Sabía que estaba presenciando un milagro. Nunca había estado tan cerca del legendario hombre de los Cárpatos del que todos hablaban en susurros. De hecho, pocos de los suyos estaban alguna vez cerca de Jasper. El poder y la fuerza emanaban de cada poro de su cuerpo.

- Ella está bien - confirmó Edward cansado - Continuaré respirando por ella y asegurándome que su corazón siga latiendo. Eric, debes cuidar a Emmett.

- Descansa, Edward y cuida a tu mujer. Emmett estará bien. Carlise está aquí por si se presentara algún problema. Jasper aún tiene por delante muchas horas de trabajo - contestó Eric - Si es necesario, podemos llamar a los demás para que nos ayuden.

Emmett alzó la mano hacia su hermano. Edward la tomó.

- Debes aplacar tu ira, Edward. La tormenta es demasiado fuerte. Las montañas rugen contigo - Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre el borde de la cama, Edward aún agarraba su mano.

Bella se sentía casi ajena a lo que sucedía en el interior de su cuerpo. A través de Edward era consciente de la presencia de los demás en la habitación y de sus movimientos. De alguna forma, Edward estaba con ella en el interior de su cuerpo, respirando con ella. Y había alguien más, alguien que no conocía pero que también hurgaba en su interior, trabajando como lo haría un cirujano, reparando las enormes heridas de su cuerpo, sus órganos internos, especialmente, sus órganos reproductores. Sólo quería que se detuviera, dejaría que el dolor la sumergiera y la llevara a un lugar donde no sintiera nada. Sólo quería marcharse. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Sería tan fácil, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba.

Rechazó la paz, tan seductora, y luchó por aferrarse a la vida. A la vida de Edward. Quería pasar sus dedos por las arrugas de dolor que seguramente mostraría su boca. Quería aliviar su culpa y su rabia, asegurarle que ella había elegido hacer las cosas de ese modo. Casi era incapaz de hacer frente al amor que Edward le demostraba, total, incondicional, infinito. Y sobre todo lo demás, percibía y era totalmente consciente de los extraños cambios que sufría su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los que estaban en la habitación la tocó, estaba envuelta y totalmente protegida en el refugio del amor de Edward. Él respiraba, ella respiraba. El corazón de Edward latía, el suyo latía.

_- Duerme, pequeña. Yo cuidaré de los dos._

Tras largas y agotadoras horas, Jasper se irguió; su cabello estaba empapado en sudor tenía el rostro ceniciento y surcado de arrugas y el cuerpo dolorido y fatigado.

- Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Si vive, podrá quedarse embarazada. La sangre de Edward y la tierra completarán el proceso de cura. El cambio se está produciendo rápidamente, ella no lo entiende y no está luchando en contra - Se pasó una mano, cubierta por la sangre de Bella, por el pelo - Sólo lucha por la vida de Edward, sólo piensa en que él no muera, en la forma en que le afectaría su propia muerte. Creo que es mucho mejor que no comprenda nada de lo que le está ocurriendo realmente. No sabe la enormidad de sus heridas. Sufre mucho dolor, pero no es una cobarde esta mujer, no huye de él.

Emmett ya estaba preparando nuevas cataplasmas para cambiar las que ya estaban empapadas de sangre.

- ¿Podemos darle más sangre? Todavía pierde más de la que me gustaría y está tan débil que temo que no sobreviva a esta noche.

- Sí – contestó Jasper con cansancio y muy seriamente – pero no más de un litro o dos. Debemos hacerlo muy despacio o la alarmaremos. Lo que ella aceptaría que hiciéramos con Edward no va a aceptarlo en su cuerpo. Dadle mi sangre. Es fuerte como la de Edward, y él ya está demasiado débil intentando mantener sus pulmones y su corazón en funcionamiento.

- Estás cansado, Jasper – protestó Emmett – Aquí hay más gente.

- Pero su sangre no es como la mía. Haz lo que te digo – Jasper se sentó tranquilamente y observó como le clavaban la aguja en la vena. Nadie discutió con él. Era la ley y sólo Edward podía considerarlo como un verdadero amigo.

Angela inspiró una bocanada de aire profundamente, quería decir algo a Jasper que mostrara la admiración que sentía por él, pero la mirada que le lanzó, la detuvo. Jasper era la calma en el ojo del huracán, pero su frialdad era letal.

Emmett dejó que el preciado líquido vital de Jasper fluyera en las venas de Bella. No era ni la forma más rápida ni la mejor para asegurar una rápida recuperación, pero las sugerencias de Jasper calmaron las preocupaciones de Emmett. Sólo cuando hubo comprobado que la sangre fluía sin problemas, se sentó. Tenían que organizarse y dejar claros todos los detalles que debían ser tomados en cuenta con precisión. Edward creía que esos detalles salvaban vidas.

- Necesitamos evaluar los daños que hayan podido sufrir los nuestros. Todos los asesinos murieron ¿o alguno escapó?

- Demitri, la pareja americana y el hombre que atacó a Bella – Eric los fue nombrando – Sólo murieron los que estaban presentes. Ningún humano podría sobrevivir a la intensidad de la tormenta junto a la rabia asesina de los lobos. Si hubiera habido algún observador inesperado, Edward o los lobos lo habrían sabido.

Jasper se movió, estaba muy cansado y su enorme fuerza comenzaba a desvanecerse debido a los continuos esfuerzos.

- No había nadie más – dijo de forma arrogante como si nadie fuera a cuestionar su palabra, y por supuesto, nadie lo hizo.

Emmett notó que una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios por primera vez durante toda la noche.

- Pero, ¿dejaste toda la zona limpia, Eric?

- Por completo. Los cuerpos fueron quemados, todos juntos bajo un árbol, como si hubieran buscado refugio y un rayo los hubiera alcanzado. No hay rastro de heridas en los cuerpos – informó Eric.

- Mañana enviarán un equipo de rescate en busca de Demitri y los turistas. Byron, tu casa está cerca del lugar, los otros asesinos sospecharán de ti. No te acerques allí. Vlad debe sacar a Eleanor y al niño de esta zona.

- ¿Están en condiciones de viajar? – preguntó Jasper.

- En coche sí.

- Lo haremos durante lo que queda de noche. Tengo una casa que uso a veces durante el invierno, no mucho, la verdad. Está muy bien protegida y el acceso es difícil, - la sonrisa que curvó sus labios no llegó a sus ojos plateados – me gusta la privacidad y en este momento no está ocupada. La ofrezco libremente para proteger a la mujer y al bebé durante todo el tiempo que la necesiten. La casa está a más de cien millas de este lugar y en este momento me dedico a vagar por el mundo, no os molestaré.

Antes que Vlad pudiera protestar, Emmett dejó el asunto concluido.

- Excelente idea. Eso soluciona uno de nuestros problemas. Byron tiene sus propios refugios. Márchate ahora, Vlad. Protege bien a Eleanor. Ella es muy valiosa para todos nosotros, igual que el bebé.

- Debo hablar con Edward. Eleanor está muy perturbada por haber puesto en peligro la vida de Bella.

- Edward en este momento está fuera de sí – dijo Emmett sacando la aguja del cuerpo inerte de Bella y del brazo de Jasper. La respiración de Bella era tan imperceptible que Emmett se preguntaba cómo era posible que Edward la mantuviera con vida – tendrás que aclarar las cosas en otra ocasión. Se está viendo forzado a usar todas sus energías para salvar a Bella. Su mujer no puede respirar por sí misma en este momento.

Vlad frunció el ceño, pero se sometió cuando Jasper lo despidió con un gesto de su mano. Debería haberse quedado a discutir la decisión con Emmett, tenía que ayudar a su _compañera _a liberarse del sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero todos obedecían a Jasper. Era la mano derecha de Edward y el más implacable de sus cazadores, el verdadero sanador de su gente. Además, custodiaba a Edward como si se tratara de un tesoro.

- Ninguno de los nuestros se habrá alimentado esta noche – señaló Eric, observando atentamente los pálidos rasgos de su mujer – Ningún humano se habrá atrevido a salir.

- Es demasiado arriesgado entrar en una casa – suspiró Emmett, deseando poder consultar con Edward.

- No lo molestes – dijo Jasper – ella lo necesita más que nosotros. Si ella muere, lo perderemos y nuestra raza no tendrá ningún futuro. Lizzy fue la última mujer que sobrevivió a la infancia, y de eso hace ya quinientos años. Necesitamos a esta mujer para que perpetúe nuestra especie. Debemos tener toda nuestra fuerza. Todavía no hemos acabado con nuestros enemigos.

Edward se movió, abriendo los ojos, el tormento continuaba allí.

- No hemos acabado aún. Hay por lo menos otros dos, aunque posiblemente sean cuatro. Felix Slovensky, Alec Von Halen. No conozco la identidad de los dos restantes o si realmente están implicados. En la pensión sabrán sus nombres; la Sra. Cope nos los proporcionará – bajó las largas pestañas. Los dedos de Edward se enterraron en el cabello de Bella, intentando de esta forma arrancarla de las garras de la muerte.

Emmett observó esos largos dedos acariciar con amor el cabello.

- ¿Podemos enterrarla unas hora, Jasper?

- Sin duda aceleraría el proceso.

Eric y Emmett bajaron para preparar el sótano, abriendo la tierra con una simple orden. En el agujero entraban dos cuerpos pegados uno al otro. Trasladaron a Bella con mucho cuidado, Edward se mantuvo a su lado, sin hablar, totalmente concentrado en su corazón y sus pulmones, en la tenue luz que contenía todos sus deseos de vivir.

Se sumergió en las profundidades de la tierra y de inmediato comenzó a sentir las propiedades curativas del fértil suelo mientras rodeaba su cuerpo como si de un lecho se tratase. Acomodó el cuerpo de Bella al suyo, manteniéndola abrazada, era tan ligera.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Edward formó un pequeño túnel sobre sus cabezas y ordenó a la tierra que los cubriera por completo. Sintió como la tierra se apelmazaba contra sus piernas y las de Bella, cubría sus cuerpos y los presionaba hacia las profundidades.

El corazón de Bella dio un brinco, perdiendo por completo el ritmo a pesar del control de Edward.

- _¡Estoy viva! ¡Nos están enterrando vivos!_

_- Cálmate, pequeña. Procedemos de la tierra, ella nos cura. No estás aquí sola, estoy contigo._

_- No puedo respirar._

_- Yo respiro por los dos._

_- No lo soporto. Detenlos._

_- La tierra posee propiedades curativas. Déjalos que trabajen. Soy un hombre de los Cárpatos, soy de la tierra. No hay nada que temer, ni el viento, ni la tierra, ni el agua, nosotros los dominamos._

_- Yo no soy una mujer de los Cárpatos. _Su mente estaba totalmente embargada por un profundo terror.

_- Dominamos la Naturaleza. Nada puede hacerte daño._

Bella cerró su mente a Edward y comenzó una lucha frenética que solo conseguiría acabar con su vida. Edward reconoció que discutir sería inútil, ella no aceptaba el hecho de sentirse rodeada por la tierra, de estar enterrada. Salió de inmediato llevándola en brazos, flotando, forzando su corazón a llevar un ritmo más lento, más normal.

- Temía que ocurriera esto – le dijo a Emmett que todavía se encontraba en el sótano – nuestra sangre corre fuerte por sus venas, pero su mente aún está encerrada en los límites humanos. Enterrarse significa la muerte para ella. No tolera la profundidad de la tierra.

- Entonces debemos traer la tierra a la superficie – dijo Emmett.

- Está tan débil, Emmett – dijo Edward apretando a Bella contra su pecho. Su rostro se contrajo por el sufrimiento – no encuentro el sentido de lo que le han hecho.

- No lo tiene, Edward – contestó Emmett.

- He sido tan egoísta con ella, aún soy egoísta. Debería haberla dejado morir, pero no pude. Debería haberla seguido, pero no sé si me habría ido de este mundo de forma pacífica.

- Y si lo hubieras hecho, ¿qué hubiera pasado con todos nosotros? Ella representa la esperanza para nosotros, es nuestra única oportunidad. Debemos tener esperanza, Edward. Sin ella, sin tener esperanza, ninguno de los nuestros podrá seguir viviendo mucho más – Emmett se detuvo en la puerta del sótano – conseguiré un colchón. Byron, Eric y yo lo cubriremos con la tierra más rica que podamos encontrar.

- ¿Se han alimentado?

- Aún es de noche, tenemos muchas horas por delante.

Dispusieron una especie de cama en el sótano, usaron hierbas e incienso y cubrieron el colchón con una gruesa capa de tierra. De nuevo, Edward y Bella yacieron juntos, la cabeza de Bella sobre el pecho de Edward, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Emmett prensó la tierra alrededor del cuerpo de Bella, para que llegara a todos los contornos de su cuerpo. Los cubrieron con una delgada capa de tierra, a modo de manta, y echaron una sábana encima para que Bella sintiera el tacto reconfortante del algodón en el cuello y en la cara.

- Mantenla tranquila, Edward – lo animó Emmett – las heridas están cicatrizando, pero aún pierde sangre. No es mucha y podemos darle más en un par de horas.

Edward rozó su mejilla con la sedosa cabeza de Bella, cerrando los ojos.

- Ve a alimentarte, Emmett, antes de que te desplomes – murmuró con cansancio.

- Iré cuando los otros regresen. No os dejaremos desprotegidos.

Edward hizo un movimiento de protesta, pero entonces, una sonrisa suavizó los duros contornos de su boca.

- Recuérdame que te saque a la parte de atrás y te de un par de lecciones cuando recupere mi antiguo yo.

Se quedó dormido con el sonido de la risa de Emmett en sus oídos y con Bella envuelta en sus brazos.

En el exterior, la lluvia se había convertido en una fina llovizna y el viento había amainado, las nubes se alejaban. La tierra estaba tranquila tras la serie de terremotos. Los gatos, los perros y los animales de granja normalizaron su comportamiento y los animales salvajes salieron de los refugios que los cobijaban de la tormenta.

Bella se despertó poco a poco, se sentía muy dolorida. Antes de abrir los ojos, evaluó la situación. Estaba herida; debería estar muerta. Estaba en los brazos de Edward y su vínculo mental era más fuerte que nunca. Él la había rescatado de la muerte, y entonces, se ofreció a morir con ella si ella decidía marcharse. Podía escuchar los crujidos de la casa sobre su cabeza, el relajante sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado y en los cristales. Alguien se movía en la casa. Si lo intentaba sabría con exactitud quién era y en qué lugar de la casa se encontraba, pero era demasiado agotador concentrarse tanto.

Muy despacio, permitió que el horror de lo que había sucedido volviera a su cabeza. La mujer atrapada dando a luz, el horrible fanatismo que había llevado a ese brutal asesinato, a la locura. El rostro de Jacob mientras la golpeaba y le arrancaba la ropa.

El pequeño grito de alarma hizo que Edward estrechara su abrazo, acariciándola con la barbilla en la cabeza.

- No pienses en eso. Déjame que te ayude a dormir de nuevo.

Bella cerró los dedos alrededor del cuello de Edward, necesitaba sentir la seguridad del pulso que latía firme en la vena.

- No. Quiero recordarlo para superar lo que pasó.

El fastidio de Edward fue instantáneo y la perturbó enormemente.

- Estás débil, Bella. Necesitarás más sangre y tienes que dormir mucho más. Tus heridas eran muy serias.

Entonces, se movió, elevando un poco el cuerpo. El dolor la atenazó.

- No pude contactar contigo. Lo intenté, Edward, para ayudar a la mujer.

Acercó los dedos de Bella a sus labios y los apretó en un dulce beso.

- Nunca más volveré a fallarte, Bella.

Había mucho más dolor en la mente y el corazón de Edward que en el cuerpo de Bella.

- Yo decidí seguirlos, Edward. Yo decidí implicarme y ayudar a la mujer. Yo sabía exactamente de lo que eran capaces todos ellos. No ignoraba lo que pasaba. No te culpo, por favor no pienses que me fallaste.

Era tan difícil hablar, costaba demasiado trabajo. Quería dormir, quería el bendito alivio de tener la mente y el cuerpo entumecidos.

- Déjame que te ayude a dormir – susurró Edward con suavidad, su voz era una caricia, sus dedos rozando su mano, un hechizo.

Bella se tragó el sí que luchaba por salir de sus labios; no iba a ser una cobarde. ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que todavía estuviera viva? ¿Cómo? Recordaba el terrible momento en el que Jacob le apretó los pechos. Todo fue tan sucio. Su piel se erizó con el recuerdo. Quería frotarse hasta que no quedara recuerdo de aquel roce. Su rostro, tan malvado y desencajado por la locura. Cada estocada del puñal abriendo una herida mortal.

La tormenta, los terremotos, el trueno y los relámpagos. Los lobos saltando sobre los Gingadet y sobre Demitri. ¿Cómo era capaz de verlo todo de forma tan clara en su mente?

La ira de Edward. Más allá de cualquier medida, más allá de los límites de un cuerpo físico. Nada era capaz de contener una furia tan turbulenta. Salía de su cuerpo y alimentaba la tormenta, hasta la misma tierra temblaba y se sacudía, los relámpagos caían a la tierra y la lluvia lo anegaba todo.

¿Todo esto era real, había ocurrido, o era una horrenda pesadilla? No, ella sabía que era real, y estaba muy cerca de descubrir una verdad horrible. Había mucho dolor, estaba muy cansada y Edward era su único consuelo. Quería volver a refugiarse en él y dejar que la protegiera y la mantuviera a salvo hasta recobrar las fuerzas. Edward simplemente se mantenía atento, esperando, la dejaba elegir. Le insuflaba calor, amor y cercanía, pero aún así, ocultaba algo en su interior, algo a lo que ella no podía acceder.

Bella cerró los ojos y se concentró. Empezó a recordar

Edward apareció repentinamente a su lado, sus negros ojos hipnotizadores cubiertos de miedo y dolor, sus brazos sosteniéndola con fuerza, su mente buscando y encontrando la suya, ordenándole que se quedara allí, que se anclara a la tierra aunque su cuerpo estuviera muriéndose. Su hermano estaba allí, y había más de los suyos presentes. Pusieron algo sobre su abdomen, algo que parecía penetrar en su cuerpo, cálido y lleno de vida. Una letanía relajante la rodeaba.

El miedo y la perplejidad emanaban de los congéneres de Edward. La sangre de Edward, dulce, cálida y revitalizante inundó su cuerpo, llenó sus órganos, volviendo a dar forma a sus músculos y a sus tejidos. No a través de las venas, sino…

Bella se quedó rígida, el sobresalto dejó su cerebro embotado. Le era imposible respirar. _No es la primera vez que sucede. _Y afloraron otros recuerdos: la frenética voracidad de Edward, su boca apretada sobre el pecho de él, hambrienta…

- ¡Oh, Dios!

Las palabras salieron en forma de estrangulada protesta.

Era verdad, no una alucinación. Pero su cerebro humano rechazaba esa verdad. Era imposible; no podía ser posible. Estaba inmersa en una pesadilla y en cualquier momento se despertaría. Eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo estaba mezclando todo, la creencia fanática en los vampiros que los asesinos practicaban, junto con los poderes de Edward. Pero sus agudizados sentidos le decían otra cosa, le decían la verdad. Estaba tumbada en alguna cámara subterránea, con tierra bajo su cuerpo, rodeada de tierra por todos lados.

Edward simplemente esperaba, permitiendo que la mente de Bella reuniera la información y la analizara, no le ocultaba nada, incluso cuando se sumergió en sus propios recuerdos. La reacción de Bella lo tomó por sorpresa. Había esperado chillidos, lágrimas e histeria.

Bella casi saltó del colchón, dejando escapar un pequeño grito de dolor. Se apartó de él, sin importarle las consecuencias que el movimiento tendría en su mortalmente herido cuerpo.

Edward habló de forma severa, su voz sonó mucho más brusca de lo que él hubiera deseado, el temor por su seguridad era mucho más importante que sentir compasión por ella. Su orden la paralizó, atrapándola indefensa en el suelo. Solo sus ojos estaban vivos, llenos de terror mientras él se agachaba a su lado, pasando las manos sobre sus heridas, buscando la extensión del daño ocasionado.

- Relájate, pequeña. Sé que todo esto es muy traumático para ti – murmuró frunciendo el ceño al ver la preciada sangre que manaba de tres de las cuatro heridas. La alzó en brazos, acunándola cerca de su corazón.

-_Deja que me vaya._ Su ruego sonó en su mente e hizo eco en su corazón.

- Jamás – los rasgos marcados del rostro de Edward eran una implacable máscara de granito. Echó un vistazo a las puertas del sótano, sobre sus cabezas. Las puertas respondieron, abriéndose de par en par al rozarlas con su mente.

Bella cerró los ojos.

- _Edward, por favor, te lo ruego. No puedo ser como tú._

- No tienes idea de cómo soy yo – dijo suavemente, elevándose en el aire hasta el piso superior, con cuidado de que nada tocara el cuerpo de Bella – los humanos mezclan la verdad sobre mi raza con historias de no-muertos, raptos de bebés, asesinatos y víctimas sometidas a torturas. No podría haberte salvado si hubieras muerto. Somos una raza que pertenece a la tierra, al cielo, al viento y al agua. Como cualquier otra, tenemos dones y limitaciones.

No entró en detalles sobre la procedencia de los vampiros. Ella tenía que saber la verdad, pero no todo de golpe.

Edward la llevó a una habitación de invitados, dejándola con sumo cuidado sobre la cama.

- No somos los vampiros de vuestros relatos de terror, no somos los muertos andantes, por amor de Dios. Nosotros amamos, creemos en Dios, trabajamos y prestamos servicio a nuestros países. Nos parece repugnante que los humanos peguen a sus mujeres y a sus niños, que una madre abandone a un bebé. Nos repugna que los humanos puedan comer la carne de los animales. Para nosotros, la sangre da vida, es sagrada. Jamás deshonraríamos al ser humano hiriéndolo o matándolo. Está prohibido mantener relaciones sexuales con un humano y después beber su sangre, ya sea hombre o mujer. Sé que nunca debería haber tomado tu sangre, eso estuvo mal, pero fue un error porque no te expliqué lo que podía suceder. Yo sabía que tú eras mi verdadera _compañera _y que sin ti, mi vida no podría continuar. Debería haber tenido más control. Pagaré toda la eternidad por ello, pero ya está hecho. No podemos deshacer lo que ya se ha hecho.

Edward elaboró algunas cataplasmas más y las colocó de forma precisa sobre las heridas para cerrarlas. El miedo de Bella, su repulsión, la idea de que la había traicionado, le mordían las entrañas y le empujaban a llorar por ella, por los dos.

- Lo que hice contigo no fue lo mismo que tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer. No tuvimos simplemente sexo, mi cuerpo te reconoció como mi _compañera. _No había manera de ignorar la llamada. Debería haber elegido acabar con mi vida. El ritual exige el intercambio de sangre. No es apetito, es un intercambio sensual, erótico y hermoso, que reafirma el amor y la fidelidad. La primera vez que bebí tu sangre, tomé mucha sin pretenderlo debido al éxtasis en el que me sumergí. Estaba totalmente fuera de control. No estuvo bien atarte a mí sin que entendieras por completo lo que significaba. Pero permití que eligieras. No puedes negar eso.

Bella contemplaba su rostro y veía el sufrimiento en sus ojos negros, el miedo que sentía por ella. Quería tocarlo, borrar las arrugas de preocupación, asegurarle que ella era capaz de afrontar todo lo que él le estaba pidiendo, pero que su cerebro no aceptaba sus palabras.

- Habría elegido la muerte si me hubieras permitido marcharme contigo – le apartó el pelo de la cara con dedos tiernos y gentiles – tú lo sabes, Bella. El único modo de salvarte era convertirte en uno de nosotros. Tú elegiste vivir.

- _Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo._

- Si lo hubieras sabido, ¿habrías elegido la muerte para mí?

Sus ojos azules, tan confundidos y desconcertados, buscaron el rostro de Edward con una mirada obsesiva.

_- Libérame, Edward. No quiero estar tumbada de esta forma tan indefensa._

Edward cubrió el cuerpo de Bella con una ligera sábana.

- Tus heridas son graves; necesitas sangre, y necesitas el sueño reparador para sanar. No te muevas.

Sus ojos lo castigaban. Edward tocó la barbilla de Bella con suavidad. La liberó mientras la miraba atentamente.

- Contéstame, pequeña. Sabiendo lo que somos, ¿me habrías enviado a la eterna oscuridad?

Bella hizo un esfuerzo supremo para mantenerse calmada. Parte de ella aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que otra parte luchaba por entenderlo y ser justa.

- Te dije que podía aceptarte, incluso amarte como eres, Edward. Y sabía lo que decía, lo dije en serio. Ahora sigo pensando lo mismo.

Estaba tan débil que apenas podía hablar.

- Sé que eres un buen hombre; no hay maldad en ti. El Padre Vulturi dijo que yo no podía juzgarte según nuestros esquemas y no lo haré. No, habría elegido la vida para ti. Te amo.

Había demasiada tristeza en sus ojos para que él se sintiera aliviado.

- ¿Pero? – preguntó con suavidad.

- Puedo aceptarlo en ti, Edward, pero no en mí. No podría nunca beber sangre. Me pongo enferma con el simple hecho de pensarlo – se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua - ¿Puedes volver a hacerme humana? ¿Quizás con una transfusión?

Edward, apesadumbrado, negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces, déjame morir. Sólo yo, no tú. Si me amas, deja que me marche.

Los ojos de Edward se convirtieron en dos oscuras brasas.

- No lo entiendes. Tú eres mi vida. Mi corazón. No existe Edward sin Bella. Si deseas buscar la eterna oscuridad, debo ir contigo. Jamás conocí el dolor y el éxtasis del amor de mi gente hasta que te conocí. Eres el aire que respiro, la sangre que corre por mis venas, mi alegría, mis lágrimas, mis sentimientos. No desearía seguir viviendo una existencia desnuda y vacía. Sería imposible. El tormento que sentiste durante esas pocas horas en las que no pudimos contactar mentalmente, no sería nada comparado con el infierno al que me estarías condenando.

- Edward – susurró angustiada – Yo no pertenezco a la Estirpe de los Cárpatos.

- Sí, pequeña. Por favor, date tiempo para sanar, para absorber todo lo que te ha ocurrido y adaptarte - Le estaba rogando con voz suave y persuasiva.

Bella cerró los ojos para impedir que brotaran las lágrimas.

- Quiero dormir.

Necesitaba más sangre. La transfusión sería más sencilla si ella no era consciente de lo que le ocurría. El reparador sueño de la tierra la reconfortaría, en cualquier caso, aceleraría el proceso curativo de su cuerpo. Misericordiosamente, Edward obedeció su petición y la envió a un profundo sueño.


	17. Chapter 17

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

**Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Bella se despertó sollozando, con los brazos entrelazados alrededor del cuello de Edward, apretándolo contra ella y derramando lágrimas ardientes sobre su amplio pecho. Edward tiró de ella para acercarla aún más, de forma protectora, sujetándola tan fuerte que temía hacerle daño. Bella parecía tan frágil y ligera, tan dispuesta a alejarse volando de él. La dejó llorar mientras le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarla.

Cuando empezó a calmarse, le susurró palabras tiernas en su propio idioma, palabras tranquilizadoras y de esperanza. Finalmente, Bella se relajó en el refugio de su abrazo, destrozada y exhausta.

- Nos llevará tiempo, pequeña, pero concédenos una oportunidad. Podemos hacer cosas maravillosas. Piensa en las cosas con las que podrás disfrutar, transformarte en un animal, volar con los pájaros o correr libremente con los lobos.

Bella se llevó su pequeño puño a la boca para ahogar un sonido estrangulado, mezcla de pánico y de risa histérica. Edward acarició la parte superior de su cabeza con la barbilla.

- Jamás dejaré que te enfrentes a todo esto sola. Apóyate en mi fuerza.

Bella cerró los ojos ante otra oleada de histeria.

- Ni siquiera comprendes la enormidad de lo que has hecho. Me has arrebatado mi propia identidad. ¡No, Edward! Te siento protestar en mi mente. ¿Qué pensarías si de repente te despertaras como un humano, si jamás volvieras a ser un hombre de los Cárpatos? Incapaz de volver a correr libremente o de volar. Sin poderes especiales, sin poder curarte con la tierra, sin la habilidad de poder comunicarte con los animales. Tu propia esencia habría desaparecido. Tendrías que comer carne para sobrevivir – sintió el repentino asco de Edward – Ya ves, tu raza considera asquerosa la simple idea de hacerlo. Tengo miedo. Contemplo el futuro y me aterroriza, soy incapaz de pensar. Oigo cosas, siento cosas. Yo… - su voz se apagó antes de seguir reconociendo sus sentimientos - ¿No lo ves Edward? no puedo hacer esto, ni siquiera por ti.

Edward pasó los dedos por la larga melena de Bella, y dibujó una senda por su rostro.

- Has probado a hacer poca cosa. Dormiste profundamente y nadie te molestó – no le dijo que había tomado sangre dos veces más mientras estaba dormida, que su cuerpo ya había superado la fase del cambio y se había desecho de todas las toxinas humanas. Se dio cuenta que Bella debía conocer ciertos aspectos de su forma de vida muy despacio - ¿Deseas que ambos busquemos el descanso eterno?

Bella le golpeó el pecho con el puño cerrado.

- ¡Nosotros no Edward!, solo yo.

- No hay tú o yo. Sólo existe el nosotros.

- Ya no sé quién o qué soy – dijo suspirando para tomar aire y relajarse.

- Eres Bella, la mujer más valiente y hermosa que he conocido jamás – lo dijo con sinceridad, apartándole el sedoso pelo del rostro.

Bella estaba tensa, casi rígida por la necesidad de rechazar las tranquilas afirmaciones de Edward.

- ¿Puedo sobrevivir sin tomar sangre? ¿Tomando zumos y cereales?

La mano de Edward buscó la de Bella y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

- Me gustaría que fuera así, pero no lo es. Deberás tomar sangre para sobrevivir.

Bella dejó escapar un pequeño sonido como negativa, replegándose sobre sí misma, sentándose encorvada lejos de él. Era demasiado inverosímil, demasiado aterrador para poder comprenderlo. Se aferraba a la idea de que todo era una pesadilla.

Edward se sentó en la cama, dejándola que se alejara y así él pudiera apartar la sábana de su delgado cuerpo. La mente de Bella bloqueaba cualquier posible explicación que él le proporcionaba. Intentando distraerla, se inclinó sobre ella para examinar cada una de las pálidas cicatrices.

- Tus heridas casi están curadas.

Se incorporó a medias, atónita.

- Eso es imposible.

Edward apartó las manos para que ella pudiera verlas. Los ojos se le agrandaron, incrédulos, mientras que los de Edward se transformaron en brasas ardientes, recorriendo con ardor los pechos desnudos. Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras el rubor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Agarró la sábana y dándole un tirón volvió a cubrirse.

Edward mostró los dientes blancos en una sonrisa depredadora, pura seducción masculina. Se inclinó aún más sobre el cuerpo de Bella de modo que acarició su oreja con la boca mientras le hablaba, su aliento era cálido, seductor y sensual.

- He besado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. He estado en todos los rincones de tu mente – dijo mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Bella haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espalda – debo reconocer que el rubor te sienta muy bien.

Bella se dio cuenta de que aguantaba la respiración y que un calor abrasador subía haciendo espirales por su cuerpo. Apretó la frente contra los fuertes músculos del pecho de Edward para que él no viera como sus ojos llameaban en respuesta a su cumplido.

- Edward – le advirtió – no hay manera de que cambies lo que siento, aunque intentes seducirme. Sé que no puedo manejar esta situación.

- Oigo tus pensamientos, pequeña. Te obstinas en cerrar tu mente para no comprenderlo – susurró las palabras en un tono mortalmente seductor – Te daré lo que deseas. No puedo soportar más tiempo verte infeliz – alzó la mano hacia su propio pecho, justo por debajo de la barbilla de Bella, dejándola inmóvil justo en el lugar donde latía su corazón.

El estómago de Bella se contrajo al adivinar sus intenciones, al percibir el olor dulzón de la sangre, mezclado con su aroma salvajemente masculino. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar, el fluido vital de Edward fluía libremente bajando por su pecho. De forma instintiva, Bella apretó las manos sobre la herida.

El miedo hizo que lo mirara de modo salvaje, y gritó de forma frenética.

- Para, Edward. No hagas esto – las lágrimas anegaban su rostro – Por favor, dime qué debo hacer para salvarte – había verdadera desesperación en su voz.

- Tú puedes detenerlo

- No puedo Edward. Detenlo tú, ¡Me estás asustando! – dijo apretando contra la herida con tanta fuerza como era capaz, aún así la sangre seguía manando, escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

- Tu lengua tiene el poder de curar, y tu saliva – su voz era oscura e hipnótica. Se inclinó hacia atrás, como si sus fuerzas flaquearan – Pero no te opongas a mi decisión de quitarme la vida a menos que tú decidas vivir también, porque me niego a volver a un mundo de oscuridad.

Inclinó la cabeza, buscando su pecho con ansiedad, y pasó la lengua por los bordes de la herida, sellando la incisión como si nunca hubiese existido. Su cerebro se sentía asqueado, pero no así su cuerpo. Algo salvaje se irguió en su interior; sus ojos vagaron soñolientos y sensuales. La pasión se extendió y su cuerpo anheló el contacto con Edward, se despertó el hambre por sus caricias. Era una intensa llamada, Bella quería más, necesitaba el éxtasis erótico que sólo Edward podía proporcionarle.

Edward movió las manos para atrapar con ellas la cabeza de Bella y entrelazar su cabello, tirando hacia atrás hasta dejar su garganta totalmente expuesta. Movió los labios sobre la piel suave donde el pulso latía enloquecido.

- ¿Estás segura, Bella? – Fue un susurro tan sensual que el cuerpo de Bella se humedeció en respuesta – Quiero que estés completamente segura, tienes que estar convencida de que esta es tu elección.

Bella le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos, acunándolo.

- Sí – el recuerdo de la boca de Edward sobre su piel, del placer ardiente que atravesaba su alma provocó un flujo de cálida humedad que descendió por su cuerpo. Ella quería esto, lo necesitaba incluso.

- ¿Te entregas libremente a mí? – dijo mientras saboreaba con la lengua la textura de su piel rozando el lugar donde latía el puso en la base del cuello para descender por el valle de sus senos.

- Edward – su nombre era un ruego. Bella temía que la espera fuera demasiado para Edward y que no pudiera vivir, ni respirar, ni fundirse completamente con ella por la sangre que había perdido.

Edward la elevó con facilidad, acunándola entre sus brazos. Lamió uno de sus pezones una vez, dos. Bella jadeó y se arqueó contra él, su cuerpo reconocía el salvaje aroma que desprendía Edward y que conquistaba la parte salvaje que recién había despertado en su interior. El dulce olor de la sangre la llamaba.

Reconoció el olor del aire fresco y abrió los ojos para descubrir la noche, que le susurraba con el mismo poder sensual que los latidos del corazón de Edward. Los árboles se mecían por encima de sus cabezas, el viento refrescaba su cuerpo, avivando su necesidad.

- Este es nuestro mundo, pequeña. Siente su belleza, escucha su llamada.

Era como un deslumbrante sueño, los dos rodeados de la tenue niebla, formando parte de la noche. Las estrellas jugaban al escondite, sobre el dosel de ramas y hojas. La luna se escondía a ratos detrás de las nubes que atravesaban rápidas el cielo. Bella escuchaba los sonidos de la vida por todos lados. La savia de los árboles, el susurro de los animalillos, el batir de alas, el eco del salvaje grito del cazador nocturno al perder su presa.

Edward elevó la cabeza al cielo y dejó salir un salvaje aullido de alegría que obtuvo una rápida respuesta. Bella pudo percibir el deleite en la réplica de los lobos. Llenó su corazón y en su interior la parte salvaje siguió creciendo.

Edward la llevó por un laberinto de caminos hacia el interior de las montañas, hasta llegar a la entrada de una caverna que descendía a las profundidades de la tierra.

- Escúchala – ordenó mientras pasaba bajo las misteriosas sombras – escucha como la tierra canta para ti.

Bella era capaz de distinguir ricas vetas de brillantes minerales en las paredes que se erguían sobre el estrecho pasadizo, emitían destellos como si los rayos del sol iluminaran el túnel. Podía oír el eco de una corriente de agua a través de las múltiples cámaras. Los murciélagos se llamaban unos a otros y la tierra les daba la bienvenida.

Edward llevaba un paso firme y seguro, dando largas zancadas por el laberinto de túneles sin dudar ni una sola vez. Cada paso les hundía más y más en las profundidades de la tierra hasta llegar a una caverna llena de vapor. El agua caía en una cascada hasta una serie de estanques rodeados por estalactitas que brillaban como joyas.

Edward se dirigió hacia estanque más alejado de la cascada, donde el agua burbujeaba como el champán, cálida y espumosa contra la piel. Se sumergió en el agua con Bella en sus brazos, rodeados de vapor.

Las burbujas hacían cosquillas sobre la piel sensible, bailando y jugueteando como una multitud de dedos, formando espuma y acariciando como si se trataran de una lengua traviesa. Con movimientos lánguidos y perezosos, empezó a lavar el esbelto cuerpo de Bella, sus pequeños pies, sus pantorrillas, sus muslos. Bella se dejaba acariciar, acompasando con movimientos las caricias, cerrando los ojos para entregarse a las placenteras sensaciones. La sangre de los Cárpatos corría ardiente por sus venas. Las necesidades y deseos de los hombres y mujeres de los Cárpatos forcejeaban con las limitaciones y tabús humanos que su cerebro insistía en recordar.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron sobre el estómago liso de Bella en una tierna caricia, sus dedos trazaron con adoración cada cicatriz, quitando todos los restos de las cataplasmas y de sangre seca. Prestó atención a cada costilla, a su espalda y finalmente a su rostro y a su pelo. Era tan tierno, tan suave que Bella sentía deseos de llorar. Aún no la había tocado íntimamente en ningún lugar y su sangre ya comenzaba a calentarse, a derretir su cuerpo. Suspiraba por tener a Edward en su interior.

Bella abrió los ojos azules, soñolientos y provocativos, oscurecidos por el deseo. Ladeó la cabeza para poder mirar el rostro de Edward y después se movió para lavarle el cuerpo, igual que él había hecho con ella. No tenía intención de ser tan apasionada, pero cada pasada de su mano estaba destinada a inflamar el cuerpo de Edward, a atormentarlo. Se detuvo en los rizos oscuros que cubrían el vientre liso, y después deslizó sus dedos de forma tentadora hasta los poderosos músculos de su pecho, limpiando hasta el más pequeño rastro de sangre de su piel. Había tanta sangre, estaba preocupada, quería que Edward se alimentara para que pudiera reponer toda la que había perdido.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro reconoció que la idea debería resultarle detestable, aún así, su cuerpo lo necesitaba desesperadamente, ansiaba tener su boca sobre su cuerpo, ella misma se sentía vorazmente hambrienta. Sus manos vagaron hasta la parte baja del vientre de Edward, deteniéndose en los marcados huesos de las caderas.

Sintió que él tensaba todos los músculos y tomaba aire de forma brusca. Un profundo gruñido luchaba por salir de su garganta y hacía que Bella sintiera llamaradas recorriendo su cuerpo. Sus dedos encontraron la dura evidencia de su erección, atormentándolo y seduciéndolo, acariciando mientras deslizaba la palma de la mano por la suave textura de la piel y se cerraba a su alrededor, comprobando su grosor. Edward gruñó por el esfuerzo que le estaba costando mantenerse bajo control. Esta vez, Bella participaría activamente en el ritual. No había forma de que protestara, de que negara no saber lo que estaba haciendo. Edward extendió las piernas para sostenerse ante los temblores que Bella estaba provocando en su cuerpo, con la lengua seguía el recorrido de una gota de agua que se deslizaba desde el cuello hasta el pecho.

Bella sintió como su propio cuerpo se contraía, se hacía cada vez más pesado y ardiente, consumido por la pasión. Deslizó la lengua perezosa y sensualmente por el lugar donde latía el corazón de Edward. Sintió como su sangre saltaba en las venas y aceleraba el ritmo para igualar la de él. Mientras tanto, sus manos acariciaban, atormentando y prometiendo placeres. Su larga melena sedosa rozaba el cuerpo de Edward mientras ella perseguía gotitas de agua cada vez más y más abajo. Sintió que Edward se estremecía cuando probó su sabor, y que empujaba su cuerpo hacia delante para sentir la suavidad de su boca. El sentimiento de poder que Bella experimentaba era increíble. Edward enredó las manos en la melena azabache, pequeños gruñidos salvajes escapaban de lo profundo de su garganta. Bella le arañaba los muslos con las uñas, delicadamente, volviéndolo salvaje, en un intento de que se volviera loco por ella y tan solo pensara en la pasión que ambos sentían.

Edward la levantó, acercándola a su cuerpo y buscó con las manos su firme de su trasero, masajeándolo.

- **Yo te reclamo como mi compañera.**

Las palabras salieron en un susurro, como un conjuro de magia negra de siglos de antigüedad. Subió las manos por la espalda de Bella, y se dirigió a sus pechos, rodeándolos por completo para después bajar por la piel satinada de su abdomen hasta encontrar el nido de rizos negros como la noche.

Bella gritó cuando los dedos de Edward comenzaron una lenta y tortuosa exploración bajo el agua. Abrió la boca sobre el pecho de Edward, respirando con pequeños jadeos. El ansia crecía, alimentando el fuego de su interior. Algo salvaje y desinhibido luchó por salir, por liberarse. Podía escuchar sus corazones latiendo al unísono, la sangre de Edward que ahora le pertenecía. Sintió su cuerpo latir con vida, con necesidad, con un hambre tan voraz que creía necesitar todo lo que él pudiera darle para llenarse y sentirse completa. Lo necesitaba en la mente, aquel apetito erótico e insaciable, aquella lujuria que la hacía arder y suspirar por él. Necesitaba que su cuerpo la poseyera de forma salvaje y sin ningún tipo de dudas. Y necesitaba su… _sangre._

Las manos de Edward se cerraron bajo la nuca de Bella, impulsándola hacia el borde del estanque.

- **Te pertenezco. Te ofrezco mi vida. Toma lo que necesites, lo que quieras de mí – **al susurrar las palabras, abrió la puerta a una necesidad infinita. Sus dedos se movieron agresivos, su cuerpo la presionó sobre el suelo, mitad en el agua, mitad sobre la tierra.

Bella sintió la suave arena bajo ella mientras el duro cuerpo de Edward aprisionaba el suyo. Había un gesto implacable en sus rasgos oscuros, un sesgo cruel en su boca y un hambre ardiente en las profundidades de sus ojos. Cuando Bella se introdujo en su mente encontró una erección primitiva y salvaje, un animal dispuesto a reclamar, un hombre de los Cárpatos con la implacable decisión de poseer a su _compañera. _También encontró un amor tan intenso que Bella apenas pudo abarcarlo. Ternura. Y adoración, la adoración que un hombre sentía por la única mujer a la que jamás quería perder.

Edward apartó las rodillas de Bella cuando vio el sí a su compromiso en el fondo de sus ojos azules. Ella ardía, vibraba de necesidad ofreciéndole su cuerpo. Empujó con fuerza, hundiéndose hasta el fondo del cálido pasaje de Bella. El picante olor femenino, mezclado con el masculino flotó a su alrededor para unirse al deseo que los embargaba. Edward deslizó los dientes y la lengua a lo largo del cuello de Bella, bajando para capturar un dolorido pezón. Sus manos reclamaban, exploraban y provocaban cada centímetro del cuerpo femenino. Edward se comportaba con rudeza, sus dientes se clavaban sobre la piel suave, su lengua aliviaba después cualquier rastro de dolor. Parecía no poder acercarse lo suficiente. El estrecho calor de Bella lo rodeaba, tensándolo e inflamándolo, alimentando su desenfreno.

Su miembro se movía dentro de Bella, llenándola con toda su longitud, profundamente, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas para suavizarlo deliberadamente al momento siguiente. De la garganta de Bella salían pequeños gemidos agudos, su cuerpo pedía a gritos la liberación y los aterciopelados músculos de su vagina lo atrapaban con fiereza.

Bella se frotó de forma frenética contra el cuerpo de Edward, incitándolo a hundirse en ella todavía más profundamente, más rápido, más fuerte. Su sangre era lava ardiente y necesitaba mucho más de él. Todo. Ansiaba un acoplamiento más profundo, ansiaba que la boca de Edward se alimentara de ella, la quemara, la marcara y los uniera para toda la eternidad.

- Edward – dijo en un ruego.

Él alzó la cabeza, los ojos oscuros ardían con hambre.

- Te pertenezco, Bella. Toma de mí lo que necesites. Yo lo tomaré de ti.

Edward llevó la cabeza de Bella hasta su pecho y sintió que sus entrañas se encogían inflamándose con el tacto de la lengua de Bella sobre sus músculos. El corazón se le detuvo cuando los dientes de Bella le arañaron, probando. Sintió un dolor candente, un relámpago azul de placer erótico. Su miembro se inflamó aún más, endureciéndose y agrandándose cuando Bella le hincó los dientes profundamente.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás experimentando un éxtasis tal que un gruñido de puro placer escapó de su boca. Su cuerpo sujetaba el de Bella contra el suelo, moviéndose poderosamente sobre ella, sumergiéndose en ella una y otra vez mientras Bella lo envolvía, asiéndolo y cerrándose en torno a él, alcanzando el clímax una y otra vez. Edward recuperó el control. El ritual se completaría y el intercambio de sangre sería esta vez voluntario. Enterrando las manos en el pelo de Bella, asiéndola firmemente, repitió las palabras que los unirían.

- **Te doy mi protección, mi fidelidad, mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Para compartirlo todo. Tu vida, tu felicidad y tu bienestar serán lo primero para mí. Eres mi **_**compañera**_, **unida a mí para toda la eternidad y siempre bajo mi cuidado. **

Tirando del cabello, alejó la cabeza de Bella para observar con los ojos medio cerrados, hambrientos y vigilantes, como cerraba las incisiones, enviando con la lengua llamas que bailaban sobre su cuerpo enfebrecido. Edward la besó con todo el dominio masculino que poseía, abrasó la garganta de Bella con su boca, hasta llegar donde el pulso latía desenfrenado. Cerró las manos sobre sus pequeñas caderas, aún estaba dentro de Bella, sintiendo su calor y su misteriosa feminidad. Esperó.

Ella giró la cabeza, ofreciéndole su garganta.

- Toma lo que es tuyo, Edward. Toma lo que me pides.

Murmuró las palabras en una agonía de anticipación y necesidad. El suspense y el ansia característica del erotismo de la raza de los Cárpatos, la hacían estremecerse.

Mientras empujaba hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas, introduciéndose por completo de nuevo en Bella, hundió los dientes con fiereza en su cuello. Ella gritó, envolviéndolo entre sus brazas, arqueando su cuerpo para que él bebiera mientras Edward entraba en ella salvajemente, afirmando su posesión, su derecho sobre ella, llevándolos más allá de los confines de la Tierra. El cuerpo de Bella se cerraba en torno al miembro de Edward insistente y firmemente apretado. Edward abandonó cualquier intención de mantenerse bajo control y la tomó según su deseo, penetrándola más y más hasta que Bella se volvió agresiva e impetuosa, llorando por él, hasta que los pequeños gemidos y el dulce sabor de su sangre llevaron a su impetuoso cuerpo al borde del abismo. Entonces se derramó en ella, sintiéndose, por primera vez en toda su vida, completamente satisfecho, totalmente feliz.

Yacieron juntos, los corazones latiendo en loca carrera, respirando trabajosamente, mientras pequeñas oleadas de placer seguían sacudiendo sus cuerpos. Edward rodó sobre su espalda, de modo que su duro cuerpo sostuviera a Bella, apoyando los pechos suaves y cálidos sobre el vello que descendía hasta su estómago y descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Edward le acarició el pelo, dejando que el sobrecogedor amor que sentía por ella se derramara y la envolviera. Sentía la fragilidad del momento y no quería arriesgarse a pronunciar una palabra inadecuada. Su mente era un cálido refugio de amor y lo compartió deseoso con ella.

El intenso placer los apartó de la realidad durante un buen rato. Bella sólo podía deleitarse con la poderosa reacción de su cuerpo. Cada minúscula célula estaba viva y se agitaba de satisfacción. No parecía posible poder experimentar tanto placer.

Movió lentamente la mano para apartar su pelo hacia un lado. El pequeño movimiento hizo que sus músculos se apretaran en torno a él. Edward. ¿Quién era este hombre que tan fácilmente le había arrebatado la vida y su propio cuerpo? Bella levantó la cabeza y estudió su rostro. Era tan guapo, tan moreno y misterioso. Sus ojos ocultaban muchos secretos, su boca era tan sensual que la dejaba sin respiración.

- Explícame qué es lo que acabo de hacer, Edward.

Los ojos de Edward eran dos pozos insondables, vigilantes.

- Has depositado tu vida en mis manos. Descansa tranquila, pequeña, estás a salvo conmigo.

Se llevó la punta de la lengua a los labios súbitamente secos. Su corazón martilleaba en el pecho, alarmada por la enormidad de la decisión que había tomado. Tenía aún el sabor de Edward en la boca, su olor en su cuerpo, su semen deslizándose por el muslo, y aún Edward tenía su miembro en el interior de su vagina, sensual y ardientemente rodeado por ella.

- ¿Cuál es mi sabor? – preguntó él en voz baja e irresistible, susurrándolo con el aliento contra su piel como el roce de unos dedos. El roce de la fantasía.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, como un niño que quisiera alejarse de todo.

- Edward.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, apretándolo aún más al oír su voz, al escuchar la erótica pregunta.

Edward sacó su miembro de ella entonces, manteniendo su abrazo para poder acunarla mientras se metía de nuevo en el espumoso estanque.

- Dímelo, Bella.

La besó en la garganta, besos minúsculos, embriagadores como el vino.

Bella pasó un brazo por el cuello de Edward, entrelazando los dedos en su espesa melena.

- Sabes como el bosque, salvaje e indomable y tan erótico que me haces enloquecer - la confesión salió repentinamente, como si admitiera un enorme pecado.

Las burbujas rozaban y estallaban de nuevo contra sus cuerpos, tan sensibles ahora, y sobre sus partes más íntimas. Edward se echó hacia atrás, llevándola consigo segura en su regazo. El trasero de Bella acariciaba su sexo, enviando llamaradas que corrían por sus venas.

- Tú sabes dulce y a la vez picante, adictiva y muy sensual - rozó con los dientes la nuca de Bella, enviando un estremecimiento de placer por su espalda.

Bella yacía quieta entre sus brazos, mientras su mente rememoraba el impacto de lo había hecho. Jamás se saciaría de Edward. Había algo salvaje entre ellos que jamás se daría por satisfecho. Bella era incapaz de unirlo todo, su mente simplemente se negaba a admitir en lo que se había convertido. No tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se refería Edward cuando decía "alimentarse". Las huellas estaban allí, pero ella sólo conocía lo que había compartido con él. ¿Siempre estaba relacionado con el sexo? Él había dicho que no, pero no se imaginaba a sí misma tomando sangre voluntariamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podría hacer con nadie más lo que había compartido con Edward. No podía imaginarse tomando la sangre de un humano.

Edward le apretó la cabeza contra su cuerpo, masajeando su cabello. Murmuraba con voz muy baja e irresistible. Necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva sangre, a las intensas emociones y a las urgentes necesidades. Había participado deseosa en el ritual de emparejamiento. Había realizado el intercambio de sangre sin necesidad de que él forzara su sumisión. Estaban irrevocablemente unidos y no había ninguna razón para que se recriminara o temiera por su futuro. Debía dejar que su mente aceptara la nueva realidad poco a poco.

Edward fue atrozmente honesto consigo mismo. Después de esperar durante siglos a esta mujer, no quería compartirla con nadie. Jamás había considerado que el acto de alimentarse fuera algo íntimo, hasta entonces había sido una simple necesidad. Pero la imagen de Bella mordiendo el cuello de otro hombre le resultaba aberrante. Cada vez que él le daba su sangre se sentía sexualmente excitado y lo poseía una sofocante necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla. No conocía los sentimientos de los otros hombres de los Cárpatos hacia sus _compañeras_, pero sabía con certeza que cualquier hombre que se acercara a Bella estaría en serio peligro. La sensación era la misma que el cerebro de Bella enviaba a su cuerpo, era incapaz de convertir a los humanos en sus presas.

Bella se agitó entre los brazos de Edward, desperezándose lánguidamente.

- Estaba pensando en algo inquietante y tú lo apartaste de mi mente, ¿verdad? – dijo con un asomo de diversión.

Edward la liberó para verla sumergirse bajo el agua espumosa, saliendo de nuevo a la superficie unos metros más lejos. Sus enormes ojos se movían sobre el cuerpo de Edward, definitivamente se estaba riendo de él.

- ¿Sabes?, empiezo a pensar que mi primera impresión acerca de tu carácter era muy acertada. Eres arrogante y mandón.

Se acercó hacia ella nadando con brazadas perezosas.

- Pero soy muy provocativo.

Bella se echó hacia atrás, salpicándole agua con la palma de la mano.

- Mantente alejado de mí. Cada vez que te acercas, nos posee la locura.

- Esta es una ocasión excelente para reprenderte por poner tu vida en peligro. Nunca deberías haber seguido a los asesinos desde la pensión. Sabías que no podría escucharte si me pedías ayuda – dijo mientras seguía nadando hacia ella, tan implacable como un tiburón.

Bella se acobardó y salió caminando del estanque para lanzarse al más grande. El agua estaba fría en contraste con su acalorada piel. Señaló a Edward con un dedo, mientras su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa.

- Te advertí que iba a tratar de ayudarte. De cualquier forma, si te atreves a reñirme, no tengo más remedio que recordarte lo poco ético que fue atarme a ti sin mi consentimiento. Dime, si no hubiera seguido a los asesinos y Jacob no me hubiera apuñalado, habría seguido siendo humana ¿verdad?

Edward salió súbitamente de la piscina, chorreando agua por todo su cuerpo, dejando a Bella sin aliento. Se veía magnífico, masculino y poderoso. Se impulsó para saltar limpiamente en el aire, sumergiéndose de cabeza en el profundo estanque. El corazón de Bella comenzó a saltar en su pecho a la vez que sentía su sangre llamar a la de Edward. Salió a la superficie por detrás de Bella, atrapándola por la cintura y acercándola a él, manteniéndolos a ambos a flote con sus poderosas piernas.

- Aún seguirías siendo humana – asintió con un hechizo de magia negra en su voz que envió una oleada de calor al cuerpo de Bella a pesar de la frialdad del agua.

- Si hubiera seguido siendo humana, ¿Cómo podrías seguir siendo mi _compañero_?

Le mandó un empujón con el trasero al centro de sus caderas, disfrutando de la repentina excitación de comprobar que el cuerpo de Edward se inflamaba y endurecía en respuesta a su contacto. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

- Habría elegido envejecer contigo y morir cuando tú murieras – su respuesta fue brusca. Una de sus manos se cerró sobre un pecho, mientras la larga melena de Bella rozaba su cuerpo enviando dardos de placer insoportables para Edward.

Bella alzó de repente la cabeza, girándose para enfrentar su mirada, buscando con los ojos azules las profundidades misteriosas de los ojos de Edward.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te habrías quedado a mi lado mientras envejecía?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, tocando suavemente su mejilla en una delicada caricia.

- Habría envejecido contigo. Cuando tu respiración se hubiera apagado, así lo habría hecho la mía.

Bella movió la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo puedo resistirme a ti si me robas el corazón?

La sonrisa de Edward hizo que a Bella le diera un vuelco el corazón y que volaran mariposas por su estómago.

- Se supone que no debes resistirte, pequeña. Soy tu otra mitad – dijo rodeando el cuello de Bella con ambas manos, atrayéndola tan cerca de él que sus bocas se encontraron, derritiéndose en el beso mientras se sumergían en las frescas aguas del estanque natural.

Había transcurrido la mitad de la noche cuando Edward la llevó de vuelta a casa. Bella se envolvió con rapidez en una de las masculinas camisas.

- ¿Te das cuenta que no tengo ropa aquí?

Apenas si podía mantener la mirada de Edward, porque cada vez que sus negros ojos se deslizaban por su cuerpo se sentía enrojecer. Aún podía sentir la huella del cuerpo de Edward en el suyo, la fuerza de su posesión.

- Necesito volver a la pensión. Todas mis cosas están allí.

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron. Era el momento de decirle que realmente no necesitaba ropa. Aunque, por otra parte, sus objetos personales la ayudarían a soportar los cambios. Alargó un brazo perezosamente para coger su propia ropa.

- Estoy seguro que la Sra. Cope te enviará aquí tus cosas. Llamaré para asegurarse que lo hagan de inmediato. Estaré fuera un rato, Bella. Hay unos cuantos cabos sueltos que necesito aclarar. Aquí estarás a salvo.

Bella elevó la barbilla, desafiante.

- Me pondré algo encima e iré contigo. No quiero pasar otra vez por lo que sentí cuando no podía ponerme en contacto contigo. Fue un infierno, Edward. En serio.

Sus ojos oscuros volaron al rostro de Bella con delicadeza.

- Jamás deseé que te ocurriera eso. Jasper me forzó a un sueño profundo para recuperarme, pequeña, y no pude contestarte. Se suponía que no tenía que ocurrir Te envié al Padre Vulturi pensando que yo dormiría pero que podía salir a la superficie si había verdadera necesidad de protegerte.

- Pero no fue eso lo que pasó.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

- No, Bella. Jasper me forzó a dormir. Uno no sale a la superficie si Jasper te ordena dormir. Él no sabía nada de ti ni de tu necesidad de sentir mi contacto. Fue culpa mía, no suya y lo siento.

- Lo sé – reconoció Bella – Ahora puedes ver por qué no puedo estar contigo. Tengo miedo, Edward, miedo de mí misma, de ti y de lo que he hecho hace un momento.

- Esta vez no, pequeña – dijo Edward dulcemente, deseando que todo fuera de otra manera – es esencial encontrar al resto de los asesinos. No puedo permitir que te aceche ningún peligro. Aquí estarás a salvo. Y yo no estoy durmiendo; puedo ponerme en contacto contigo con mi mente igual que tú puedes hacerlo si necesitas algo. No tienes por qué estar asustada.

- Yo no soy del tipo de mujer que se queda en casa segura porque tú lo ordenas – objetó Bella.

Edward se dio la vuelta, su figura era imponente, poderosa y su rostro era una máscara implacable. Resultaba amenazador y parecía invencible. Bella dio unos pasos hacia atrás de forma involuntaria y los ojos azules se tiñeron de un profundo color zafiro. Edward tomó al instante su mano para acercársela a los labios.

- No me mires así. Estuvieron a punto de arrebatarte de mi lado. ¿Tienes idea de lo significó para mí despertarme al oír tu grito? ¿Sentir tu miedo y saber que esa asquerosa pantomima de hombre te estaba golpeando? ¿Sabes lo que fue sentir cómo el puñal desgarraba tu cuerpo una y otra vez? Estuviste a punto de morir en mis brazos. Yo respiraba por ti y obligaba a tu corazón a seguir latiendo. Tomé una decisión que sabía que tú jamás entenderías y que jamás me perdonarías por ello. No estoy preparado para arriesgar tu vida de nuevo. ¿Podrías entender eso?

Bella pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Edward se estremecía debido a las intensas emociones. La envolvió con sus brazos, acercándola a él.

- Por favor, Bella, déjame que te encierre en una concha por lo menos hasta que consiga borrar esa imagen de mi mente.

Entrelazó los dedos con los espesos mechones color azabache, estrechando la esbelta figura de Bella contra su cuerpo, acercándola a él todo lo posible como si de esta forma pudiera protegerla de cualquier daño. Bella le puso los brazos al cuello.

- Está bien, Edward. No me ocurrirá nada – dijo acariciándole la garganta con los labios, intentando hacerlo sentir seguro, alejar sus miedos y a la vez también los suyos – supongo que ambos tendremos que adaptarnos.

El beso de Edward fue tierno y dulce.

- Necesitas tomarlo con calma. Seis días de descanso y curación no fueron suficientes.

- ¿Seis días? Eso es increíble. ¿Han analizado tu sangre alguna vez?

Edward la soltó de mala gana.

- Ninguno de los nuestros puede acercarse a un centro médico humano. Nosotros nos cuidamos.

Bella cogió un cepillo y comenzó a desenredarse despacio el pelo, aún húmedo.

- ¿Quién era la mujer que estaba atrapada bajo el suelo?

El rostro de Edward se oscureció borrándose de él cualquier expresión amable.

- Se llama Eleanor. Tuvo un niño – su voz carecía de emoción.

Bella se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, ladeando la cabeza mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

- ¿Te cae mal Eleanor?

- Te traicionó. Permitió que esa malvada mujer la oyera y yo estuve a punto de perderte por eso – Edward habló mientras se abrochaba la camisa, y el simple hecho de ver sus largos dedos realizando la tarea dejó a Bella fascinada – Estabas bajo mi cuidado. Lo que significa, Bella, que todos los miembros de nuestra raza deben poner tu seguridad por encima de sus vidas.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Podía percibir, bajo la aparente falta de emoción de Edward, una furia implacable dirigida hacia aquella desconocida. Los sentimientos de Edward eran increíblemente intensos y hasta ese momento jamás los había experimentado. Adaptarse a la nueva situación le resultaba tan difícil como a ella.

Bella eligió las palabras con sumo cuidado.

- ¿Alguna vez has visto a una mujer dando a luz, Edward? Es muy doloroso y causa pavor. Para que la mujer pueda mantener el control, debe estar en un lugar seguro. Ella temía por la vida del bebé. Por favor, no la juzgues con tanta dureza, yo me habría puesto histérica en las mismas circunstancias.

Edward rodeó el rostro de Bella con las dos manos, acariciando su sedosa piel con los pulgares.

- Eres compasiva. Eleanor hizo que estuvieran a punto de matarte.

- No, Edward. Jacob estuvo a punto de matarme. Eleanor intentó mantenerse tranquila todo el tiempo que pudo. Ella no tiene la culpa, todos tenemos parte de culpa en esto.

Edward se alejó un poco de ella.

- Sé que debía haberte mantenido a mi lado. Jamás debería haberme enterrado aún necesitando los poderes curativos de la tierra. Me alejó mucho de ti. Jasper solo pensaba en protegerme a mí.

Bella vio reflejado en el espejo el profundo dolor que atravesaba el rostro de Edward.

- Hubo un momento, pequeña, cuando me desperté al oír tu grito, que me encontré encerrado en el suelo, incapaz de ayudarte. Mi furia era la que alimentaba la tormenta. Mientras me abría camino hasta la superficie podía sentir cada una de las puñaladas y supe que te había fallado. En ese momento, Bella, me enfrenté a algo terrible, algo salvaje y monstruoso que vive dentro de mí y que aún no he examinado en detalle. Si él te hubiera matado, nadie, escúchame, nadie habría estado seguro – su espalda estaba rígida y controlaba la voz mientras lo confesaba – Ni humano, ni hombre o mujer de los Cárpatos. Sólo puedo rezar para que si de nuevo sucede algo así, Jasper acabe conmigo de inmediato.

Bella se plantó delante de él y le rodeó el rostro con las manos.

- A veces, el sufrimiento hace que todos saquemos a la superficie lo que nos gustaría ocultar. Nadie es perfecto. Ni Eleanor, ni yo y tampoco lo eres tú.

Un amago de sonrisa, con la que pretendía burlarse de sí mismo, tocó sus hermosos labios.

- He vivido durante siglos y soportado cacerías de vampiros, guerras y traiciones. Hasta que llegaste a mi vida, jamás había perdido el control. Jamás había tenido nada a lo que quisiera de esta forma, jamás había tenido nada que perder.

Bella tomó la cabeza de Edward entre sus manos hasta ponerlo a su altura y depositar pequeños besos con los que pretendía curar sus heridas, en el cuello, en su fuerte mentón, en las comisuras de sus labios, siempre tan rígidas.

- Eres un buen hombre, Edward – sonrió de forma traviesa, con ojos burlones – lo que ocurre es que posees demasiado poder y eso no es bueno para ti. Pero no te preocupes, conozco muy bien a esta chica americana. Es muy irrespetuosa y te quitará todo ese toque almidonado y arrogante que llevas encima.

La respuesta de Edward, un poco lenta, fue una carcajada que disipó la tensión de su cuerpo. La envolvió con sus brazos y la levantó del suelo girando con ella mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Como siempre ocurría, el corazón de Bella empezó a latir con violencia. Sus bocas se unieron y siguieron dando vueltas por la habitación hasta caer en la cama.

La risa de Bella fue suave y burlona.

- No creo que podamos hacerlo de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Edward ya estaba sobre el suyo, separándole los muslos con su rodilla para tener un mejor acceso a su suave y acogedor cuerpo.

- Creo que simplemente deberías estar desnuda y esperándome – gruñó mientras la acariciaba para asegurarse que estaba preparada para recibirlo.

Bella levantó las caderas invitándolo.

- No estoy segura de que sepamos hacer esto en una cama.

La última palabra fue un jadeo de placer, Edward acababa de penetrarla.

De nuevo Edward buscó su boca, la risa se mezclaba con el dulce sabor de la pasión. Le masajeó los pechos con posesión, y enterró los dedos en su cabello. Había tanta alegría en el corazón de Bella, en su mente; tanta compasión y dulzura. La eternidad junto a ella estaría llena de sus risas y de su entusiasmo por la vida. Edward rió por el simple placer de hacerlo.


	18. Chapter 18

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

**Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Edward llevaba fuera dos horas y Bella vagaba por la casa familiarizándose con las habitaciones. Le gustaba la soledad y estaba agradecida por disponer de tiempo para entenderlo todo con lógica. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido. La única imagen cuerda en la mente de Bella era Edward. Estaba continuamente con ella, invadiendo sus pensamientos y ahuyentando los desvaríos que cruzaban por su cabeza dejando espacio tan sólo para él.

La sangre de Edward corría por sus venas, su olor impregnaba su cuerpo y llevaba su marca en el pecho y en la garganta. A cada paso que daba, el movimiento de su cuerpo le recordaba que Edward la había poseído. Se envolvió aún más en la camisa para tener más cerca su presencia. Bella sabía que él se encontraba bien, que estaba vivo; se ponía en contacto a menudo, reconfortándola con su calidez. Se dio cuenta que recibía con agrado el roce de su mente, más aún, lo anhelaba y estaba segura que a Edward le sucedía lo mismo, que sentía la misma necesidad imperiosa de unir sus mentes.

Bella se envolvió en la larga y cálida capa de Edward con un suspiro. La casa se le hizo de repente demasiado agobiante, una prisión en lugar de un hogar. El gran porche la llamaba, la noche parecía pronunciar su nombre, invitándola a salir. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Súbitamente, el aire nocturno pasó a su lado, refrescándola y rodeándola de misteriosos aromas. Vagó por el porche, se apoyó en una alta columna y llenó sus pulmones con el aire de la noche. Sintió una llamada que la atraía e, inconscientemente, se alejó del porche, caminando despacio por el sendero.

La noche cantaba y susurraba en su oído, invitándola a adentrarse en el bosque. Un búho silbó mientras cruzaba el cielo; tres ciervos salieron cautelosamente de su refugio para beber el agua fría del arroyo. Bella percibió su alegría de estar vivos, aceptaban su lucha diaria en el ciclo de la vida y la muerte. Podía escuchar la savia corriendo por los árboles como la ida y venida de la marea. Sus pies desnudos siempre encontraban la tierra más blanda, evitando las ramas, las espinas y las rocas. El sonido del agua, del viento y el latido de la tierra, la llamaban.

Sumida en una especie de trance, Bella vagó sin rumbo, envuelta en la capa negra de Edward, su pelo suelto, negro como la noche, caía en cascada más abajo de las caderas. Era una figura etérea, con su pálida piel casi transparente a la luz de la luna y sus enormes ojos de un azul tan profundo que era casi violeta. La capa se abría de vez en cuando, dejando entrever la piel desnuda de sus torneadas piernas.

Su mente percibió una alteración que estropeaba la serena belleza de la noche. S_ufrimiento. Lágrimas_. Bella se detuvo en seco, parpadeando con rapidez mientras intentaba escudriñar sus alrededores. Había estado vagando en una especie de hermoso sueño. Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el lugar de donde procedían las intensas emociones. Inconscientemente, sus pies empezaron a moverse y su mente comenzó a analizar la información.

Un humano, un hombre de veintipocos años. Daba rienda suelta a un profundo sufrimiento. Había odio hacia su padre, confusión y culpabilidad por haber llegado demasiado tarde. Algo en lo profundo de Bella respondió a la sobrecogedora necesidad del muchacho. Estaba agazapado junto a un enorme árbol en la linde del bosque, tenía las piernas encogidas y ocultaba el rostro entre las manos.

Deliberadamente, Bella hizo ruido al aproximarse. El muchacho alzó el rostro surcado de lágrimas, al verla, los ojos se le agrandaron de la impresión. Intentó ponerse en pie torpemente.

- Por favor, no te levantes – dijo Bella en voz baja y suave como la misma noche – no pretendía molestarte. No podía dormir y salí a pasear. ¿Te gustaría que me fuera?

Mike Romanov se encontró mirando fijamente, con temor reverencial, a una figura de ensueño que parecía haber surgido de la niebla. Jamás había visto a una criatura como ella, tan envuelta en misterio como el mismo bosque. Las palabras se le atragantaron. ¿Acaso fue su sufrimiento el que la convocó? Apenas podía creer las supersticiosas y ridículas historias que su padre le había contado. Historias de vampiros y mujeres de la oscuridad, de sirenas que atraían a los hombres causándoles la muerte.

El muchacho la miraba fijamente, como si se tratara de un fantasma.

- Lo siento – murmuró Bella dulcemente y se dio la vuelta para dejarlo a solas.

- ¡No! No te vayas – hablaba inglés con un fuerte acento – Por un instante, cuando surgiste entre la niebla no parecías un ser real.

Recordando que apenas estaba vestida bajo la capa, se envolvió en el grueso tejido aún más.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te ayude? ¿Al párroco, quizás? ¿A tu familia?

- Ya no tengo a nadie. Soy Mike Romanov. Debes haber oído las noticias sobre mis padres.

Una imagen atroz inundó su mente. Vio a los lobos salir en tropel del bosque con los ojos rojos brillando con ferocidad y un enorme lobo negro dirigiendo la manada y tirando al suelo a Demitri Romanov. De la cabeza del muchacho, Bella captó la imagen de su madre, Heidi, tumbada en la cama con los dedos de su marido alrededor de la garganta. Se quedó sin respiración por un instante. ¡Este muchacho había sufrido atrozmente! Le habían arrebatado a sus padres en pocas horas. El fanático de su padre había asesinado a su madre.

- He estado enferma. Es la primera vez que salgo desde hace días – dijo acercándose a él, bajo las extensas ramas de los árboles. No podía decirle la verdad, que ella había estado involucrada en los horribles hechos.

Para Mike, Bella era un hermoso ángel enviado para darle consuelo. Ansiaba tocar su piel para comprobar si realmente era tan suave como parecía a la luz de la luna. Su voz, provocativa y relajante, parecía un dulce susurro que calmaba y sanaba su mente. Se aclaró la garganta.

- Mi padre asesinó a mi madre hace un par de noches. Si hubiera vuelto a casa un poco antes… Mi madre me llamó y me contó no sé qué tonterías de que iba a matar a una mujer. Mi padre imaginaba que había vampiros en el pueblo que se alimentaban de nuestros vecinos. Siempre había sido un hombre supersticioso, pero nunca pensé que se iba a volver completamente loco. Madre me dijo que él, junto con un grupo de fanáticos estaban persiguiendo y cazado vampiros, y que señalaban a importantes miembros de la comunidad como objetivos. Pensé que solo estaba exagerando, como él hacía siempre – bajó la mirada hacia sus manos – Debería haberla escuchado, pero dijo que nadie más parecía haberse enterado del asesinato de la mujer. Asumí que mi padre había mentido, que no era verdad que la hubieran asesinado. ¡Demonios! Quizás no lo hicieran, pero él estaba loco. Estranguló a mi madre. Murió con su rosario entre las manos.

Mike se secó los ojos con dedos temblorosos. De alguna manera que él no lograba comprender, esta mujer estaba en su mente, dándole cariño e intentando que comprendiera. La ilusión era tan real que su cuerpo se agitaba y fue muy consciente de que estaban completamente solos. Sin pensarlo, se le ocurrió que nadie sabía que ella estaba con él. La idea era perturbadoramente excitante en mitad de su dolor.

- Me quedé un día más en la Universidad porque tenía que hacer un examen muy importante para mí. No me creía que mi padre tuviera intención de matar a nadie, y menos a una mujer. Mi madre era comadrona. Ella trajo a muchos niños al mundo y ayudó a mucha gente. Le dije que iría a casa y que me haría cargo de todo. Quería pedir ayuda al Padre pero yo la disuadí.

- Me gustaría haberla conocido – dijo Bella con sinceridad.

- Te habría gustado, todos la apreciaban. Ella debió intentar detener a mi padre. La noche de la tormenta, salió con un grupo de forasteros. Fue entonces cuando debió asesinar a mi madre, antes de abandonar la casa. Se aseguró que ella no dijera nada ni lo detuviera. Murió al caer un relámpago en el árbol donde había buscado refugio. Estaba irreconocible, igual que los demás, totalmente calcinado.

- ¡Qué horrible para ti! – Bella se pasó una mano por el pelo, entrelazando los dedos en la sedosa cascada de mechones para apartarlos de la cara. Un gesto provocativo e inocente. Una combinación poderosa.

La niebla se extendió desde el bosque hasta la casa que estaba alejada de los precipicios. Se infiltró por la verja de hierro, esparciéndose por el patio de entrada. Se condensó en una alta columna, emitiendo destellos y uniéndose hasta que el sólido cuerpo de Edward se materializó delante de la puerta de entrada. Murmurando una orden mientras alzaba la mano, deshizo el hechizo de seguridad y entró a la casa. Supo de inmediato que Bella se había marchado.

Sus ojos eran hielo negro. Mostró los colmillos blancos que brillaron bajo la luz. Reprimió un gruñido. Lo primero que se le ocurrió es que alguien se la había llevado, que estaba en peligro. Mandó una orden a sus centinelas, los lobos, para que le ayudaran en su búsqueda. Inspirando profundamente para calmarse, permitió que su mente la localizara, identificando el lugar donde se encontraba. No fue difícil seguir su rastro, pero no estaba sola. _Un humano, un hombre_.

Fue incapaz de respirar y su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse. Cerró las manos en dos apretados puños. La lámpara que estaba a su lado estalló en pedazos. En el exterior, el viento empezó a soplar, formando minúsculos tornados que se deslizaban entre los árboles. Edward salió de la casa y saltó, desplegando unas enormes alas para surcar el cielo. Muy por debajo de él, los lobos aullaron y empezaron a correr en cerrada formación.

Planeó en silencio, posándose sobre las grandes ramas de los árboles, justo encima de Bella. Estaba apartándose el cabello de la cara de aquella forma tan suya, tan provocativa y femenina. Edward sintió su compasión y la necesidad de consolar al chico. También percibió que estaba exhausta. El humano estaba sufriendo, de eso no había duda; pero también estaba excitado, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo desenfrenado y la sangre agolpándose y empujando su masculinidad. Edward leyó sus pensamientos con facilidad, no eran nada inocentes.

Edward se impulsó para saltar, estaba furioso, mucho más furioso que preocupado por ella. Se posó en el suelo, a una distancia prudente de donde ellos se encontraban, fuera de su vista; y entonces, empezó a acercarse a grandes zancadas, era una figura poderosa y enorme que surgía de la noche, apareciendo entre los árboles. Lo vieron surgir amenazante, formidable, los duros ángulos de su rostro eran despiadados. Sus ojos brillaban sin parpadear, oscuros y mortíferos, con destellos rojos que añadían un toque feroz bajo la luz de la luna.

Mike se sintió amenazado y cayó al suelo, intentando agarrar a su misteriosa dama con la vaga idea de protegerla. Aunque Edward estaba a cierta distancia de ambos, aumentó la velocidad hasta convertirse en una mancha borrosa, y agarró a Bella antes que Mike, atenazando su frágil muñeca para encadenarla a él, mientras la ocultaba con su cuerpo,

- Buenas noches, Sr. Romanov – dijo Edward afablemente, su tono de voz era bajo y sedoso y tanto Bella como Mike sintieron un escalofrío – Quizás sería tan amable de explicarme qué hace solo en esta parte del bosque, a estas horas, con mi mujer.

Al pronunciar la última palabra, un lobo aulló de forma siniestra, muy cerca de ellos y el eco resonó a través del bosque, flotando con la brisa nocturna como una amenaza.

Bella se movió inquieta, pero los dedos de Edward en su muñeca amenazaban con romperle los huesos.

_- No hables, pequeña. Si quieres que este humano vea la luz del sol, me obedecerás. Es el hijo de Demitri Romanov. En su mente están las semillas que su padre plantó. _

Bella estaba muy pálida.

_- Edward, sus padres…_

_- Mi control pende de un hilo. ¡No lo rompas!_

- Sr. Cullen – Mike lo había reconocido, lo había visto con anterioridad en su casa del pueblo, podía ser un enemigo implacable o un valioso amigo. La voz de Edward sonó tranquila, calmada pero aún así, parecía capaz de asesinar a cualquiera – No planeamos esto. Vine aquí porque… - su voz se desvaneció. Juraría que había visto a los lobos merodeando entre los árboles, sus ojos brillaban con la misma fiereza que los del cazador que estaba plantado delante de él. Con una sola mirada a ese rostro despiadado, Mike olvidó su propio orgullo – Estaba sufriendo. Ella estaba paseando y me escuchó.

Las silenciosas figuras de los lobos se iban acercando, Edward sintió su avidez, la llamada de la sangre. Empapándose en esta sensación y mezclándola con los celos, la manada le susurró, llamándole; y la bestia del interior de Edward se alzó, rugiendo por ser liberada. El humano proclamaba su inocencia, pero la lujuria recorría su cuerpo y su deseo sexual podía olerse. Era sencillo para Edward descubrir la sombra de la locura en el hijo, dejada allí por el padre.

La oscura mirada de Edward recorrió la pequeña figura de Bella. Podía hacer que su corazón dejara de latir, dejarlo sin aliento. Bella jamás miraba más allá de la superficie de las personas, se había entrenado para no buscar en las profundidades. Edward vio su compasión, su tristeza, su falta de fuerzas y algo más. Él le había hecho daño. Lo vio en lo profundo de los sus grandes ojos. El dolor estaba allí junto a un miedo muy real, sabía que los lobos andaban cerca, Bella escuchaba cómo los lobos instaban a Edward para que protegiera a su _compañera. _Para ella había sido un golpe terrible darse cuenta de lo susceptible que Edward era a la lógica primitiva de los animales, darse cuenta de que había una parte animal muy desarrollada en Edward. En ese mismo instante, Edward la atrajo hacia su lado, rodeándola con un brazo, acercándola al calor de su cuerpo. Envió una silenciosa orden a los lobos, percibiendo su resistencia, su renuencia a obedecer porque sentían el antagonismo de Edward hacia el humano, su propia ansia de sangre, su necesidad de eliminar un enemigo que podía amenazar la seguridad de su _compañera_

- Me enteré de la muerte de sus padres – se obligó a pronunciar las palabras mientras protegía a Bella con su abrazo – Su madre era una gran mujer. Su muerte es una pérdida irreparable para nuestra comunidad. Su padre y yo teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero jamás desearía la muerte de un hombre.

Bella temblaba por el frío y por la revelación de la intensa animosidad que Edward era capaz de experimentar hacia cualquier persona. Ella era la luz que despejaba su oscuridad, y no entendía que Edward fuera, ante todo, un depredador. La acarició con la mano, subiendo y bajando por el brazo para reconfortarla. Aumentó la orden que había dado a los lobos.

- Es mejor que vuelva a su casa, Sr. Romanov. Necesita descansar, y el bosque no es un lugar seguro. La tormenta dejó a los animales inquietos.

- Gracias por ser tan amable – dijo Mike a Bella, con pocas ganas de dejarla junto a un hombre capaz de la mayor violencia.

Edward observó como el joven regresaba a la seguridad del pueblo, más allá del claro.

- Estás helada, pequeña – dijo suavemente.

Bella parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas, obligando a sus trémulas piernas a seguir andando, un paso tras otro. No podía mirar a Edward, no se atrevía. Sólo había salido a disfrutar de la noche y entonces había oído a Romanov. Su naturaleza la obligaba a ayudar a los demás siempre que fuera posible. Ahora, ella había puesto en movimiento algo oscuro y mortífero en Edward, algo que la preocupaba profundamente. Edward caminaba intranquilo a su lado, observando el rostro que ella mantenía a conciencia apartado de su vista.

- Vas por el camino equivocado, Bella – le dijo apoyando la mano en su estrecha espalda para guiarla.

Bella se tensó e inmediatamente se alejó de él y de su mano.

- Quizás no quiero volver, Edward. Quizás no te conozco en absoluto.

Había mucho más dolor que ira en sus palabras. Edward suspiró de forma audible y la alcanzó, tomándola de la mano con fuerza.

- Hablaremos en casa, cómodos y calentitos, no aquí fuera, donde te estás congelando – y sin esperar su respuesta, la cogió en brazos y se movió con enorme velocidad. Bella se apretó contra él, enterrando la cara en su hombro. Tiritaba de frío y de miedo, miedo de Edward, de su futuro y del ser en el que se había convertido.

Edward la llevó directamente al dormitorio, encendió el fuego con un movimiento de su mano y dejó a Bella sobre la cama.

- Por lo menos te podías haber puesto unos zapatos.

Bella se envolvió en la protección de la capa de Edward y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

- ¿Por qué? Y no me refiero a los zapatos.

Edward encendió las velas y estrujó una variedad de hierbas que llenaron el dormitorio de un dulzor calmante y reconfortante.

- Soy un hombre de los Cárpatos. Por mis venas corre la sangre de la tierra. He esperado a mi _compañera_ durante siglos. A los hombres de los Cárpatos no les gusta que ningún otro hombre se acerque a sus mujeres. Estoy luchando con emociones desconocidas para mí, Bella. No son fáciles de controlar; y tú no te comportas como lo haría una mujer de los Cárpatos – sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras se apoyaba de forma indolente sobre la pared – No esperaba volver a casa y encontrarme con el hecho de que te habías marchado. Tú misma te pones en peligro, Bella, y eso es algo que los hombres de mi estirpe no podemos permitir. Y para colmo te encuentro con un humano, con un hombre.

- Estaba sufriendo – dijo Bella en voz baja.

Edward dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa.

- Él se sentía atraído por ti.

Bella parpadeó con un aleteo de pestañas, buscando la mirada de Edward con los ojos azules perplejos e inseguros.

- Pero… no, Edward, estás equivocado; debes estar equivocado. Yo sólo trataba de darle consuelo. Ha perdido a sus padres – parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Edward la silenció con un gesto de su mano.

- Y tú querías estar en su compañía. No buscabas un encuentro sexual, pero necesitabas compañía humana; no lo niegues. Pude sentir esa necesidad en ti.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto nervioso. No podía negarlo. Había sido un acto inconsciente por su parte, pero ahora que Edward lo expresaba con palabras, supo que era cierto. Había sentido la necesidad de tener compañía humana. Edward era tan arrollador, tan intenso y su mundo tan extraño. Bella odiaba hacerle daño, odiaba haberlo llevado al límite de su control.

- Lo siento. No pretendía más que dar un corto paseo. Cuando lo escuché, sentí la necesidad de asegurarme que estaba bien. No lo sabía, Edward, no sabía que inconscientemente buscaba compañía humana.

- No te estoy culpando, pequeña, ni mucho menos – su voz era tan tierna que Bella sintió derretirse su corazón – Puedo leer tus recuerdos con facilidad. Sé cuales eran tus intenciones. Y jamás te culparía por tener una naturaleza compasiva.

- Supongo que ambos tenemos dificultades con las que enfrentarnos – dijo Bella con suavidad – No puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea, Edward. Usas la palabra "humano" como si fuera una maldición, los consideras inferiores a ti. ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que tienes prejuicios en contra de mi raza? Puede que por mis venas corra la sangre de los Cárpatos, pero mi mente y mi corazón son humanos. No tenía intención de traicionarte, sólo salí a pasear; eso es todo. Lo siento, Edward, pero toda mi vida he conocido la libertad, y que mi sangre sea diferente no va a hacer que yo sea distinta.

Edward se paseaba de un lado a otro con energía contenida, exudando poder y coordinación, con movimientos rápidos.

- No tengo ningún prejuicio – negó.

- Por supuesto que sí. Miras a mi raza con odio. ¿Habrías estado contento si hubiera usado la sangre de Romanov para alimentarme? ¿Es aceptable usarlo como alimento pero no para mantener una conversación amable?

- No me gusta la imagen que tienes de mí, Bella – dijo Edward cruzando la habitación para sacar a Bella de debajo de la capa. El ambiente del dormitorio era cálido y olía a naturaleza, a bosques y prados.

Bella se quitó la capa de los hombros de mala gana. Edward frunció el ceño al ver que sólo llevaba su camisa blanca. Aunque los bordes le llegaban a las rodillas, cubriendo su trasero, una generosa porción de los muslos quedaba a la vista por debajo de la abertura que alcanzaba las caderas. El efecto era increíblemente provocativo, sumado a la larga melena que caía en desordenadas ondas alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo, rozando la cama. Edward soltó un juramento en voz baja, unas pocas palabras en su propia lengua, dando gracias por no haberse percatado que debajo de la capa tan sólo llevaba la camisa. Probablemente habría despedazado la garganta de Romanov de haberlo sabido. La idea de Bella acercándose al muchacho, sonriéndole, hipnotizándolo con sus ojos de sirena para inclinar la cabeza sobre su cuello, rozarlo con su boca, su lengua, sus dientes… las entrañas de Edward se retorcieron rebelándose.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, colgó la capa en el armario y llenó el antiguo lavamanos y la jarra con agua templada. Cuando tuvo su imaginación bajo control, fue capaz de contestarle con su habitual ternura.

- No pequeña, después de pensarlo, no puedo decir que hubiera estado muy contento si te hubieras alimentado de él.

- ¿No se supone que eso es lo que debo hacer? Una mujer de los Cárpatos convierte a los humanos desprevenidos en sus presas – dijo al borde del llanto.

Edward llevó el agua hasta el borde la cama y se arrodilló delante de ella.

- Estoy intentado comprender mis sentimientos, Bella, porque no tienen ningún sentido – y empezó a lavarle los pies con suavidad – Quiero tu felicidad por encima de cualquier cosa, pero siento la necesidad de protegerte – sus manos eran tiernas, igual que sus caricias al quitar todo rastro de tierra.

Bella agachó la cabeza, frotándose las sienes.

- Lo sé, Edward, e incluso entiendo que lo necesites; es sólo que siempre voy a ser así, soy impulsiva, se me ocurren cosas de repente. En un momento decido que quiero hacer volar una cometa y es lo siguiente que me verás hacer.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa? Te pedí tiempo para luchar contra el miedo que tengo a perderte – su voz era tan suave que los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

Le acarició el pelo castaño oscuro con las puntas de los dedos, sintiendo un sordo dolor en la garganta.

- Quería salir al porche para tomar aire fresco. No tenía ninguna otra idea, pero la noche me llamó, así de sencillo.

Edward elevó la mirada con los ojos negros cálidos por los sentimientos que ella le despertaba.

- Fue por mi culpa, debería haber dispuesto hechizos de protección en las puertas.

- Edward, soy capaz de cuidarme sola – los ojos azules eran serios, transluciendo la verdad de sus palabras. Realmente, Edward no debía preocuparse.

Hizo lo que pudo para ocultar una sonrisa. Bella era demasiado cándida, siempre pensaba bien de los demás. Rodeó sus pantorrillas con ambas manos.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Bella. No existe ni un solo átomo de mezquindad en ti. ¿Verdad?

Bella lo miró indignada.

- Por supuesto que sí. No sonrías de esa forma, Edward. Puedo ser tan mezquina como resulte necesario. De cualquier forma, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando?

Edward subió la mano por el talle de Bella, por debajo de la seda de su camisa.

- Estábamos hablando de que necesito proteger a la única persona que me importa, a la única que sólo ve bondad en los demás.

- No todo el mundo es bueno – negó ella, asombrada por el hecho de que Edward tuviera esa imagen de ella – Sabía que Victoria Gingadet era una fanática.

La mano de Edward subió aún más para acariciar la suave piel del pecho de Bella, para rodearlo con la palma. Tenía los ojos totalmente negros y con una profunda mirada por la emoción que lo embargaba.

- Recuerdo que la defendiste.

Bella no podía apenas respirar a causa de la ociosa e indolente exploración que Edward estaba llevando a cabo en su cuerpo. Iba más allá del hecho físico, lo sentía en su interior, admirándola aunque quisiera doblegar su voluntad. Lo sentía en su cuerpo, rozando su mente y acariciando su corazón. Bella notaba como los sentimientos que Edward albergaba por ella, crecían y crecían hasta casi consumirlo.

Edward dejó escapar un ligero suspiro.

- No llegaré a ningún sitio de esta forma ¿verdad? Siempre consigues desarmarme. Soy el líder de mi gente, Bella. No puedo consentir esto. No tengo otra opción que impartir órdenes.

Bella alzó las cejas.

- ¿Órdenes? – Repitió - ¿Crees que vas a darme órdenes?

- Por supuesto. Es el único recurso que me queda para no convertirme en el hazmerreír de los míos. A menos, claro, que tengas una idea mejor – la risa se percibía en las profundidades de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para divorciarme de ti?

- Lo siento, pequeña – contestó suavemente – No sé lo que significa esa palabra. Dilo en mi idioma, por favor.

- Sabes muy bien que tu inglés es mucho mejor que mis conocimientos de tu idioma – dijo Bella - ¿Cómo se separa un _compañero_ de otro? Irse cada uno por su lado. Separarse. No seguir viviendo juntos.

El brillo de diversión en sus ojos se convirtió en total regocijo.

- No existe eso, y si existiera, Bella – dijo inclinándose para acercarse hasta que Bella sintió su aliento en la mejilla – jamás te dejaría marchar.

Bella parecía muy inocente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La mano de Edward sobre su pecho y su pulgar acariciando un pezón hacían que respirar le resultara complicado.

- Sólo estaba intentando ayudarte. La realeza tiene muy pocas opciones estos días; tienes que tener en cuenta la opinión de la gente. Puedes confiar en que yo te ayudaré a reflexionar sobre estos asuntos, Edward.

La suave risa de Edward fue socarrona y muy masculina.

- Supongo que debo estar agradecido por tener una _compañera_ tan lista – dijo mientras sus dedos desabrochaban un botón de la camisa de Bella. Sólo uno, para abrir un pequeño hueco por donde continuar su perezosa exploración.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. Realmente Edward no estaba haciendo nada que no fuera tocarla, pero sus caricias eran tan tiernas y dejaban ver tanto amor, que Bella se derretía.

- De verdad que intento comprender tu estilo de vida, Edward, pero creo que mi corazón aún no lo capta – dijo intentado ser sincera – No sé nada de vuestras leyes o de vuestras costumbres. Ni siquiera sé que eres en realidad, ni lo que yo soy ahora. Aún me veo como una humana. Ni siquiera estamos casados a los ojos de Dios o de la gente.

Esta vez, Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

- ¿Crees que esa frágil ceremonia humana es un vínculo más profundo que un verdadero ritual de los Cárpatos? Aún tienes mucho que aprender de nosotros.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza que quizás yo no sienta ningún vínculo mediante ese ritual? Tienes muy poca consideración por las cosas que para mí son sagradas.

- ¡Bella! – Estaba atónito y se le notaba mucho - ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que no tengo respeto por tus creencias? No es cierto.

Bella agachó la cabeza, de modo que su sedoso cabello ocultó la expresión de su rostro.

- Sabemos tan poco el uno del otro. No sé nada del ser en que me he convertido. ¿Cómo puedo satisfacer tus necesidades o las mías si ni siquiera sé qué o quién soy?

Edward permaneció en silencio, sus insondables ojos oscuros estudiaban el rostro triste y el sufrimiento en los ojos de Bella.

- Quizás haya algo de verdad en tus palabras, pequeña – dijo mientras seguía con una mano los contornos de su cuerpo, el estrecho talle, la pequeña cintura, hasta llegar a su rostro – Te miro y contemplo un milagro. El tacto de tu piel, suave y tentador, la forma en que te mueves, como el agua cuando fluye, el roce de tu pelo como la seda, el modo en que tu cuerpo rodea al mío, llenándome por completo, dándome la fuerza que necesito para continuar con una tarea que parece inútil pero aún así es necesaria. Te contemplo, tan hermosa, con un cuerpo tan perfecto hecho para mí…

Bella se movió inquieta, pero Edward la mantuvo donde estaba elevándole la barbilla para que no tuviera más remedio que enfrentar sus ojos negros.

- Pero no es tu cuerpo lo que me cautiva, Bella, no es tu piel sin mácula, ni la perfección de nuestros cuerpos cuando nos fundimos. Es cuando me uno mentalmente a ti, cuando veo quién eres realmente, entonces me doy cuenta del milagro que supone tenerte. Puedo decirte quién eres. Eres la compasión personificada. Eres la ternura. Eres una mujer tan valiente que estás deseosa de arriesgar tu vida por un completo extraño. Eres una mujer deseosa de usar un don que te causa un gran dolor, con tal de ayudar a los demás. No hay ni un asomo de duda en tu entrega, tú eres así. Hay tanta luz en ti, brilla a través de tus ojos, y tu piel la irradia por sus poros de tal manera que cualquiera que te contempla puede ver fácilmente tu bondad.

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente, perdida en sus hipnóticos ojos negros. Edward la tomó de la mano, besándola en el centro de la palma, para luego deslizarla, bajo su camisa y ponerla sobre el lugar donde su corazón latía con fuerza.

- Mira debajo de mi piel, Bella. Mira en el interior de mi corazón y de mi alma. Une tu mente a la mía; mírame como soy. Conoce cómo soy.

Edward esperó en silencio. Un instante. Otro. Vio la repentina decisión de Bella de conocer al ser al que se había unido, el que era su pareja. Su mente hizo un pequeño intento al principio, un roce tan ligero y delicado como el ala de una mariposa. Fue muy cuidadosa al moverse a través de sus recuerdos, por si descubría algo que pudiera herir a Edward. Él percibió su jadeo cuando vio la creciente oscuridad. El monstruo que habitaba en su interior, la mancha de su alma. Las muertes y las batallas de las que él era responsable. La cruda fealdad de su existencia antes de que ella llegara a su vida. La soledad que lo devoraba, que devoraba a todos los hombres de su raza, el absoluto vacío que soportaban siglo tras siglo. Bella vio su decisión de no perderla jamás. Su carácter posesivo, sus instintos animales. Todo lo que era estaba allí, delante de ella. Edward no le ocultó nada; ni las muertes que él había perpetrado ni las que había ordenado, ni su completo convencimiento de que mataría a cualquiera que la apartara de su lado.

Bella apartó su mente, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los de Edward, que sintió su corazón empezar a latir desbocado. No había condena en los ojos de Bella, solo una serena calma.

- Así pues, has visto la bestia a la que estás atada para toda la eternidad. Somos depredadores, después de todo, pequeña, y la oscuridad que crece en nosotros sólo encuentra el equilibrio en la luz de nuestras mujeres.

Las manos de Bella, suaves y amorosas, rodearon el cuello de Edward.

- Qué lucha más terrible libráis todos vosotros, y especialmente tú. Tener que tomar tantas decisiones de vida o muerte, sentenciar a amigos, o incluso a miembros de tu familia a que sean destruidos, debe ser una carga insoportable. Eres fuerte, Edward, y tu gente hace bien en creer en ti. El monstruo con el que te enfrentas día a día es parte de ti, quizás es lo que te hace tan fuerte y decidido. Tienes una visión negativa, de esa parte de ti, piensas que es malvada, cuando de hecho, es la que te da el poder, la habilidad y la fuerza que necesitas para hacer lo que debes hacer por tu gente.

Edward agachó la cabeza, no quería que Bella viera la expresión de sus ojos, lo que sus palabras significaban para él. Sentía algo que atenazaba su garganta y amenazaba con asfixiarlo. No la merecía, jamás la merecería. Era tan generosa… mientras que lo único que él había hecho era mantenerla cautiva y obligarla a encontrar la forma de vivir con él.

- Edward – dijo con voz queda mientras le rozaba la barbilla con los labios – yo estaba sola hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida – su boca encontró la comisura de los labios masculinos – Nadie me conocía, nadie sabía quién era realmente y la gente me temía porque sabía cosas de ellos y ellos no eran capaces de saber lo mismo de mí – lo envolvió con sus brazos, reconfortándolo como si fuera un niño - ¿Tan horrible fue querer tenerme para ti solo, sabiendo que junto a mí acabaría tu terrible soledad? ¿Realmente crees que debes condenarte por eso? Te amo. Sabes que te amo incondicional y totalmente. Acepto lo que eres.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- No puedo controlar mis emociones esta vez, Bella. No puedo perderte. No tienes idea de cómo era mi vida, sin la luz del sol, sin risas, siglos de completa soledad. Sé que un monstruo habita en mí. Se vuelve más poderoso con cada año que vives. Temo por Jasper; sólo es veinticinco años más joven que yo, pero lleva el peso de siglos de cazar a los no-muertos. Se aísla conscientemente de los suyos y a veces no lo veo en cincuenta años, ni me llegan noticias de él. Su poder es inmenso y la oscuridad crece en él. Es una existencia vacía, fría, dura e implacable, y el monstruo siempre lucha en el interior para liberarse. Tú eres mi salvación. Es todo tan nuevo para mí en este momento; el miedo de perderte está demasiado fresco. No sé qué le haría a cualquiera que intentara alejarte de mi lado.

La mano de Bella encontró la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

- Lizzy dio a luz a un niño. Eleanor también. No hay mujeres que alivien el negro vacío de los hombres. Y Jasper es el que más lo sufre. Vaga por la tierra aprendiendo sus secretos, llevando a cabo experimentos que nadie se atreve a cuestionar. No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie, pero posee mucho más poder y conocimientos que yo. Jamás hemos tenido una razón para enfrentarnos, y él siempre viene cuando se le necesita, pero percibo su distanciamiento – dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con cansancio - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tarde o temprano hará su elección. Y de cualquier forma lo perderemos.

- No lo entiendo.

- Cuando nos alimentamos, la sensación de poder sobre la vida de otro ser es muy adictiva, y resulta tan fácil seducir a nuestras víctimas… Nadie puede sobrevivir a la oscuridad y a la desesperación durante mil años. Jasper ha vivido desde las cruzadas hasta que el hombre puso el pie en la luna, siempre luchando con el monstruo que habita en él. La única salvación que tenemos es hallar a nuestra _compañera._ Y si Jasper no la encuentra pronto, buscará el amanecer o sucumbirá a la transformación. Me temo lo peor.

- ¿Qué es la transformación?

- Matar por el simple placer de hacerlo, por el poder que supone; convertirse en el vampiro que los humanos reconocen. Utilizar a las mujeres antes de alimentarse de ellas, obligándolas a convertirse en esclavas – contestó Edward duramente. Jasper y él habían cazado juntos en muchas ocasiones a aquellos de sus propios congéneres que se habían transformado, y habían descubierto lo depravado que podía ser un hombre de los Cárpatos transformado en vampiro.

- ¿Tendrías que detener a Jasper? – el miedo la traspasó como una flecha ardiente. Empezaba a comprender la complejidad de la vida de Edward – Dijiste que era más poderoso que tú.

- Sin duda. Tiene libertad de acción y mucha más experiencia en cazar y perseguir a los no-muertos. Ha aprendido mucho, ha vivido en todos los sitios a lo largo y ancho de la tierra. Su tremendo poder solo es sobrepasado por su inmensa soledad. Jasper es para mí un hermano más que un amigo, hemos estado juntos desde el principio. No desearía fallarle o tener que cazarle, no me gustaría tener que medir mis fuerzas con él. Ha luchado en numerosas batallas por mí, y junto a mí. Hemos compartido nuestra sangre, nos hemos curado el uno al otro, protegido el uno al otro cuando hemos tenido necesidad.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Emmett? – empezaba a sentir cariño por el hombre que tanto se parecía a Edward.

Edward se levantó y el vertió el agua. Parecía cansado.

- Mi hermano es doscientos años más joven que yo. Es fuerte y sabio; y muy peligroso bajo determinadas circunstancias. La sangre de nuestros ancianos corre fuerte por sus venas. Emmett viaja, estudia y si fuera necesario, no vacilaría en tomar a su cargo la responsabilidad de los nuestros.

- Llevas el peso de tu gente sobre la espalda – la voz de Bella era un murmullo. Acariciaba el cabello castaño oscuro con suavidad.

Edward se sentó con cuidado, observándola con ojos de anciano, cansados.

- Somos una raza que desaparece, pequeña. Temo que sólo estoy retrasando lo inevitable. Dos de los asesinos escaparon. Los otros dos sospechosos, Antón Fabrezo y Dieter Hodkins también se marcharon en el tren. Corrí la voz entre los nuestros, pero han desaparecido. He oído rumores de un grupo organizado de cazadores de vampiros que ha surgido recientemente. Si estos hombres engancharan alguna vez a verdaderos científicos, serían aún más peligrosos.

- Sé que la Raza de los Cárpatos proviene de la tierra y que su forma de sanar está basada en la tierra, en sus poderes naturales. Pero, Edward, quizás el resentimiento y los prejuicios que tienes en contra de la raza humana, te han hecho pasar por alto algunas de sus ventajas.

- Insistes en creer que tengo prejuicios, pero no es así. Me gustan muchos humanos – dijo Edward mientras se percataba que no podía resistirse a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Bella. En su interior había algo profundo, primitivo, que le hacía desear mirarla, saber que podía hacerlo cuando le viniera en gana.

Bella le sonrió, apartándose el pelo de la cara con su provocativo gesto. El movimiento abrió la camisa, y su piel desnuda atrajo a Edward, sus redondeados pechos se alzaron apetitosamente para desaparecer bajo una nube que seda color ébano. La visión lo dejó sin aliento.

- Escúchame, mi amor. Tener unos cuantos amigos y sentir cariño por ciertos individuos de una raza no implica que no tengas prejuicios. Has vivido con tus habilidades tanto tiempo que las das por hecho. Tan sólo por poder controlar la mente humana y usar a los hombres como ganado…

Edward jadeó, perplejo ante el hecho de que pudiera pensar tal cosa. Cerró la mano sobre el tobillo de Bella que estaba sobre la cama.

- Nunca he tratado a los humanos como si fueran ganado. Muchos de ellos son mis amigos, aunque Jasper y algunos más piensen que estoy loco. Los observo crecer y deseo poder sentir lo que ellos sienten. No, pequeña, no creo que los trate como ganado.

Bella ladeó la cabeza, mirando atentamente con sus enormes ojos de zafiro.

- Quizás no los tratas así, pero siento lo que tú sientes, Edward. Puedes ocultártelo a ti mismo, pero yo lo veo con claridad – suavizó sus palabras con una sonrisa – Sé que no quieres sentirte superior, pero es excesivamente fácil controlarnos.

Edward expresó su desacuerdo con un bufido.

- He fallado cada vez que intentaba controlarte. No tienes ni idea de la tentación que suponía forzar tu sumisión cada vez que te ponías en peligro. Debía haber seguido mis instintos… pero no, te permití volver a la pensión.

- El amor que sientes por mí, te hacía retroceder – dijo mientras se estiraba para tocar el cabello de Edward - ¿No debería ser siempre así entre dos personas? Si realmente amas lo que soy y quieres verme feliz, entonces debes saber que tengo que hacer lo que surge en mí de forma natural, lo que creo que es correcto.

Edward le acarició el cuello con un dedo, descendiendo por la garganta hasta el profundo valle entre sus pechos, haciéndola estremecer con el repentino calor de su roce.

- Eso es cierto, pequeña, pero a mí también me ocurre lo mismo con mis necesidades. No puedes hacer más que conseguir que sea feliz. Y mi felicidad depende completamente de tu seguridad.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Creo que eso demuestra tu naturaleza taimada. Es posible que necesites examinar atentamente la ingenuidad de los humanos. Confías tanto en tus dones, Edward, pero los humanos deben encontrar otras formas de hacer las cosas. Estamos uniendo dos mundos. Si decidimos tener un bebé…

Se movió inquieto, los ojos oscuros emitían destellos.

Bella captó el decreto implacable del hombre de los Cárpatos antes de que Edward pudiera ocultárselo.

_- Debes tenerlo_

- Si decidimos tener un bebé algún día – insistió ignorando su autoridad – y si es un varón, lo educaremos en los dos mundos. Y si es una niña, será educada con libertad de pensamiento, para que desarrolle sus propias ideas. Estoy hablando en serio, Edward. Jamás, óyeme, jamás consentiré traer un bebé a este mundo para que se convierta en una yegua de cría para cualquiera de esos hombres. Ella será consciente de su propio poder y elegirá su propia vida.

- Nuestras mujeres toman sus propias decisiones – dijo Edward en voz baja.

- Estoy segura de que existe algún tipo de ritual que asegura que ella elige al hombre adecuado – imaginó Bella – Me darás tu palabra de que estás de acuerdo conmigo o jamás llevaré un bebé en mi seno.

Edward acarició su rostro con las puntas de los dedos en un roce increíblemente tierno.

- Quiero tu felicidad ante todo, y también quiero que mi bebé sea feliz. Tenemos años para pensar en todo esto, vidas enteras, pero sí, cuando hayamos aprendido a mantener el equilibrio entre los dos mundos y sepamos que ha llegado la hora, estaré absolutamente de acuerdo contigo.

- Sabes que te tomo la palabra – le advirtió.

Edward se rió suavemente, acunando el rostro de Bella entre sus manos.

- Según pasen los años, tu fuerza y tu poder aumentarán. Ya me aterrorizas, Bella, no sé si mi corazón aguantará los años que nos quedan por delante.

Ella rió y su carcajada sonó como una melodía. Las manos de Edward acunaron sus pechos, abarcándolos mientras inclinaba la cabeza ante tan tentadora oferta. Su boca estaba húmeda, caliente y necesitada, sus dientes mordieron la piel sensible. El cabello de Edward acarició el torso de Bella como cientos de pequeñas lenguas que lamieran sus costillas. Se echó hacia atrás, para apoyarse sobre la cabecera de la cama, y pasó los brazos alrededor de Edward.

Edward se estiró en la cama con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Bella.

- Vas a volver mi ordenado mundo del revés ¿verdad?

Entrelazando los dedos entre sus cabellos y disfrutando del tacto sedoso de su espesor sobre la piel desnuda de sus caderas y sus muslos, Bella se burló;

- Realmente, tengo intención de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Tu gente está en celo, necesitáis entrar en este siglo.

Edward sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y lo invadía la paz, suavizando la terrible tensión. La belleza del alma de Bella penetró en él. ¿Cómo podía echarle en cara su necesidad de llegar hasta alguien que sufría, cuando había sido esa misma compasión la que lo había arrastrado lejos de las oscuras sombras, hasta un mundo lleno de luz y alegría? Podía sentir dolor e ira, pero al menos, era capaz de sentir algo. Una emoción inmensa. Alegría. Lujuria. Deseo sexual. Amor.

- Eres mi vida, pequeña. Pediremos al Padre Vulturi que nos case según vuestra costumbre – sus dientes blancos brillaron al sonreír, los ojos oscuros estaban cálidos por el regocijo – Aceptaré el matrimonio como un vínculo y tú borrarás la palabra "divorcio", junto a su significado, de tu memoria. Eso me hará feliz – dijo sonriéndole con aquella socarronería masculina, burlándose de ella.

Bella siguió la dura línea de su mandíbula muy suavemente.

- ¿Cómo te las arreglas para que todo se solucione a tu favor?

La mano de Edward encontró la suave piel del muslo.

- No tengo la respuesta, pequeña. Quizás sea puro talento – dijo volviendo la cabeza para separar con la boca la abertura de la camisa, acurrucándose sobre la piel desnuda del cuerpo de Bella.

Un gemido muy quedo escapó de la garganta de Bella al sentir la lengua de Edward sobre su piel. Movió las piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse y hundió los dedos en el cabello castaño oscuro.

Edward ahondó su caricia, consiguiendo que Bella se estremeciera de placer. Podía sentir su propia sangre arder en llamaradas, correr mucho más rápida con salvaje excitación, podía sentir la alegría cantando por sus venas. Rodeó con sus brazos las caderas de modo que pudo tirar de ella para acercarla aún más, hundiendo su lengua más profundamente. Pretendía tomarse su tiempo, darle mucho placer. Ella era su mujer, su _compañera_ y nadie podía proporcionarle el éxtasis que él le daba.


	19. Chapter 19

**EL PRINCIPE OSCURO**

_**Sumary**_

_**Ni la Historia ni los personajes son mios los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de CHRISTINE FEEHAN,**_

* * *

**Edward, príncipe de los Carpatianos, ha encontrado por fin la luz después de siglos de tinieblas, y donde menos podía sospecharlo. Porque ha sido una mujer humana, Bella, la que ha contactado con él y le ha demostrado que es la elegida para ser su compañera eterna. Ella le encuentra fascinante y atractivo, pero no es fácil para una mujer moderna aceptar las costumbres y extraños poderes de los Carpatianos. Más difícil será aún, teme Edward, que acepte la realidad sobre esta raza que tanto tiene en común con los vampiros de las leyendas. Pero mientras tanto, un peligro más real se cierne sobre ellos, en forma de un grupo de fanáticos dispuestos a borrar a esta prodigiosa raza de la faz de la tierra. Una nueva novela de la serie de los Carpatianos, seres cuyos poderes sobrehumanos sólo rivalizan con la pasión desbordante con la que buscan a las mujeres con las que compartir la vida y alejar el peligro de las tinieblas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

El dormitorio de Edward estaba situado bajo el subsuelo de la casa, todo estaba silencioso y oscuro como una tumba. Edward y Bella yacían juntos en la enorme cama, sus cuerpos entrelazados. Una pierna de Edward descansaba sobre el muslo de Bella y su enorme cuerpo la protegía, manteniéndola abrazada muy cerca de su corazón. El silencio en la alcoba era sepulcral, ni siquiera podían oírse sus respiraciones. Sus cuerpos parecían carecer de vida.

La misma casa parecía estar inerte, silenciosa como si contuviera la respiración, esperando a que llegara la noche. Los rayos del sol penetraban a través de las ventanas y esparcían su luz sobre los viejos grabados y los libros encuadernados en piel; el sol arrancaba destellos a los mosaicos del suelo en la entrada, creando una neblina dorada sobre la madera.

Sin advertencia previa, la respiración de Edward comenzó a oírse en un siseo lento y largo, recordando el sonido de una serpiente venenosa preparada para atacar. Los ojos oscuros se abrieron de par en par, malévolos, brillando con hambre de depredador, con la furia de un lobo atrapado. Los movimientos de su cuerpo eran lentos, necesitaba reponer su enorme fuerza con un profundo sueño. Unido como estaba al ciclo de la noche y el día, supo de inmediato que era mediodía y que el duro e implacable sol estaba en su punto más álgido y letal.

Algo andaba mal; algo había conseguido penetrar en las profundidades de su sueño y lo había despertado, aunque necesitara seguir dormido. Sus dedos se crisparon y unas largas uñas semejantes a garras rasgaron el colchón. Faltaban demasiadas horas hasta la puesta de sol; escudriñó los alrededores en una meticulosa búsqueda. La casa vibraba con la repentina tensión y el aire se agitaba de inquietud; los mismos cimientos parecían encogerse de terror ante una amenaza invisible.

Más allá de la verja de hierro, en el exterior de la casa, Mike Romanov se paseaba inquieto arriba y abajo, su corazón estaba ennegrecido por la furia, al igual que su mente. Cada cuatro pasos golpeaba los gruesos y retorcidos barrotes de la verja, furioso y frustrado, con un bate de béisbol.

- ¡Demonio! ¡No-muerto! - El viento arrastraba las palabras hacia la casa.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo, su cuerpo estaba atrapado aún en las neblinas del sueño, pero sus instintos estaban plenamente alerta. Sus labios se contrajeron en un silencioso gruñido, dejando a la vista los colmillos; se oyó otro largo siseo.

En su cabeza resonaban las acusaciones lanzadas con furia por Mike.

- Encontré las pruebas reunidas por mi padre durante años. ¡Todo! Todo está ahí. La lista de tus sirvientes; eres malvado, la cabeza del monstruo. ¡Asesino! ¡Impío! ¡Transformaste a esa hermosa mujer en tu pervertida esclava! Me habría usado para sumarme a tus huestes.

Era la locura provocada por el sufrimiento y la ira, mezclados con un deseo fanático de venganza. Mike Romanov creía en todo lo que su padre había atesorado como pruebas en su contra y había venido a matar al vampiro que gobernaba sobre todos los demás. Edward comprendió de inmediato el peligro; el aire se hizo espeso. Llamó a Bella, rozando su mente en una caricia tierna y dulce.

- _Despierta, mi amor. Estamos en peligro._

Bella comenzó a respirar, despacio y de forma irregular. Con la advertencia de Edward en la cabeza, comprobó la amenaza automáticamente en el interior del dormitorio. Sentía su cuerpo lacio y sin vida, necesitaba urgentemente seguir durmiendo. Su cerebro parecía estar embotado y no entender nada.

-_Romanov está junto a la verja._

Bella parpadeó, intentando despejar la neblina.

- _Demitri Romanov está muerto._

- _Su hijo vive. Está fuera, y siento su ira y su odio. Es peligroso. El sol está en su punto álgido, estamos muy débiles. No puede entrar, pero tampoco podemos salir._

Le costó un considerable esfuerzo y una enorme concentración el simple hecho de frotar el rostro contra el velludo pecho de Edward. Intentó aclararse la garganta.

- Puedo abrir la puerta y ver lo que quiere. Le diré que estás trabajando; se sentirá como un imbécil y se marchará.

Edward acunó la cabeza de Bella; ella aún pensaba como una humana, inconsciente del terrible precio que pagaban por ser inmortales.

- _Aún estás demasiado aturdida, no le escuchas. Su estado mental es terriblemente peligroso._

Bella no tenía ni la más ligera idea del precio que tendría que pagar por amarle. El sol la destruiría si encontraba la fuerza para salir de la cama.

Se acurrucó junto al cuerpo de Edward como una gata, su necesidad de dormir era sobrecogedora.

- _Escúchame, pequeña. ¡Debes permanecer despierta!_ - La orden fue imperiosa; Edward la abrazaba con toda la fuerza de su amor y de la necesidad de protegerla.

Bella alzó el cuerpo lo justo para poder escudriñar los alrededores. La oscura ira de Mike Romanov parecía tener vida propia y exigía su muerte; Bella sintió como golpeaba con fuerza en su cabeza.

- _Está desquiciado, Edward _– dijo alzando una mano con un movimiento difícil y lento, intentando poner en orden su espesa melena. El aire era demasiado denso o ella estaba excesivamente débil; el caso es que este simple gesto le exigió una intensa concentración

– _Anoche fue tan dulce, sufría por la muerte de su madre; ahora está convencido de que somos sus enemigos. Es un hombre culto, Edward. ¿Es por mi culpa que estamos ahora en peligro, por haberme acercado a él? quizás hice algo, o dije algo que le hizo sospechar _– la mente de Bella estaba nublada por la culpabilidad.

Edward frotó su barbilla contra el cabello de Bella.

- _No, Mike encontró algo entre los papeles de su padre. Anoche no sospechaba nada; tan sólo sufría. Algo lo ha convencido de que las acusaciones de su padre eran ciertas. Cree que somos vampiros._

- _No creo que nadie le crea, aunque muestre las evidencias que supuestamente tiene. Pensarán que aún está aturdido por el dolor _– Bella temía por la seguridad de Mike tanto como por la de Edward y ella.

Edward le acarició la barbilla con dedos tiernos. Era característico de ella sentir pena por un hombre que lo único que tenía en la mente era acabar con sus vidas. Súbitamente, el cuerpo de Edward se sacudió al lado de Bella. La casa se encogió de miedo y chilló silenciosamente una milésima de segundo antes de que la primera explosión resonara en sus oídos. Sobre ellos, en el primer piso, los cristales de las ventanas estallaron en pedazos; los antiguos muebles se hicieron astillas; unos instantes después otra explosión hizo temblar la casa, destrozando la pared del ala norte.

Los colmillos de Edward brillaron en la oscuridad; el silbido de su respiración era una promesa de venganza. El olor acre y rancio del humo se introdujo a través del techo, inundando la habitación, girando y haciéndose cada vez más espeso hasta formar una nube que hacía que sus ojos ardieran y lloraran. En el primer piso, las llamas comenzaron a lamer y crepitar con avidez sobre los libros y los cuadros, el presente y el pasado de Edward; unas lenguas rojas y anaranjadas que consumían vorazmente las pertenencias que Edward había atesorado durante los largos siglos de su existencia. Mike quería destruirlo todo, sin saber que Edward tenía muchas casas con muchos más tesoros.

- _¡Edward! _– Bella sentía la angustia de su _compañero _al presenciar la muerte de su casa predilecta, devorada por las llamas. Los pútridos olores del odio, el miedo y el humo se mezclaban en la habitación.

- _Debemos bajar. La casa acabará por caerse_ – en la mente de Bella resonaba con dureza la frialdad de Edward.

Bella intentó incorporarse para sentarse, pero sus movimientos eran penosamente torpes.

- _Tenemos que salir de la casa. Si bajamos quedaremos atrapados entre el suelo y las llamas._

- _El sol está demasiado alto; tenemos que enterrarnos _– su abrazo se hizo perceptiblemente más intenso, en un intento de darle el valor que Bella necesitaba para afrontar lo que tenían que hacer – _No tenemos otra elección._

- _Ve tú, Edward _– dijo Bella mientras el miedo la atenazaba. En su estado era una inutilidad; aún intentando moverse para descender más allá del sótano, no podría nunca acurrucarse bajo el suelo, enterrarse viva. Estaría desquiciada cuando volviera a la superficie; definitivamente, no podía comprometerse a hacerlo, pero tenía que animar a Edward para que él sí lo hiciera. Él era muy importante, su gente lo necesitaba.

- _Vamos los dos juntos, mi amor – _introdujo su fuerza en su voz, una fuerza que sus músculos no dejaban ver en esos momentos; sus extremidades parecían pesar como el plomo. Le costó un tremendo esfuerzo levantarse de la cama; su cuerpo se plantó en el suelo pesadamente – _Vamos, podemos hacerlo._

El humo era ahora más espeso y la habitación estaba tan caliente como un horno. El techo empezó a ennegrecerse de forma amenazante; tenían los ojos doloridos por el humo, llorosos.

- _¡Bella! _– la orden fue rotunda.

Bella salió de la cama haciendo rodar el cuerpo, cayendo al suelo con tal fuerza que se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

- _Avanza de forma muy rápida _– sentía en su cabeza miles de alarmas sonando a la vez; había demasiado humo; la casa rugía sobre sus cabezas.

Bella se movió, centímetro a centímetro, siguiendo los adormecidos movimientos de Edward sobre el suelo. Apenas podían arrastrarse, estaban demasiado débiles, les resultaba imposible usar las rodillas o las manos. Tendidos completamente sobre el suelo y usando los brazos para arrastrase, llegaron a la entrada oculta del sótano. Bella habría hecho lo que fuera para llevar a Edward a un sitio seguro.

El calor del incendio succionaba el aire de la habitación de modo que sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor; sus pulmones ardían y trabajaban con sumo esfuerzo. Aún uniendo sus fuerzas, parecía imposible poder levantar la trampilla.

- _Concéntrate _– dijo Edward, instruyéndola – _utiliza tu voluntad._

Bella dejó a un lado todo: el miedo, el humo, el fuego, la agonía y la ira de Edward por el incendio de su hogar, la bestia que se alzaba en su interior. Concentró sus pensamientos, centrándose en la pesada trampilla. Con infinita lentitud, empezó a moverse, al principio fue un leve crujido de metal y madera, una especie de protesta; Edward alimentó su fuerza y poder con los de Bella y finalmente, la trampilla se abrió a duras penas. Una vez quedó a la vista el enorme precipicio que bajaba hasta el sótano, se dejaron caer exhaustos, uno sobre el otro, abrazándose durante un instante con los corazones latiendo frenéticamente y los pulmones abrasados por las nubes de humo que giraban a su alrededor.

Los escombros del tejado comenzaron a caer sobre el techo que aún se mantenía intacto sobre sus cabezas. El fuego rugía como un monstruo gigantesco, un incendio dantesco y temible. Bella deslizó la mano en la de Edward; él la rodeó con sus dedos.

- _El tejado se ha venido abajo; el techo del primer piso no tardará en hacerlo._

- _Baja tú, Edward; esperaré aquí todo el tiempo que pueda _– el abismo bajo sus pies era tan terrorífico como el incendio.

- _Los dos juntos _– las órdenes de Edward eran ley. Bella sintió el cambio que se produjo en él; ya no era un hombre cariñoso, era un dominante hombre de los Cárpatos, una bestia que reunía todas sus fuerzas y esperaba. Un enemigo estaba destrozando su hogar, sus pertenencias; amenazando la vida de su _ compañera_. Edward dejó escapar el aire entre sus dientes en un siseo mortal y lento que hizo que el corazón de Bella latiera desbocado. Con ella siempre era dulce, tierno y amoroso. Ante ella estaba ahora la bestia liberada.

Bella se tragó el miedo, cerró los ojos y calmó su mente. Tenía que encontrar la forma de descender hacia ese tenebroso lugar bajo el sótano, por Edward. Como siempre, él se introdujo en su mente de forma poderosa.

- _Puedes hacer esto, amor mío. Eres ligera, como una pluma, tan ligera que flotas en el aire _– construyó la sensación para ella; y Bella sintió su cuerpo liviano como el mismo aire, incorpóreo. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, notó como el aire se agitaba suavemente a su alrededor, refrescando su piel. Sentía a Edward en su mente, no obstante su cuerpo no era más que un efímero vestigio entrelazado al suyo.

La oscuridad los envolvió, acariciándolos y guiándolos hasta el fértil suelo. Bella abrió entonces los ojos, atónita y encantada de verse pisando la tierra del sótano; había flotado en el aire como una pluma. Era una experiencia estimulante, y durante un instante, el placer que sintió alejó el miedo y el horror del fuego. Había movido un objeto pesado tan sólo con la mente, y ahora, acababa de traspasar el aire, flotando como la misma brisa. Casi como si hubiera volado. Se apoyó en Edward, estaba exhausta.

- _No puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer. Hemos bajado flotando de verdad _– en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apartó la destrucción que la rodeaba y se deleitó en la maravilla sensación de haberse convertido en un nuevo ser.

Edward la acercó más en repuesta, rodeando con los brazos su esbelto cuerpo para protegerla con el suyo, mucho más poderoso. La sensación de júbilo se desvaneció. Estaba en el interior de Edward igual que él estaba dentro de ella; y percibió el frío helado de su amargo y despiadado propósito. No se parecía en nada al fuego ardiente de su rabia negra, era mucho, mucho peor. Este Edward era un hombre de los Cárpatos en todo su poder, mortífero como cualquier mítico vampiro. La total falta de emoción, la enorme fuerza de su voluntad de acero y su firme determinación resultaban terroríficas. Se vengaría rápida y brutalmente. No había término medio; Romanov había pasado a ser su enemigo y sería destruido.

-_Edward – _dijo inundando la mente de Edward de suave paz y compasión – _Perder tu hogar de esta forma, todas las cosas que te han rodeado y reconfortado durante tanto tiempo, debe ser como perder parte de ti mismo _– lo consoló frotando su rostro sobre el poderoso pecho – _Es un momento terrible para los dos, un momento terrible en nuestras vidas, pero podemos reconstruirlo todo, de modo que sea más fuerte que nunca._

Edward apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Bella, enviando ola tras ola de amor y calidez con su mente. Pero en su interior, aún anidaba aquella intensa frialdad que las palabras de Bella no habían logrado disipar. Sólo ella despertaba su ternura, con el resto del mundo no había más ley que matar o morir.

Bella lo intentó de nuevo.

- _El sufrimiento consigue que las personas hagan cosas extrañas. Mike Romanov perdió a sus padres; su padre asesinó brutalmente a su propia esposa. Cualquier cosa que Mike haya hallado, ha hecho que te encuentre culpable de lo que sucedió. Probablemente se reproche el haber pensado que su padre estaba loco; lo que está haciendo es terrible, pero no es peor que lo que tú hiciste a los asesinos de tu hermana._

- _No estaba pensando en mi hermana cuando luché contra los asesinos – _los pensamientos de Edward eran crudos - _No puedes comparar; los asesinos nos atacaron en primer lugar. Los habría dejado tranquilos si no hubieran venido tras los míos. Te fallé una vez, pequeña; hoy no volveré a fallarte._

- _Aquí estamos a salvo. La gente del pueblo vendrá a apagar el incendio; probablemente internen a Mike en un hospital, o se lo lleven a la cárcel. Pensarán que está loco; y no te preocupes por el hecho de que la gente piense que morimos en el incendio, no encontrarán nuestros cuerpos. Podemos decir que fuimos a visitar a Angela y Eric, organizando los preparativos para la boda._

Ella no lo entendía y Edward no encontraba valor para decírselo; no estaban a salvo, el fuego rugía sobre sus cabezas, consumiendo el suelo del piso inferior tan rápidamente como lo había hecho con los pisos superiores. En poco tiempo se verían obligados a buscar refugio en las profundidades de la tierra; y tampoco tenía la seguridad de que, aunando sus fuerzas, pudieran abrir un hueco para los dos. Y si sucedía así, tampoco podía forzarla a dormir profundamente. Sus poderes estaban muy mermados, eran casi inexistentes a esta hora día.

Vivirían o morirían juntos; estarían obligados a permanecer acostados en el suelo. Bella tendría que soportar el hecho de estar enterrada con vida, durantes las horas que restaban hasta la puesta de sol, y aún quedaban muchas horas. Mike Romanov infligiría una insoportable tortura a Bella; Edward conocía su más profundo temor: la asfixia. Separó los labios, en otro silencioso gruñido. La muerte de su hogar, que él tanto amaba, podría ser perdonada, pero yacer sin poder hacer nada junto a una atormentada Bella, durante la angustia del enterramiento, no tenía perdón posible.

Los pensamientos de Bella se centraban en Edward, en la pérdida que estaba sufriendo; sentía compasión por Romanov, y le preocupaba la posibilidad de que otras personas estuvieran en peligro a causa de las pruebas que Mike poseía. Si Edward tuviera la suficiente fuerza, la habría besado; pero lo hizo con la mente, en su beso psíquico conjuró todo su amor y su admiración por la compasión, el amor incondicional y la generosidad de Bella.

Los ojos azules se agrandaron, con matices de profundo violeta y dulcemente soñolientos, al sentir los besos de Edward. Enterró la mano en la sedosa melena azabache, sentía tanto amor… cerró los ojos durante un instante, saboreando el momento, Bella conseguía que se sintiese amado y cuidado; no se había sentido así durante siglos, y se sentía profundamente agradecido de haber vivido tantos años para poder encontrar una verdadera _ compañera._

El rugido del incendio se hizo aún más fuerte. Una viga cayó sobre el techo de la estancia donde se encontraba, y las chispas se esparcieron sobre ellos a través de la trampilla; junto a ellas se introdujo también el humo y el apestoso olor de la muerte. La muerte de su hogar.

- _No tenemos otra opción, amor mío _– Edward supo ser muy tierno – _Debemos enterrarnos._

Bella cerró los ojos, en su interior, surgió el pánico.

- _Edward, te amo._

Sus palabras estaban llenas de sufrimiento, de aceptación de lo inevitable. Y lo inevitable era la muerte, no suelo. Quería hacer todo lo que él necesitara pero estaba más allá de sus fuerzas; la tierra no se la tragaría estando aún con vida.

Edward no podía perder tiempo en discusiones.

- _Aumenta mi orden con las fuerzas que aún te quedan. Deja que fluyan hacia mí, o seré incapaz de abrir la tierra._

Bella haría cualquier cosa por salvarlo; si necesitaba sus últimas fuerzas, que así fuera. Y aumentó su orden sin ninguna duda, con un amor total y generoso.

La tierra se abrió al lado de Edward, dejando un hueco que parecía haber sido excavado con limpieza. El olor del suelo era fresco y relajante, y Edward se sentía profundamente atraído; sin embargo, Bella sentía auténtico terror subiendo en espiral por su cuerpo, ante la húmeda oscuridad. Intentó que su mente permaneciera calmada.

- _Tú primero – _sabía de sobra que no podría seguirle, y que era esencial que Edward creyera lo contrario, de otra forma no habría modo de salvarle.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward giró sobre su cuerpo, llevando a Bella encerrada entre sus brazos, y se arrastró hasta el borde de la abertura, dejándose envolver en los amorosos brazos de la tierra. Sintió el mudo grito de Bella resonando en su propia mente; endureció su corazón para no ceder ante el violento miedo que atenazaba a Bella, y usó sus últimas fuerzas para cerrar el suelo sobre ellos. Ser una tenue sombra en la mente de Bella le permitía conocer todas y cada una de sus intenciones, no tenía pensado enterrarse con él.

Bella gritaba una y otra vez; Edward la sentía salvaje y fuera de control en su mente. Era un terror ancestral, inherente al ser humano. Bella le suplicaba, le rogaba; pero él se limitaba a mantenerla cautiva entre sus brazos, absorbiendo las oleadas de pánico. La mente de Bella era una maraña de pánico y caos; Edward estaba exhausto, había usado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerlos a ambos a salvo.

Durante todos los siglos de su vida, jamás había conocido el significado de la palabra odio; lo aprendió allí tendido, sintiéndose incapaz de enviar a Bella al olvido, con su casa ardiendo sobre su cabeza y viendo a Bella encaminarse hacia el borde de la locura. De nuevo había vuelto a elegir la vida para los dos, y esa decisión había supuesto un enorme sufrimiento a Bella. Si quería ayudarla, tenía que reunir fuerzas, y la única forma de lograrlo era desconectarse por completo de ella y caer en el rejuvenecedor sueño de los inmortales, permitiendo que la tierra lo revigorizara. Una nueva ola de odio le llegó de lleno.

- _Bella – _incluso su fuerte vínculo psíquico era ahora difícil de poner en práctica – _Pequeña, ralentiza tu corazón, únete a mis latidos. No necesitas aire, no intentes respirar._

Pero Bella no lo escuchaba, luchaba desesperadamente por conseguir un poco de aire donde no había ninguno. La sensación de haber sido traicionada se unió al pánico y a la histeria, Edward usaría su mente para doblegarla, decidiría por ella.

Edward decidió no sumirse en el sueño; al contrario, se mantuvo alerta con las manos entrelazadas en el cabello de Bella y el cuerpo relajado, absorbiendo las propiedades curativas del suelo. No la dejaría enfrentarse sola a lo que ella consideraba un enterramiento; estaba decidido a compartir su terrible carga tanto tiempo como durara su tormento. El caos mental de Bella siguió en lo que pareció durar una eternidad; cuando su cuerpo se agotó por completo, quedándose totalmente exhausta, comenzó a asfixiarse, y de su garganta brotó un horrible borboteo.

- _¡Bella! _– la voz de Edward fue imperiosa, una orden ineludible. Sus poderes eran una mera sombra y el miedo de ella excesivamente grande; Edward podía sentir cómo la garganta de Bella se cerraba, lo sentía como si fuera la suya propia, y escuchaba los terribles estertores de la muerte.

Selló su mente un instante, permitiendo que la tierra lo abrazara, que lo bañara en su bálsamo curativo. La tierra le susurraba suavemente, le tarareaba una especie de nana que se introducía en su cuerpo, revitalizándole y devolviéndole la energía. Le proveyó de la tranquilidad necesaria para enfrentar el tormento de Bella.

- _Siénteme aquí a tu lado, pequeña, siénteme._

Su mente aún era un caos, y la sensación de asfixia continuaba

- _Siénteme Bella, conéctate conmigo – _estaba siendo muy paciente, era la calma en el ojo del huracán – _Bella, no estás sola, estoy en tu mente, contigo. Tranquilízate y conecta conmigo tan solo un momento. Bloquea tu mente y búscame._

- _Edward _– estaba furiosa, herida, hecha pedazos – _No puedo soportar esto; ayúdame. De verdad, ni siquiera por ti._

_- Entrégate a mí. _

Le dijo refiriéndose al rico suelo, sin mencionar el lugar donde se encontraban. Envió a la mente de Bella la sensación de sus crecientes fuerzas y la promesa de ayuda y descanso; su mente no tenía más que calidez, amor y poder. Ella necesitaba creer en él, necesitaba unir su mente a la suya para poder percibir los poderes curativos del suelo como él estaba haciendo.

Bella sabía que se volvería loca; siempre le habían aterrorizado los lugares cerrados. No importaba que Edward asegurara que no necesitaba aire, ella lo necesitaba. Bloquear el miedo, el terror de saberse enterrada en las profundidades de la tierra, le llevó varios intentos y toda la disciplina que fue capaz de convocar. Se arrastró hasta la mente de Edward en un último intento y se aisló de la realidad, de aquello en lo que se había convertido, de lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.

Edward la mantenía a flote a duras penas; la notaba liviana y ligera en su mente. Demasiado tranquila, sin aceptar los poderes curativos de la tierra, pero sin luchar contra la situación en la que se encontraba. No respondió a sus suaves preguntas; él la percibía como un pequeño copo de nieve acurrucado en un rincón de su mente.

Le llevó un momento percibir una ligera oleada de poder, un estremecimiento, como si un ojo, a través de una bola de cristal, los observara justo a su lado. No estaban solos; la presencia agitó su mente, contactando con él. Un hombre de los Cárpatos. Muy poderoso. Jasper.

- _Estás bien, amigo mío _– Edward pudo percibir la fría amenaza. Habían llegado a conocerse muy bien después de tantos siglos de permanecer unidos contra la adversidad.

Jasper no lo había preguntado, y Edward estaba muy sorprendido, realmente perplejo, ante la conexión mental de Jasper. Bella y él estaban profundamente enterrados, el sol estaba en todo lo alto y todos sus congéneres deberían estar débiles. ¿Cómo era capaz Jasper de realizar esa hazaña? Nadie era capaz de hacerlo, ni en las leyendas antiguas, de tiempos remotos.

- _Tu mujer necesita dormir, Edward. Permíteme ayudarte._

Estaba muy lejos, Edward pudo detectarlo, pero aún así, la conexión psíquica entre ellos era fuerte. Si Jasper obligaba a Bella a dormir, le daría poder sobre ella; Edward estaba indeciso. ¿Podía confiar en Jasper? Sus poderes eran tremendos.

Escuchó una risa carente de humor.

- _No sobrevivirá, Edward. Aún contigo a su lado, sus limitaciones humanas superan el deseo de ayudarte._

- _¿Y aún a esta distancia puedes hacerlo? ¿Es seguro? ¿La alejarás del tormento sin cometer ningún error?_ – en el fondo, Edward deseaba que fuese cierto; Jasper era su sanador, si decía que Bella no sobreviviría a su entierro, tan sólo confirmaba sus peores sospechas.

- _Sí, a través de ti. Eres la única persona de este planeta a la que he jurado fidelidad. Siempre has tenido mi lealtad; eres mi amigo y mi familia. Hasta que tu __**compañera **__o cualquier otra me entregue a la mía, eres la única persona que se interpone entre la oscuridad y yo._

Jasper jamás habría admitido tal cosa si la ocasión no fuese una funesta emergencia. Le estaba dando la única razón que reafirmaba la confianza de Edward, y en su interior se mezclaron el cariño y el remordimiento.

- _Gracias, Jasper, estoy en deuda contigo. _

- _Tengo la intención de que seas el padre de mi __**compañera**_**. **Dijo con una tenue inflexión en la voz, desconocida para Edward, que dejaba claro que Jasper ya se había asegurado que todo saliera según sus deseos.

- _Tengo la impresión de que la hija de Bella sería un pequeño diablo _– dijo Edward intentando captar el significado del enigma.

- _No me cabe ninguna duda de que seré capaz de afrontar ese desafío _– respondió Jasper vagamente – _obligaré a tu mujer a que duerma el sueño de los inmortales, de esa forma, sus limitaciones humanas no la atormentarán._

La orden de Jasper fue suave, pero clara, despótica e imposible de ignorar. Bella dejó escapar un último suspiro y su respiración se detuvo junto con su corazón. Su mente bloqueó el terror y su cuerpo recibió los poderes curativos de la tierra.

- _Duerme ahora, Edward. Si alguien te molesta, lo sabré enseguida._

- _No tienes que protegerme, Jasper. Ya has hecho mucho por nuestra gente, cosas que ellos no conocen. Jamás podré pagarte._

- _No puedo hacer otra cosa, Edward, ni quiero _– dijo mientras se alejaba.

Edward se entregó al placer lujurioso del sueño, dejando que la tierra le devolviera sus inmensos poderes; los necesitaría para llevar a cabo la venganza. Envolvió a Bella con más fuerza en sus brazos mientras tomaba su último aliento, seguro de que no existía ya peligro.


End file.
